


Трое в Нурменгарде

by butmaybekier



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Credence Just Wants Not To Trust Grindelwald (Or a Bit of Love), Drama, Grindelwald Just Wants Albus Dead (Or Maybe He Doesn't), Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mentions of Terrorism, Multi, Queenie Just Wants To Trust Grindelwald (And a Bit of Love), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmaybekier/pseuds/butmaybekier
Summary: Ради свободы, ради правды - и ради любви.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если небо голубое, я хочу верить в то, что небо голубое.  
> Если небо не голубое, я хочу верить в то, что небо не голубое.  
> Я не буду цепляться за веру, которой не хочу.  
> ( _Литания Тарского_ )

I.

Этого не могло случиться – потому что этого не могло случиться никогда.  
Вчера Геллерт не вспоминал о фиале. Перед Пер-Лашез он окинул взглядом свое отражение, коснулся цепочки, подумал мельком: жаль, Альбус снова не увидит его, не присоединится, не встанет рядом. На этом все. Потом он произносил речь, показывал видение, разбирался с аворорами и Скамадерами; потом он говорил с Голдштейн и с Криденсом и обходил замок, накладывая сигнальные чары на случай, если Криденсу вздумается сбежать. Дойдя наконец до своих комнат, Геллерт выпил все четыре зелья, что полагалось принимать после видений. Он сбросил шинель и подошел к гобелену с картой замка; он улыбнулся, отыскав точку с именем Криденс – не _К. Бэрбоун_ и, к счастью, не _А. Дамблдор_ ,– просто Криденс. Тот ходил по своей новой комнате в восточном крыле, порой замирая у окна, - конечно, был взволнован. _К. Голдштейн_ на другой половине замка была не одна: _В. Розье_ стояла на пороге, приглядывала, как он и просил. Стены Нурменгарда стали толще – даже гобелен уже почувствовал изменения. Все было так, как и должно быть. Геллерт развязал галстук и вздохнул; думать становилось тяжелее, зато стихала боль - зелья начинали работать. Он спал тяжелым сном, а утром потянулся за палочкой и фиалом – и только тогда понял.

Этого не могло случиться. Это просто неправильно. Место фиала – у него на груди.

 _Акцио Пекулиаро_ \- только для его артефактов, взмах плавный и петля - не сработало. Словно какой-то маггл, он вручную проверил карманы шинели, ящик комода, гардероб, прихожую, даже постель, хотя прекрасно знал: магия не обманывает, он ничего не найдет. Чары на шаривари были в порядке, не выветрились, без магии не отстегнуть; фиал он заколдовал в тот же день, точно так же. Наверняка это Скамандер, кто еще? Альбус подговорил его, придумал способ украсть, рассказал, что хранится в фиале и что он значит, и как они…

Геллерт прервал себя. Он не хотел об этом думать – и уж тем более не так и не сейчас. Гобелен подсказывал, что и Криденс, и Куини Голдштейн уже проснулись. Нужно поговорить с ней до того, как они встретятся. Голдштейн слишком глупа, кто знает, что взбредет ей в голову. Все-таки она из друзей _Скамандера_.

Альбус ничего не сделает с фиалом ни сегодня, ни завтра, - напомнил себе Геллерт. Даже если он на самом деле хочет избавиться от клятвы, это не так уж просто. Геллерт читал все отчеты и, конечно, заметил бы, начни Альбус готовиться к обряду, а значит, время еще есть. Геллерт сделает все, что должно быть сделано сегодня, - а потом проверит еще раз, вдруг все неправда, вдруг это зелья все еще дурманят разум, вдруг?..

Позже, - приказал себе Геллерт тем тоном, каким обращался к себе во время самых сложных ритуалов, в мгновения, когда казалось, будто его воли недостаточно. Он уложил волосы привычным заклинанием, прикрепил шаривари, небрежно повязал галстук. Он выглядел безупречно, он был безупречен. Он больше не думал о фиале, не чувствовал пустоты на своей груди, и сердце его билось в новом одиночестве точь-в-точь так же, как и всегда.

То, что случилось, ровно ничего не значило, потому что не могло быть правдой. Это совершенно очевидно. Он знал. 

*

Вчерашним вечером от Гриндельвальда пахло усталостью – такой, от которой немеют и тело, и разум. Теперь ему стало лучше, но его душа мерцала какой-то смутной, далекой тревогой. Жаль, что Куини не могла прочесть ни одного образа: она хотела бы помочь. Каждому нужно, чтобы его слушали, чтобы понимали.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что и зачем мы должны сделать, - говорил Гриндельвальд своим мягким голосом, мелодичным от искренности - ни одного диссонанса, так бывает только у самых цельных людей. На полках его кабинета блестели артефакты, подобных которым Куини не встречала даже в чужих мыслях, в окне виднелись ослепительные горные пики, а Куини не могла отвести взгляд от его щитов – нет, не щитов, тонких вуалей на разуме, через которые то и дело проступали очертания чего-то важного. – Криденс… Вы знаете, что случилось с ним в Нью-Йорке, вы были там. Я пытался помочь, но отыскал его слишком поздно. Теперь он не верит мне и не верит никому. Он нуждается в помощи, но готов ее отвергнуть. Я хочу обучить его магии, дать ему имя и место в жизни. Он… - Вуаль колыхнулась: нетерпение, одиночество, полузабытый восторг - так странно, завораживающе, слой за слоем. - Он невероятно талантлив, и ему предназначено великое будущее. 

Куини нахмурилась.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я помогла найти к нему подход? Так же, как вчера?

\- Да, - кивнул Гриндельвальд и сжал ее ладонь, уловив сомнение. Куини отругала себя за краткий порыв одернуть руку. – Я хочу дать ему то, в чем он нуждается, - но для этого мне нужно понять его. Знать, о чем он думает. Что чувствует.

 _Если кто-то узнает, что ты легилимент, то тебя заберут из дома и заставят шпионить за ужасными людьми_ , - отчитывала ее мама очень, очень давно. Тогда Куини не знала слова _шпионить_ , но понимала, что мама не злится, а просто испугана. Образы в ее мыслях сменяли друг друга чересчур часто: мрачные коридоры где-то на работе, черно-белые лица на плакатах, страшно хмурящийся начальник. Куини не хотела, чтобы ее забрали. Дома гораздо уютнее; лучше она навсегда останется дома.

\- Я должна доносить обо всем, что он думает?

Она поджала губы и вскинула подбородок – и сразу же испугалась. Не стоило говорить с Гриндельвальдом таким тоном, все-таки он…

Он только улыбнулся.

\- Лишь о том, что посчитаете нужным. Я не попрошу ничего, что пойдет против ваших взглядов, Куини. Мы стремимся помочь, не навредить.

Она заглянула в его странные, разноцветные, внимательные глаза. Она пришла к нему, чтобы исправить этот мир. Конечно же, она знала, чем именно может быть полезна. Пустое кокетство должно остаться в той, другой жизни. Она прошла сквозь огонь; у нее теперь не было иного дома.

\- Он в чем-то похож на вас, Куини. – Продолжал он, тише и мягче, чем на Пер-Лашез, но так же непреодолимо. – Он всю жизнь прятал удивительный дар, считая его проклятием. Он бежал с родины, потому что ту пугает само существование таких, как он. Он один в чужой стране, лишившийся всего и сразу, потерянный, едва понимающий, кто он такой. Разве вы не хотели бы, чтобы кто-то мог понять вас? Найти вас?

Гриндельвальд был прав – конечно, Гриндельвальд был прав, ей не стоило выходить из себя. Но все-таки…

\- Я понимаю. Я готова работать на вас, но все же… Можно не с ним? Мне тяжело быть с ним рядом. Наверное, это звучит глупо, но в нем есть что-то очень темное. Тяжелое. Злое? Он обвиняет вас во всем. Он не хочет быть здесь, он не верит в вас – как он вообще прошел сквозь ваши чары?

Гриндельвальд отвел глаза, и Куини почувствовала… Нет, должно быть, ей померещилось: слишком вскользь, слишком смутно, слишком не вязалось с его спокойным лицом и далеким, переливчатым сознанием.

\- Он очень страдает, но скоро ему станет лучше.

\- Я не смогу ему помочь.

Спускаясь по ступеням прочь от Якоба, она ждала не этого. Ей казалось, будто она идет прямиком в будущее, где все, что она сделала, что чувствует, что она есть – правильно, где ей больше не придется сомневаться. Глупо, конечно же. Так умеет лишь сам Гриндельвальд. А она, Куини, даже по эту сторону огня - все еще самая обычная. Она не может взглянуть на зыбко вьющийся смерч, и не отпрянуть, и увидеть в нем человека. Так может только Гриндельвальд – и иногда еще Тини.

Гриндельвальд знает все, может все, и разум его – хрустальное горное озеро, подернутое от ветра рябью, – так зачем же ему?..

Он встретил ее взгляд. Вода была прозрачна, словно воздух.

\- Тогда помогите _мне_ , Куини. Помогите мне.

*

Даже прибившись к цирку, полному самых странных существ, Криденс оставался вне магического мира. Они с Нагини стояли где-то на обочине и разглядывали толпу, пришедшую на представление, так же, как те глядели на экспонаты Скендера. Настоящее волшебство была там, за решеткой - а он, Криденс, оставался лишним, фриком, не маггл и не маг.

Теперь его звали Аурелиус Дамблдор, и он шел по библиотеке, переступая полосы света между темными бесконечными стеллажами. То и дело он останавливался, чтобы стереть пыль с корешков книг. Немецкий, французский, итальянский, латынь, рунная вязь – изредка Криденс угадывал значения отдельных слов, но и только. Даже английские заглавия не помогали: что такое гобледук? чем знаменит Экриздис? _Жезл судьбы: четыре века скитаний_ \- о чем это? Его звали Аурелиус Дамблдор, он крепко, до боли сжимал палочку в кармане и стоял на краю волшебного мира. Уже видел названия, еще не знал, что внутри.

Криденс услышал шаги и обернулся. Это был он. Криденс смотрел, как он приближается, и никак не мог привыкнуть к этому странному, мертвому лицу.

\- Все это станет твоим, мой мальчик. Это твой мир, которого тебя лишили.

У него был чересчур вкрадчивый голос. Криденс помнил его прикосновения. Он больше не подпустит его к себе. Вчера Криденс был ошеломлен, растерян, и не хватило сил стряхнуть с плеч теплые руки. Сегодня он не допустит этой ошибки.

\- Если решишь остаться, я научу тебя всему, что захочешь. Из тебя выйдет волшебник потрясающей силы. Тебя боится магическое правительство, тебя боится собственная семья – но только не я. Я всегда верил, что магия должна быть свободна. – Он остановился за пару шагов до Криденса и не пытался подступить ближе. Это было хорошо, но Криденс ждал и ждал другого. - ...Как мне лучше тебя называть?

\- Как мне называть вас, _мистер Грейвз_?

Нельзя говорить таким тоном, но он не жалел. Он посмотрел Гриндельвальду в глаза: один почти черный, другой почти белый, оба – с этим знакомым, оценивающим выражением; а может, Криденсу просто казалось, потому что он знал.

\- Я рад, что ты озвучиваешь свои сомнения. Ты всегда можешь рассказать, что тебя тревожит. Я выслушаю. – Гриндельвальд коснулся черты, что Криденс оставил в пыли на корешках книг, и у того закололо в кончиках пальцев. – Обычно обскуриалы умирают до десяти лет, едва начав проявлять свои способности. Ты – настоящее чудо, мой мальчик. Все, что я сделал в Нью-Йорке, я делал для тебя, но я и представить не мог, что ты – это ты.

Криденс не верил его обещаниям, не верил оправданиям, но и не ждал других. Они не нужны ему, - напомнил он себе. Он пришел за другим.

\- Расскажите, что вы знаете о моей семье.

Он пришел, чтобы узнать, кто он такой, - но вчера одного только имени хватило, чтобы всю ночь просыпаться и повторять: _Аурелиус Дамблдор. Аурелиус Дамблдор_ , то, кем он был, кем должен был стать, - странное, чужеродное имя, далекая, несбывшаяся жизнь. Пустое название на корешке книги.

\- Не здесь. Пойдем со мной.

Гриндельвальд развернулся на каблуках – изящный, словно все еще на арене амфитеатра, с тонкими щиколотками и легким шагом. Он завернул за стеллаж – исчез, как исчезал одним хлопком из подворотни, оставляя Криденса растерянным, и счастливым, и чего-то ждущим, оставляя – но теперь Криденс мог последовать за ним.

Потом они сидели в его кабинете: тихий стрекот серебристых приборов, книги – старше и загадочнее библиотечных, свет и снег за окном, пряный запах – то ли чайных специй, то ли чего-то волшебного, Криденсу неоткуда знать. Гриндельвальд сидел за массивным столом, не дотронется, даже если протянет руку. Это не помогало. Почему-то здесь они были куда более наедине, чем в библиотеке или в нью-йоркских переулках, и Криденс все сжимал древко палочки. Он боялся того, что Гриндельвальд сделает или не сделает, скажет или не скажет.

Может, Криденс зря начал искать семью. Может, ему лучше не знать то, что он сейчас узнает.

\- …Дамблдоры – старинный род, не безупречный по крови, но с историей.

Криденс вздохнул с разочарованием и облегчением. Ему не было дела до истории его рода. Он поднял взгляд, и Гриндельвальд легко улыбнулся ему. Из них двоих только Криденс не заметил, как замерло его дыхание в ожидании правды.

\- До восемнадцатого века они входили в число британских аристократов - ценой множества родственных браков. Твой прапрапрадед понял, что это ведет к вырождению – или просто придумал достойное оправдание тому, как сбежал из семьи и женился на талантливой магглорожденной. Так или иначе, их сын оказался сильным и разумным волшебником. Легенда гласит, что у него был ручной феникс. Символ возрождения.

Когда Криденс уходил, феникс сидел на подоконнике и глядел с каким-то брезгливым презрением. Словно только теперь понял, что позволил найти себя не Аурелиусу Дамблдору, а всего лишь Криденсу.

\- С тех пор каждый Дамблдор сходился с магглорожденной. В этой семье не рождалось посредственностей: либо на редкость одаренные маги, либо сквибы, либо неполноценные полубезумцы.

Криденс поморщился. К какой группе Гриндельвальд относил его?

\- Твою мать звали Гонория Дамблдор.

Сердце Криденса пропустило удар.

\- Мать? – сообразил он через пару мгновений. - Но разве тогда я должен быть…

\- Ты Дамблдор, - покачал головой Гриндельвальд. - Ты родился вне брака: из-за глупого скандала Гонория рассталась со своим женихом, еще не зная, что ждет тебя. Она была неудачным экземпляром.

\- А мой брат?

\- По крови - всего лишь кузен.

\- Вы говорили о брате.

\- Это ближе к сути. Гонория была слабой волшебницей и слабым человеком. Когда она узнала, что ждет ребенка, то объявись на пороге твоего… _кузена_ и попросила о помощи. Он был только рад: после череды семейных трагедий он остался совсем один. Так что он принял Гонорию и поклялся заботиться о будущем ребенке, как о родном брате. Клятвы магов – не пустой звук, мой мальчик; особенно сильных магов. 

\- Что изменилось потом? Когда я родился?

Гриндельвальд посмотрел на него задумчиво, подбирая слова. За окном, будто сквозь легкую, дрожащую дымку, виднелись снежные, прекрасные, безразличные горы.

\- Они не любили тебя.

Криденс всегда знал.

\- У них были _причины_. - Гриндельвальд не оправдывал, а обвинял, делал вид, что на его стороне. Хорошо, что больше это не имеет значения. - Школьная подруга Гонории – дочь известной прорицательницы Трелони, сама полностью лишенная дара – решила, что ты проклят. Ей казалось, будто бы твое рождение сломало жизнь Гонории, поэтому она начиталась предсказаний и истолковала их так, как ей захотелось. Она говорила, что находиться рядом с тобой опасно; что ты вырастешь убийцей и предашь всех, кого любишь. В этом не было правды, - добавил Гриндельвальд тише и мягче. У Криденса дрожали руки; он спрятал их под стол. - Ты был обычным ребенком, а Трелони - обычной шарлатанкой. И все же твоя мать поверила. Не знаю, поверил ли твой брат. Но именно он связался с сестрой твоего отца – магглой, как раз уезжавшей в Америку. Именно он заставил ее пообещать, что она не подпустит тебя к магическому миру так долго, как только возможно.

Перед глазами Криденса стояло лицо мертвой Мэри Лу. _Так долго, как только возможно_.

Если его брат намеренно обрек его на это – нет, нет, так не могло быть.

\- Та женщина утонула в пути, - возразил Криденс. - По крайней мере, если верить Лестрейндж.

Гриндельвальд улыбнулся - неестественный, неправильный.

\- Я же сказал: вокруг таких волшебников, как ты и я – или как Альбус Дамблдор – слова порой значат больше, чем обычно. Все, что я обещал тебе в Нью-Йорке, тоже исполнилось.

Палочка нагрелась в руке, обжигала, но не до боли. Криденс мог бы, как вчера, вызвать обвал в горах, а мог бы – если бы разрешил себе – повторить то, что случилось в Нью-Йорке. Будь рядом Нагини, он даже не думал бы стать _этим_ , не по такой мелкой причине. Но он оставил ее за стеной пламени, а Гриндельвальд – делал все по своим причинам, уж точно не для Криденса, и теперь, откинувшись на спинку кресла, только смотрел на него, изучал, даже не думал коснуться, как касался вчера, обнять, как обнимал в Нью-Йорке. Криденс все равно не позволил бы – но…

\- Откуда вы все это знаете? – спросил он наконец.

\- Мне кажется, ты не поверишь. Моя родственница жила неподалеку - хороший историк, но ужасная сплетница.

\- …Что, если те пророчества, - правда? Я убивал. И…

Криденс запнулся. Было ли это предательством? Наверное, нет. К тому же, он ведь не любил ее.

Гриндельвальд посмотрел на него внимательно, только потом ответил.

\- Даже провидцы не всегда угадывают смысл своих видений. Те, кто ни разу не _видел_ , – не знают, что это такое. Я не стал бы доверять их трактовкам. Если ты и предашь всех, кто тебе дорог, то лишь потому, что выберешь это сам.

Криденсу мерещилось что-то за этими словами. Он будто глядел на колеблющиеся очертания в комнате Ирмы Дугард, но теперь он знал: ему не найти правды, только осколки, только чужие лица. Криденс чувствовал, насколько он один – здесь, в его замке посреди альпийских гор. Криденс ждал его прикосновения.

\- Криденс…

\- Мое имя – Аурелиус.

Как будто вы сами не верите в свой рассказ.

\- Аурелиус, - поправился Гриндельвальд. Имя звучало чужим. – Я хочу, чтобы между нами не было недопониманий. Кровная семья отвергла тебя, приемная мать подавляла твою магию; ты не видел сострадания от магглов, а маги презирали и боялись тебя. И даже я – даже я совершил ошибку. Больше я ее не повторю. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, мой мальчик, – так долго, как посчитаешь нужным. Пока мне есть, чему научить тебя. Пока тебе некуда больше идти. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сражался за вас.

Они встретились взглядом, и по спине Криденса пробежали мурашки. Ему казалось, что Гриндельвальд видит его насквозь, что Криденс никогда не скроет от него ни одной мысли, ни единого желания.

\- Только если ты сам этого захочешь.

Так же, как Криденс захотел помочь в Нью-Йорке? Так же, как захотел пройти сквозь пламя на Пер-Лашез?

Гриндельвальд положил руку на стол – ладонью вверх, приглашая коснуться.  
Криденс встал и вышел из кабинета.

*

Подумать только, настоящий замок, прямо как в сказке. Куини ни за что бы не догадалась, что Гриндельвальд и его сторонники, которых разыскивают по всему миру, живут среди такой красоты. Куини чувствовала себя первокурсницей, едва-едва переступившей порог Ильверморни – вот только здесь ее не ждала старшая сестра. Нурменгард был старый и пустой, только для нее, и от этого совсем настоящий.

Огромная библиотека наверняка не уместилась бы в замок без чар Незримого расширения; в зимнем саду цвели растения, которым Куини не знала имен; с башни открывался вид на горы и долину, на крохотную маггловскую деревушку на берегу озера и острые пики вдали. Куини спустилась по крутой винтовой лестнице и улыбнулась, узнав виды на одном из пейзажей в коридоре. Был художник магом или магглом? Эти горы всегда неподвижны; по ним не понять.

Кто-то был рядом: она то ли услышала, то ли ощутила отдаленный смех. Стало не по себе. Зачем-то вспомнились все те заголовки газет – страшные вещи, которые _Нью-Йоркский призрак_ приписывал сторонникам Гриндельвальда. Куини верила Гриндельвальду – конечно, верила. Наверняка все это клевета, она ведь своими глазами видела: это авроры напали первыми. Но одно дело - Гриндельвальд, и другое - его сторонники; а Куини совсем одна, беззащитная, в чужом замке. Она ускорила шаг, чувствуя, что незнакомец – незнакомцы! – вот-вот завернут из-за угла. Впереди виднелась скромная дубовая дверь; библиотека; вряд ли сторонникам Гриндельвальда нужна библиотека. Куини осторожно закрыла за собой дверь, вздохнула от облегчения и огляделась.

Здесь было светлее, чем в той части библиотеки, что Куини видела прежде. Высокие стеллажи расступились, оставив место у окна паре чайных столиков и мягких диванов. Мерцающий полукруг очерчивал границу - заглушающие чары, догадалась Куини, в Ильверморни собирались устроить подобное, но так и не сделали. Она осторожно переступила черту - и вздрогнула от хлопка. Но все было в порядке; это только эльфийка.

\- Желаете чаю, мадам?

\- Нет-нет, спасибо.

Эльфийка была обернута, как в тогу, в белое полотенце, и разглядывала Куини с заметным неодобрением. Да, Куини помнила со школы: в Европе домовики все еще в рабстве у чистокровных семейств. С новым хлопком эльфийка исчезла, и Куини только тогда поняла, как неуютно чувствовала себя под ее взглядом - то ли от того, что полукровка, то ли от того, что волшебница.

Она снова уловила чей-то смех, и всполохи любопытства, и легкое возмущение - не то, от которого хочется что-то изменить, а просто развлечение в долгий рабочий день.

\- …семь новых авроров…

Куини снова захотелось сбежать, скрыться среди стеллажей и полок; но здесь было тихо и спокойно, старые книги с рунами на заголовках, отраженный от снега свет, надменные эльфы, предлагающие чай; глупо пугаться. И Гриндельвальд, и Винда Розье были так милы с ней; глупо прятаться.

\- ...И что? Они выбрали сторону из трусости, не из убеждений. Какой от них прок Гриндельвальду?

\- Ну а какой прок от нас всех?

Этот голос ощущался громким, развязным, и Куини поморщилась: вблизи его обладательница будет еще хуже.

\- Одному сражаться за собственное благо - как-то не то, согласитесь. Куда приятнее, когда есть на кого это благо обобщить.

\- Да и в Нифльхеймгарде жить одному - я бы вот не согласился.

\- Все правда, но, Редин, перестаньте так говорить. Мы полезны. Мы не в Париже с черепом стоим, красивые, а дело делаем. Вот то же зелье…

\- Мы ходим за чаем по четыре раза на дню.

\- Если бы я мог постоять красивой в Париже, я бы постоял. Розье - умный человек, то с черепом ходит, то с красивой блондинкой. А мы что? Жижу какую-то варим. Учиться у нее нужно!

Дверь распахнулась. Первым зашел грузный итальянец с аккуратной бородкой; это он говорил последние слова. Его мысли походили на записную книжку - вот шарж на Винду, вот какие-то формулы, а вот список чаев, из которого не так-то просто выбрать только один. За ним, посмеиваясь, появились еще четверо.

\- О. Новенькая из Парижа? – увидела Куини одна из них, с грохочущим водопадом сознания и тем самым голосом, полностью седая, хотя еще не слишком старая. Она оглядела ее с ног до головы и одобрила то, что увидела; Куини давно привыкла к такому, но - не здесь, не так, не с этим пренебрежением, будто она все еще только красивая девочка на побегушках.

\- Меня зовут Куини Голдштейн, - вздернула она голову. - Гриндельвальд лично позвал меня сюда.

\- Буджардини, Лавгуд, Вебер, Нери, Петрашевски – но ты все равно не запомнишь, - представился второй мужчина, светлоглазый и русоволосый; в нем было что-то спокойное, основательное, и Куини почти ощутила симпатию к нему, но… - А это правда, что ты легилимент?

\- Откуда вы знаете?

Куини скрывалась всю жизнь. Теперь она чувствовала себя выставленной на показ.

\- Нери дружит с Абернети, - кивнул Петрашевски на кудрявую итальянку. Та улыбнулась, и на ее щеках показались ямочки.

\- Рада познакомиться!

Куини неуверенно кивнула. Нери и правда была рада, но Куини знала: она видит ее милой, но глупой секретаршей, которая только и годится на то, чтобы мимоходом за ней ухаживать. 

\- …Абернети здесь?

\- Ну да. Еще один умный человек, прошу заметить. - Лавгуд, потеряв интерес к Куини, обернулась к Буджардини. – Покататься с Гриндельвальдом на фестралах, переодеться в старушку – вот чем надо заниматься, а не какими-то непонятными исследованиями.

\- С другой стороны, я ценю свой язык.

Нери тоже хотела возразить, уже серьезно: никак нельзя сравнивать Розье - и Абернети. Но раздался очередной хлопок; эльфийка, водрузив чайник и вазочку печенья на стол, с явным недовольством пересчитала их и призвала дополнительную чашку.

\- Опять нажалуется своей хозяйке, - поморщилась блондинка в подчеркнуто строгих очках, наливая, впрочем, себе чай. Она имела в виду Винду; в ее воображении та сливалась с бывшей начальницей из Министерства, которая плохо представляла, чем вообще занимается экспериментальный отдел, но зато очень ругалась на опоздания.

\- Разве это не замок Гриндельвальда? - уточнила Куини.

\- Его, - кивнула Нери. - У него в роду были магглы-аристократы.

\- Но маггловские замки не снабжены домовиками, так что пришлось набирать в свиту Розье и Кэрроу.

Среди многоголосия их мыслей Куини не могла разобрать, чем им не угодила Винда. Она была так добра в Париже; что стало бы с Куини без нее? Это Винда решила помочь ей, когда нашла под дождем - потерянную, ошеломленную. Это Винда познакомила ее с Гриндельвальдом, подсказала ответ на все вопросы. Это Винда успокоила после Парижа, и довела до комнаты, и объяснила, где они, что за будущее их ждет. Они были несправедливы к Винде, они смеялись над Виндой - над ними обеими. Петрашевски жалел Куини - отчего-то ему казалось, что ее заманили в Нурменгард обманом; Нери считала ее легкомысленной дурочкой; Лавгуд видела только талию и кудри. Но после всего, что случилось, Куини больше не вернется к этому. Нет,Но Куини не вернется к этому, нет, теперь она стала чем-то большим - пусть некоторые и не верят ей.

\- Я снова слышала вас из западного крыла, - послышался знакомый голос. Куини вздрогнула, но улыбнулась. Так странно - услышать слова, не ощутив сперва мыслей. - Я не люблю отвлекать Гриндельвальда мелочами, но все же поговорю с ним на ваш счет. И разве вы не должны работать? День в самом разгаре. 

Винда наступила на черту, чтобы услышать ответ, и замерла - скрестив руки на груди, приподняв подбородок, надменная, красивая. Ее разум был непроницаем и прохладен, как стальной сейф.

\- А вы разве не должны говорить с Гриндельвальдом на чей-нибудь счет? День в разгаре! – закатила глаза Лавгуд. 

\- У нас важная встреча для обсуждения результатов, - вмешался Буджардини. Записная книжка с шаржами захлопнулась, оставив лишь опрятную обложку; даже голос изменился - стал тише, серьезнее.

\- Но у вас _нет_ результатов, - возразила Винда, а потом встретилась взглядом с Куини. Что-то в ее лице поменялось.

\- Пойдемте со мной, дорогая.

\- Вы спасли меня во второй раз за два дня, - улыбнулась ей Куини, когда дверь за ними закрылась. За ней готовился взрыв смеха. _Пойдемте со мной, дорогая. Поговорю на их счет._

Поворот за угол, еще один, дверь, другая – они оказались в зимнем саду. Винда усадила их на скамейку около крохотного пруда, и Куини зачарованно разглядывала кувшинки. Те медленно покачивались на воде и вдруг раздваивались, а потом мнимые части бледнели, исчезали. Куини ни разу не смогла угадать заранее, где - настоящие.

\- Кто эти люди? – спросила она.

\- Исследователи, - поджала губы Винда. – Тебе лучше не связываться с ними. Они равнодушны к нашему делу и не делают ничего полезного – только пьют чай и смеются над более достойными людьми.

\- Тогда почему они здесь?

\- У Гриндельвальда есть причины. Настоящих заданий он им, конечно, не дает, - уклонилась она от ответа.

Как разобрать, что она имеет в виду? Куини и раньше встречала окклюментов – мистер Грейвз из департамента магбезопасности, пара коллег Тины, Гриндельвальд – но никогда не видела такой ледяной, неприступной стены. 

\- А мне, кажется, дал.

Винда подалась ближе, и их колени соприкоснулась. Куини зачем-то притворилась, что не заметила, не стала отодвигаться.

\- Никому не рассказывай. Даже мне. Если Гриндельвальд сочтет нужным, я узнаю среди первых.

В зимнем саду было очень светло: широкие, во все стены, окна пропускали внутрь отраженное солнце. У Куини слезились глаза.

\- Я устала от секретов.

\- Это всего лишь мера предосторожности.

\- Они говорили так же, и они разрушили мою прошлую жизнь.

Винда молчала, но щит на сознании стал еще тверже, холоднее.

\- Прости. Я сама не знаю, что говорю. Конечно, Гриндельвальд лучше их.

\- Конечно.

\- Мне просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Белоснежные, прекрасные горы со всех сторон отрезали их от мира. Куини должна была оставить прошлое позади, она хотела этого – но от одной мысли глаза резало еще сильнее.

\- Я знаю, что это нелегко поначалу, и я помогу вам, Куини. Вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать.

Винда взяла ее за руку. У нее была очень нежная, теплая кожа – и ледяной разум.

Куини улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

*

Воздух здесь казался чистым до пустоты - ни примесей, ни запахов, ничего. За оградой замка начинался редкий лес, зажатый между скалой и обрывом. Криденс долго смотрел на кольцо гор, почти не чувствуя тяжести феникса на своей руке. Иногда он думал о том, что не сможет сбежать отсюда, даже если превратится; чаще не думал ни о чем.

Феникс издал неприятный скрежещущий звук, и Криденс неуверенно погладил алые перья. Наверное, нужно возвращаться - ему уже и самому прохладно. Феникс глянул на него с презрением, и Криденс одернул руку.

\- Лети, если хочешь, - предложил тогда Криденс. – Если можешь отсюда улететь - лети. Я не хотел забирать тебя так далеко в горы. Нужно было оставить тебя с Нагини – хотя нет, ведь тогда ты бы тоже...

Криденс повел плечом, и феникс, почувствовав, снова заскрежетал, больно сжал когти и расправил крылья.

Он взлетел, легко рассекая воздух, - язык пламени среди холодных белых гор. Он рожден для этого, но куда ему лететь? Если он не найдет еды или замерзнет, то сумеет вернуться, - успокоил себя Криденс, хотя, если честно, не слишком разбирался в птицах, да и не верил, что феникс захочет прилететь к нему снова. Он повзрослел и понял, что выбрал не того. Может, он останется в маггловской деревне – там смогут о нем позаботиться.

Криденс не помнил, когда привык к тяжести птенца в кармане, к мыслям о том, где раздобыть ему семян. Теперь он смотрел на растворяющуюся в холодной синеве точку и по-новому чувствовал, насколько же он один.

Когда Гриндельвальд протянул ему руку, он так и не взял ее.

Точка вспыхнула – и исчезла. Криденс улыбнулся не то от облегчения, не то от горечи. Глупо было волноваться за феникса, он же насквозь волшебный. Криденс тоже хотел бы так - но даже если бы он мог вспыхнуть и исчезнуть, ему все равно некуда было бы идти. 

_Аурелиус_. Гриндельвальд произносил это имя чуть ли не с придыханием, будто для него оно что-то значило. Для Криденса это был пустой звук. Нагини оказалась права: он шел за неверной целью. Что с того, что он Дамблдор, даже если он и правда Дамблдор? Что с того, что семья никогда не любила его, отвергла, едва он родился? В глубине души он всегда знал, что поиск напрасен, что никто не примет его как родного. Следовало остаться в Париже – или нет? Его искали авроры, у него совсем не было денег, он не знал языка, во всем зависел от Нагини. Следовало остаться в цирке – там самое место для таких, как он.

Его руки совсем замерзли, но он не хотел возвращаться в замок. Он чего-то ждал.

Он не сразу заметил красную точку в небе – но когда заметил, то сердце застучало быстрее. Феникс возвращался к нему.

Может, в словах Гриндельвальда и была щепотка правды.

А может, фениксу тоже больше не к кому лететь.

*

Геллерт вернул думосброс на полку и тяжело опустился в кресло. 

_Скамандер_ , опять Скамандер. Кажется, Геллерт даже почувствовал тогда что-то - но после видения он не слишком полагался на ощущения в онемевшей ноге, да и некогда было разбираться. _Скамандер_. Это Альбус приказал ему выкрасть фиал? Как Альбус посмел рассказать кому-то об их клятве? О чем он думал? Неужели решил, что Геллерт расторгнет ее? Нет, не может быть, он знал, что Геллерт ищет обскура, и, конечно, догадался зачем. Значит… Альбус хотел расторгнуть ее сам?

Нет. _Нет_. Есть лишь один способ избавиться от клятвы, и Альбус не согласится на такую жертву. Даже Геллерт не согласился бы, а Альбус всегда был осторожнее. Как бы он ни верил в свою правоту, как бы ни желал остановить Геллерта – да, цель оправдывает средства, но не любые, не всегда, у всего был предел.

Но если Альбус все же…

Он отказывался думать об этом, пока убеждал Куини, говорил с Криденсом, пока объяснял аколитам гибель Кролла или разбирался с аврорами, перешедшими к нему на Пер-Лашез. Теперь - на него обрушилась смесь застарелой горечи и полузабытого страха. Если Альбус сделает это… Геллерт уронил голову на руки и закрыл глаза, попытался очистить сознание, увидеть хоть проблеск будущего – но видел лишь цветные круги перед глазами, слышал лишь гул своих мыслей. Альбус мог уничтожать фиал прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, - думалось ему, и он собирал всю свою волю, чтобы помнить: разбить фиал не так-то просто. Альбус не сделает это за день и не сделает за два, а значит, у Геллерта есть время.

А еще - все могло случиться иначе. Например: нифлер украл фиал случайно, просто по своей природе. Или: Скамандер догадался сам, но не обо всем, а потому решил, что Альбус согласится уничтожить фиал. Может, Альбус решил, что если Скамандер помешает плану с обскуриалом, то Геллерт перейдет к крайним мерам. Альбус мог сперва решиться на жертву, но одуматься, увидев фиал. Еще ничего не потеряно, еще можно все исправить.

А если Альбус и вправду сделает это… Геллерт пережил его слова после смерти Арианы, и молчание в ответ на письма, и каждую магглофильскую статью, и каждый призыв не верить в его обещания, и _Скамандера_. Геллерт справится и с новым, окончательным предательством. Он и так знает: все, что могло бы быть между ними - давно и непоправимо разбито.

Он взмахнул рукой, призывая перо и пергамент. Он снова мог мыслить ясно; совсем скоро он придет в порядок. Двое его людей имели прямой доступ к министру Фоули, к тому же, всегда можно спровоцировать Треверса. Разумеется, Дамблдор слишком хорош, чтобы всерьез рассчитывать обыграть его, действуя через посредников. Но попробовать стоит: чем больше у Альбуса проблем, тем дольше фиал останется цел, а Геллерт пока займется настоящим планом. Для начала, он проглядит формулы, а какого-нибудь Буджардини отправит на литературу - без лишних пояснений, конечно. Геллерт наложил двойные шифровальные чары и приготовился отправить записки адресатам; в дверь постучали.

Гриндельвальд взял себя в руки и взмахом палочки отпер замок.

\- Войдите.

Это был Криденс – неуверенный и злой, с фениксом на плече.

\- Я решил. – Слова давались Криденсу с трудом. Феникс беспокоился, хлопал крыльями - должно быть, чувствовал магию, текущую сюда со всего Нурменгарда. - Я останусь, если вы будете учить меня. Но на этом все.

 _Решил_ – как будто у него был выбор. Впрочем, Геллерт не станет недооценивать его: эту ошибку он уже совершал.

\- Я не прошу большего, мой мальчик, Аурелиус. Завтра утром мы приступим к занятиям.

Криденс кивнул, и до неловкости резко развернулся, и ушел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Туман развеялся, и Геллерт снова стал собой.

На самом деле ему не нужны ни формулы, ни Фоули. На самом деле он давно уже знал ответ, а его оружие почти само легло ему в руки. Альбус умрет раньше, чем уничтожит фиал. Оба они станут свободны - от ненужных жертв и лишних страданий, друг от друга, от самих себя.

На этот раз Геллерт все сделает правильно. Ради их с Альбусом общего блага.


	2. Chapter 2

II.  
Гриндельвальд провел пальцами по его скулам, погладил под подбородком, заставив приподнять голову, коснулся губ. Его лицо было слишком близко, и на нем читались восторг, нетерпение – как однажды в подземке Нью-Йорка. Криденс готов был принять это. Другая рука Гриндельвальда легла ему на затылок, зарылась в волосы, чуть потянула, не позволяя спрятать взгляд, но Криденсу было спокойно и хорошо, так хорошо. Он хотел этих прикосновений. Он не бежал от них и не сопротивлялся. Гриндельвальд тяжело дышал. Отчего-то оба его глаза были темными, как у Грейвза, и смотрели внимательно, не отрываясь. Теперь Гриндельвальд гладил его шею, спускался ниже, к ключицам, расстегивал верхние пуговицы рубашки. Криденс поддавался этим рукам, лишь бы они не останавливались; лишь бы Гриндельвальд не отталкивал, а только привлекал ближе. По спине то и дело пробегали мурашки. Криденс хотел уткнуться ему в шею и забыться в его руках – и Геллерт подступил еще на полшага ближе, почти вжимая в стену, и опустил взгляд на его губы, и…

Опять.

Он был в Нурменгарде, в своей новой комнате, пронизанной утренним светом. Феникс немелодично клекотал, покачиваясь на жердочке. Простыни неудобно сбились. Никакого Гриндельвальда здесь не было – Криденс не увидит его до самого занятия, есть время привести себя в порядок.

Он знал, как это сделать. Когда-то давно, в Нью-Йорке, стыд и страх были бессильны перед потоком желаний, образов, воспоминаний, и он опаздывал на завтрак, получал выговоры от матери, смущался и прятал глаза. А потом оказалось, что изгнать из себя все лишнее - совсем просто. Нужно лишь поддаться тому, другому, что и так всегда на задворках души: равнодушному _ты сквиб, Криденс_ , оглушающему отчаянию, памяти разрушенной церкви, где осела пыль на мертвых лицах Мэри Лу и Частити. 

Криденс помнил каждое слово в тот день и помнил выражение его лица. Криденс был ему омерзителен. Он просто хотел поскорее избавиться от него.

Криденс зажмурился и вжался лицом в подушку, позволяя себе чувствовать это, разрешая забыть о контроле. Когда он открыл глаза, то снова был в порядке. 

Хорошо бы эти сны не возвращались больше, - думал он, засыпая зерно в кормушку. Феникс затих, но не сводил глаз с лица Криденса, будто бы перестал ему доверять. Когда сны пропали – пока Гриндельвальда не было – жизнь казалось выносимой. Криденс знал, что ищет. Он сам принимал решения. У него могло что-то сложиться с Нагини. Теперь все вернулось на свои места, но на этот раз он ясно видел, что это – неправильно, а значит, он все еще мог не поддаться.

Нужно окружить себя памятью о Нью-Йорке, словно щитом, и никогда не подпускать его к душе, - думалось ему, пока он приглаживал волосы, застегивал рубашку и жилет. Отражение в зеркале все еще удивляло его: с короткой стрижкой и мрачным лицом, в непривычно хорошей одежде – будто бы Аурелиус Дамблдор, не Криденс Бэрбоун.

Он так изменился.

Криденс хотел бы, чтобы в нем не осталось бы ни тени прошлого.

*

Голдштейн сказала, что Криденс сам не понимает, чего хочет. Она предлагала быть осторожней, дать ему время определиться. В каком-то смысле, именно так Геллерт и собирался поступить.

\- Ты держишь палочку не совсем правильно, Аурелиус. Позволь мне, - проговорил Геллерт так ласково, что Криденс не отстранился, позволил подступить ближе. Его пальцы были чересчур напряжены, так что Геллерт сперва накрыл его ладонь своей, погладил, еще раз, еще, пока Криденс не расслабился – только потом переставил пальцы так, как нужно.

\- Вы могли просто показать, - запоздало возразил Криденс и отступил на шаг.

\- Так надежнее.

Фиал был в руках Альбуса, и Геллерт действовал наверняка.

\- Мы начнем с _Люмоса_. Он зажжет свет на конце палочки. Вот так, - показал он. Криденс следил за каждым его движением; внимательный, цепкий взгляд. – Запомнил? Повтори. Почти верно, чуть мягче. Да, так. Ты быстро учишься, мой мальчик. А теперь – со словами. И с _намерением_.

Криденс опустил глаза на палочку и сгорбил плечи. Костяшки его пальцев побелели.

\- Просто попробуй. Я не жду, что у тебя получится с первого раза, - попытался угадать Геллерт. Не угадал.

\- В этом и дело, - кивнул Криденс. Ему не хотелось говорить, что именно его тревожит. Геллерт ждал. Наконец, Криденс вздохнул и решился: - Что именно случится, когда я ошибусь?

\- Не знаю. Никто раньше не пробовал учить обскуриалов, так что мы оба действуем вслепую. Но ты уже научился контролировать свою силу, а я - могу исправить почти что угодно.

Криденс оглянулся (надежда, неверие, страх – уточнить у Голдштейн), и Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо.

\- _Люмос_?

Геллерт затаил дыхание, но ничего не произошло.

\- Не стоит бояться магии, Криденс. Это твое право, - сказал он. Плечи Криденса напряглись под его рукой.

\- Я не боюсь. Я уже привык.

\- Обскур рождается в тех, кого вынуждают ненавидеть магию и запирать ее внутри себя.

\- Но я всегда мечтал о магии, что бы мне ни говорили. Знал, что так нельзя, но все равно...

Это было правдой: Криденс слишком легко и охотно поверил ему в их первую встречу.

\- Так можно. Так _нужно_ , ведь это наша с тобой суть. Твоя приемная мать больше не сможет отнять то, что принадлежит тебе с рождения, – никто не сможет.

Плечи Криденса снова вздернулись вверх, и Геллерт погладил его по спине. 

\- Не надо, - попросил он. Геллерт отнял руку и отступил на шаг.

\- Я мог бы сказать, что никогда не позволю этому повториться, - продолжал он, - но все даже лучше: _ты сам_ больше не позволишь этому повториться. Просто позволь мне научить тебя - и позволь себе научиться.

Криденс недоверчиво взглянул на него. Его темные глаза блестели. Геллерт чувствовал, что довел его до края, - но не знал, до края чего.

\- _Люмос_ , - напомнил Геллерт.

\- _Люмос_ , - шепнул Криденс.

Геллерт оказался не готов. Он непроизвольно зажмурился, отшатнулся, чуть не рассмеялся - только потом взял себя в руки.

\- _Фините_. Я никогда не видел, чтобы простой _Люмос_ срабатывал _так_.

Геллерт и сам слышал, как изменился его голос. Слишком давно он не чувствовал подобного - но нужно успокоиться. Все это - для дела, не для него.

Криденс стоял, опустив голову, и мелко дрожал. Его вид подействовал на Геллерта отрезвляюще. Такая потрясающая сила – в такой невзрачной душе.

\- Для первого раза - прекрасный результат. Обычно, если волшебник вкладывает в заклинание слишком много силы, то оно срабатывает не по назначению. У любого заклинания есть предел, за которым оно перестает быть сам собой. Я никогда раньше не видел того, что сделал ты. Ты раздвинешь границы возможного, мой мальчик.

Геллерт подошел к нему, но Криденс не отстранился и не поднял глаз. Геллерта по привычке тянуло обнять его, но сейчас в этом не было нужды. Пусть Криденс знает, что Геллерт слышит его просьбы.

\- Попробуй еще раз, хорошо? Слегка мягче.

Криденс неуверенно кивнул. Они стояли совсем близко. Предвкушение просачивалось наружу, мешало вести себя так, как нужно. Хорошо, что Криденс не желал смотреть ему в лицо.

\- _Люмос_!

На этот раз Геллерт успел вовремя зажмурить глаза.

*

Зимний сад снова был залит слепящим светом, а Гриндельвальд, заложивший руки за спину, не сводящий взгляда с Куини, казался чем-то неуловимо иным. Рябь на глади его сознания казалась сильнее.

\- Он разочарован; расстроен, что ничего не получилось, - говорила Куини. Кабинет Гриндельвальда был за стеной, и мысли Криденса отсюда ощущались вполне отчетливо. Быть шпионом окзалось до смешного просто: взять книжку во избежание вопросов, и сидеть, и _слушать_. – Он то и дело вспоминал, как легко колдуете вы и все остальные волшебники. Он никогда не сможет так же.

\- Я объяснял ему, что для первого занятия получается хорошо.

Куини знала. Гриндельвальд был удивительно добр к Криденсу. Он мягко разубеждал его, и направлял, и объяснял, как сделать лучше. Гриндельвальд так искренне восхищался тем, что видел, - даже под конец, когда оба устали от отсутствия подвижек. Гриндельвальд держался безупречно – и ради чего?

\- Он не верит вам. Ни в этом, ни в остальном.

Отчего-то говорить об этом было неловко. Но ее вины здесь не было: Гриндельвальд сам попросил разобраться в душе Криденса, и теперь Куини просто пересказывала то, что узнала.

Гриндельвальд кивнул, словно она не сообщила ничего нового.

\- Что он думает обо мне?

\- По-прежнему злится. Он то и дело вспоминает слухи и газетные статьи о вас. Он считает, что совершил ошибку. – Лицо Гриндельвальда оставалось бесстрастно, по его сознанию не пошла новая волна, но продолжать было как-то неловко. Куини хотела бы, чтобы он знал: это вовсе не ее обвинение. - Он… он вспоминает, как вы называли его особенным раньше, в ваши первые встречи. Теперь он считает ваши слова лестью, а потом обвиняет вас в том, что она работает. Но ведь вы искренни, это сразу видно.

\- Он не легилимент, Куини, - напомнил ей Гриндельвальд. – Он не видит того, что видишь ты, а жизнь не дала ему причин верить людям.

\- Вы столько для него делаете.

\- Я надеюсь сделать больше.

\- Он хочет использовать вас. Выучиться, а потом сбежать, как только сможет.

\- Я не держу его. Когда он пожелает уйти, то уйдет.

\- Он… хочет вашего восхищения и заботы. Чтобы вы раскаивались и нуждались в нем. Но он ненавидит вас.

\- C этим можно работать, и это можно понять.

Как он оставался таким снисходительным? Куини не смогла бы так. Как этот человек – разве мог этот человек?..

Гриндельвальд угадал ее сомнения.

\- Спроси, если хочешь.

Зря она сомневалась. Она же видела – она же знала.

Гриндельвальд смотрел ей в глаза, и у нее не было выбора.

\- Что случилось в Нью-Йорке? В его памяти - правда? Это были вы, не Грейвз?

Гриндельвальд не стал отвечать сразу, чтобы она успела понять: нет, он вовсе на нее не злится.

\- Это был я, - подтвердил он затем. – Все мы порой совершаем ошибки, и я не исключение. Мне нужно было найти обскуриала – умирающего ребенка, Куини. Я знал, что Криденс поможет мне: так показало видение. Я никогда не говорил ему, что он волшебник; он додумал это сам, а я не решился разубедить его сразу. Он был так счастлив в те дни. Сложись все иначе, я мог бы воспользоваться полномочиями Грейвза и пустить его в магический мир – хотя бы как сквиба. Вмешался Ньют Скамандер. Я должен был найти ребенка – и бежать. У меня не было времени, а Криденс… с ним порой бывает непросто. Я вышел из себя.

Ему и правда было жаль. На поверхность сознания поднялись образы того дня: сводящая с ума близость цели, отвратительная истерика Криденса, тщетные попытки держать себя в руках, а потом – восторг и торжество, а потом – терпкое разочарование, и гнев, и такая настоящая печаль.

\- У него и правда есть причины не верить мне, - улыбнулся Гриндельвальд.

Куини лучше всех знала: никто не безгрешен. Даже Тини, даже Якоб.

\- Но ведь теперь все не так, - возразила она. Пусть Гриндельвальд и ошибся однажды, разве это извиняло неблагодарность Криденса? 

\- Не так, но он еще этого не понял.

Он перевел взгляд на горы; на его лице читалась непонятная скорбь.

– Поговори с ним, - внезапно предложил он. - Вам будет полезно узнать друг друга. Ты лучше поймешь его, а он – ему нужны связи с людьми. Я не могу быть для него всем. Он не подпустит меня.

Куини помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Он посмотрел на нее; он уже знал, о чем она думает. Он видел ее насквозь – не только ее.

\- Зачем вам моя помощь? Вы разбираетесь в нем гораздо лучше.

\- Я не могу ошибиться снова, - просто ответил он. 

Куини кивнула. Она была так благодарна, что он понимает ее, и принимает, и отвечает на вопросы. Наверное, она сделала правильный выбор.

\- Можно спросить еще кое-что?

\- Я слушаю.

\- ...Расскажите мне про Винду Розье.

Он смерил ее взглядом, но, похоже, нашел любопытство оправданным.

\- Прекрасный окклюмент с громкой фамилией, а потому идеальна для переговоров. Глубоко убеждена в моих идеях. Очень надежна и умеет держать все под контролем. Пока я был в МАКУСА, именно она руководила моими сторонниками.

Куини и не думала, что Винда настолько важна. Как поразительно, что оба они - и Гриндельвальд, и его правая рука - столько времени уделяют ей, Куини.

\- Как она пришла к вам?

Он склонил голову набок, принимая решение, - и Куини впервые начала различать в его сознании не только силуэты, не только тени.

\- Она нашла меня сама. Приехала в Берлин, отыскала одно из моих собраний – тогда они еще проходили в тайне. Слушала, думала и под конец решила пойти со мной. Это случилось четыре года назад.

Винда в его памяти казалась совсем другой. Она смотрела на него, как на ответ; она говорила, что верит ему и сделает ради него все, что угодно, и в голосе слышался несвойственный ей жар. Она уже была изысканно-красивой, но еще не обрела ни насмешку во взгляде, ни отстраненность души - а может, дело просто в том, что Гриндельвальд не был легилиментом и не видел этой высокой, неприступной стены. Винда попыталась поцеловать его в тот вечер: придумала, будто только так может стать его спутницей. После отказа она была растерянна, словно потеряла опору; но когда она уходила от него, то что-то новое виднелось в наклоне ее головы, в блеске глаз. Гриндельвальд помнил ее с какой-то обволакивающей иронией. Куини никогда не встречала разума чарующей и сложнее.

\- Почему она вас искала?

\- Она никогда не говорила, а я не спрашивал. Причины нужны для ошибок, а не для верных решений. Я дал ей цель и дал ей правду, и она стала той, кого ты знаешь.

Он снова стал туманен и многослоен, и Куини не понимала его больше. 

\- Ты всегда можешь спросить ее сама, - угадал он ее чувства. - Могу представить, как сложно с Виндой той, кто привык узнавать все о человеке раньше, чем тот успеет представиться. Но ты очень нравишься ей и можешь довериться чем угодно.

Наверное, для Гриндельвальда броня ее разума была стекольно хрупка и прозрачна. Куини всегда казалось, что уж она-то знает людей, но она ошибалась.

\- Спасибо.

Она нашла дорогу теперь.

*

\- Может показаться, что мы занимаемся чем-то не тем. Но на самом деле...

\- ...мы занимаемся чем-то ничем.

Когда Геллерт зашел в лабораторию, Буджардини вздрогнул и смахнул локтем шахматные фигуры. Зато Петрашевски был рад его появлению - а значит, до чего-то они додумались. Будет к чему возвращаться.

\- Пока мы проверяем составные части, - объяснял Петрашевски. - База будет настаиваться еще полчаса, а нейтрализующую часть нужно чуть-чуть докрутить, и если вы заглянете к нам на полдня…

\- Приоритеты сменились, - остановил его Геллерт. - Зелье подождет.

Лавгуд нахмурилась; Буджардини взглянул с интересом - тоже терпеть не мог зельеварение; Вебер, меньше года в Нурменгарде, неуверенно оглянулась на остальных.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы – желательно _все_ вы, Редин, - разобрались в клятвах крови. Как их обойти. Как сломать. И – главное - как не дать их сломать другому.

\- А это возможно? – приподнял брови Буджардини.

\- Нужно, чтобы стало возможно. 

\- Может, лучше сначала закончить зелье? – с напором спросила Нери. Когда-то она ощутимо опасалась Геллерта; годы влияния Лавгуд не прошли даром. – Он ведь уже здесь.

\- Я тоже не рад, что зелье придется отложить. Оно важно – но клятва срочнее.

Еще утром Геллерт считал это избыточным. Что ж, он и правда бывал слегка самонадеян. Над Криденсом предстоит кропотливая работа, но Геллерт _видел_ : он проживет достаточно долго, чтобы исполнить свое предназначение. Альбус за это время может сделать все, что угодно.

\- Вот только не говорите, что это _ваша_ клятва, - закатила глаза Лавгуд.

Иногда Геллерту казалось, что он научился ее терпеть, но каждую встречу приходилось учиться этому снова.

\- Нет, не моя, - ответил он то, что от него ждали. Лавгуд фыркнула; Нери огляделась по сторонам, читая по лицам, стоит ли верить; Вебер очень старалась сдержать усмешку. 

Они вольны думать все, что захотят, - напомнил себе Геллерт. Не их вина, что на этот раз тема оказалась серьезной. Свободомыслие - порок лишь для тех, кому положено слепо выполнять приказы. Им хочется видеть Геллерта как человека, не как безупречного лидера, а он умеет казаться и таким тоже.

\- Через два дня я жду наработки, - напомнил он, и посоветовал пару книг, и покинул подземелье - конечно, им нужно все обсудить.

 _Вот только не говорите, что это_ ваша _клятва_.

Они не должны узнать деталей; никто не должен знать. Им может хватить ума догадаться, о ком все это, - но должно хватить и на то, чтобы не принять догадку за истину.

Геллерт поддавался чувствам; Геллерт совершал ошибку; он знал это. Знания не всегда достаточно.

Он запер за собой дверь; привычная стена защитных чар успокаивала, давала отдышаться, и Геллерт закрыл глаза, вспоминая, каково это – быть просто собой, не тем, что хотят видеть другие, и не тем, что хочет видеть он сам.

Он призвал думосброс и загляделся на серебряную галактику внутри - утекшее, чуждое прошлое. Геллерт так долго притворялся, что все давно миновало. Он поднес палочку к виску, а потом смотрел, как нить воспоминаний вплетается в медленную спираль. Он провел пальцами по самой поверхности, то касаясь, то нет – только потом поддался, склонился над ней, окунулся в нее.

\- …Глупо закрывать глаза на историю, - говорил он сам, шестнадцатилетний; но Геллерт смотрел на другую тень. – Из-за Палочки пролилось слишком много крови, и я уверен, что каждый новый владелец мнил себя фундаментально лучше предыдущих.

\- Вчера мне показалось, что ты считаешь так же.

\- Конечно. Мы ведь правда лучше.

Альбус кивнул, серьезно и с улыбкой. Геллерт почти забыл, что тем летом Альбус был вот таким: с детским еще лицом, с глупой бородкой, с тем же искристым, пронзительным взглядом.

\- Но не просто потому, что это мы, - продолжал Геллерт, - а потому, что мы заранее учтем любой исход. Даже когда Старшая палочка будет наша, мы ни за что не пойдем против друг друга. Но не из-за великой любви и не из-за общего блага - слишком самонадеянно полагаться на то, что между нами никогда не возникнет разногласий. Мы не знаем, что будет с нами через десять, двадцать лет. Даже если сейчас сама идея - абсурдна.

\- Забавно, когда о самонадеянности говорит человек, в шестнадцать решивший перевернуть мир.

Альбус дразнил его, но на самом деле - слушал.

\- Я могу это сделать, ты же знаешь. Особенно, если ты поможешь.

\- Об этом я и говорю.

\- С тобой совершенно невозможно говорить серьезно.

\- Ты полностью прав. И в этом – и в другом.

Они замолчали. Они сидели на кровати в комнате Альбуса, их колени соприкасались, их пальцы переплетались - отражением их душ и мыслей. Но даже в тот день - Альбус не стал спорить. Геллерт ждал бы согласия от любого разумного человека, но, получив его, не мог не думать: это все потому, что Альбус сомневался в нем даже тогда.

Геллерту хотелось закрыть глаза. Зря он стал это смотреть.

\- Ты слышал о клятвах крови? – наконец спросил юный Геллерт. В его голосе слышались сомнения: в те годы он еще не умел верить в лишь одну причину, думать лишь так, как нужно.

\- Слышал. Это очень, очень окончательная вещь. Почти как Обет.

\- Окончательней Обета.

\- Раз мы не боимся смерти - то да.

Альбус больше не прятался за смехом. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза: они думали об одном и том же.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы поклялись никогда не навредить друг другу.

Альбус крепче сжал его руку.

\- Старшая палочка – это просто предлог, верно? Ты хочешь навсегда связать нас.

Юный Геллерт отвернулся, уличенный в чувствах. Альбус умел видеть его насквозь, и Геллерт никогда, ничего не хотел сильнее, чем сделать его полностью своим и стать полностью его.

\- Если у тебя есть идеи лучше…

\- Не может быть ничего лучше. Я согласен.

Они глядели друг на друга так, что Геллерт не выдержал и отвернулся. Это было все равно, что подглядывать за чужим, далеким счастьем.

*

\- За кого Гриндельвальд нас принимает? Он приводит обскуриала в Нурменгард, а потом говорит, что мы должны забыть про зелье.

\- ... _Магические контракты: от формул до формулировок_?

\- Арроу? Берем, конечно.

Куини отступила на шаг. Ей нужно было отыскать Криденса - Геллерт подсказал, что тот где-то в библиотеке, - и совсем не нужно было читать чужие мысли.

\- Можешь не забывать, - хмыкнула Лавгуд. - Гриндельвальд не возразит, если ты будешь помешивать зелье в свободное время.

Куини замерла. Криденс тоже был где-то рядом, больше не похожий на вихрь: прислушивался и думал, мглистым воздухом стелился по земле.

\- Редин, но вы же обожаете с ним ругаться. Почему бы не покричать, чтобы он передумал? – говорил Петрашевски.

\- Я не бог и не Гриндельвальд, чтобы разбираться, кто и когда умрет. Если вы хотели покричать – покричали бы сами. _Протего Диаболикой_ Хелли не кинет. У него целых два срочных дела, а заменить вас сложнее, чем условного Кролла. Я – в ненаше крыло, - заключила Лавгуд и направилась в сторону Криденса.

Тот отпрянул, не желая столкнуться с ней, завернул за угол – Куини поднесла палец к губам и улыбнулась.

\- Куини Голдштейн, - представилась она потом, когда они сидели по разные стороны письменного стола.

\- Криденс. Вы были на Пер-Лашез. - Он то и дело щурился: свет падал ему на лицо. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке, его суть вырвалась наружу – испуганная буря, протуберанцы неверия и гнева. Он совсем не изменился.

\- Да. Я тоже только-только выбрала сторону, - улыбнулась она, пытаясь вести себя как обычно. Геллерт говорил, что они с Криденсом похожи. Если убедить его в этом, то, может, он решит, будто она – на его стороне. – Это… это было так сложно, - призналась она. – Моя сестра и мой бывший жених, они…

\- Остались там, - кивнул Криденс. – Вы не знаете, они живы?

На мгновение Куини лишилась дара речи. Как можно спрашивать такое?

\- Он отпустил всех, кроме авроров. А Тина была не при исполнении. Он же сказал: это не он жесток. Он просто защищает то, во что верит.

Криденс только пожал плечами. Ее слова совсем его не убедили.

\- Он говорит такие правильные вещи, - продолжала Куини, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. – Он единственный стоит против всех этих _законов_. Он единственный понял меня, когда я…

Она остановилась. Ей нужно было быть как Гриндельвальд; ей нужно было убедить Криденса - и ее история была убедительна.

\- Однажды я встретила самого доброго, храброго и простого человека на свете, и мы полюбили друг друга.

Криденс явно не ждал перемены тона; теперь он не понимал, что думать о ней. Должно быть, это неплохо.

\- Но в нем не было магии, а МАКУСА очень боится, что немаги обнаружат волшебный мир. Его вынудили забыть меня. Но я любила его, и я нашла его снова. 

Она никому еще не рассказывала про Якоба. Наверное, это от непривычки ее слова звучали, как неправда.

\- Сначала мы были счастливы, а потом Статут стал отбирать нашу жизнь - кусочек за кусочком. Сперва коллега моей сестры, Тины, увидел нас вместе, и больше мы не решались пройтись по улице. Якобу пришлось сказать, что это из-за моей сестры - как будто магглов не любила только она, а не каждый в МАКУСА. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он волновался из-за наших законов. Я всегда умела прятаться, но никогда раньше у меня не было секретов от тех, кто мне дорог. Скоро Тина догадалась, что значат мои отлучки. У меня никого не было ближе, чем она, но она встала на сторону _закона_. И она все разрушила.

Может, Тини хотела как лучше. Но Куини давно уже не маленькая девочка, чтобы решать за нее.

\- Она пришла к Якобу и все рассказала. Тогда он попытался расстаться со мной - но я не позволила, ведь мы любили друг друга. Тина запретила мне колдовать возле его дома: он жил в маггловском районе, избыток волшебства мог вызвать подозрения. Я приезжала немажеским способом, каждый вечер после работы; каждый раз я боялась, что кто-нибудь заметит и проследит за мной. Тина перестала со мной разговаривать, хотя ей ничего не грозило: доносить на родственников не обязаны даже авроры. Якоб понимал не много, но все равно боялся за меня. Мне казалось, что нам нельзя дышать и нельзя жить.

Раньше от разума Якоба веяло уютом и лимонным пирогом; от постоянной тревоги и частых ссор запах стирался - почти как тогда, когда Якоб чересчур живо вспоминал войну. Они не могли скрываться вечно. Как он этого не видел?

\- В конце концов, я привезла его в Лондон, чтобы пожениться. Он не понял меня. Мы были бы счастливы, если бы не Статут; мне не пришлось бы ничего этого делать. Поэтому, едва я услышала слова Гриндельвальда, я знала, что должна сделать - пусть даже пришлось оставить его позади. Я ведь хотела самых обычных вещей: любви, семьи - да, с немагом, но и что же? Даже Тини, даже Якоб – они все думали, что я должна прятать свою любовь, избавиться от нее, как от чего-то плохого. Я знаю твою историю, Криденс. Уж ты-то должен понимать.

Он сгорбился и развернулся в полоборота; он разглядывал свои руки; он почти дрожал. Куини видела такое лишь пару раз в жизни: когда человек уже готов был посочувствовать, понять, потянуться к другому, но отчаянно не желал этого делать.

Он чувствует, что я права, только упрямится, - поняла Куини, и это смирило ее волнение.

\- Только Геллерт оценил мой дар – редкий дар, который я с детства считала проклятием, - продолжала она. Чтобы убедить его, не хватало совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Какой дар?

Он наконец поднял взгляд – и только тогда она поняла, что проговорилась.

Должно быть, что-то отразилось на ее лице

\- Простите. Наверное, это личное, - отступил Криденс. Он вспомнил, как ненавидела его подруга-циркачка, когда толпа разглядывала ее тело и весело ужасалась ее проклятию.

\- Да. Личное, - закивала Куини, а потом взяла себя в руки. Нужно довести дело до конца. - Ты пережил почти то же, что и я. Кому как не нам понимать, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд единственный может что-то изменить?

...Нет, не сработало. Теперь Криденс выдумал, будто бы это Геллерт подослал ее.

Но ведь для правильных решений не нужны причины?

\- Нет. - Криденс глядел куда-то ей за спину. - Он просто единственный, кто позвал.

И все-таки Геллерт порой ошибался. У них с Криденсом не было ничего общего, совсем ничего.

*

Он отложил книгу, которую посоветовал Гриндельвальд, – _Основы заклинательных наук, том первый_ – и протер уставшие глаза. Он никогда не читал так долго и внимательно. Уже смеркалось. Он взял свечу - она не горела, когда он пришел, волшебство - и снова подошел к полкам. Они завораживали его: незнакомые слова, незнакомые языки, незнакомая жизнь.

Криденс стоял на ее границе, и Гриндельвальд снова протягивал ему руку, но Криденс никак, никак не мог ее переступить.

 _Sanguinem maledicta. Vir qui amisit se ipsum_ , - прочел он на корешке какой-то книги, и сердце его забилось тяжелее и чаще. Он остановился и постарался не думать ни о чем, кроме теней библиотеки. История Куини Голдшейн не обманула его: теперь он всегда будет один.

Потом он услышал шаги.

Он помнил ее, красивую волшебницу в зеленом: на Пер-Лашез она стояла подле Гриндельвальда. Она кивнула ему, но не сочла нужным заговорить. Ее лицо совсем не изменилось, когда она нашла то, что искала. _Природная легилименция: практические советы_ , - гласила обложка, и Криденс не представлял, что бы это могло значить.

\- Это правда, что чистокровные маги убивают низших существ для развлечения?

\- Я не могу говорить за всех. Лично у меня для развлечений нет времени.

Они встретились взглядом. У нее были пустые, рыбьи глаза.

Когда она ушла, Криденс постоял еще немного возле книги – а потом вернулся за свой стол и продолжил читать.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Кажется, Абернети был рад ей. Он изменился c тех пор, как Куини видела его в последний раз: похорошел, стал держаться уверенней, больше не смотрел на нее заискивающим взглядом. Побег с Гриндельвальдом пошел ему на пользу, и Куини была счастлива за него.

\- Да-да, конечно, мы знакомы, - щебетала она, пока галантная Винда вручную наливала ей чай. – В МАКУСА мы работали в соседних отделах, и мистер Абернети даже когда-то был начальником моей сестры. Тина очень своенравная, и однажды ее перевели из аврората в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек, представляете? Из-за…

Она вспомнила о Криденсе и умолкла. Он тоже был здесь: Гриндельвальд настаивал, чтобы Куини проводила с ним время, знакомила с остальными аколитами. Криденс сидел через два пустых места, словно бы не с ними - но слушал внимательно. Он не догадался: он помнил Тину, но не знал ее имени. Она дважды рискнула ради него, а он даже не знал ее имени.

\- Сестра Куини – та самая Тина Голдштейн, - пояснила Винда для Кэрроу - невзрачной англичанки, на которую отчего-то избегал смотреть Абернети. – Куини - одно из тех исключений, когда не кровь определяет, что получится из человека.

В сознании Криденса вспыхнул образ девушки из цирка – и тут же растворился в черноте, ведь он был слишком виноват перед ней.

\- Я никак не ожидал встретить Куини в Нурменгарде, - вставил Абернети, а потом робко улыбнулся, чем-то напомнив себя из прошлой жизни: - Впрочем, год назад я и представить не мог, что сам окажусь здесь.

И без легилименции ясно, как это случилось. Замечательно, что он здесь – осколок дома, осколок прошлого. Он изменился, но только на поверхности. Он всегда был одним и тем же – скучным мелким начальником, готовым рискнуть языком и жизнью ради того, что правильно и прекрасно.

\- У нас много общего, - кокетливо улыбнулась Куини. Когда-то это работало безотказно. Теперь Абернети оглянулся на Винду; сбит с толку, вовсе не польщен. 

\- Раньше я… был слегка неравнодушен к мисс Голдштейн, - сказал он. Он оправдывался: в его воображении Куини стояла по ту сторону виндиной стены. Как же он ошибался. – Это было давно, в прошлой жизни.

Куини нахмурилась. Он заглядывался на нее годами - не мог же он перестать? Он всегда был одним и тем же. И она была все той же; ей не нужны его чувства; но откуда этот привкус того, как стояла она одна, под дождем?

\- Это естественно, - улыбнулась Винда, спокойная и непроницаемая. – Куини слишком очаровательна. Сложно устоять перед ней.

Куини не могла прочесть ее мыслей. Ее сердце стучало быстрее от горьких отзвуков, от смущения и неизвестности; она обернулась к Винде, и та сжала под столом ее руку.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что лучшие последователи Гриндельвальда не поддаются чужому обаянию, - хмыкнула Кэрроу. – Это гарантирует, что их причины - настоящие.

Абернети нахмурился, но не ответил. В его сознании мелькали образы: Гриндельвальд, худой и обросший, с блеском в глазах, с пламенными речами; темная пустая камера - только жесткий стул и блики от защитной сферы; колдомедики, извлекающие язык, и незаглушенная боль, и торжествующая Пиквери, о которой он никогда бы не подумал _настолько_ плохо. Обвинение звучало ужасно несправедливо, и Куини было все равно, что Абернети боялся Кэрроу и что сама она за весь завтрак отчего-то так и не заглянула ей в разум.

\- Вы говорите так потому, что он новенький, а уже близок к Гриндельвальду, - с жаром сказала Куини. – Но уж он-то заслужил.

Тьма в углу комнаты снова вспыхнула протуберанцем. Криденс был из тех, кто все на свете относил к себе. Отвращение, и жажда, и отчаянная непринадлежность, рука на его руке, вкрадчивый голос на ухо – это он, Криденс, хотел быть близок к Гриндельвальду. Только миг; потом отторжение пересилило. Его мысли метнулись к людям, которых он наблюдал порой в библиотеке, к их смеху и недовольству, к непонятным словам, и фамильярному _Хелли_. А еще - к неоправданной, глупой уверенности, что Гриндельвальд передумал спасать его.

Что еще ждать от него? Куини слишком сильно верила в лучшее в людях.

\- Не говорите о том, о чем не знаете, - вернул ее к действительности голос Кэрроу. – _Мы_ все заслужили то, что имеем. Каждый в ближнем круге принес и приносит свою жертву.

Разум Кэрроу был как лезвие ножа, и Куини боялась прикоснуться.

\- Это правда, - кивнула Винда, а потом улыбнулась Куини с какой-то странной нежностью, которую никак не выходило осмыслить. - Все, чьи причины были ненастоящими, давно уже не с нами.

\- Вы опять про Кролла? - На пороге стоял темнокожий мужчина, которого Куини не видела раньше. - Только вернулся из Берлина. Нагель, - представился он, заметив Куини.

Криденс знал его.

Париж, Нагель, записка - вспышка зеленого, крохотное тело на полу, чья-то ухмылка - Гриндельвальд, сидящий на крыше, осторожный, почти скорбный, и обещания, и карта Пер-Лашез. Осколки складывались вместе, и чернота теперь кружилась смерчем – отчаяние и злость, _ну а чего ты ждал_. Куини охнула и схватила Винду за руку; он не слышал ее, поглощенный догадкой, молча встал, руки дрожали, вышел из комнаты; Нагель удивленно проводил его взглядом.

Винда погладила ее пальцы, и стало спокойнее.

\- Геллерт всегда знает, что делает, - шепнула она, и это было так.

*

Ничего не получалось. Вчера тоже не вышло, и позавчера. Они попробовали _Люмос_ , потом переключились на _Вингардиум Левиоса_ , а под конец Гриндельвальд предложил трансфигурировать спичку в иголку. Криденс не мог _ничего_ , даже когда разрешал себе колдовать неправильно, как на первом занятии. Палочка не слушалась его, сила внутри не слушалась, бурлила, мешала, а Гриндельвальд, с первого взгляда уловивший его настроение, держался на расстоянии. Криденс не хотел его прикосновений, Криденс вообще не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего – но, может, стало бы легче, дай тот повод оттолкнуть, обвинить, уйти.

\- На сегодня хватит, - сказал Гриндельвальд, когда Криденс поднял палочку в очередной раз. Гриндельвальд был чересчур умным и притворно терпеливым, и Криденс ненавидел его за это. – Ты слишком злишься. Нам стоит прогуляться по окрестностям – и поговорить. Пойдем.

Легким движением палочки он соткал из воздуха меховую мантию, и та сама собой обернулась вокруг плеч Криденса. Криденс не хотел говорить с ним; не хотел быть с ним рядом ни одного лишнего мгновения.

\- Пойдем, Аурелиус, - позвал Гриндельвальд настойчивее. – Ты не можешь заниматься в полную силу в таком состоянии. Нам обоим станет проще, когда мы все проясним.

Да, Криденс хотел обвинить его – но не так. 

Они спускались на улицу в молчании, они молчали, когда Гриндельвальд указал на тропу, уводящую за границы замка, они молча шли вдоль живописного обрыва, и Криденс смотрел на чистейшее небо, на белейший снег, на острые вершины и крошечную, трепещущую жизнь простых и далеких людей в долине, - не на Гриндельвальда.

\- Это вы подстроили смерть Ирмы Дугард, - сказал наконец Криденс. 

Он слушал звуки шагов и гулкое биение сердца. Он не потянулся к палочке: в его руках она все равно бесполезна.

\- Сегодня я встретил человека, который нашел мне ее адрес. Он работает на вас. Я почти уверен, что тот, кто убил ее, тоже работал на вас. Вы подсказали мне путь к ответам и отняли в последний миг, чтобы я отчаялся. Чтобы у меня не осталось выбора - только прийти к вам, на Пер-Лашез, к вам.

Гриндельвальд остановился. У него было очень спокойное лицо, а в его странных глазах почти зажглось что-то человеческое – а может, Криденс снова обманывал себя.

\- Мне нравится, как ты думаешь. Это разумное предположение, но - не единственно возможное, - сказал Гриндельвальд. – Да, это я передал тебе записку через Нагеля. Да, Гриммсон следил за тобой по моей просьбе. Его наняло британское министерство, чтобы убить тебя. Я уговорил его передумать и защитить тебя от всех остальных, кто охотился за тобой: авроров, Юсуфа Камы, людей Альбуса Дамблдора.

\- И убить Ирму Дугард, - тихо повторил Криденс. Теперь он чувствовал себя в долгу; хотелось уступить. Но он знал, кто стоит перед ним, он помнил каждое обещание - и каждое слово в заброшенном доме Модести.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты так решил. Это был бы изящный ход. Но ведь все могло случиться иначе. Может, Гриммсон решил солгать Министерству, будто пытался убить тебя, но промахнулся - смерть Ирмы послужила бы доказательством. Может, он один из тех, кто считает эльфийских полукровок недостойными жить. Я не слишком хорошо знаком с ним, так что не стану исключать ни первого, ни второго.

Да, Криденс мог бы представить себе, что все случилось так, и мог бы поверить. В голосе Геллерта было что-то такое, отчего сопротивляться хотелось все меньше. Если Криденс намерен сберечь в себе ненависть, нужно завершать этот разговор. Все равно он не узнает правды и не сможет спорить наравне с таким, как Гриндельвальд.

\- Но я был нужен вам, - возразил он все равно. Они шли по краю обрыва, и небо было затянуто плотной сетью облаков. - Если бы Ирма рассказала мне, что я Лестрейндж, я не пошел бы искать правды на Пер-Лашез.

Гриндельвальд чуть улыбнулся. Он играл с Криденсом, и ему нравилась эта игра.

\- Может быть, до смерти Ирмы Дугард я рассчитывал, что все пройдет иначе. Я пообещал бы, что на кладбище ты встретишь Литу Лестрейндж. Конечно, ты захотел бы увидеть свою сестру. Тогда она рассказала бы про смерть Корвуса, и ты понял бы, что все это время шел по ложному следу. Ты все равно пришел бы ко мне. Смерть Ирмы оказалась полезна, но избыточна.

Криденс искал противоречия и не мог их найти. Он чувствовал себя обессиленным и обреченным, и он не возразил, когда Гриндельвальд обнял его, погладил по волосам, уложил голову себе на плечо. Криденс все еще знал, _знал_ , что Гриндельвальд лжет - пусть даже не он приказал убить Ирму, все равно, – но уже не мог разобрать, в чем именно было дело.

\- Ты умный и хорошо делаешь выводы, но немного предвзят, - говорил Гриндельвальд ему на ухо, так близко, так мучительно. – Я хотел бы узнать тебя, мой мальчик. Я видел, кем ты рожден, и видел, кем ты станешь, но это все не то.

Его дыхание коснулось кожи, и Криденс вдруг очнулся, отстранился, попытался унять сердцебиение. Между ними должно оставаться расстояние – всегда, обязательно, ведь иначе от Криденса ничего не останется.

\- Вы и так знаете слишком много. Мы обсудили все, что вы хотели. Я вернусь в библиотеку.

Гриндельвальд остался стоять там, у обрыва, и Криденс чувствовал на спине его взгляд. Он не хотел оборачиваться. Он не обернулся.

*

Со связями в Министерстве, бесхитростная и прямая, не задающая лишних вопросов и не задающаяся ими – для этой работы Кэрроу подходила идеально.

\- …Сегодня Треверс конфискует у Дамблдора важный артефакт по личному приказу Фоули. Это фиал, серебряный, с золотистой жидкостью внутри. Его нужно выкрасть и привезти мне.

\- Когда?

\- Как можно скорее. Этим вечером фиал уже будет в руках Фоули. Уверен, что завтра его передадут в Отдел Тайн.

Кэрроу нахмурилась.

\- Отдел Тайн хорошо охраняется.

\- А Дамблдор, конечно, не смирится с тем, что у него отобрали фиал. К тому же, у него неплохие связи: старший Скамандер в аврорате, Кингсли в Тайнах. Потому мне и нужна твоя помощь.

\- Я поняла, - кивнула Кэрроу, задумалась, добавила: - Насколько я помню, кузина моего мужа недавно устроилась в Тайны.

\- Это может быть опасно, - предупредил Геллерт. - Найдешь способ уговорить?

Кэрроу только пожала плечами.

\- Я ведь свободна в выборе средств?

Да, точно - методы Кэрроу отличались от его собственных, но пока она справлялась, он не имел ничего против.

\- Как и всегда, - кивнул он. - Нагель уже готовит для тебя портал.

Она ушла, и он встал возле окна, словно чистота снега могла умерить его отвращение. Чужие взгляды, чужие руки на фиале; чужие вопросы об Альбусе и об их лете. Он хотел бы сделать все лично, но нельзя отлучаться. Криденс важнее фиала, - напомнил себе Геллерт. Когда Криденс сделает то, что должен, фиал потеряет значение.

 _Если_ Криденс сделает то, что должен.

\- Мой вывод – это так не работает, - заключила Лавгуд чуть позже. 

\- О _Протего Диаболика_ ты говорила то же самое, Редин, - напомнил Геллерт.

\- Но сейчас это правда. Вы не сможете ничему помешать. Клятвы не признают никого, кроме своих владельцев. Был случай, когда одна такая клятва пренебрегла посторонним Адским пламенем. И это следствие из закона Виллановы-Луллия, не спорьте с базовой алхимией.

Геллерт готов был поручиться, что про _базовую алхимию_ она узнала только вчера. Буджардини за ее спиной развел руками, а Нери тяжело вздохнула.

\- Владельцев всегда двое, - напомнил Гриндельвальд. – Что может сделать тот, у кого нет носителя клятвы?

\- Ничего, - закатила глаза Лавгуд. – Если он далеко, как клятва распознает его кровь? Она плохо различает даже то, что от нее в паре шагов. И это еще одно следствие из Виллановы-Луллия.

\- Любой артефакт можно обмануть.

\- Кровь они распознают отлично. И не слишком любит, когда ее достают из носителя.

\- Это эксперимент Парацельса, - кивнул Геллерт.

\- Вот литература, - Петрашевски положил на стол два тома с закладками и исчерканный пергамент.

Геллерт проглядел выкладки. С ходу опровергнуть не смог.

\- Я проверю. Что насчет способов уничтожения?

\- Только жертва. Зависит от сути клятвы – ну, это вы и сами знаете.

Лавгуд облокотилась на его стол, смирившись, видимо, что одним _невозможно_ не отделаться.

\- Что будет, если, к примеру, Адское пламя применит владелец лично?

\- Клятва посчитает, что ее хотят нарушить. Надеюсь, у вас просто сломается палочка. Годелот описывает случай, когда Адское пламя выжгло целое поселение, но шкаф с носителем остался нетронутым.

\- Механизм?

\- Стандартный по Арроу, вдобавок – завязка на душе. Сбежать через условную смерть в другое тело, например, не выйдет. Это вам не Обет.

\- Технически, клятва работает даже после смерти, - вставил Буджардини. – Серьезная вещь.

\- Да, это я знаю.

Для заклинаний группы _Конфундуса_ фиал был слишком прост; от прямой силы его защитят фундаментальные законы. Геллерт чувствовал себя так, будто снова сидел в тюрьме, привязанный к стулу, скованный защитной сферой – вот только тогда он точно знал, что делать.

\- Подмена жертвы? – спросил Геллерт, чтобы не выдать себя. В их случае это не сработает по определению.

\- Кое с чем может и сработать – с простенькими клятвами про деньги или измены. Еще они плохо различают родственников, и вместо сына можно зарезать смертельно больную мать. Но почему-то я сомневаюсь, что это ваш случай. Знаете, мне надоело. - У Лавгуд не изменился голос, но она подалась ближе к нему. Осторожная Вебер скрылась за спину Буджардини. - У детей простаивают отличные идеи по зелью, и никому здесь не хочется вместо интересного и нужного дела рыться в Парацельсах и Луллиях. Вам же самому не нужна эта клятва. Предположим, ее уничтожат; никогда не поверю, что вы не переиграете это себе на пользу. Просто дайте этому человеку принести жертву, она же все равно не ваша, какое вам дело.

Гриндельвальд не ответил и не шевельнулся. Он ненавидел ее, но сознавал это как-то издалека, не чувствовал. В голове пронеслись несколько неопробованных проклятий, они просились наружу – но нет, конечно же, он так не поступит. Это не какой-нибудь Скамандер, а сторонники - не просто сторонники, Лавгуд. Его рука сжимала палочку; он не заметил, когда это случилось. Должно быть, он изменился в лице: Лавгуд отпрянула. Довольно глупо с ее стороны. Он помнил, зачем она нужна на самом деле, и ни за что не причинил бы ей вреда, пока трансформация не закончена.

\- Идите, это бесполезно. Через три дня – строгое доказательство Луллия. Анджей, Моника – возвращайтесь к зелью. Редин - зайди вечером.

Потом их не было, и он снова смотрел на горы, небо – больше не пронзительно-голубое, нет, давно нет.

*

\- …Три дня, значит! Да он хоть одно формальное доказательство в жизни написал?

\- Давайте просто порадуемся, что мы все живы.

\- Конечно, живы. Сам же он не станет писать формальные доказательства за три дня!

\- Зачем мне к нему _заходить_? Я не сделала ничего особенного. В прошлый раз он утверждал, что готов слушать мои мнения, пока они не переходят _границы_. Это были не они. Он же сам любит поспорить!

Они шли в чайную; Куини захлопнула книгу про окклюменцию, подождала немного и выскользнула из библиотеки. Теперь она знала Нурменгард достаточно, чтобы уметь избегать людей. Факелы озаряли коридоры неровным светом. Днем ей бывало хорошо здесь, но сейчас в углах и окнах чернели тени, а вдали затухали голоса и разумы – громкие, испуганные, раздраженные, насмешливо-чужие. 

Она не знала людей, что окружали ее здесь. Гриндельвальд был омутом, и неизвестно, какие течения и водовороты таились в его глубинах. Криденс и сам не знал, есть ли в нем что-то, кроме тьмы и огня, отрицания и отчаяния. Винда была загадочна и неуловима; Куини хотелось и не хотелось думать о ней, она пугала и тянула к себе, словно пропасть. Куини не была такой, как они. Она не принадлежала им, но она потеряла свой дом – навсегда, навсегда.

В ее доме было спокойно и тепло, там жила Тина, уставшая после работы, простая и уютная, как плед зимой. Каморка Якоба казалась еще лучше, обшарпанная и пропахшая пирогами, а его разум был чист и прозрачен - звонкий ручей, видно каждый-каждый камешек на дне. Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в нем. Все это было так далеко.

Она дошла до комнаты, упала на кровать. Лучше бы заплакать, но слез не было. Якоб, и Тина, и глупая работа в МАКУСА – она потеряла все это навсегда, навсегда потеряла свою ясную жизнь. 

Тини вот-вот возьмет фамилию Скамандер; кто тогда поймет, что они были сестрами? Якоб отказался от нее, отказывался раз за разом, все это время, как будто и не любил вовсе. Даже Абернети – такая пустая, скучная частичка жизни – теперь иной. Все, все сгорело в том пламени, а она даже не поняла этого; нет, поняла, но отказывалась думать, так не хотела думать об этом. А потом – такие мелочи: новый Абернети, и непонятная Винда, и книга про окклюменцию, и громкие разумы, и темные коридоры…

\- Дорогая? Вы в порядке?

Винда стояла на пороге – Винда уже сидела на краешке кровати, гладила по плечу, улыбалась, как ребенку. Куини помотала головой.

\- Вам было что терять, милая, - но это пройдет. Просто повторяйте себе: вы сделали правильный выбор, и это – самое главное.

Она права, конечно, права. Куини попыталась улыбнуться. У Винды были холодные пальцы, а ее разум скрывала сталь.

\- Я всегда помогу вам. Вы так хорошо осваиваетесь в Нурменгарде. Еще чуть-чуть, и вы совсем привыкнете, станете одной из нас. Мы тоже не всегда были такими. Изменения – это не страшно. Вы просто превращаетесь в саму себя.

Но Куини – это запах пирога и уют дома, и розовый цвет, и легкомысленное кокетство, неловкое всезнание, и любовь простая и вечная, как в сказках. В Нурменгарде нет ничего, что было бы ей сродни. Здесь слишком высоко, слишком холодно и белоснежно.

\- Вы можете кое-что для меня сделать? – попросила она, едва почувствовав, что снова может говорить.

\- Не знаю, - улыбнулась Винда. – Но я бы хотела.

Куини не понимала ни взгляда, ни улыбки, ни слов. С тем же успехом Винда могла говорить по-французски.

\- Снимите щит. Всего на минуту. Я никому ничего не расскажу, клянусь.

Винда опустила глаза и погладила ее руку.

\- Я просто хочу понять. Я не могу так, я не умею не знать, - просила Куини, чувствуя, что к глазам наконец подступают слезы.

Винда обняла ее, и Куини прильнула к ее плечу, пачкая слезами платье. Она прижималась ко льду и металлу, но тот не впускал ее, и чужая жизнь, бьющаяся пульсом на шее, была невообразимо далеко, дальше, чем любое прошлое.

*

\- …Новая статья Дамблдора вышла неделю назад, а Розье не отдает ее, потому что, видите ли, мы должны _работать_.

Криденс вздрогнул и поднял голову от книги. Сегодня ему было трудно сосредоточиться, и он устроился неподалеку от группы волшебников, работающих с клятвой крови. Плохая идея, должно быть, - а может, наоборот, очень хорошая.

\- Дни выхода его статей нужно объявить праздниками. Тогда ни одна Розье больше не разлучит вас с Дамблдором, - хмыкнула Вебер. Криденс уже умел различать их по голосам.

– В светлом будущем, когда не нужно станет формально доказывать и заходить вечером, Гриндельвальд непременно исправит это упущение, - заявила Лавгуд. – Хоть какое-то благо ведь должно от него быть. 

\- Может, построить утопию уже сейчас, в отдельно взятом Нурменгарде? – предложил Петрашевски.

\- Я намекну, когда он будет в настроении.

\- Может, сегодня? – горько вздохнул Буджардини.

\- Переживешь. Представь, что ты Гриндельвальд в МАКУСА. Он, получается, прождал предпоследнюю статью четыре месяца – и ничего.

\- Не забывайте, что мы о Гриндельвальде. Спорим, он уболтал какого-нибудь аврора, чтобы тот зачитал статью вслух?

\- Почему ты так уверен, что он разделяет твою великую любовь? – спросила Нери. – Дамблдор за Статут.

\- Гриндельвальд любит науку, а из любви к науке неизбежным образом проистекает любовь к Дамблдору. Нери, не спорь с фактами. 

\- Но в прошлый раз мы решили, что он любит революцию.

\- Я вот тоже помимо Дамблдора еще и жену люблю.

\- Жена-то знает?

\- А Дамблдор?..

Они снова вернулись к книгам, а Криденс сидел рядом, скрытый полками, и не мог унять сердцебиение. Он хотел знать, но в то же время не хотел. Он заочно чувствовал неприязнь к этому Дамблдору, но ведь он пришел в Нурменгард именно за тем, чтобы во всем разобраться.

Дверь кабинета открылась легко, словно ждала его. Криденс чувствовал себя глупо, ведь несколько часов назад он сам ушел от разговора – а теперь снова хочет задавать вопросы.

Гриндельвальд отложил исписанный пергамент и улыбнулся ему, жестом приглашая сесть в кресло.

\- Всегда рад тебя видеть.

\- Я снова хочу спросить про свою семью.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Мой брат – ученый. Тогда почему вы говорили о людях Дамблдора?

Его слова прозвучали как обвинение. Криденс хотел извиниться, опустить глаза – но нет, он этого не сделает, не перед Гриндельвальдом.

\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнул тот. На его лице лежала усталость, которой не было еще утром, и Криденсу впервые стало любопытно, что он делает, когда не учит его. - Альбус Дамблдор известен в первую очередь как автор выдающихся работ по алхимии и трансфигурации и преподаватель в Хогвартсе, британской школе волшебников. Но еще он вмешивается в дела местного Министерства, его памфлеты печатают по всему миру, и он завел себе сеть союзников – детали пока уточняются.

\- Он выступает против вас.

\- Даже лучшие из нас порой ошибаются.

\- Насколько он влиятелен?

\- Не так как я. Но, думаю, лишь от того, что не взялся за политику серьезно. У него выходит по две статьи в год; это немало работы.

Гриндельвальд говорил о нем… с уважением и с какой-то неуловимой грустью. Впрочем, это могло быть очередным притворством – разве можно с ним что-то сказать наверняка?

\- Вы встречали его? Какой он?

\- …Встречал, - неохотно признал Гриндельвальд.

Ящик стола открылся, и из него вылетел журнал – _Трансфигурация сегодня_. С обложки смотрел мужчина лет сорока с ироничной улыбкой и умным, уверенным взглядом. На Криденса он ничем не был похож.

\- Когда мы познакомились, мне было всего шестнадцать. Я приехал в Британию к родственнице: меня интересовали некоторые детали магической истории. Мы с Альбусом быстро поняли, что сравнимы умом и талантом. Я убеждал его встать на мою сторону - я уже тогда считал, что Статут нужно отменить. Он почти согласился.

Гриндельвальд опустил глаза, его руки лежали на столе неподвижно. У него было спокойное, мертвое лицо.

Отчего-то Криденсу становилось не по себе, как будто он нарушил неведомое табу.

\- Но я совершил ошибку. У меня было видение, будто обскуриал убивает того, кого я боюсь – по-настоящему. Я разобрал не так уж много; не видел лица, только чувствовал страх. Я рассказал об этом Альбусу, потому что доверял ему. Тот решил, будто видение говорило о нем, ведь только он равен мне. За несколько лет до этого на его сестру, Ариану, напали магглы, испугавшиеся ее магии. Она стала обскуриалом.

Криденс жалел, что спросил. Он не хотел этого знать. Он пытался напомнить себе, что это Гринельвальд, что Гриндельвальд может лгать, что едва ли он упомянул бы настоящий страх, или настоящее доверие, или хоть что-то настоящее; что он, Криденс, может оказаться никаким не Дамблдором, а этот Альбус - простым учителем, не особенно следящим за политикой и уж тем более не…

\- Тогда он убил ее. Обстоятельства сложились так, что аврорат обвинил бы меня, иностранца с неоднозначной репутацией, а не ее брата. Мне пришлось бежать. Больше мы с ним никогда не виделись.

На его лице лежало что-то тяжелое, как скорбь. Ему хотелось верить.

\- Он совсем не любил ее?

Он спрашивал про Ариану, и он спрашивал про себя.

\- Не берусь судить. Я редко видел их вместе, и он нечасто о ней говорил.

Они оба замолчали: Гриндельвальд – погруженный в воспоминания, Криденс – пытающийся осмыслить, понять.

\- Вы правда боитесь Альбуса Дамблдора? – спросил он наконец.

\- Не думаю, что он победит меня в дуэли. Но даже если он справится, то не сделает со мной ничего, к чему я не готов. …Если хочешь знать - нет, я так и не узнал наверняка, о ком речь в пророчестве.

Это не было ответом, но Криденс не решился настоять.

*

Одной рукой Альбус листал книгу, которую Геллерт полночи искал для него в библиотеке Батильды, а другой рассеянно перебирал его волосы. Утренний свет золотил кожу, отражался в очках. Геллерт лежал на его кровати и наблюдал за ним. Предпочел бы заняться иным, конечно, но ведь Альбус еще не знал, как именно сработает их клятва. Ни одно желание не сравнилось бы с жаждой увидеть, как он поймет, как представит это – как согласится.

\- Это очень неприятный обряд.

Геллерт приподнялся и заглянул в книгу. Все еще первая страница. Альбус был страшным занудой: читал все по порядку, каждое слово, а не ловил главное сразу. 

\- И это прекрасно.

\- Муторная подготовка, столько условий…

Он искоса поглядывал на Геллерта – конечно, думал в первую очередь о нем, о том, каково ему придется, если однажды он решит отказаться от клятвы. Такого никогда не случится, потому что не случится никогда, но все же Геллерт ценил заботу.

\- Еще лучше.

\- Ничего сложного, справиться может и посредственность – если очень, очень задастся целью.

\- Все как я ненавижу, - кивнул Геллерт. Ничего, никогда он не желал сильнее, чем его - даже такого, хмурящегося и поправляющего очки, как министерский клерк, вычитывающий брачный контракт. - Ты же дочитал до главного?

\- До жертвы?

Он помолчал, перелистнул страницу, задержал дыхание.

\- Да.

Геллерт ничего, никогда не желал сильнее, но именно поэтому просто лежал рядом, и ждал, и следил за солнечными зайчиками сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, и подставлялся под ласку, словно низзл. Это было утро из золота и небесной синевы – и предвкушения, и ноток страха, и странного, незавершенного счастья.

\- И каков твой вердикт?

Альбус отложил книгу и провел костяшками пальцев по его лицу, изучая, словно впервые.

\- Это полностью ужасно, - сказал он, но его голос не звучал как _нет_. - Это отдает очень темной магией.

\- Я даже знаю какой. Рассказать?

Геллерт извернулся и поцеловал его пальцы.

\- Потом. – Альбус взглянул на него так же, как после первой их дуэли, и по спине Геллерта пробежали мурашки.

\- По-моему, весьма изящная идея, - кивнул он на книгу, не в силах больше ждать. – Мы не сможем навредить друг другу в запале. Не сможем разругаться про политику, решить, что ненавидим друг друга – а потом сделать что-нибудь, о чем будем жалеть всю жизнь. Если кто-то из нас однажды решится расторгнуть клятву – он будет _по-настоящему_ иметь это в виду.

Альбус глядел на него с какой-то странной нежностью; Альбус всегда видел его насквозь. Альбуса не нужно было сковывать клятвой – он так рассудителен и так любит его. Клятва нужна из-за него, Геллерта, - из-за вспышек гнева, и привычки везде быть лучшим, и того случая в Дурмстранге.

\- Отдать в залог часть собственной души. Сделать так, чтобы отказаться от тебя значило - отказаться от самого себя, от всех чувств к тебе, во что бы они ни превратились, отречься даже от памяти о них, - медленно говорил Альбус. Геллерт любил его таким – сосредоточенным и сдержанным, и в то же время полным до краев - чем-то. Геллерт уже знал ответ - окончательный. - Либо это самая жуткая магия, что я встречал, либо самая романтичная.

Все-таки Альбус был до смешного правильным. Геллерт хотел посоветовать ему пару книг для расширения кругозора, но сдержался.

\- Это всего лишь лучшее, что мы можем сделать, - сказал он вместо этого.

\- Ты такой собственник.

\- Я отдаю ровно то же, что прошу взамен.

\- Ты отдаешь больше.

Альбус наклонился за поцелуем, не давая возразить.

...И ничего не случилось. Геллерт очнулся, один в постели, наполовину возбужденный, в Нурменгарде, один. Утренний свет, безжалостный и белый, бил в глаза. Какое-то время он просто лежал в постели, ожидая, когда отвращение и горечь пересилят все, что он помнил. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, словно видел будущее, а не прошлое. Где-то далеко Альбус строил планы, как вернуть фиал себе, как уничтожить его – и часть себя, и их короткое лето, и все, что связало их друг с другом.

Лучше бы Альбус умер. Скорее бы он просто умер.

Неужели все и правда было так? – думал Геллерт, застегивая рубашку. Разве могли они быть однажды так счастливы и так наивны? Они игрались во взрослых людей, что думают на десять шагов вперед, - двое детей, ослепленных идеями, мечтами, друг другом. 

Теперь Геллерт совсем не похож на себя в шестнадцать, - криво усмехнулся он своему отражению. С неуложенными волосами он больше напоминал себе Абернети под Оборотным; пара заклинаний – и он снова стал собой. Он едва помнил себя в шестнадцать. Геллерт жил в будущем, а прошлое оставлял за спиной – вот только...

Да, лучше бы Альбус умер, – напомнил он себе. Он завязал галстук, а потом поправил его, чтобы лежал небрежнее. Нельзя цепляться за прошлое, нельзя о нем думать; вычеркнуть из себя так же, как собирался вычеркнуть Альбус.

Да, это было единственным выходом. Да, отвлекаться на фиал было ошибкой. Да, Геллерт хотел этого. Да.


	4. Chapter 4

Криденс услышал голоса и улыбнулся.

\- Расскажите, расскажите, Вебер вот не знает, - смеялся Буджардини. Они устроились через стол от него – Криденс мог наблюдать за ними, притворяясь, что читает.

\- Не знаю, - подтвердила Вебер. – Я, конечно, верю, что он так может, но…

\- Мы думали над _Протего Диаболикой_ , - начала говорить Лавгуд. – Точнее, саму _Диаболику_ он сочинил еще в молодости, но теперь хотел достроить ее. Нужно было, чтобы она не навредила _убежденным сторонникам_ \- ну и его обскуриалу.

Они говорили о синем пламени с Пер-Лашез, а еще - для них Криденс уже тогда был _его обскуриалом_.

\- Такие надстройки очень сложны, и в те дни мы правда работали.

\- Потому что Гриндельвальд работал вместе с нами, а Гриндельвальду почему-то не нужно пить чай каждые два часа.

\- Он становится очень приятным, когда увлекается. Зря пошел в политику, – вздохнул Петрашевски.

\- Так или иначе, когда мы наконец закончили, то все - даже Лавгуд, даже Гриндельвальд - испытали прилив приязни к друг другу и отправились в маггловскую Вену праздновать.

\- Я просто вспомнила свою жизнь в Отделе Тайн, и вдруг оценила его, - оправдывалась Лавгуд. - Внутри Тайн каждый второй был как Розье, а во внешнем Министерстве - каждый первый.

\- Они говорили о старых проектах Лавгуд: под конец работы в Тайнах она начала делать что-то про магию любви… фонтан из Амортенции, все такое…

\- И вот тогда Гриндельвальд произнес целую речь про то, что любовь по природе своей – подраздел темной магии.

\- Почему? – улыбнулась Вебер.

\- А вот смотри. По его словам, вся продвинутая общественность знает, что темная магия – это такая магия, которая увеличивает свою эффективность за счет жертвоприношения.

\- А это правда? Первый раз такое слышу.

Буджардини хмыкнул:

\- Есть гипотеза, что к продвинутой общественности он относит исключительно себя.

\- Далее. Как можно достоверно выяснить, что кто-то кого-то любил? Только если этот волшебник погиб, чтобы защитить дорогого ему человека. Это определенно жертва, и это определенно мощная магия, следовательно…

\- А остальные люди? Те, у кого все в порядке и кому не нужно умирать? Кто просто мирно любит тех, кого любит? ...Магглы, в конце концов?

Буджардини развел руками.

\- Недостаточно данных.

\- То есть, по Гриндельвальду, пока ты жив, ты не можешь считать, что любишь?

\- Конечно, можешь. Просто у тебя нет доказательств, так что ты наверняка неправ. А если прав, то темный маг.

– Что с ним не так? Личные трагедии?

\- Конечно. Он предпочел политику трансфигурации. И чарам. И темным искусствам. У него разбито сердце.

Криденс поморщился: даже шутки в таком ключе были неприятны. У Гриндельвальда не было настоящих чувств, у Гриндельвальда не было настоящего ничего – только маски, слой за слоем, только выверенные жесты, ласковые слова, новая и новая ложь.

\- Напомните, почему мы все время говорим о любовной жизни Гриндельвальда? – хмыкнула Вебер.

\- Теории про его глаза приелись еще в том году.

\- Он загадочен и непредсказуем, а также запер нас в Нурменгарде и заставлят что-то делать. Без сплетен не обойтись - и это даже не вспоминая клятву крови!

\- К слову, я видела его утром, и он одумался, - заявила Лавгуд. – Клятва больше не нужна. Я же говорила: это помутнение. Можете снова объединяться в работе над зельем.

Криденс нахмурился. Гриндельвальд не был тем, кто одумывается - он просчитывал все на десять шагов вперед. Они снова говорили о нем, как об обычном человеке. Так странно. Криденсу должно быть все равно: он здесь для того, чтобы учиться, он сбежит, как только предоставится возможность.

Но ему не было все равно.

Вчера ему снилось, что они в подземке Нью-Йорка, и Гриндельвальд опускается перед ним на колени, и зовет по имени, будто завороженный тем, что видит. Это воображение - или воспоминание? Иногда, когда заклинания выходят из-под контроля, Криденсу мерещится тот самый восторг на его лице - насколько нельзя верить? Он слишком ясно помнил, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, в Париже; слишком ясно осознавал, как Гриндельвальд видит его на самом деле.

\- …Криденс?

Он вздрогнул. К его столу шла Нери. Криденс никогда не разговаривал ни с одним из них; даже не думал, что она знает его имя. Остальные, все четверо, следили за ними, и Криденс опустил голову, сгорбил плечи – что им нужно?

\- Мы сейчас работаем над зельем для обскуриалов. И нам нужно немного твоей крови, чтобы закончить образец и проверить свойства. Это стандартная практика в зельеварении, должно сработать. А меня зовут Моника Нери.

Криденс смерил ее взглядом. У нее были густые кудри, теплые карие глаза и ямочки на щеках: она улыбнулась ему. Она не подходила этому месту.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Криденс. - Что должно делать это зелье?

Вопрос для вида, не для знания - он ведь и так понял.

\- Смягчать влияние обскура, помогать с концентрацией магии, чтобы, ну, сам знаешь…

\- Чтобы я умирал медленнее?

\- Чтобы тебе не нужно было вкладывать _все_ силы в магию, и она получалась более сбалансированной, и…

\- В целом, да. Чтобы ты умирал медленнее, - перебил Петрашевски.

Наверное, они и правда делали все, что могли, - даже несмотря на Гриндельвальда, посчитавшего его второстепенной задачей.

\- Я должен сказать спасибо, - с трудом выговорил Криденс.

\- Нормальные обскуриалы умирают лет в десять, - крикнула Лавгуд.

Криденс никогда не был нормальным.

\- Она имеет в виду, что еще не все потеряно, - виновато поморщилась Нери. – Ты оказался довольно устойчив, так что, может, справишься даже без зелья.

Она не верила в это, и Криденс не верил тоже.

\- Устойчив к чему?

\- Разве Гриндельвальд не рассказывал? – вмешался Буджардини. – Он точно в этом разбирается, я видел _Проклятых детей_ Слизерина у него на столе, а это лучший источник по теме.

\- Нет, и я не спрашивал, - покачал головой Криденс. 

Он знал, что смертельно болен, ведь так говорил _мистер Грейвз_ , но не особенно размышлял о деталях. Он много думал о своем прошлом, о своей семье, о своем решении - но не о будущем и не о том, что он такое.

\- Мы можем промолчать, если так лучше, - улыбнулась ему Нери. – Мы ведь можем? – повысила она голос, и Лавгуд за ее спиной пожала плечами.

\- Не нужно. Я хочу знать.

\- Достойное решение, - кивнул Буджардини. - Ты представляешь, как работает обскур? ...Тогда смотри. Из-за каких-то внешних причин обскуриал решает, что пользоваться магией - опасно и недопустимо. Он продолжает вырабатывать магию, но не имеет возможность направить ее вовне. Магия скапливается, меняет свою сущность: представь себе, что она становится плотнее, сжимается в ограниченном пространстве. А потом она перестает вмещаться. 

\- Мы не знаем точно, что случается при прорыве. Гриндельвальд накладывал на тебя диагностические чары, но мало что понял. А это показательно: он, как ни странно, знает толк в колдомедицине.

\- Что же странного, - фыркнула Лавгуд. - Когда ты Гриндельвальд, проще один раз выучить колдомедицину, чем всю жизнь задумываться, безопасны ли твои идеи.

Они говорили о Гриндельвальде неестественно много, - решил Криденс. Может, и это симптом любви и веры? Как у Куини Голдштейн, только не так прямолинейно.

\- Почему я не умер еще в детстве?

\- Гриндельвальд говорит, это потому, что ты очень сильный маг.

\- Но обосновывает это словом _очевидно_ , поэтому точный механизм не слишком понятен.

\- Лавгуд предположила, что ты преобразовал магию сильнее положенного - сжал плотнее, если позволите. Поэтому ты удерживал ее в два раза дольше - и, может быть, она достаточно изменила свойства, чтобы ранить тебя не так сильно. Обычно обскуриалы умирают в первую же неделю после прорыва. А ты пока что в относительном порядке, и, по словам Гриндельвальда, немедленной опасности нет.

Все опиралось на слова Гриндельвальда, снова и всегда. 

\- Далее. Как с обскуром справляться? Никто не знает, но Гриндельвальд обозначил две цели. Мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы магия внутри тебя стала менее... темной.

\- Требующей меньше жертв? - уточнил Криденс. 

\- Да, если верить определению продвинутой общественности, - ухмыльнулся Буджардини. - Но не знаю, насколько оно здесь уместно: мы предполагаем, что влияние обскура нелинейно. Поэтому давайте не разбрасываться смутными терминами; мы хотим сделать твою магию не менее темной, а более обычной.

\- Для этого - зелье?

\- Магии любви в Нурменгарде не доверяют, - хмыкнула Лавгуд.

\- А вторая цель, - продолжала Нери, не дав Криденсу смутиться от глупости вопроса, - это решить изначальную проблему. Ну, знаешь, внушить, что магия прекрасна и скрывать ее совсем не нужно. Это Гриндельвальд взял на себя.

...Так вот что значили те взгляды, тот голос. Теперь он притворялся слишком хорошо. Вспоминая мистера Грейвза, Криденс легко различал в нем что-то холодное, отстраненное, небрежное; будто бы Криденс сразу знал, что тот обнимает его только для дела. Наверное, перед обскуриалом Гриндельвальд готов был постараться сильнее, чем перед сквибом. А может, Криденс все придумал, и на самом деле ни о чем не догадывался - ни тогда, ни сейчас.

\- А еще - мы совсем не против держать тебя в курсе, как дела у зелья. Не обещаю, что ты что-то поймешь. Мы сами не понимаем. Но...

\- Мы же не хотим, чтобы его завербовала Розье, - пояснил Петрашевски собравшейся возразить Лавгуд.

\- Нурменгард делится на идейных и разумных, - доверительным тоном сообщил Буджардини. - Сделай правильный выбор.

\- ….Что выбрал Гриндельвальд?

Нери возмущенно нахмурилась, Лавгуд ухмыльнулась, а Буджардини развел руками:

\- Хороший вопрос.

*

\- …Если бы про нас с Якобом узнали, меня посадили бы в тюрьму, а его – лишили памяти. И все из-за Статута - того же самого, из-за которого ты прожил всю жизнь, как немаг, а авроры пытались тебя убить. Ты же видишь это?

Криденс неуверенно кивнул. Он думал о том, что в следующий раз попросит домовиков принести обед в его комнату, чтобы точно ни с кем не столкнуться, – и это после всех стараний Куини придумать речь и найти предлог.

\- До Гриндельвальда я знала, что Статут – это ужасно, но не понимала, что с ним можно бороться. Гриндельвальд открыл мне глаза, милый, и поэтому я здесь.

Ей нужно, нужно было, чтобы он согласился.

\- Он открыл глаза и мне тоже, - кивнул Криденс, но радоваться было рано. В его сознании промелькнули ласковые речи, и боль от ремня, хлещущего по ладоням, чувство несправедливости, несоответствия – и лицо мертвой женщины, покрытое пылью. - Может, это совпадение, но обскур проявился сразу после нашей встречи.

\- Это плохо?

\- Я не знаю. Про него никто ничего не знает.

Он имел в виду и обскура, и Гриндельвальда. Тьма в его сознании медленно клубилась, спокойная, но готовая в любой миг вскинуться волной. Он хотел уйти, то и дело придумывал предлоги завершить разговор - и не решался.

\- Но ведь обскур уже был в тебе, - вздохнула Куини. Она словно ходила по краю обрыва. Как Гриндельвальд справлялся с этим, каждый день, да не по разу? – Гриндельвальд помог нам обоим принять правду. Поэтому я за ним и пошла. 

\- А я - потому, что он заставил меня поверить, будто только он знает что-то про мою семью.

\- Но ведь он знал, - пожала плечами Куини. – Он так хорошо понимает, что нужно каждому из нас.

\- Слишком хорошо.

\- Он так добр ко мне. И, я уверена, к тебе – тоже.

\- Как только я перестал быть ему нужен, он прогнал меня.

Он был убежден в этом, но его слова все равно прозвучали неуверенно. Он больше не стремился уйти. На самом деле - в глубине души он сам хотел этого разговора: чтобы кто-то сказал, что все хорошо, и разрешил сомнения.

Куини могла это сделать.

\- Все мы ошибаемся, - осторожно начала она.

\- Но он лжет снова и снова. - Он глядел на нее исподлобья, странный, непрочный, с разумом из противоречий и диссонансов. Но Куини наконец видела: он – всего лишь ребенок, заблудившийся в собственном тумане. - Я уверен, что он и вас очаровал только затем, что вы ему нужны. Наверное, из-за вашего дара. На вашем месте я бы сбежал, как только смог.

\- Конечно, я нужна ему, - медленно проговорила Куини. Кажется, она наткнулась на нечто важное. – В этом же весь смысл, верно? Это как работа – ты приносишь пользу и получаешь что-то взамен. Только здесь это не деньги, а осознание, что ты поступаешь правильно. Что ты помогаешь всему магическому миру стать лучше. И - да, Гриндельвальд очень хороший руководитель, никогда не встречала подобного. Но ведь мы здесь потому, что у нас есть общее дело, верно? Он мне не брат, не отец, не друг и не возлюбленный – конечно, он уделяет мне внимание потому, что я полезна. Странно ждать от него чего-то другого.

Криденс разглядывал свои сжатые руки, туман волновался сильнее - стыд, тревога, что еще? Воспоминания сменялись чересчур быстро: ладони на его лице, темный и насмешливый взгляд, неуловимое тепло тела сквозь объятия, и сны, и изменившийся от восхищения голос, настойчиво-мимолетное _мой_.

\- Быть нужным, наконец получить признание – это же замечательно, верно, милый? – говорила Куини, испуганная и ошеломленная. – У тебя, конечно, все немного иначе, он больше похож на твоего учителя, но ведь, в сущности, это то же самое? Он делает все, что обещал, и явно ценит тебя, раз занимается тобой лично, и…

Криденс не дослушал ее – встал и вышел. Куини спрятала лицо в руках. Ее щеки пылали. Теперь все сходилось. Именно поэтому Криденс все еще злился на Гриндельвальда из-за нью-йоркского недоразумения, но жаждал одобрения, но боялся подпустить к себе. Конечно, Криденс не мог оценивать происходящее верно, конечно, он не соглашался с Куини и не желал понять, что такое Гриндельвальд на самом деле. Почему она сразу не догадалась?

Она чувствовала облегчение и подъем - точь-в-точь Тини, наконец закрывшая дело. Теперь все пойдет как надо. Гриндельвальд сумеет мягко отказать; Криденс перестанет желать несбыточного и осознает, что сделал правильный выбор, пусть и не по правильной причине; а она, Куини, наконец-то получит настоящее задание, ведь все теперь будут знать: ее легилименция и правда может приносить пользу.

Куини закрыла глаза и набрала полную грудь воздуха. В Нурменгарде было поразительно легко дышать.

*

На этот раз Криденс старался, как никогда раньше. Было что-то отчаянное в его сосредоточенности, когда он вновь и вновь поднимал палочку. Он не вздрагивал, если Геллерт касался его, не тянулся за прикосновениями, не уклонялся от них. Он позволял Геллерту направлять его движения, ни на миг не переставая думать о заклинании. Он глядел исподлобья, и Геллерт не раз и не два чувствовал его силу - клокочущую в груди, грозящую пролиться черным дымом - и застывал от ожидания.

У Криденса не получалось все равно.

\- Я делаю это уже больше недели, - сказал он, когда Геллерт потушил стену огня, в которую превратился очередной _Люмос_. - И вернулся ровно к тому же, с чего начал. Это все бесполезно.

Он был полностью прав.

\- Я надеялся, что тебе легче будет умерить свою магию, когда ты сознательно разрешишь ее себе - в спокойной обстановке, понимая, как она работает. Я ошибся. Завтра мы попробуем другой метод. Ты слишком необычен, мой мальчик, нам может понадобиться время, чтобы найти к тебе подход.

Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо. Сейчас нужно, чтобы Криденс не разочаровался полностью, не решил, что Геллерту нечего ему дать.

\- Но у меня нет времени. Если бы вы верили, что я точно доживу до дня, когда окажусь вам полезным, то не приказали бы искать лекарство. Почему вы все еще думаете, что я смогу убить Альбуса Дамблдора? 

Геллерт никогда не был, никогда не будет готов к тому, как легко они произносят это имя. Впрочем, все равно: Альбус больше не важен, Криденс – вот ключ ко всему.

\- Я рад, что ты нашел общий язык с моими последователями, - улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. – Но в ближайшее время тебе ничего не грозит, а они достаточно компетентны, чтобы найти решение - тем более, с моей помощью.

\- Вы даже не отрицаете. Вы хотите, чтобы я убил собственного брата.

У него снова было по-детски беспомощное лицо, он то и дело опускал глаза – но и это неважно. Геллерт крепче сжал руку на его плече.

\- Дело не в том, чего я хочу или не хочу.

\- Проживу я неделю или пять лет - все равно, - перебил его Криденс. – Что можно сделать за это время? Если вы с ним равны, это просто бессмысленно.

Геллерт не знал, что тот хотел услышать. В таких случаях он предпочитал говорить правду.

\- Но ты убьешь его, - сказал он и поднял за подбородок лицо Криденса, чтобы тот не отводил взгляд. – Не потому, что я так решил. У меня было видение.

\- В прошлый раз видения не слишком вам помогли.

\- В прошлый раз я ошибся в трактовке. Теперь - ошибиться невозможно. Я увидел это еще в тюрьме МАКУСА, когда думал, что ты мертв. Ты сражался с Альбусом Дамблдором, и это была дуэль на равных. Ты был прекрасен, Аурелиус. Я узнавал некоторые заклинания – ты явно выучился им от меня. Я не узнавал другие – их нам еще предстоит создать. Я видел, как сосредоточен был Альбус, с каким трудом отбивался. Я видел твою палочку - и я нашел ее для тебя.

Геллерт улыбнулся и провел рукой по деревку, мимолетно погладив пальцы Криденса.

Все это время он старался не вспоминать. Он ненавидел думать об Альбусе, тем более таком: чуть старше последних фотографий, с короткими горькими улыбками и сведенными в сосредоточении бровями, с молниеносной реакцией и с заклинаниями, каждое из которых - произведение искусства.

Но ведь Криденс тоже был там, почти заставлял Альбуса отступить. Но ведь Криденс был здесь, в его руках, с этим тяжелым пристальным взглядом.

Даже Голдштейн не смогла бы почувствовать фальшь. Даже сам Геллерт ее не чувствовал.

\- Это все? – спросил Криденс наконец.

\- Видения расплывчаты.

\- Тогда вы ничего не знаете. Я могу проиграть.

\- Нет, не можешь.

\- Потому что вы его боитесь?

Он смотрел так, словно выискивал трещину на фасаде, через которую удалось бы заглянуть внутрь. Он так хотел правды.

Каждая истина, в конце концов, привязывала его только крепче. 

\- Нет, не поэтому. Ты ведь слышал про _Предсказания Тихо Додонуса_?

\- Они были о Лестрейнджах, не обо мне.

\- Это была неполная версия в неверной трактовке. Я покажу оригинал.

Он призвал _Предсказания_ из кабинета, и они, едва упав на ладонь, сами раскрылись на нужной странице. Криденс подступил ближе, чтобы заглянуть через плечо. Геллерт усмехнулся и зачитал вслух:

_Отвергнут жестоко сын,  
Страдает в отчаянии дочь.  
Вернется из сени глубин  
Мститель на крыльях в ночь._

_Он долг соберет вдвойне  
Со всех, кто к ответам был глух;  
Положит конец войне,  
Убив одного из двух._

Он умолк, давая Криденсу время подумать. Тот тяжело дышал за его плечом; они почти касались друг друга, впервые – по воле самого Криденса. Он привыкал; еще чуть-чуть – и подпустит Геллерта по-настоящему.

\- У Додониуса не самая изящная поэзия - зато сбывается довольно точно. Отверженный сын – конечно, ты; крылья – твой обскур; возвращение из глубин - то, как ты был потерян для магического мира и как магия была потеряна для тебя самого.

\- А дочь?

\- Я не знаю. Может, Ариана. Очень часто пророчества нельзя расшифровать целиком, пока они не сбудутся.

Геллерт развернулся к нему лицом. Криденс вздрогнул, но не отступил ни на шаг. Хорошо.

\- Почему вы думаете, что это обо мне? Эти слова могут значить что угодно.

\- Но в зале пророчеств Отдела Тайн под ними значится твое имя, Аурелиус.

Криденс нахмурился, не понимая. Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо, погладил шею под воротником рубашки, встретил взгляд – и продолжил.

\- Отдел Тайн британского Министерства коллекционирует предсказания и накладывает на них прелестные чары. Они указывают, о ком говорится в пророчестве, едва это проясняется однозначно. Ошибок пока не было. Твое имя видели Редин Лавгуд и еще двое моих сторонников. Кроме того, я подозреваю, что Трелони – подруга твоей матери – начала пророчествовать про тебя не просто так. Она была смотрительницей предсказаний.

\- В прошлый раз вы этого не сказали.

\- Я не хотел обрушивать на тебя сразу все, что знаю. Тебе, должно быть, и так непросто принять это.

Криденс опустил глаза, и отступил, и отошел к окну. Геллерт остался на месте: пусть подумает. 

\- _Убив одного из двух_ , - повторил Криденс. - Вы не думаете, что это может означать не Альбуса Дамблдора? Вместо него я могу убить…

\- Меня, - кивнул Геллерт. – Да, конечно, пророчество оставляет такую возможность.

Он не стал продолжать. Криденс обернулся, не выдержав молчания. Он снова был тем ребенком из Нью-Йорка; легко угадать, что значит это выражение лица. Криденс хотел, чтобы его убедили.

\- Это не исключено, но не слишком вероятно, - продолжил Геллерт тогда. – Едва ли ты захочешь убить меня, мой мальчик. В конце концов, я единственный, кто может оценить тебя.

 _Я единственный, кому ты нужен_ , - значили эти слова на самом деле, и Криденс понял. Что-то, совсем недавно мелькнувшее в его взгляде, снова потухло.

\- У меня есть причины вас ненавидеть, - напомнил Криденс.

Хорошо, эту тактику Геллерт пока отложит. 

\- Причин ненавидеть Альбуса у тебя еще больше. В конце концов, это он – и, разумеется, обе твои матери - ответственен за то, что с тобой случилось.

\- Я не могу ненавидеть его. Я его даже не помню.

Жаль, что все рассказы об Альбусе прошли зря; впрочем, если честно, Геллерт не слишком старался. Он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то ненавидел Альбуса – пусть даже тот был предателем и магглофилом. 

\- Да? Тогда, думаю, мне следует быть осторожнее, - улыбнулся Геллерт, шагнув навстречу. Может, он ошибся, и Криденс хочет вовсе не убеждений - может, ему нужно почувствовать, будто от него что-то зависит. – Я не думаю, что ты решишь причинить мне вред. Но ты бываешь импульсивным, а твоя сила опасна даже для меня – особенно теперь, когда у тебя есть палочка. Я видел, как ты обрушил гору, едва впервые взял ее в руки. Это было… очень впечатляюще.

Геллерт остановился рядом с ним и погладил его руку: обычно лесть смывала защиты Криденса. Сейчас его пальцы задеревенели под прикосновением.

\- Перестаньте это делать. Не трогайте меня. Не говорите то, что не имеете в виду. Вы просто хотите, чтобы я снова… привязался к вам. Выбрал Альбуса Дамблдора, а не вас.

Он собрался уходить, но остановился перед дверью, надеясь на что-то.

\- Я делаю это не из страха, - сказал ему Геллерт. – Меня не пугает смерть. Да, мне нужно, чтобы ты убил Альбуса, но…

Криденс скривился, и отвернулся, и отворил дверь.

\- Но ты прекрасен, и я имею это в виду.

*

\- Я поняла, в чем дело.

Гриндельвальд подошел к ней в библиотеке, и она отложила учебник французского на край стола.

\- Я поняла еще вчера, но хотела убедиться. Сейчас я уверена. Все сходится.

Они встретились взглядом – эти странные глаза, один слишком светлый, другой слишком темный. На мгновение Куини отчего-то стало страшно: наверное, все-таки боялась ошибиться.

\- Скажи мне, Куини, - чуть улыбнулся он.

От его сознания пахло разочарованием. У него почти получилось – а потом Криденс снова выскользнул из рук. Но это не была его вина, и это была не вина Куини, нет.

\- Я поняла, почему он не хочет признать, как много вы для него сделали. Почему обвиняет вас. Почему сбегает. Это вовсе не из-за того, что вы ошиблись в Нью-Йорке. Вы здесь не при чем. Он в вас влюблен.

Гриндельвальд медленно кивнул. Он не был удивлен. За гладью озера скрывались подводные течения; Куини чувствовала, как что-то происходит в глубине, но не могла разобрать что.

\- Влюбленность - очень широкое понятие. Кем именно он хочет меня видеть?

Куини растерялась. Гриндельвальд вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Для начала - платонически или нет?

\- Совсем нет.

Гриндельвальд снова кивнул и отошел к окну, сложив руки за спиной.

\- Он осознает это?

\- Желание - да. Влюбленность… я бы сказала, смутно догадывается.

\- Не хочет признавать?

\- И это тоже. - А ведь Куини думала, будто нащупала что-то полезное. Зачем она ему, если?.. - Получается, вы уже знали об этом?

\- Это закономерно. Но мне нужно было знать наверняка, на каком он этапе. Не хотелось бы вмешаться слишком рано.

\- То есть вы знаете, что с этим делать? 

\- Нет. Я не знаю. Сейчас не лучшее время для этого решения.

Он просчитывал варианты внутри себя, но Куини не могла увидеть, о чем именно он так сосредоточенно размышляет. О чем вообще здесь можно размышлять?

– Это нельзя оставлять как есть. Он хочет взаимности, и, не получая ее, обвиняет вас во всем подряд, вы же видете. Он очень ранимый и тяжело примет отказ, но если вы начнете понемногу отдаляться, а потом поговорите с ним так, как вы умеете, то…

\- Спасибо, Куини. Я разберусь сам, - прервал ее Гриндельвальд. Он развернулся на каблуках; его лицо было строгим и решительным, а разум – холодным, как горные вершины. 

Он же не собирался?..

Нет, он не собирался, - говорила себе Куини позже, ночью, завернувшись в теплое одеяло. Просто она лезла не в свое дело: он прекрасно знал, как вести себя, в него наверняка влюблялись еще чаще, чем в саму Куини. Конечно, он не собирался, он ведь был восхитительным и далеким Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, и он говорил о любви так, что не оставалось сомнений: он знал, как это бывает. Она вспоминала, каким был его разум в тот первый день в Париже; она уснула, укутавшись скорбью старой, глубокой и чистой, отчего-то напоминавшей запах лимонного пирога.

*

Сперва Геллерт наблюдал за ним издали. Криденс склонялся над книгой, останавливался и хмурился, пока не осознает написанное, застывал порой с неподвижным взглядом. Жаль, из Геллерта не вышло толкового легилимента: он хотел бы видеть, о чем Криденс думает, – сам, не в пересказе.

Когда Геллерт отодвинул стул рядом, Криденс напрягся, ссутулился сильнее, отвел взгляд. Порой Геллерт не понимал, почему все еще думал, как поступить с ним, зачем вообще допустил возможность чего-то большего, чем простая, привычная, ни к чему не ведущая игра.

\- Ты так и не задал ни одного вопроса по чарам, - заговорил Геллерт. – А ведь ты читаешь очень непростую книгу. Буджардини советовал сносный учебник для первого курса, но я решил, что ты не ребенок и должен сразу учиться правильно. Ты можешь приходить ко мне не только с обвинениями, Аурелиус. Я всегда рад тебе помочь.

Криденс кивнул, глядя куда-то на его шаривари. Он был упрям, но все же хотел научиться.

\- Они часто пишут, что сила заклинания зависит от свойств палочки. А я даже не знаю, из чего сделана моя.

\- Вишневое дерево, тридцать пять сантиметров – четырнадцать дюймов, прости, Аурелиус. 

\- А сердцевина?

\- Угадай.

\- …Феникс?

\- Конечно. Такие палочки - редкие и своевольные, но, если их приручить, они способны на магию мощную и утонченную.

Криденс взглянул ему в лицо - понял, что Геллерт говорит не столько, не только про палочку.

\- Может, нужно было начать с чего-то попроще?

\- Не вышло бы. Палочка и хозяин должны совпасть характерами.

\- Может, мы с ней не совпали?

\- Вы подходите друг другу безупречно. Я видел, как ты взял ее в руки впервые и как научишься владеть ей в будущем.

Криденс неохотно кивнул. У него был осторожный, пристальный, ищущий взгляд - почти дамблдоровский, но темнее, отчаянее. Может, все-таки есть смысл?..

\- Иногда я чувствую, что она теплая внутри.

\- Вот видишь. Вы прекрасная пара. Говорят, вишневые палочки обладают поистине смертоносной силой – как ты.

Криденс отвернулся: не верил.

\- Я обещал подумать над новой тактикой, помнишь? - Геллерт призвал второй том Экриздиса и, поколебавшись мгновение, книжку Скамандера.

\- Темная магия?

\- Именно. 

\- А вторая?..

\- Про фениксов. Тебе не помешает иногда отвлечься.

Криденс бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд. Геллерт усмехнулся и отыскал нужную главу у Экриздиса:

\- Начни с этого.

\- _Адское пламя_? Я не способен даже на _Люмос_.

\- Ты способен на многое, Аурелиус. – Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо. Нельзя забывать о второй, главной цели разговора. – Я зря попросил тебя свести всю твою магию до _Люмоса_. Да, обыкновенным волшебникам лучше начинать с него или _Вингардиум Левиоса_ – но ты слишком особенный и слишком сильный. Похоже, я требовал от тебя такого искусства, которого не добиться ни за год, ни за два.

\- _Адское пламя одновременно входит в число и самых мощных, и самых простых темных проклятий_ , - вслух прочитал Криденс.

\- Ты понимаешь меня с полуслова.

\- Здесь написано, что его крайне сложно остановить.

\- Для этого у тебя есть я. – Геллерт сжал руку на его плече. - Но ты и сам скоро справишься: справился ведь с обскуром. Да, мне докладывали – и это поразительно, Криденс. Я хотел бы, чтобы однажды ты показал мне, чему научился.

Криденс слушал комплименты жадно, пусть и с опаской - но что-то было не так.

\- Я не хочу больше никого убивать, - неожиданно признался он. – Я так старался, чтобы это никогда не повторилось - а теперь вы собираетесь учить меня дуэльным заклинаниям. Лучше просто дайте мне уйти.

Его голос запинался, он снова был напряжен – может, еще и от того, что Геллерт придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы их бедра соприкасались.

\- Тебе некуда идти, - покачал головой Геллерт. - Но я никогда не заставлю тебя делать то, на что ты не дашь согласия.

У него снова было нью-йоркское выражение лица. Если бы не Куини, Геллерт подождал бы еще: может, со временем он перерастет эту детскую беспомощность, и тогда все станет понятней. Но его чувства уже очевидны даже для нее, а выражаются лишь в попытках отстраниться. Значит, нужно заставить его сдаться сейчас - или отказаться совсем.

\- Если я захочу уйти – вы остановите меня?

Геллерт провел рукой по его шее. Пульс был слишком частым, а лицо стало совсем растерянным. Криденс едва заметно льнул к руке. Да, все нужно решить сегодня.

\- Конечно, нет. Но я прослежу, чтобы тебя не убили авроры.

Это значило _да_. То, что Криденсу и нужно было услышать.

Его волосы оказались неожиданно мягкими.

\- Спасибо за книгу.

Сейчас, - понял Геллерт. Не время менять решение. Если бы Геллерт не хотел, то он бы не...

Он надавил Криденсу на затылок и поцеловал его. Криденс вздрогнул, разжал губы, но Геллерт не спешил: не стоит его пугать, нужно дать привыкнуть, нужно…

_Стой._

Геллерт выхватил палочку. Он словно очнулся посреди облака, готового разразиться молнией; Криденс крупно дрожал, его глаза побелели, и Геллерт с воздухом вдыхал предощущение магии - жалящей, враждебной для обоих, еще чуть-чуть - и вспыхнет.

Он медленно положил палочку на стол - так, чтобы Криденс видел - и крепко обнял его: должно сработать.

\- Прости меня, - говорил он, размеренно и тихо, главное - успокоить. - Я увлекся. Все в порядке, мой мальчик. Я никогда не повторю это, если ты не захочешь. Если захочешь - повторю. Решаешь ты, любое решение - верное, а я в любом случае никогда тебя не оставлю. Ты такой сильный. Умный. Красивый. _Аурелиус Дамблдор_. 

Дрожь стихала, но дыхание было глубоким и частым. От него больше не пахло магией; в руках Геллерта осталась пустая оболочка. А ведь на какой-то миг Геллерта и правда захлестнуло волнение - не от поцелуя, нет, но от неясного предвкушения и от искрящейся силы под ладонями.

Тем неприятней приходить в себя.

\- Перестаньте врать мне, - выговорил Криденс. Он старался контролировать свой голос, и оттого тот звучал еще неестественнее. – Я знаю, зачем вы делаете это. Я не поверю вам, что бы вы ни предложили. Все равно однажды я перестану быть вам нужен. Я не могу пройти через это снова, я… не могу.

Хоть не разрыдался, и на том спасибо.

Обмен ничего не значащей ласки на временное содействие - вот и все, что могло между ними быть. Геллерт ведь знал это с самого начала, так почему же сомневался?

Он сам разжал объятия, не дожидаясь, когда Криденс вспомнит, что чуть не положил голову ему на плечо.

*

Ощутив его, Куини выронила учебник французского. Что-то случилось; тьма его разума снова походила на смерч. Куини бы спряталась от него - но слишком хорошо знала, чего от нее ждут. Она пришла к Гриндельвальду не просто так, она должна была выполнить свою работу – исправить свою ошибку.

Она последовала за ним, стараясь шагать неслышно, заглядывая в его разум и готовясь отпрянуть. Беглая гримаса отвращения на лице Гриндельвальда. Обессиливающий страх, ненависть и горечь, и объятия, надежные и лживые. Слова, которые хотелось слышать; мурашки от прикосновений к шее. Опущенные белые ресницы, взгляд на губы.

Поцелуй.

Нет-нет, так не должно было быть, Гриндельвальд бы не… 

Но вот же они, воспоминания. Криденс раз за разом прокручивал их в голове, чувствовал себя преданным. Разве он не должен радоваться? Он ведь хотел этого. Куини точно знала, что хотел.

Он поднялся в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь. Куини медленно, медленно подступила к ней. Смерч понемногу рассеивался. Злость сменялась виной и страхом. Вот он представил, что Гриндельвальд прогонит его теперь; отстранится, станет говорить с ним только по делу; будет холоден и строг, сделает занятия еще невыносимее. Вдруг Криденс все, навсегда испортил? Гриндельвальд поступил так не случайно. Наверняка он знал про навязчивые сны, неуловимые ощущения; понимал, чего хотел Криденс куда четче, чем тот сам.

Но ведь на самом деле Криденс не хотел этого. Это были всего лишь сны - греховные, но не имевшие веса. Криденс никогда не захочет подпустить Гриндельвальда по-настоящему близко. Гриндельвальд использовал его, играл на чувствах; это Гриндельвальд виноват во всем, не Криденс, Криденс все сделал правильно.

И снова. Куини сглотнула и постучалась в его спальню.

\- Позволь войти? Я видела вас в библиотеке. Ты в порядке?

И неприязнь, и одиночество, и страх, и жажда поддержки - как паутина.

Криденс молчал. Куини решилась и отворила дверь.

Криденс отвернулся от нее, ушел к окну, не выгнал. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его лицо, зато хотел утешения. На жердочке сидел феникс; он окинул Куини каким-то надменным взглядом и спрятал голову под крыло.

\- Я видела, что случилось, - повторила Куини. – Но я уверена, у вас все наладится. Ты всегда можешь просто отказать. Я могу передать ему? Он хороший человек, и он поймет.

\- Дело не в этом.

Его мысли теперь были гораздо тише: присутствие другого человека не давало захлебнуться чувствами. Куини все делала правильно. Она переступила порог и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- А в чем?.. Если ты хочешь быть с ним…

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- Если, всего лишь если, - отступила на шаг Куини. – _Если_ ты хочешь быть с ним, то ведь все хорошо? Ему, очевидно, тоже это нужно.

Криденс недоверчиво хмыкнул. Нелегилименты бывают такими странными.

\- Разве стал бы он целовать тебя, если бы не хотел? 

В сознании Криденса пронеслись образы темных подворотен, объятий, _я тоже этого хочу, Криденс_. Если он делал так для какого-то ничтожного сквиба – то что мог сделать для обскуриала из пророчеств?..

Куини поморщилась. Как можно думать о Гриндельвальде - так? Гриндельвальд был гордым, прекрасным, одиноким, и он слишком хорошо знал, что такое любовь.

\- Я все равно заперт здесь и все равно умираю. Какая, в общем-то, разница, чего он от меня хочет, - ответил Криденс. Теперь он казался спокойнее, но по неправильным причинам. - ...Наверное, он просто думает, что это все равно ни к чему не приведет.

Да, это имело смысл. Гриндельвальд рассчитывал соблазнить его и добиться преданности, но при этом сделать так, чтобы Криденсу не хватило решимости взять то, что ему предлагали. Так с поцелуем и вышло.

Куини чувствовала, что он на пороге решения - но теперь он старался не думать ничего, кроме самых простых мыслей: надо прочесть про Адское пламя, Гриндельвальд ведь не отменил занятие. Тьма внутри него бурлила, вращалась, беспокойная и живая. Все это было очень неправильным, и Куини не знала, что делать.

Феникс клекотнул. Криденс оглянулся на него.

Он изо всех сил старался быть в порядке - и нет, не думать.

\- Мне нужно вернуться обратно в библиотеку.

Куини соврала, что забыла учебник французского в своей комнате, чтобы не идти обратно вместе с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

По снежным лепесткам пробежали голубые искры. Криденс никогда не видел ничего красивее. Подумать только - они наколдованы _для него_.

\- Не трогай, _Аурелиус_ : он ядовит, - предупредил Грейвз, и Криденс посмотрел на него. Он скучал по этому лицу, ненавидел его, не мог глядеть на него долго.

\- Криденс! – окликнули его; в дверях стояла Нагини в своем платье для выступлений, одна, растерянная, такая же неуместная здесь, как и он сам. – Пойдем скорее: это место для чистокровок. Они убивают таких, как мы, для развлечения.

Криденс оглянулся на Грейвза, но его лицо словно треснуло – и Криденс снова видел эти странные разноцветные глаза, эту мертвенно бледную кожу. Он по-прежнему скучал, по-прежнему ненавидел его. Гриндельвальд поднялся со своего места и усмехнулся Нагини, как будто знал, что все ее слова - напрасны.

\- Ты же сам все знаешь. Криденс, - еще раз попыталась Нагини.

Кружилась голова. Веяло чем-то чуждым - не то морозным, не то пряным. Это цветок, понял Криденс. Он ведь ядовит.

Криденс пошатнулся, и Гриндельвальд протянул ему руку.

Вдруг лицо Нагини исказилось от боли, и она выгнулась, превращаясь в змею. Криденс видел: она только хотела защитить его, потому что ей было - беспричинно - не все равно.

\- Слишком поздно, - попросил Криденс, но Нагини уже шипела, готовая наброситься на Гриндельвальда. Тот даже не достал палочку. И так знал все, что случится. Или не все?..

Криденс вынул цветок из вазы - жегся - и шагнул в объятия Гриндельвальда. Тот на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем принять перикулид из его рук, а потом мягко рассмеялся. Синее пламя, белые хребты отделили их от мира; Криденсу было горько и хорошо, а запах становился сильнее - нет, не цветок.

Проснувшись, он еще долго не отворачивался от подушки. Отчего-то вспоминалась та ночь, когда они прятались от холода на чердаке, и Нагини осталась человеком даже во сне. Ему тоже было проще оставаться человеком для нее.

Он совершил ошибку. Он отдал свой единственный шанс на что-то настоящее за пустой звук - _Аурелиус_. Во второй раз в жизни он вступил в пламя и вышел из него иным человеком. Все еще без имени, все еще без знания, что и отчего с ним случилось. Теперь и без цели.

Он совершил ошибку, и эту ошибку уже не исправить. Оставалось лишь жить с ней и пытаться получить хоть что-то взамен.

Гриндельвальд сказал, что все будет так, как решит Криденс. Соврал? Что он сделает, если Криденс не отступится, а потребует больше? Хорошо бы он отказался. Это будет почти признанием. Вряд ли удастся, но Криденс все равно потерян и обречен – так почему же нет? Гриндельвальд сам начал это. Это только его вина.

Он вечно обещает то, чего у него нет.

*

Винда улыбнулась и подложила ей еще одну вафлю. Было совсем рано: на днях Куини заметила, что Винда часто завтракает первая, в одиночестве, и захотела составить ей компанию. Верное решение, думала Куини, зачарованно разглядывая белые, изящные руки Винды. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз кто-то столько заботился о ней: должно быть, только мама в детстве.

\- Спасибо. Никак не могу привыкнуть, что здесь все делают эльфы. Кажется, я скучаю по своей кухне, - болтала Куини, и Винда смотрела на нее – нечитаемо, как всегда, но Куини мерещились в ее взгляде тепло и легкая насмешка. 

Все было хорошо. Ей нравилось в Нурменгарде, она чувствовала себя на своем месте. Не стоило вчера расстраиваться от разговора с Криденсом. Даже если они втянут друг друга в эти отношения - ну и что с того? Гриндельвальд из тех, кто всегда и во всем точно знает, что им нужно. Да и мало ли своеобразных пар встречалось Куини за жизнь? А Криденс, должно быть, будет счастлив, и тогда ей станет гораздо проще выполнять свое задание.

Но все же – почему бы не спросить? Просто чтобы убедиться. 

\- Я недавно задумалась, неужели у Гриндельвальда нет любимой женщины? О нем наверняка многие мечтают.

Не одна и не две девушки в амфитеатре думали о нем – и Куини могла их понять.

\- Должно быть, нет, - пожала плечами Винда. Почему-то Куини показалось, что эта тема ей неприятна, хотя щиты на ее разуме не изменялись, не выдавали ничего. – Я не слышала ни слова об его личной жизни.

\- Но почему? Он очень обаятелен и еще довольно молод.

\- Он слишком хороший лидер. Он не будет выставлять напоказ то, что не относится к делу, или, того хуже, смешивать одно с другим.

Винда чуть-чуть нахмурилась – и Куини вспомнилось, что показал ей Гриндельвальд. Вдруг Винда приняла вопрос на свой счет? Вдруг разочаруется в Куини? Она думает о чем-то - а Куини даже не знает о чем. Как люди понимают друг друга без легилименции, неужели это всегда так сложно?

\- А может, ему и вовсе это не интересно, - продолжала Винда, остановив взгляд на лице Куини. Она наверняка разгадала ее смущение, но ничем не выдала, о чем думает, только отхлебнула кофе, а стены были высоки и неприступны. Как люди живут с такой неизвестностью всю жизнь?.. - Если тебя смутила его манера вести себя, то не придавай ей слишком много значения. Это просто манера вести себя.

Сперва Куини облегченно вздохнула: Винда сама подсказала, как объяснить неуместное любопытство - но потом запуталась снова.

\- Манера держаться так близко? Дотрагиваться? Но разве вы не все?.. – Она опустила глаза туда, где их колени соприкасались под столом. – Я думала, это что-то европейское… Или так принято именно в Нурменгарде…

Абернети так не делал; Краффт так не делал; Нагель не делал, и Кэрроу, и Лавгуд, и Буджардини – никто так не делал, кроме Гриндельвальда и кроме Винды.

\- Не совсем, - засмеялась Винда, и Куини наконец поняла: то, что притворялось теплой насмешкой, на самом деле оказалось нежностью. Куини видела такую - давно, в другой жизни, где было просто и тесно и пахло лимонным пирогом.

\- Я… Мне это очень приятно, - призналась Куини. Она ведь не ошиблась? Винда столько для нее делала, единственная заботилась по-настоящему, и если Куини по глупости потеряет ее…

\- И хорошо, потому что я не прекращу ухаживать за вами, - улыбнулась Винда. Она потянулась к Куини и заправила ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь - такие мягкие руки.

Угадала, - вдохнула Куини.

_Угадала_ , - осознала Куини. Как другие люди с этим живут? Откуда знают, что делать? Раньше все было так просто. Вдруг Куини поймет Винду неверно, и та оставит ее? Вдруг Куини окажется не готова, не сумеет правильно выразить это - и упустит свой шанс на новое, лучшее?

\- Вас смущает то, что я женщина? – Винда склонила голову набок, пытаясь считать с лица душу. Куини была не одна в этом, - поняла она, и стало проще. Винда окклюмент, но не легилимент. Они обе ищут друг друга в тумане. – Здесь никто ни слова не скажет. После стольких речей про свободу быть собой любое осуждение было бы лицемерно.

\- Мне все равно, - улыбнулась ей Куини и придвинулась ближе. – Я любила маггла - чужое мнение для меня не много значит.

Лицо Винды как-то изменилось – ревность?

\- Но это в прошлом, - добавила Куини. – Он сам отказался от нашей любви.

В груди кольнуло. Что-то, должно быть, просочилось в ее интонации, потому что теперь Винда свела брови - тревога? - и обняла ее - желание поддержать? Так тепло и так мягко звучал мелодичный французский голос:

\- Тише, дорогая. Теперь все в порядке. Теперь вы среди своих.

Куини чуть-чуть улыбнулась. От Винды пахло вафлями и дорогими цветочными духами. Она погладила Куини по щеке, и Куини знала, – но как она могла знать? – что Винда сейчас поцелует ее, еще чуть-чуть, и поцелует ее. Сердце билось чересчур быстро, а сама Куини замерла от страха. Такого никогда не случалось. Ей всегда просто было отказать или согласиться. Она с первого взгляда видела все важное: и о нем, и о себе - с первой встречи видела, что им нужно остаться вместе. С ним всегда было так просто…

Куини отстранилась и закрыла лицо руками.

*

Гриндельвальд не сказал ему ни слова. Он притворялся, будто ничего не случилось – вот только держался на расстоянии, не клал руку на плечи, не улыбался знающе, дразняще.

Еще вчера Криденс этого и хотел.

Для занятия они вышли во двор. Гриндельвальд безмолвным заклинанием начертал два круга на земле. Первый дотягивался до обрыва с одной стороны и замка с другой; второй окаймил место, где они стояли. Границы для пламени, понял Криденс. Затем Гриндельвальд опустился на колено, коснулся палочкой земли; Криденс плотнее запахнул меховую мантию, слушая, как нашептывает он заклинания на латыни. Криденс никогда не видел его таким сосредоточенным - даже на Пер-Лашез. Ему шло.

Гриндельвальд называл любовь формой темной магии, - вспомнилось Криденс вдруг. Он повторил заклинание, попробовал движение палочкой – Гриндельвальд заметил, и улыбнулся, и поправил его.

Словно ничего не случилось.

Ничего не вышло с первого раза и не вышло со второго, а в третий - с кончика палочки сорвался раскаленный шар. Он полетел в сторону замка, но затух на границе. За мгновение до этого шар обернулся огненным фениксом – а может, померещилось.

\- Выпад чуть глубже, - сказал Гриндельвальд. Он снова казался сосредоточенным, но как-то по-другому: весь здесь и сейчас, напряженный, осторожный - предвкушающий? Он даже не смотрел на Криденса, но тот никогда раньше не ощущал его присутствие так полно.

Что-то в этом тревожило, напоминало утреннюю решимость - но не сейчас, даже если нужно, то не сейчас. Криденс взмахнул палочкой – выпад глубже, слова отчетливей.

У него получилось.

Пламя вырвалось и развернулось - освобожденная пружина; оно расширялось спиралью, выплескивалось на внешнюю границу и стекало обратно, шипело пастями химер и драконов. Один из них закружился возле внутренней черты, совсем близко - Криденс отшатнулся прочь, хоть и не почувствовал жара, а Гриндельвальд, наоборот, подступил к самому краю.

\- Это прекрасно. _Ты_ прекрасен, Криденс. – Гриндельвальд не сводил глаз с пламени; его голос звучал иначе, и лесть больше не казалась лестью. - Попробуй управлять им.

Криденс зажмурился. Теперь ему казалось, будто он чувствует пламя, но не как обскура или самого себя, а как чужую руку через перчатку. Это из-за палочки, конечно. Криденс попробовал дышать медленней и глубже, чтобы пламени стало спокойнее, он ни о чем не думал, как если бы удерживал обскура, он не был или хотя бы пытался не быть.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, пламя изменилось. Драконы с химерами не исчезли, а, наоборот, оформились и разделились; они ходили кругами по выжженой земле, разглядывая Гриндельвальда или их обоих, и ниточки тьмы вплетались в пламя, из которого они были сотканы.

\- Я никогда не видел подобного. Даже не знаю, как это работает.

Гриндельвальд обернулся, и Криденс вспомнил его в Нью-Йорке - не в те встречи, когда он манил и обманывал, а в тот последний раз, когда стена между ними пала. У Гриндельвальда расширились зрачки, и взгляд стал еще более неестественным, пугающим, красивым, и Криденсу хотелось верить, будто за маской есть что-то, будто Криденс найдет это, если станет по-настоящему искать.

Он отвлекся, и пламя разошлось сильнее; в круге ему было тесно, и оно билось волнами о границы, и гасло, и взмывалось снова. Гриндельвальд даже дышал по-другому, он подошел и говорил что-то, Криденс не разобрал. От густоты его присутствия кружилась голова, но отчего-то было легко и свободно. Если бы сейчас Гриндельвальд, вот такой, снова поцеловал его, то все прошло бы совсем по-другому.

Вдруг Гриндельвальд встрепенулся, глядя куда-то Криденсу за спину, выхватил палочку и рассмеялся. Криденс обернулся. Огонь перекинулся за границу; теперь он несся к замку.

\- Ты невероятен, - шепнул Гриндельвальд ему на ухо, а потом проговорил какую-то формулу – и драконы с химерами рассыпались черным пеплом. – Твое пламя пробило мои барьеры. Я и сам бы так не смог.

Пахло гарью. Гриндельвальд положил руку ему между лопаток, а остатки его смеха щекотали шею.

\- Хочешь попробовать еще раз?

\- Хочу.

Криденс развернулся, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Гриндельвальд улыбнулся - остро и весело, с каким-то темным ожиданием. Он знал, что Криденс говорил не о пламени. Он и сам не пламя имел в виду.

\- Зайдешь ко мне в кабинет?

И снова этот взгляд без стены между ними.

\- Да.

Но ведь он не откажется теперь, - думал Криденс, следуя за ним по пожарищу, по узким коридорам. Гриндельвальд не оборачивался, не ждал и не касался, но это только усиливало напряжение между ними; он шагал легко и быстро, привычно изящный и уверенный, но не похожий на самого себя. Что-то сместилось, и он не откажется, чего бы от него ни захотеть.

Это была огромная ошибка, но, кажется, Криденс не мог отказать ему тоже.

В кабинете Гриндельвальд наложил на дверь длинное заклинание - а потом одним движением развернулся к Криденсу. Окинул его взглядом, пронизывающим и чуть удивленным. 

\- Не передумал?

\- И не передумаю.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся и поманил к себе - а через мгновение уже целовал шею, заставив опереться на дверь. Это было странно, как будто не с Криденсом, щекотно и хорошо; по спине пробежали мурашки, и Криденс не сдержал вздоха. Гриндельвальд приник к нему всем телом, и - о, он хотел этого, неужели он тоже этого хотел. Краем сознания Криденс помнил, что ему должно быть стыдно, страшно, _неправильно_ , но он только обхватил Гриндельвальда за талию, и прижался еще ближе, и - миг колебаний - расслабил бедра, позволив себе тереться об него, потому что Гриндельвальд не оттолкнет, не сейчас, нет, сейчас это нужно и ему тоже.

Гриндельвальд отстранился и поймал его свободную ладонь, поднес к затылку, выбритому и приятному на ощупь. Криденс запустил пальцы в его волосы, потянул, проверяя, и Геллерт с тихим стоном запрокинул голову, а потом по-кошачьи прильнул к руке; искоса взглянул, чтобы оценить отклик, коротко поцеловал в губы, опустился на колени.

Гриндельвальд посмотрел снизу вверх из-под длинных белых ресниц – чуть насмешливо, чуть нетерпеливо – и положил руку на пах, потер, заставив прикусить губы, только потом стал расстегивать ремень. Криденс закрыл глаза и отвернулся; чувствовал, что краснеет, но нет, он хотел довести все до конца сегодня, сейчас, пока Гриндельвальд… пока Гриндельвальд притворяется настолько хорошо. Он закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда Геллерт достал его член, взял в руку, погладил. 

\- Здесь ты тоже красивый.

Криденс оторопел от смущения; Геллерт ухмыльнулся - всегда все делал намеренно. Криденс сжал пальцы в его волосах, и Гриндельвальд сперва зашипел от боли, а потом то ли вздохнул, то ли застонал.

Едва Криденс отпустил его, Гриндельвальд склонил голову, и члена коснулось горячее и влажное – язык. Криденс знал, что так делают, но не ждал, что Гриндельвальд станет… Гриндельвальд вылизывал и целовал, помогая рукой, и в мире не осталось ничего, кроме ощущений, даже самого Криденса, это было не с ним, так много, недостаточно, и нельзя двигаться, чтобы не… Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, уловив его дрожь, еще раз облизал головку, и обхватил губами, и пососал, стал насаживаться ниже; это оказалось чересчур, Криденс не выдержал, застонал в голос, а Гриндельвальд пропускал его так глубоко, что можно было почувствовать что-то – стенку горла? Криденс слегка подался вперед, но горло рефлекторно сжалось, Криденс снова все испортил, и Гриндельвальд отстранился, закашлялся.

\- Простите. Я не…

\- Все хорошо, - перебил его Гриндельвальд - с растрепавшимися волосами, с покрасневшими губами. Он прижался лицом к бедру Криденса, пытаясь отдышаться, но не прекратил гладить его рукой. Криденс снова отвел взгляд: едва ощущения отступили, возвратилась неловкость. – Давно не практиковался, но сейчас вспомню. Верни руку на место.

Теперь он начал медленнее, а Криденс перебирал его мягкие волосы, стараясь отвлечься, исчезнуть, не шевельнуться. Гриндельвальд был настойчив: он снова брал его глубоко, еще глубже, пока не принял член целиком; тогда он замер, застонал - нестерпимый трепет, мгновенный взгляд, насмешка и призыв. Криденс попробовал: чуть качнулся назад, дал вдохнуть, вернул как было; потом надавил Гриндельвальду на голову, чтобы не отпрянул больше, и стал сам толкаться внутрь, еще раз, еще, быстрее. Вдруг его обдало удовольствием - так стремительно и ошеломляюще сильно, что какой-то частью сознания он ждал обскура, а не обычную разрядку. Он не сумел даже предупредить, но Гриндельвальд ничуть не смутился: он сглотнул его семя и не отстранялся, пока Криденс не сделал это сам.

Он еле стоял на ногах. Ему хотелось опуститься на пол, рядом с Гриндельвальдом, и прижаться к нему, и слушать, как он будет шептать на ухо успокаивающую ложь. Ему хотелось…

Криденс сразу знал, что это огромная ошибка, но только теперь понял, в чем ее суть.

Он торопливо застегнул брюки. Геллерт тяжело дышал и сжимал себя через одежду. Подразумевалось, что, как только Криденс придет в чувство, они продолжат.

Геллерт почувствовал его взгляд, вскинул голову. Он был очень красивый – все еще на коленях, с распавшейся прической, бледным румянцем на белой коже, с блеском в глазах. Его желание казалось плотным, почти осязаемым. Криденс отвел взгляд.

\- Мы можем продолжить на столе. – Ото всего, что они делали, голос Гриндельвальда охрип, а насмешливость угасла. – К тому времени, когда я подготовлюсь, ты как раз захочешь снова. ...Что случилось?

\- Я все-таки передумал. Мы не должны были. Отоприте дверь. 

Гриндельвальд отозвался не сразу. Его лица не было видно, и Криденс с трудом сдержал порыв извиниться, согласиться на что угодно. Нужно помнить: как бы Гриндельвальд ни ответил - все лучше того мгновения, когда Криденсу захотелось, чтобы они любили друг друга.

Гриндельвальд поднялся с колен и заклинанием поправил прическу. По его лицу снова нельзя было ничего понять.

\- Тогда уходи, - махнул он рукой, и дверь приоткрылась.

Никогда Криденсу не было так сложно переступить этот порог.

*

В дверь постучали (Кэрроу), а Геллерт задержал взгляд на зеркале. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть; казалось очевидным, что это – не он. На него смотрел великий маг, политик и стратег, кристально чистый от человеческого и своего. Геллерт так часто растворялся в нем – но не сейчас, когда отголоски восторга и желания смешались с отрезвляющей досадой. Геллерт редко разрешал себе не думать, как преломится в чужих глазах и всеобщем будущем, и оттого еще страннее было видеть, как не похож он на свое отражение.

Впрочем, за порогом стояла всего только Кэрроу: ни ума, ни чуткости, ни легилименции - лишь действенность. Геллерт обернулся и позволил двери открыться.

\- Вы свободны?

\- Конечно. Проходи.

Кэрроу устроилась в кресле напротив. Даже по позе виделось, как не терпится ей сообщить новость. Она, конечно, ничего не заметила. Геллерт был весьма хорош в трансфигурации человека.

\- Итак?

\- У меня получилось. Его забрали прямо из кабинета главы Тайн.

Он знал заранее, догадался, как только услышал стук в дверь - но только сейчас позволил себе почувствовать и осознать. Мгновение ожидания - и она достала шкатулку в защитной сфере. Ощущение падения; рука сама собой дернулась к фиалу, но Геллерт успел себя остановить.

\- Какие на ней защиты?

\- Я не узнавала, - растерялась Кэрроу. И правда глупый вопрос; она так верила в него, мысль, что проклятия Отдела Тайн способны доставить ему неудобства, не могла прийти ей в голову. - У моей кузины нет доступа к секретной информации. Мне нужно?..

\- Нет, не стоит. – Гриндельвальд не отрывал взгляд от шкатулки, но не видел ее. Фиал был внутри, так близко, почти в руках. Или - его не было. – Ты и без того хорошо поработала. Твоя родственница в порядке?

\- Не слишком, - улыбнулась Кэрроу. – Но она никогда мне не нравилась.

Что ж, у всех свои методы и предпочтения.

Едва она ушла, Геллерт, осторожно левитируя шкатулку, выскользнул из кабинета в спальню – напрямую, как Нурменгард позволял ему. Там он приказал замку отдалить его от поверхности. Он хотел сделать это немедленно, нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь помешал.

В настоящем Нурменгарде было холодно. Геллерт заметил это, только когда онемели пальцы, мешая завершить серию диагностических чар. Он помнил кое-что из рассказов Лавгуд, неплохо знал британскую школу; рано или поздно он решит эту головоломку, но нужно - сейчас, каждое мгновение невыносимо. Догадка, заклинание, ошибка, напряженное созерцание, пока не заметит новую зацепку в ткани чар, - он не знал, сколько времени пошло так, но потом сфера просияла и растаяла, а проверки не нашли больше ни одной защиты. Тогда он коснулся шкатулки руками, и унял сердцебиение, и открыл ее.

В первый миг ему показалось, что все наконец исправлено, - а потом он понял. Это была по-настоящему хорошая подделка. Кэрроу не усомнилась бы, Фоули не усомнился бы, даже глава Тайн – кто там сейчас, Руквуд? – не различил бы обмана. Такую трансфигурацию не разрушишь одним _Ревелио_. Альбус был невероятно хорош. Геллерт улыбнулся, и взял фиал в руки, и тихо рассмеялся. Тщательное изящество, что в равной мере раздражало и очаровывало Геллерта тем летом, теперь загустело, избавилось от примесей неопытности. В его почерке остался только он, самая суть. Как глупо было хоть на мгновение поверить, что Альбус и впрямь поддастся Министерству.

Фиал лежал в ладони прохладный и пустой: ни капли их крови, только белоснежные кружева заклинаний. Они играли так когда-то – подбрасывали друг другу всякие мелочи, и надо было без палочки отгадать, из чего и каким способом они трансфигурированы. Альбус безошибочно чувствовал метод, Геллерт легко различал материал. За тонкой вуалью чар скрывался самый обычный камень.

Потом, когда даже Согревающие чары перестали помогать, Геллерт вернулся в свою обычную спальню, рассеянно взглянул на гобелен. Криденс уходил прочь по коридору – искал его, хотел поговорить. Геллерт мог бы переместиться в кабинет и выйти навстречу, утешить, разуверить или даже довести до конца начатое. Это пошло бы на пользу им обоим.

Взамен Геллерт в последний раз взглянул на отзвук той клятвы, вдумчиво распустил узлы трансфигурации и выбросил камень в окно.

*

Нужно было поговорить с ним, пока он не исчез, как прошлым вечером, и пока не встретил Криденса. Руки мелко дрожали, когда она стучалась в дверь его спальни. Чересчур личное, а Гриндельвальд ведь из тех, кто не пускает дальше порога, Гриндельвальд – глубокое горное озеро, бездна за несчетными слоями чистейшей воды.

\- Я хотела поговорить с вами еще вчера, но вас не было.

\- Я бываю занят.

Он накинул пиджак, подошел к комоду за шаривари. Через его прозрачные щиты просвечивала та же тоска, тот же отголосок минувшего, что однажды помогли ей поверить. Спальня была изящной и простой – старый гобелен с картой замка, восхитительный вид на склоны гор, лучи утреннего солнца, постель на одного. Он был безукоризненно далек. Чем больше Куини смотрела на него, тем меньше понимала – как, почему?

\- Меня тревожит то, что происходит с Криденсом.

Дверь за ее спиной щелкнула замком, хотя Гриндельвальд даже не шевельнулся.

\- Расскажи подробнее.

\- Он слишком боится своих чувств, злится на вас и на себя. Вчера он отыскал в библиотеке карту и долго думал, сможет ли добраться до Фельдкирха.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, но его сознание оставалось все так же спокойно, так же печально.

\- Вчера вечером он хотел поговорить, верно?

\- Но не застал вас, - кивнула Куини.

\- О чем он думал?

\- Ему было очень одиноко.

Куини показалось, что его разум зарябил сожалением, досадой – преходящие трещенки на зеркальной глади воды.

\- Зачем вам это? – не выдержала она. – Вы же не… Я видела, что вы любите кого-то другого.

Он поднял на нее свой нечитаемый взгляд; озеро его разума вдруг покрылось льдом. 

Куини отшатнулась к двери и зачем-то потянулась к палочке – как будто могла сделать хоть что-то.

\- Простите. Я вечно болтаю что попало. И вы ведь сами показали мне.

Гриндельвальд замер. Куини видела, как он усилием воли растапливает лед и расслабляет плечи.

Не будь она легилиментом, она и не заметила бы, что причинила ему боль. Куини никогда раньше не задумывалась, как непроницаемы бывают лица.

\- Это было давно, и я не говорю об этом.

Он отвел взгляд, и Куини с облегчением вздохнула. Она так часто ошибалась – даже если видела насквозь.

\- Простите, что я… вторглась без приглашения.

\- Забудем, - коротко улыбнулся он. – Ты спрашивала, зачем я сделал то, что сделал. Сперва я собирался показать Криденсу, что он не хочет этого на самом деле. Конечно, ему непросто было бы сделать выбор, но он бы справился. Это ранило бы его куда меньше, чем отказ.

Это звучало так разумно – конечно, Гриндельвальд поцеловал Криденса лишь ради самого Криденса. Гриндельвальд был именно таким: умным, проницательным, осторожным с чужими чувствами. Вот только…

\- Но я снова ошибся – и в нем, и в себе. Оказалось, именно это нам и нужно. Обоим.

\- Но ведь вы…

В последний миг Куини прикусила язык.

\- Глупо жить прошлым, когда есть шанс на будущее.

Отчего-то ей вспомнился последний разговор с Виндой. Да, она знала, как это может быть.

\- Как много ты видела? – неожиданно спросил Гриндельвальд. В лицо бросилась краска.

\- Я старалась не смотреть, но…

Гриндельвальд не разозлился и не смутился, как сделал бы кто угодно другой, но поверхность воды казалась теперь преувеличенно гладкой.

\- Мне жаль, что я поставил тебя в это положение – но, раз так сложилось, почему бы не извлечь пользу? Скажи, Куини, что изменилось для Криденса во время занятия?

\- Он тоже решил, как будто хочет, чтобы вы отказались сами.

Гриндельвальд приподнял брови - наконец хоть чего-то не знал! - и весело усмехнулся.

\- Прелестная симметрия. Но, Куини, - _во время_ занятия.

Сперва Куини хотела возразить - зачем объяснения в обход очевидного? - но потом поняла. Что бы Криденс не придумывал себе, он не зашел бы так далеко с тем Гриндельвальдом, который поцеловал его в библиотеке. Дело было - дело было в выражении лица, во взглядах, в густом и тяжелом восторге. Куини никогда не видела Гриндельвальда таким; она надеялась никогда больше и не видеть – но именно это искал Криденс.

\- Он вам поверил, - решила она. - Поверил, что правда вам нужен.

Гриндельвальд медленно кивнул: она подтвердила его догадку.

\- Тогда почему он остановился?

За свою жизнь Куини видела много вещей, не предназначавшихся для чужих глаз, - но никогда не думала, что однажды станет обсуждать это, уж тем более - не с _Гриндельвальдом_.

\- Я не знаю. Он не собирался. Он очень влюблен, и он хотел остаться.

\- Он чувствовал себя слишком влюбленным? В этом дело?

\- Может быть? - согласилась Куини. - Все случилось слишком быстро. Он никогда не любил раньше и никогда не был ни с кем близок. Он не ожидал, что это будет - настолько...

Она растерялась, пытаясь подобрать слово, но не вспомнить ничего лишнего. Гриндельвальд понял: чуть улыбнулся, не стал настаивать.

\- Я хочу, Куини, чтобы ты научилась управлять своим даром, - сказал он вместо этого. Та встретила его взгляд в немом вопросе. - Уверен, Винда сможет помочь с основными техниками. Ты должна сконцентрировать на обучении все свои силы.

Куини неуверенно кивнула. Она уже пробовала пару упражнений из подаренной Виндой книги, но получалось не слишком хорошо. Куини не подходила для контролируемой легилименции, а жизнь вслепую - не подходила для Куини.

\- За Криденсом больше следить не нужно, - продолжал Гриндельвальд. - Думаю, я понял, как нам достичь взаимопонимания. К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы ты наблюдала за нашими отношениями дальше.

Куини вспомнила Криденса: темный вихрь ненависти, горечи и жажды любви. Она вспомнила Гриндельвальда: бездонную глубь, в которую страшно заглянуть.

Должно быть, сомнения отразились на ее лице. Ей и впрямь не помешало бы немного самообладания.

\- Ты ведь сама говоришь: он влюблен, - напомнил ей Гриндльвальд. У него был мягкий голос и насмешливый взгляд. - Я просто хочу дать ему то, в чем он нуждается.

Куини кивнула. Она не понимала, откуда шла ее тревога: Гриндельвальд знал, что делает, желал им всем самого лучшего и, конечно, заслуживал любви - такой, какую выберет сам.

\- Тогда я найду Винду и начну заниматься.

Замок щелкнул за ее спиной – снова сам по себе, послушный одной лишь воле Гриндельвальда. Она рада будет уйти. Ошибкой было прийти сюда, стоило дождаться, когда он спустится в кабинет.

\- Куини, - окликнул ее Гриндельвальд, когда она уже взялась за дверную ручку. – Я не жду, что ты оградишь разум сразу. Если ты увидишь в мыслях Криденса что-то полезное, то по-прежнему должна рассказать мне.

Куини кивнула, хоть и не совсем поняла, о чем он. Она просто надеялась не столкнуться с Криденсом больше – ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда.

*

Ритмичный стук в дверь - и предчувствие решения рассеялось. Геллерт со вздохом отложил записи о последних результатах по зелью и взмахом руки отворил дверь.

\- Буджардини? Отлично. Ты как раз мне нужен. Завтра я свободен, так что ждите в лаборатории. А вот - для размышлений на сегодня. – Геллерт левитировал пергамент со своими комментариями прямо ему в руки. Буджардини пробежал записи глазами, нахмурился, кивнул.

\- Вы очень своевременны: утром мы опять зашли в тупик, - говорил он. – Но я пришел не за этим.

Обычно Буджардини держался в стороне и занимался делом – ну или чем там он занимался. Значит, многообещающая посторонняя идея? Геллерту сейчас не помешает отвлечься. Он жестом выдвинул кресло, приглашая Буджардини присесть.

\- Вчера я читал последний выпуск _Практики зельеварения_ \- для работы, конечно. – Кольнула мимолетная зависть: у Геллерта нетронутыми лежали целых три _Практики_ и даже одна _Трансфигурация_.

\- Там новая статья Либациуса Бораго, он доработал Умострительное зелье. Но дело не в этом. В какой-то момент он упоминает яд перуанского змеезуба и в сноске пишет, что, по новым данным, его можно использовать только в первые пять часов после сцеживания. А вы же помните, что это значит?

\- Яд змеезуба входит в состав Разбивающего эликсира, - кивнул Геллерт. - Без него не расторгнуть клятву крови.

\- Именно, - кивнул Буджардини. – А дальше Бораго пишет, что мораторий на перевозку змеезубов до сих пор не сняли - ну, после того случая, как один такой сжег двух драконоборцев. Но мы ведь помним, что Эликсир готовится три месяца и не любит передвижений. Моя гипотеза: если клятва сейчас не в Латинской Америке, с ней ничего не случиться.

Геллерт не почувствовал облегчения, словно не мог поверить, но зато в нем просыпалась какая-то смутная, будто бы не относящаяся к делу радость. 

\- Сноски Бораго стали еще длиннее? Последняя, что я читал, была на три страницы.

\- Эта - на четыре. Он еще успел пожаловаться на то, что у яда змеезуба не существует даже частичных аналогов. А если мы не можем верить Либациусу Бораго, то мы не можем верить никому вообще.

Геллерт кивнул:

\- Никогда не встречал другого зельевара с настолько основательным подходом; я даже не уверен, комплимент это или нет.

\- Вы знакомы?

Настала очередь Буджардини завидовать.

\- Пару раз виделись на Каирских конференциях, пока меня не запретили в Египте. Потом виделись еще три раза, там же, но он, вероятно, об этом не знает.

\- Как вышло, что он еще не с нами? Нам ведь очень нужен опытный зельевар.

\- Должность в Кастелобрушу и жена-аврор, - развел руками Геллерт. - Если бы я мог соблазнить любого, я бы начал не с него.

\- Но все равно почитайте его статью, - добавил Буджардини, вставая. – Если за формой разглядеть содержание, то она как раз в вашем вкусе.

Они бегло обсудили, как движутся его собственные разработки - нумерологические методы в трансфигурации, слишком отвлеченные, чтобы Геллерт занимался ими сам, зато с парой изящных переходов мысли. После того, как за Буджардини закрылась дверь, Геллерт еще некоторое время рассеянно вспоминал Каир, свою первую качественную маскировку и то воздушное веселье, когда видишь вдруг смысл и красоту в чуждой области. Ему дышалось легко – как будто бы теперь все в порядке. Как будто на этот раз Альбус передумал предавать его. Как будто он все еще может…

Нельзя спешить с выводами, - напомнил он себе. То, что Альбус не покидает Британии, а у Скамандера змеезубов нет, еще ничего не значит.

\- Нам нужен человек в британском Бюро исследования драконов, - говорил Геллерт Винде спустя несколько минут. – О перемещениях и связях Дамблдора я должен узнавать _немедленно_. А еще - обрати дополнительное внимание на Бенедиту Дорадо, обоих Бораго... Кто из его сторонников сейчас в Латинской Америке?

Винда нахмурилась, припоминая; внимательная, сдержанная, собранная – такая, каким притворялся он сам. Винде было проще: Винда была пуста внутри.

\- Юлалия Хикс из Ильверморни в следующем году берет саббатикал. Вчера выснилось, что она будет преподавать в Кастелобрушу.

Конечно, ничего не могло быть просто. Привычное уже подспудное беспокойство вернулось, по-новому острое.

\- А Дамблдор не думает последовать ее примеру?

\- Я не знаю, - растерялась Винда. – Я о таком не слышала. Но, кажется, в Хогвартсе не принято?..

\- В случае с Дамблдором не стоит полагаться на то, что принято.

\- Я проверю, - кивнула Винда.

Геллерт позволил ей уйти и закрыл глаза. Подумать только, на какой-то миг он почти поверил, будто Альбус Дамблдор просто решил оставить фиал себе, потому что все еще, как-то по-своему любит его.


	6. Chapter 6

Криденс боялся нового занятия, надеялся на него — и ничего не произошло. Нужно было c утра настоять на разговоре. Нужно было остаться с ним вчера и сделать все так, как он хотел, — как оба они хотели. Теперь чары разрушились, иллюзия спала; Гриндельвальд снова был далек и чужд.

И это прекрасно, — напомнил себе Криденс. К Гриндельвальду нельзя приближаться, ему нельзя верить. Разумом Криденс потянулся к пламени, бушующем внизу, в расщелине, к которой отвел их Гриндельвальд, чтобы точно не спалить замок. Пламя стало гаснуть — медленно, неохотно, с трудом.

— Восхитительно, — проговорил Гриндельвальд у него за спиной. Доволен, но не восторжен; с самого начала он словно бы не здесь. Он никогда больше так на меня не посмотрит, — думал Криденс. В оба прошлых раза — и с обскуром в Нью-Йорке, и с Адским пламенем перед Нурменгардом — он был таким всего лишь от неожиданности. Больше ему не интересно.

Гриндельвальд смотрел вопросительно: Криденс отвлекся, и пламя снова разгорелось. Гриндельвальд уже разочаровался. Криденс — не маг, и не маггл, и не сквиб, и никто; он не сможет отказать Гриндельвальду по-настоящему, а тот никогда по-настоящему не захочет его.

Это и не нужно, — повторял себе Криденс. Нужно только научиться магии и не умереть слишком быстро. Он сосредоточился — он позволил себе раствориться в пламени и погаснуть.

— У тебя получилось. — Голос Гриндельвальда звучал мучительно близко. Его ладонь лежала у Криденса между лопаток; хорошо, что сквозь меховую мантию можно было этого не чувствовать. — Я в свое время тоже погасил его только с третьего раза — а ведь учился магии с одиннадцати лет.

Он льстил так откровенно, что это вызывало лишь отвращение и легкую грусть.

— Перестаньте это делать. Вы не имеете это в виду.

Гриндельвальд осторожно шагнул назад. Хрустел снег под сапогами.

— Вчера ты мне верил.

— Вчера я ошибся.

— Чего ты хочешь, Аурелиус?

— Какой из меня Аурелиус? Не называйте меня так.

— Как скажешь, мой мальчик.

Его лицо походило на маску; глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь Криденса. Тот чувствовал, как поднимается внутри волна отчаяния, злости, черноты, но он мог сдержаться, он умел теперь. Он не станет ничего делать — уж точно не оттого, что не нужен Гриндельвальду. Криденс ведь всегда знал это, просто снова позволил обмануть себя. Он крепко сжал палочку, горячую от магии.

— Закрепи успех, — говорил Гриндельвальд, как будто все было в порядке. Он шагнул к обрыву, поднял палочку, чтобы обновить защитные заклинания. — Ты не слишком устал?

Он даже не смотрел на Криденса; ему было все равно, ему всегда было все равно, и в первую встречу, и вчера в кабинете. Как будто что-то оборвалось внутри. Криденс снова стал зрителем в собственных теле и душе.

Это не было заклинанием — просто сила, направленная через палочку, как в самый первый день.

_Убив одного из двух_. Нет, нет-нет…

Перед Гриндельвальдом вырос щит; магия Криденса обрушилась на него с такой силой, что он загудел, задрожал, готовый рассыпаться. Геллерт отшатнулся, изменился в лице — его задело? Криденс опустил палочку; последние языки пламени угасли. Что теперь станет? Щит вспыхнул и исчез, а Геллерт — вот сейчас он был здесь, весь, полностью, и его прозрачная магия бурлила, как горный поток.

Гриндельвальд замахнулся палочкой, как хлыстом. Криденс вскрикнул — будто молнии, раз за разом, и он упал на снег, он снова все сделал неправильно, он сам был неправильным, и…

Потом это прекратилось — так же внезапно, как началось. Криденс не двигался и слушал: Гриндельвальд аппарирует? уйдет? Скрип снега — все ближе; а потом Гриндельвальд опустился на колени. Криденс еще чувствовал магию в воздухе — злые, белые искры. Гриндельвальд провел прохладной ладонью по щеке, заставил повернуть голову. Криденс не хотел встречать его взгляд, так что рассматривал шаривари, чуть сбившиеся на жилете.

— Прости меня. — Гриндельвальд ни о чем не жалел, но все-таки… все-таки… — Я привык защищаться, а ты достаточно силен, чтобы представлять угрозу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Криденс чувствовал себя опустошенным и жалким. Боли больше не было.

— Я в порядке.

Гриндельвальд помолчал, оценивая ответ, а потом пробормотал Согревающие чары. Криденс даже не замечал холода, пока тот не исчез. Гриндельвальд гладил его щеку, ухо, шею, словно думая о чем-то.

— Что произошло, мой хороший?

Криденс не удержался — то ли хмыкнул, то ли всхлипнул. Он попытался убить Гриндельвальда, а теперь тот гладил его по лицу и называл _своим_ и называл _хорошим_. Криденс не знал, как объяснить то, что случилось, и не знал, как вести себя. Когда мать наказывала его, то после запирала в комнате или отправляла работать; находиться рядом с Гриндельвальдом сейчас было невозможно, неправильно. Он попытался встать, но Гриндельвальд покачал головой:

— Перестань. Ничего ужасного не случилось. Мы оба ошиблись, вышли из себя — нам просто нужно разобраться почему.

Этот обволакивающий голос; Криденс все же заглянул Гриндельвальду в лицо. Да, теперь Гриндельвальд был здесь, с ним — он смотрел с каким-то усмиренным нетерпением, отголосками вчерашнего дня, откуда они взялись?

Гриндельвальд провел пальцем по его губам и, должно быть, прочел что-то по лицу.

— Мне кажется, я понял, — чуть улыбнулся он. — Сегодня утром я получил важные новости и не мог не думать о них. Но это не значит, что ты стал менее прекрасен. Даже твоя вспышка — отбить ее оказалось не так уж просто, пусть это и не настоящее заклинание, ты способен на гораздо большее. Да, я отвлекся — но это не значит, что я не хочу быть твоим. Я _очень_ хочу.

Криденс знал: это не может быть правдой, не сейчас, когда Криденс — беспомощный ребенок, поверженный, запутавшийся. Но Гриндельвальд смотрел с каким-то удивленным любопытством, как будто сквозь Криденса вдруг проглянуло что-то иное, достойное ему и желанное им. Гриндельвальд облизнул губы — а потом склонился к нему и поцеловал. Криденс вцепился в его плечи.

Он не знал, как ответить, — он не умел целоваться, не умел ничего. Но Геллерт как будто не возражал, и Криденс начал повторять его движения. Нужно сделать все правильно. Гриндельвальд настойчиво лизнул его сжатые губы — Криденс ответил тем же. Гриндельвальд нежно укусил — и Криденс перестарался, похоже, но Геллерт только хмыкнул и прижался ближе. Он гладил его лицо, находил какие-то точки за ухом, от прикосновения к которым по спине пробегала дрожь и приятно тянуло в паху. Криденс скулил в его губы; это должно было быть отвратительно Гриндельвальду, Гриндельвальд презирал слабость, но тот не подавал виду, целовал настойчивее, проникал языком в рот, а потом Криденс делал то же самое.

— Сейчас я аппарирую нас в Нурменгард, — предупредил Гриндельвальд. Криденс уже знал это выражение лица, знал эти покрасневшие губы, расширившиеся зрачки. — Ты скоро замерзнешь.

Криденс неуверенно кивнул. Нурменгард означал продолжение. Криденс ждал этого с ужасом и нетерпением, но знал: во второй раз уже не забыть, не исправить.

— Ничего, что ты не хочешь, — напомнил Гриндельвальд. Но Криденс не хотел быть здесь, в его объятиях, в Нурменгарде, в Альпах, он не хотел быть тем, кто он есть, хотеть то, чего он хочет.

Уже не исправить, — напомнил он себе.

К аппарации Криденс так и не привык. У него закружилась голова, и он закрыл глаза, пока мир не перестанет вращаться. Гриндельвальд коротко поцеловал его и принялся расстегивать его пальто.

— Я не думал, что в Нурменгард можно аппарировать.

— Мне — можно все.

Криденс открыл глаза. Он никогда здесь не был; спальня Геллерта. Глупо смущаться — не после того, что они уже делали, не после того, как он внутри себя согласился на что угодно; но Криденс, конечно, ожидал снова оказаться в кабинете. Спальня — это слишком непохоже на Гриндельвальда. Неправильно. Лично.

Шинель соскользнула с плеч Гриндельвальда; тот встретил взгляд Криденса, раздумывая, раздеваться ли дальше. Криденс рассматривал его, будто видел впервые. Геллерт был стройным и изящным, чуть ниже Криденса даже на каблуках; Геллерт все еще пах магией, мощью, грозой и снегом; он казался словно выцветшим, словно мертвым, но поцелуи придали краски его лицу; Геллерт смотрел на него своим темным, горящим взглядом, а еще заметно было: ему, похоже, до боли тесно в узких бриджах. Не верилось, что к нему можно прикасаться.

Гриндельвальд взял его за руку и потянул за собой, на кровать, а когда Криденс склонился над ним, Гриндельвальд обвил его руками, закинул ногу на талию, прижал к себе, и Криденс не мог не потереться об него, и Геллерт хотел его тоже, хотя бы телом, хотя бы что-то. Геллерт тихо стонал под ним, целовал шею, губы, а Криденс повторял за ним все, что успевал запомнить сквозь дымку, опутавшую разум. Геллерт расправился с ремнем, коснулся члена — Криденс дрожал, и скулил, и пытался продлить все это еще немного, но теперь Гриндельвальд уже расстегивал свои бриджи; невыносимое ожидание. Потом Гриндельвальд обхватил их вместе, прижал один к другому, шепнул заклинание, чтобы стало влажно и скользко. Так странно и так хорошо; Криденс хотел коснуться тоже, но — всего слишком много, он уже стонал в голос, и Гриндельвальд шептал что-то ласковое, _мой милый_ , не разобрать, сжимал крепче, двигал рукой быстрее; дыхание потяжелело, чувствовать его желание так прямо — нестерпимо, не может быть, но вот он, здесь, с ним, Геллерт, и Криденс задрожал всем телом и выплеснулся ему в руку.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы думать и быть. Он уткнулся в шею Гриндельвальда, вдохнул запах, тот самый: снег, и специи от чая, и что-то еще, его собственное, не сменившееся с Нью-Йорка. Горло Гриндельвальда дрожало от тихих стонов: он не закончил, но, похоже, был близок. Не укладывалось в сознании, что они делали это, что Криденс мог — мог бы коснуться его, почувствовать жар и нежность кожи, сделать Гриндельвальду почти так же хорошо, как тот сделал ему, он мог бы…

Нет, все невозможно и неправда. Неправда? Он мог бы проверить. Он мог узнать, позволит ли Гриндельвальд коснуться себя, понравится ли ему. Сердце тяжело билось от страха; приятная слабость в теле растворилась, словно ее никогда и не могло быть — не в Криденсе, не возле Гриндельвальда. Гриндельвальд ничего от него не ждал, только тяжело дышал под ним, подставлял горло для поцелуев, рассеянно гладил по спине, толкался себе в руку. Когда Криденс, задержав дыхание, накрыл его пальцы своими, он вздрогнул всем телом.

Все закончилось быстро. Криденс чувствовал влагу его и своего собственного семени, слышал сбившееся дыхание, ощущал губами пульс на шее. В этом была какая-то неоспоримая действительность, и на мгновение Криденс забылся в ней, перестал выглядывать признаки лжи.

Но так ведь можно, это же не навсегда?

*

Винда нарвала ей букет лилий.

Куини сидела в саду, на своем любимом месте: спиной к огромному окну, так, чтобы видеть лишь цветы и никакого снега. Она не услышала ни разума, ни шагов — только свое имя, обернутое во французский акцент. Когда Куини подняла глаза от книги, перед ней были белые умирающие лепестки в белых ухоженных пальцах.

— Это вам, дорогая. — Неясная, ускользающая улыбка. Лилии пахли дурманяще и сладко; Куини сложила их к себе на колени. — Вы кажетесь печальной.

— Мне кажется, я ему больше не нужна. — Сказать это было легче, чем подумать. Да, вот он — корень смутного страха, не оставлявшего ее с самого утра.

— Не говорите глупостей. — Винда села рядом, накрыла рукой руку; ее голос звучал так ласково. — Геллерт ценит своих людей. А вы не только доказали свою преданность на Пер-Лашез, но и обладаете редким талантом. Как продвигается учеба?

Винда узнала книгу по обложке — конечно, ведь она сама отыскала ее, еще давно.

— Я начала с упражнений для концентрации, даже они не получаются. Но Гриндельвальд приказал мне заниматься.

— Я могу помочь. Это не так уж отличается от окклюменции. Вы свободны завтра утром?

— Теперь я свободна всегда, — опустила голову Куини, а потом пояснила: — Я должна была приглядывать за Криденсом, рассказывать, о чем он думает, — но Гриндельвальд больше не станет меня слушать. Я даже не знаю, где они сейчас.

Винда чуть нахмурилась — ах, да, Куини не должна была никому говорить о своем задании. Но ведь это Винда, его тень, правая рука — конечно, ей можно знать все.

— Где-то за территорией замка. — Винда продолжала разговор, как будто Куини вовсе не ошиблась только что, и Куини была так благодарна. — Обскуриал становится опасен. Вчера ему удалось Адское пламя — очень впечатляюще.

Куини должна была радоваться, что Гриндельвальд отозвал задание. Ей вовсе не хотелось видеть, как Криденс, и без того не слишком приятный, погружается в темную магию. Только лучшие из лучших — такие как Гриндельвальд — могли овладеть ею так, чтобы та не коснулась их души.

— Я не понимаю, почему так получилось, — продолжила Куини. — Я рассказала Геллерту, что Криденс ненавидит его оттого, что любит. И тогда Геллерт отстранил меня от Криденса — а ведь для этого и нашел в Париже! — и захотел принять его чувства — но ведь он мог выбрать любого, любую.

Если Винда и удивилась, то не подала виду. Она наверняка и так знает все.

— Не сомневайся, он найдет тебе дело. Даже Абернети оказался полезным, даже Лавгуд, а ведь у тебя несравнимо больше потенциала. — Винда говорила так, словно не было ничего очевиднее. Всполохи надежды; Куини глядела, не отрываясь, ей в глаза, искала в них правду. — А обскуриал… Они подходят друг другу.

— У них нет ничего общего, — поморщилась Куини.

— Разве? Все-таки они оба здесь, в Нурменгарде.

Винда что-то свое подразумевала под этими словами — не то, что все они живут здесь, на краю света, отверженные магическим миром; не то, что видятся каждый день, связанные общим будущим и созвучным прошлым. Куини так хотелось заглянуть за высокую, гладкую стену, прятавшую Винду, но она могла только смотреть ей в глаза и не видеть ничего, ничего.

— И, в конце концов, разве не касается это лишь их двоих?

— Это я подтолкнула их друг к другу. Это из-за меня…

Винда тихо рассмеялась, и даже когда перестала, ее глаза улыбались. Так выглядит тепло; так выглядит нежность, — вдруг подумалось Куини. Винде очень шло.

— Если Геллерт Гриндельвальд делает что-то, будь уверена: он знает, почему это пойдет на пользу и ему, и нам с тобой, и всему магическому миру. Он видит будущее; он делает его настоящим. А мы, конечно, можем достать нужные сведения — но повлиять сами собой?.. Разумеется, нет.

Куини закивала: да, да, это чистая правда, как раз то, что ей нужно было услышать. Жить становилось легче, а сад вокруг был так изысканно красив.

— К тому же… — Винда понизила голос, и Куини инстинктивно придвинулась к ней. — Я могу его понять. Этот обскуриал такой необычный. Сильный, не знающий, что делать с этой силой. Наивный и юный. Несчастный. По-своему чистый. Как бутон, только-только начавший распускаться.

Она не сводила взгляда с губ Куини. Почему она?.. Ох. Она говорила не о Гриндельвальде, не о Криденсе. Куини вдыхала запах лилий, и они напоминали аромат духов Винды.

Они соприкасались ладонями, коленями, взглядами — не мыслями. Так мало, так много.

— Спасибо. — Куини хотела бы дать ей больше, чем эти слова. — За книгу, за цветы, за Париж. За все.

Когда-то Куини терпеть не могла мертвые букеты. Когда-то она отчитывала Якоба за пучок роз, то ли в шутку, то ли серьезно, а он думал, что ему ужасно повезло с ней, что он сделает их жизнь ровно такой, как она захочет, даже в самых мелочах. Он тогда еще не вспомнил про волшебство.

Винда не была легилиментом, но улыбалась так, словно могла прочесть ее мысли.

*

Когда он вернулся из Берлина (вербовать всегда лучше лично, приближенных канцлера — тем более), Нурменгард встретил его темными, пустыми коридорами, будто он остался один здесь, как будто… Неважно; на самом деле он давно привык к этой мысли, просто воспоминания — смутные, но едкие, как яд василиска, навязчивые, сколько ни отгоняй — притворились не собой. …Интересно, Криденс уже спит?.. Нет, — одернул себя Геллерт, он не опустится так низко. Одно дело — подыграть, соединив приятное с полезным, совсем другое — самому искать забвения. Вместо этого он поднялся в спальню и приказал замку запереть дверь; он сбросил шинель, развязал галстук, избавился от жилета и сапог; он призвал Омут памяти. Нет смысла сбегать — не сейчас, когда он наконец один. Он смотрел, как серебрится поверхность, искажается и мерцает его отражение — не узнать. Что это было? Что он помнил? Прошлое осталось так далеко. Он старался все забыть и почти преуспел. Он прикоснулся палочкой к виску и вынул наружу все, чего не хотел никогда больше видеть, все, чего ему не хватало.

Он прикоснулся к Омуту губами и рухнул вниз.

И зажмурился: здесь сияло солнце (все то лето сияло солнце). Альбус взмахнул палочкой — сосредоточенный, с блеском в глазах, на фотографиях таким не увидишь. Щит юного Геллерта разбился, тот едва успел увернуться от проклятия: и поделом, это было простое _Протего Максима_ , кто использует _Протего Максима_ на дуэлях с Альбусом? Альбус довольно улыбнулся: он тогда был весьма тщеславным: образцовый студент, несравненный дуэлянт, безупречный сын, ответственный брат.

— Продолжаем? — крикнул он, опустил палочку. — Мне показали это в Дуэльном клубе. Если хочешь, я потом…

Геллерт помнил, как злили его интонации великодушного превосходства, проскальзывающие у Альбуса порой, по привычке. Он сжал руки на палочке, словно мог вмешаться; так отвлекся, что не узнал собственное заклинание. Альбус пошатнулся, резко побледнел, осторожно опустился на землю. Юный Геллерт неподвижно смотрел на него, пытаясь отдышаться; на лице медленно, медленно проступало сожаление.

— Ты в порядке?

Он наконец подошел к Альбусу, сел на траву с ним рядом. Альбус опустил голову, закрыл глаза. Длинные рыжие ресницы, блеклые веснушки — на фотографиях такого не разглядеть. Он казался совсем ребенком — они оба казались, были.

— Кажется, да, — говорил Альбус, но Геллерт, смешно нахмурившись, уже накладывал диагностическое заклинание. — Кружится голова. Что это было?

— Когда-то давно нашел и ни разу не использовал. Ложись.

Альбус послушался, и Геллерт принялся за простенькие целительские чары. Альбусу становилось лучше; он, справившись с головокружением, снова открыл глаза.

— Забавно видеть тебя таким.

— Да? — ощетинился Геллерт: чувствовал себя виноватым. Альбус казался ему таким взрослым, блестящим, раздражающе правильным — а еще непривычно сложным и уязвимым. Геллерт не умел обращаться с теми, кто что-то значит. То лето было — сплав восторга, злости и смутной вины; то лето заставило его до конца понять и _Общее благо_ , и свои вкусы в трансфигурации, и то, что такое он сам.

Альбус погладил его по лицу.

— В прошлый раз ты вел себя иначе.

— Мы были знакомы два дня, — закатил глаза Геллерт и спрятал палочку. — Конечно, я вышел из себя, я же не думал, что могу проиграть. Тогда я еще не догадался.

Альбус запустил пальцы в его кудри и притянул к себе. Геллерт оседлал его бедра, чтобы было удобнее, и склонился к лицу.

— О чем? — улыбнулся Альбус. В его кокетстве было что-то наигранное и что-то настоящее. Они могли говорить о чувствах, только притворяясь, будто это глупая игра: то, что представлялось им правдой, внушало им тот же ужас и то же счастье, как самые глубокие законы магии.

— Даже не знаю, как сказать.

— Скажи так плохо, как только можешь. В конце концов, нам идти в политику.

— Тебе, я вижу, уже лучше, — демонстративно поерзал Геллерт на бедрах Альбуса. — Значит, не буду щадить своих чувств. Итак, во время первой дуэли я не догадывался, что нашел в тебе свою судьбу, любовь всей жизни, родственную душу — что там еще?..

— Вторую половинку, — фыркнул Альбус.

— Именно. Как синий дракон — красного феникса. Мы очень на них похожи: сражаемся, а потом сливаемся воедино, а потом ты снова отказываешься выводить заклинания без формул, отвратительно. К тому же, — добавил Геллерт, пока Альбус тихо смеялся, — два года назад я _потерялся_ в заповеднике шведских короткокрылых.

— Это очень аргументированная аналогия, — кивнул Альбус. — Сейчас должен начаться этап слияния.

Он притянул Геллерта к себе, чтобы наконец поцеловать. С ним было просто, сложно, правильно; они подходили друг другу, что бы ни случилось потом. Так звучало их первое — единственное — признание в любви.

Когда Геллерт вернулся в Нурменгард, он чувствовал себя полым — никаких назойливых образов, одна горечь. Фениксы вылупляются невзрачными, — вдруг подумал он позже, подойдя к гобелену. Но большую часть жизни они прекрасны — и нерушимо верны тому, кто сможет их приручить.

В том, что подразумевала эта мысль (в том, что Геллерт не собирался думать прямо), сквозило нечто извращенное, как в лицах магов, заигравшихся с темными искусствами и проигравших им. Геллерт нашел на гобелене неподвижную точку: _Криденс_ , и в который раз вздрогнул от омерзения, представив, что она могла бы быть подписана _А. Дамблдор_.

*

— Нам нужен еще один образец твоей крови.

— Что-то случилось? — уточнил Криденс. — Вы поняли, как?..

— Мы никогда ничего не понимаем, это же магия, — развел руками Буджардини. — Но сегодня до нас снизойдет Гриндельвальд.

— Наконец-то расплата за месяцы, что мы пили чай вместо работы, — с энтузиазмом вставил Петрашевски.

— Некоторые из нас и правда могут… расплатиться, — поморщилась Вебер; конечно, она говорила о Лавгуд, которой снова не было с ними.

— Не могут, он в хорошем настроении. Я сегодня с ним разговаривал, он спрашивал про нумерологию и вообще был очень приятным. Нечасто встретишь такое в Нифльхеймгарде за пределом нашего узкого круга.

Криденс слушал их болтовню, пока Вебер надрезала его руку серебряным кинжалом, пока кровь текла в склянку, пока Петрашевски накладывал заживляющее заклинание. Ему всегда было непонятно, как они — умные, веселые, живые — оказались в Нурменгарде. Они не видели в Гриндельвальде ответ на все вопросы; они обсуждали его, как человека из плоти и крови.

Если кто-то в Нурменгарде мог дать ему правду, то, конечно, они. Поэтому, когда Вебер запечатала склянку и они готовы были уйти, Криденс взял себя в руки и спросил:

— Расскажите мне про Дамблдора? — Голос прозвучал чересчур неуверенно; они наверняка посчитают его глупым и нелепым; но он все равно продолжал. — Вы так часто его упоминаете. Пожалуйста?

— Про Дамблдора? — обернулся к нему Буджардини. — Почему он?

— Детей обычно интересуют загадочные Мерлины и Фламели, а не прозаичные хогвартские учителя, — пояснила Вебер.

— Я не ребенок, — напомнил Криденс. — Гриндельвальд хочет, чтобы я его убил.

Они замолкли, замерли; глядели на него, все четверо.

— Ты имеешь в виду?.. — протянула Нери, уверенная, должно быть, что ослышалась.

— Он хочет, чтобы я убил его. Он видел, как мы будем сражаться.

Конечно, они не приняли его всерьез. Они варили зелье, чтобы он не умер; они видели, какие книги лежат на него столе: элементарная трансфигурация, базовые чары. Криденс знал, как выглядит в их глазах. Он был лишним здесь; что бы Гриндельвальд ни говорил, ни делал — Криденс никогда не станет частью Нурменгарда.

— …И это объявляется новостью недели, — заявила Вебер, первой придя в себя.

— Может, даже новостью месяца. Судьба Кролла никого по-настоящему не удивила.

— Гриндельвальд в последнее время очень странный, — нахмурился Петрашевски. — То фиал, то вот это… Может, у него случилось что-то?

— А что у него случилось, когда он спас Лавгуд от британского министерства и пустил в Нурменгард? Неисповедимы пути общего блага, — пошутил Буджардини, но как-то дежурно, не имея это в виду. Казалось, он думает о чем-то. — Я сейчас вернусь, — сообщил он, взглянув в глаза Криденсу.

— Так или иначе, я очень сочувствую, — продолжила Вебер. — Дамблдор крайне хорош. Он специализируется на трансфигурации, но при этом стал автором года в « _Практике зельеварения_ ».

— А в Хогвартсе преподает Защиту от темных искусств.

— Он дружит с Фламелем, и тот может выдать ему философский камень.

— Философский камень не спасет от _Авады_. Это наименьшая из твоих проблем, Криденс.

— Буджардини говорил, что он неплох в дуэлях.

— Буджардини его поклонник. До Нурменгарда он даже ездил на конференцию в Лондон, чтобы послушать его и попроситься к нему ассистентом.

— Но в Хогвартсе не водятся ассистенты.

— А больше Дамблдора нигде не застать, последнее десятилетие он не выезжал за пределы страны.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел посетить Шотландию?

— При некоторой удаче можно обойтись Лондоном. Я слышала, у него есть связи в Министерстве, хоть он и в оппозиции, как любой уважающий себя ученый.

— Вот только он все равно за Статут.

— В туманном прошлом Лавгуд работала с ним вместе в Отделе Тайн, но лучше ее об этом не спрашивать.

— Она не говорит о работе в нерабочее время, а у нее любое время — нерабочее.

— Мы однажды попытались. Были наказаны историей, как одной четверокурсной ночью она застала его в ванной старост целующимся с Треверсом — тем, который теперь глава магического правопорядка. Они, кажется, были на седьмом.

— Что она делала ночью в мужской ванной? — заинтересовалась Вебер.

— _Зашла по делам_ , — развел руками Петрашевски. — Я постеснялся уточнить.

— Они опять сплетничают? Отвратительно, — демонстративно проворчал вернувшийся Буджардини, а потом бросил Криденсу старый номер _Трансфигурации сегодня_. Он уже видел эту обложку у Гриндельвальда. Альбус Дамблдор подмигнул ему и насмешливо ухмыльнулся. — Пойдемте скорей, а то Гриндельвальд сам во всем разберется и нам не расскажет.

У Дамблдора были ярко-голубые глаза — как небо над Нурменгардом в особенно хороший день. Криденс не выдержал его взгляд и открыл журнал на случайной странице.

— Только давайте не рассказывать Лавгуд, — громко шептала Нери за углом. — Она же расхохочется Гриндельвальду в лицо.

— Да перестань, Лавгуд — умный человек и все уже знает, — отмахнулся Буджардини, не понижая голос. — Она пытается совратить Абернети, а тот откупается ценными сведениями из внутреннего круга. Умные люди — они такие.

Каждому было очевидно: Криденс никогда не сможет сравниться с Дамблдором, но Гриндельвальд продолжал свою странную игру. Что ему нужно? Что ему нужно на самом деле?

Когда голоса смолкли, Криденс пролистнул страницы и отыскал статью Дамблдора. _Наука лицемерия: Работа с прототипом в человеческой трансфигурации_ , — гласил заголовок. Журнал вышел летом двадцать шестого года.

Криденс встал и подошел к окну. Гриндельвальд знал Дамблдора с юности. _Он любит науку, а из любви к науке неизбежным образом проистекает любовь к Дамблдору._ Оба были умны, талантливы, оба ничего не имели против связей с мужчинами. У него в кабинете лежали статьи Дамблдора, и он использовал их для того самого обмана.

Так глупо, стыдно об этом думать. Рядом с Гриндельвальдом — бывают совпадения?

Криденсу должно было бы быть все равно.

*

— …слишком слабое для тебя. Лучше попробуем его позже, — отвечал Геллерт.

— А это?

Криденс перелистнул страницы и указал на Искривление пространства.

— На порядок сложнее, чем выглядит по описанию. У Экриздиса была к нему склонность, он не слишком объективен. Но я рад, что ты искал варианты, и рад, что ты пришел с ними ко мне.

Криденс кивнул, опустил глаза. Его прошлое, его неуверенность и надломленность то и дело проступали наружу, но он старался. Такое нужно поощрять. Геллерт слегка улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей.

— Тогда чему вы будете учить меня дальше?

Он не доверял Геллерту даже в своем обучении — а еще хотел контроля. Глядел исподлобья, внимательный и уклончиво упрямый. Не отнимал руку.

— Я думаю о трансфигурации — масштабной, но элементарной. Воздух? Вода? Что-нибудь в этом духе. В Нурменгарде вряд ли найдется подходящая литература: это не самое практичное занятие. Но, конечно, я отвечу на любой твой вопрос.

— На любой? — повторил Криденс с сомнением. Он вечно искал несоответствия в словах Геллерта, думал о них, а потому улавливал подтексты. Он был лучше, чем казался; птенец феникса. Не так уж неожиданно, что Геллерт захотел его себе.

— Я всегда отвечаю, разве не так?

Криденс хотел возразить — но оборвал себя. Геллерт всегда шел ему навстречу, и, кажется, он наконец начинал это понимать.

Зря Геллерт столько колебался. Криденс еще в первую их встречу самым убедительным находил прикосновения.

— Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, — признался Криденс. Голос звучал ниже, тяжелее обычного. Геллерт погладил его руку: пусть закончит, сам расскажет, какого ответа хочет. — Вы учите меня, чтобы я убил Дамблдора — а потом? До дуэли я доживу, вы ведь меня видели — но что потом? Я должен умереть в сражении? Или сразу после, потратив все силы? Вы приказали придумывать зелье, но почти не вспоминаете о нем, всегда есть что-то важнее. Если все это для вида — не нужно. Мне все равно.

Криденс посмотрел ему в глаза, и Геллерт знал: на этот раз он пришел не для того, чтобы обвинить и уличить во лжи. Он просил разуверений. С этим можно работать.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Геллерт, распахнув объятия.

Криденс покачал головой, снова враждебный:

— Сначала ответьте.

Его темный взгляд хотел пронизать Геллерта насквозь. Криденс был даже красив — эти скулы, эти губы, неустойчивая напряженность, скрытая бурлящая сила.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебя успокоить, — говорил Геллерт. — Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты жил. После дуэли с Дамблдором — тоже. Даже если ты не останешься на моей стороне.

— Как символ угнетенной магии? — поморщился Криденс.

— Как совершенно необыкновенный волшебник, — поправил его Геллерт. Символика — не главное, пока можно и обойтись. — Сегодня мы протестировали несколько образцов зелья, придется дорабатывать, но через месяц я ожидаю увидеть результат. Потом начнем усиливать воздействие, и к лету…

Геллерт поймал его взгляд — _пустые слова_ — и осекся. Криденс хотел разуверений, _ты мне нужен, именно ты, насовсем, всегда_ , но ни за что бы их не принял.

— Прекрати это, — вздохнул Геллерт. Он не злился (нельзя, слишком рано), только хотел напомнить: он позволяет Криденсу многое — но не все. — Со времен Нью-Йорка я ни разу тебе не солгал. Ты сам отказываешься верить, что ты мне нужен.

-…Пока вам кажется, что я буду полезен.

— Это не _кажется_. — Криденс вздрогнул, отвел взгляд; нужно следить за тоном. — Ко дню дуэли ты войдешь в число сильнейших магов мира. Как ты можешь оказаться бесполезным?

Не сработало. Он опустил голову, сгорбился; ну сколько можно?

— Вдруг… — Теперь речь давалась ему с трудом. — Вдруг я выживу, но моя магия просто закончится, и я стану сквибом?

…Зря Геллерт наговорил ему все те слова в Нью-Йорке.

— К этому нет ни одной предпосылки. Да, маги могут потерять способность колдовать, но это случаи исключительные — и исправимые.

— Я не настоящий маг. Со мной может случиться что угодно.

Он был прав и знал это. Да, он мог бы пообещать, что никогда не бросит, наговорить красивых слов, но Криденс ждал этой лжи и знал, что это ложь. Да, он мог бы принести клятву, но ведь Криденс хотел не места в Нурменгарде, не защиты, не положения в будущем мире — не того, над чем Геллерт имел власть. Кроме _маловероятно_ , Геллерту нечего было предложить.

Молчание затянулось, но Геллерт не нарушит его первым. В конце концов, Криденс упорно и методично добивался, чтобы у Геллерта закончились объяснения. Пусть разбирается с последствиями.

Геллерт видел, как меняется выражение его лица: ожидание, тревога, осознание, злость. Отчаяние. Задумчивая отстраненность. Он ведь все прекрасно понимает, просто иногда притворяется кем-то, способным на выбор.

-…Пожалуй, вы правы. Сквибом я не буду.

Разумный мальчик. Если бы Геллерта лишили магии, он поступил бы так же.

— Я могу предложить многое, мой хороший, но никто не сможет дать тебе _все_ , — начал он так мягко, как только умел. Если правильно утешить, этот разговор даже пойдет на пользу. — Думаешь, Маледикта сбежала бы вместе с тобой, будь ты обыкновенным магом? Твоя маленькая сестра — доверяла бы тебе, зная, насколько ты опасен и как легко можешь убить? У каждого — свои пределы. Это естественно. Но ты всегда будешь мне полезен — по крайней мере, если решишь остаться со мной. Ты всегда будешь мне нужен, пока ты на моей стороне.

Криденс смотрел в сторону и пытался не поддаваться чувствам.

— Я видел, как вы сожгли своего сторонника.

Это — уже не настоящее. Притворяется, будто ничего не случилось? Замечательный.

— Кролл был из тех, кто ценен преданностью идее. Когда преданность исчерпывается, их легко заменить. Тебя — нет. Знаешь, мы целый месяц дорабатывали _Протего Диаболику_ , чтобы она пропустила тебя наверняка, — улыбнулся Геллерт.

На лице Криденса промелькнула какая-то растерянная надежда. Так непривычно и так просто: Геллерт говорил ему то же, что сказал бы самому себе, но все равно находил баланс между его желаниями и представлениями. В этом что-то было. Особенно если вспомнить, _почему_ Криденс всегда будет нужен. Геллерт обошел стол и провел пальцами по его лицу. Криденс моргнул — прижался к руке — отстранился.

— Я хотел спросить еще, — оправдался Криденс. Опять испугался близости — но пусть. Чем раньше разрешит сомнения, тем быстрее привыкнет.

— Как работают пророчества? _Почему_ я должен убивать Дамблдора? Я не хочу даже думать о нем. Я столько учился справляться с обскуром — именно для того, чтобы никто больше не умер случайно. И почему _вы_ так хотите его убить? Разве он опаснее авроров?

Конечно, он думал об этом с первых дней в Нурменгарде; конечно, он не мог задать их раньше. Начинает доверять? Самое время.

— Никто не понимает пророчества по-настоящему, даже я. Предсказанные события происходят от того, что нужный человек узнает: они _должны_ произойти. Если бы я не увидел тебя и не приехал за тобой в Нью-Йорк, твой обскур, пожалуй, не проявился бы и просто выел тебя изнутри. Но, очевидно, я не знал заранее, что именно из моих действий сработает и, главное, как.

Криденс отвернулся и нахмурился: даже не догадывался об этой стороне, видел только, будто бы Геллерт разрушил его жизнь.

— Так что я не знаю причин, по которым начнется ваша дуэль. Если честно, я думал, тебя расстроит, что твой брат обрек тебя на твою судьбу. Но, похоже, дело не в этом. — Криденс только пожал плечами: да, совсем не в этом. — Влияние Дамблдора куда значительнее, чем принято считать. Пока он не вмешивается напрямую, но у меня есть сведения, что он готов начать. Если он не одумается, то станет первой — единственной — угрозой делу моей жизни. Поэтому… — Геллерт опустил глаза и улыбнулся, — мне нравится думать, что ты сделаешь это ради меня.

Криденс посмотрел на него смущенно и даже обиженно.

— Почему вы не сделаете это сами?

— Я поклялся этого не делать.

— А если он все же разорвет клятву?

— Он должен умереть раньше.

— Вы все-таки боитесь его?

— Я бы так не сказал.

— …Вы его любите?

Криденс замер; сам испугался своего вопроса. В последнее время все и каждый, так или иначе спрашивали Геллерта о том, что произошло тем летом. Криденс, по крайней мере, имел некоторое право знать.

— Он много для меня значил.

…Геллерт ощутил его: волна энергии, а потом все пропало: ни обскура, ни обычной магии, только запоздавшие мурашки по спине. Геллерт даже не злился. Разумеется, Криденс будет ревновать, он впервые в жизни серьезно влюблен. Он не ожидал подтверждения и не был к нему готов. Однажды он привыкнет — или, по крайней мере, научится скрывать.

— Это было тридцать лет назад, — напомнил Геллерт. — Теперь, если бы я выбирал, кто из вас двоих должен быть рядом со мной, я бы однозначно предпочел тебя.

Геллерт приподнял его подбородок, чтобы Криденс посмотрел ему в глаза. Пусть вглядывается, пусть ищет — Геллерт не лгал и не колебался. Он не вернул бы то лето, даже если б мог.

Геллерт наклонился к нему за поцелуем. Криденс не оттолкнул, приоткрыл губы — не ответил. Геллерт думал о его странной силе и о понимании, промелькнувшем между ними чуть раньше, о блестящем тяжелом взгляде и о том, как неохотно и отчаянно он льнул порой к рукам. Геллерт целовал его долго, глубоко и медленно, чтобы убедить их обоих. В конце концов, Криденс оттаял — заскулил, прижался ближе, требовательно прикусил губу; не так уж сложно найти к нему подход.

В дверь постучали. Уже семь?

— Винда, — вздохнул Геллерт, отстранившись и поправив шаривари. — Я зайду за тобой утром.

Позже, в просвете между словами Винды, между собственными мыслями Геллерт вдруг ощутил, что ведь почти забыл, каково это — хоть немного увлечься в ответ.

Он рад был бы вспомнить.

*

Гриндельвальд шел по темному коридору, стремительный и погруженный в себя. Его сознание казалось иным, незнакомым — послевкусие от разговора с Криденсом. Куини была так наивна, когда удивлялась, зачем ему это. Он тосковал по чему-то и что-то предвкушал, но еще это было просто игрой; чем-то настоящим, но невесомо-легким.

Прошлое — в прошлом, так ведь и нужно.

— Геллерт? Я могу с вами поговорить? — окликнула она его.

— Конечно. Как успехи в легилименции?

— Сегодня я завтракала с Кэрроу и не прочла ни одной ее мысли. Но я не об этом.

Она кивнула на дверь в зимний сад. В его разуме промелькнула досада. Но он же ясно дал понять, что она все еще должна рассказывать, верно?

— Только ненадолго, — предупредил Гриндельвальд и последовал за ней. Рябь уже улеглась. Таким он слагался в одно целое с этим местом: роскошные цветы, сквозь полумрак белеющие горы, прозрачный разум, пахнущий тонкой, сложной, зарождающейся любовью.

— Я проходила мимо кабинета и случайно почувствовала ваш разговор.

— Вам больше не нужно проходить мимо, Куини. Мне казалось, я выразился достаточно ясно.

Он не злился, нет, но был разочарован. Наверное, это еще хуже.

— Я догадалась, чего он хочет, — продолжила Куини: не отступать же?

Гриндельвальд разглядывал белые лилии за ее спиной.

— И чего же?

— Вас настоящего. Вас полностью, до дна.

Куини ожидала — ожидала хоть какого-то ответа, но Гриндельвальд только кивнул и прошел к двери.

— Это все? — уточнил он на пороге. Озеро словно покрылось корочкой льда.

— Он становится совсем другой внутри, — попыталась объяснить Куини. — Мне кажется, он правда вас любит. Когда вы подпустите его ближе, он…

Что-то мешало, будто шум за спиной. Странно: обычно ничто не могло отвлечь ее от удивительного разума Геллерта. Наверное, это от того, как он злится и уходит в себя. Или Куини перестаралась с упражнениями. Или…

— Я попросил не делать этого больше.

— Но вы сказали… если я увижу что-то важное…

— _Важное_ , Куини, а не очевидное. Займись контролем над легилименцией. Я наложу защиту на кабинет, чтобы не искушать тебя.

-…Да, хорошо. Я просто хотела как лучше.

Он развернулся и замер — трещинки по льду, и только тогда Куини отвлеклась от его сознания. Нет, не злость и не упражнения; не шум за спиной — плотная трепещущая мгла.

— Криденс, постой! Все не так, как ты подумал. Это только моя вина.

Он не слушал.

Геллерт смерил ее насмешливым взглядом и пропустил вперед.


	7. Chapter 7

Он об этом читал. Это называлось _легилименция_ — Экриздис ссылался на нее, когда описывал чары Помрачнения сознания, и Криденс отыскал о ней целую книгу. В ту ночь ему приснилось, будто он снова подросток и Мэри Лу видит его насквозь: каждое сомнение, каждое греховное чувство, каждую еще живую надежду. Действительность оказалась хуже.

— Криденс! — окликнула его Куини — паника в голосе, стук каблуков. Он даже не обернулся. Вот о каком редком даре она говорила. Он сам во всем виноват. Он ведь знал, что представляет из себя Гриндельвальд, но все равно поддался, почти поверил, подпустил так близко — а тому пересказывали каждую его мысль. — Геллерт ни о чем не просил меня, наоборот, отговаривал, но я…

— Я вам не верю.

Криденс чувствовал себя неожиданно спокойно: ни злости, ни обиды, только брезгливость и что-то, похожее на облегчение. Не нужно больше надеяться и не нужно сомневаться. Сейчас он просто свернет за угол, поднимется на второй этаж, запрется в своей комнате и решит, что делать дальше.

На лестнице стоял Гриндельвальд — должно быть, аппарировал. Он прислонился плечом к стене, его глаза были опущены, и на лице застыла маска тихой грусти, совсем как в Париже.

За спиной всхлипнула Куини. Криденс остановился. Гриндельвальд очертил круг палочкой, накладывая незнакомые чары, наверно, не хотел, чтобы их разговор услышали.

— Это решила сделать я сама. Я только хотела, как лучше: чтобы ты скорее понял и сделал правильный выбор. — Криденс не смотрел на нее: он опасался чужих слез. Он не отводил взгляда от Гриндельвальда, неподвижного, застывшего над ними. — Геллерт отказывался, как сегодня, ты же слышал. Но мне казалось, это пойдет на пользу вам обоим. И ведь теперь все и вправду лучше? Геллерт, скажите ему?..

Он скажет, — думал Криденс. Гриндельвальд всегда ему лгал; Гриндельвальд всегда предавал.

— Не нужно, Куини, — покачал тот головой. — Я вижу, что ты хочешь помочь, — но не нужно. Конечно, это был мой приказ.

Криденс встретил его взгляд. По лицу Гриндельвальда ничего нельзя было прочесть: он взвешивал каждое слово и каждый жест.

— Я искал, что могу предложить тебе, и не стану отрицать этого. Но ни я, ни Куини никогда не использовали легилименцию _против_ тебя.

Криденс хмыкнул. Они использовали легилименцию всего лишь для того, чтобы удержать его здесь, привязать к себе, использовать в своей войне? Конечно же, совсем не _против_.

— На днях я отказался от ее помощи, — продолжал Гриндельвальд. — Мне кажется, я и сам понял, чего ты хочешь. Я тоже очень хочу этого, мой милый. Для нас обоих.

Криденс не выдержал и опустил глаза. Как он может так говорить — еще и при посторонних? Впрочем, — напомнил он себе, — Куини все знала. Она наверняка видела и все поцелуи, и как Геллерт опускался перед ним на колени, и как Криденс сбежал, как они касались друг друга и как говорили сегодня. А теперь нужно жить с ней в одном замке — и еще с самим собой.

— Он говорит правду, — настаивала Куини. — Я хорошо чувствую ложь, и ее здесь нет.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? Ты на его стороне.

— Оставь нас, Куини. Я хочу поговорить с Криденсом наедине.

Она замешкалась — но подчинилась, и стук ее каблуков затих за защитной сферой. Гриндельвальд медленно спускался по лестнице, давая Криденсу время привыкнуть.

Он признал: Куини действовала по приказу. Это не должно было значить хоть что-то — но ведь значило.

— Ты всегда можешь уйти, если захочешь.

Криденс ожидал всего — но не этого.

— Как я могу уйти? Я даже не умею аппарировать.

— Но у тебя есть феникс. Ты еще не читал сочинение Скамандера?

— Не успел.

Гриндельвальд кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал слишком рано.

Криденс вспомнил, как феникс однажды исчез в небе — а потом появился вновь.

— Он может перенести меня?

— Да.

— Но вы будете меня искать.

Геллерт выдержал паузу — специально, чтобы Криденс успел представить, как услышит слово нет. Это сработало: конечно, ведь Геллерт знал о нем все.

— Я прослежу, чтобы тебя не убили, — ответил он наконец. Очень дипломатично, с веселыми искрами в глазах — больше не скрывал, что смеется над ним. Криденс ненавидел его, непроницаемого, ускользающего, всегда на десять шагов впереди; он с радостью поменялся бы местами с Куини, чтобы узнать и понять его, а потом оказаться ненужным, а значит, свободным.

— Вы просто хотите, чтобы мне казалось, будто у меня есть выбор.

— Да. Потому что он у тебя есть.

Тон его голоса не изменился, а искры не потухли, но о спине Криденса все равно пробежали мурашки. Пророчество не говорило прямо, что он убьет Альбуса Дамблдора. Пророчество говорило, что он убьет одного из двух.

Гриндельвальд спустился на еще одну ступеньку вниз и положил руки ему на плечи.

*

Раньше Винда возникала рядом сама, неуловимо и незаметно, как будто умела аппарировать без звука. Теперь Куини не знала, где ее искать. Она проверила библиотеку и зимний сад; заглянула в чайную, где велись бурные диспуты; наткнулась на Краффта, шагавшего в жилое крыло с таким мрачным видом и разумом, что она не решилась задать вопрос. Будь Куини нужен кто угодно иной, она уже давно услышала бы его сознание — Тину она умела чувствовать через несколько этажей МАКУСА. Но ей нужна Винда, только Винда знала и любила ее здесь, только Винда согласилась бы помочь. Наверное, она у себя, за одной из дверей, за которыми точно так же могли оказаться Краффт или Кэрроу. Или и вовсе не в Нурменгарде? Весь ближний круг постоянно аппарирует по делам. Куини развернулась, чтобы проверить гостиную возле кабинета Гриндельвальда. Только бы его не встретить — нет, кажется, он не там.

Винда шла ей навстречу. Куини чуть не рассмеялась от облегчения.

— Я искала тебя.

— И я искала тебя тоже. Что-то случилось, дорогая?

— Все в порядке.

К глазам подступили слезы. Еще чуть-чуть — и Геллерт выгонит ее из Нурменгарда, и что тогда делать? Куини сожгла за собой все мосты. Теперь она только хотела побыть с кем-то, кому не все равно, пока в прекрасном и пугающем сознании Гриндельвальда решается ее судьба.

Винда смерила ее теплым и насмешливым взглядом — видела, что Куини лжет. Таким, как она или Гриндельвальд, для этого не нужна легилименция. Но Винда ничего не сказала; никого не пускала внутрь и признавала это право за другими.

— Но… Ты ведь наверняка знаешь, Гриндельвальд прощает ошибки?

Куини могла спросить, потому что видела: Винда не настоит на причинах. Быть рядом с ней не походило ни на что, знакомое Куини прежде. Вместе и отдельно, легко соприкасаясь, как деревья листвой; рядом, но не единые ни на одно мгновение.

— Слишком многие. Но, конечно, не все.

— Смотря чем они закончились?

— Смотря что к ним привело.

Глаза Винды улыбались, и стало легче. Она знает, и Геллерт знает тоже, что за Куини нет никакой настоящей вины: ни предательств, ни сомнений.

— Я знаю, чем тебя отвлечь, — сказала Винда, едва Куини почувствовала себя лучше — как угадала момент? — Утром вы с Абернети вспоминали, как ты носила выпечку на работу.

Она взяла Куини за руку, направляя, не давая снова потеряться.

— Раньше я любила готовить, — кивнула Куини. — У меня хорошо получалось.

Винда свернула в проход, которого Куини никогда не замечала раньше.

— Я знаю дорогу только потому, что сама маскировала кухню. Когда Геллерт решил занять замок, я постаралась приблизить его к традициям чистокровных домов. Эльфы, часть портретов, лестница на башне — это все я, порой еще Кролл. Успели, конечно, немного: планы Геллерта на замок быстро поменялись.

Куини попыталась и не смогла представить Винду без Нурменгарда и Нурменгард без Винды.

Коридор казался длинным.

— Как так вышло, что чистокровные семьи поддерживают его? Разве они не предубеждены против тех, в ком есть кровь немагов?

— Геллерт не полукровка, а сама магия. Это видно каждому. К тому же, он обещает не трогать вопросы крови, а оставить их новому правительству. Большинство домов видят его только как средство, но очень полезное. Хотя они засомневались бы, узнав его получше. У него нет ни малейшего почтения к крови.

Винда остановилась и постучала палочкой по стене. Сквозь камень начали проступать очертания двери.

— Но ведь ты не засомневалась.

— Попала под его влияние. Не чрезмерно, конечно, но я ценю Нагеля и способна делить замок с прочими Буджардини. — Она задумалась и добавила: — К тому же, чувствовать себя Виндой намного приятнее, чем только Розье.

Куини ощутила что-то — но не успела понять что. Дверь перед ними приоткрылась, и Куини услышала смесь сладких запахов: корица и яблоко, мускатный орех, свежая выпечка.

Куини нерешительно зашла внутрь. Здесь был густой, теплый воздух; здесь все гремело и шипело. Никакого сходства с огромными, запутанными кухнями Ильверморни или МАКУСА — лишь комнатка чуть больше ее спальни, без окон, зато с шарами света, летающими над духовкой и плитой. Стены, и звуки, и запахи заслоняли от гор, безжалостно-голубого неба, и можно было притвориться, что Куини больше не в Нурменгарде.

Трое эльфов не сразу заметили вошедших — а потом подбежали с поклонами, как никогда не сделали бы эльфы в Америке. Куини нахмурилась, отшатнулась.

— Мы можем их прогнать, — предложила Винда, неверно истолковав выражение ее лица. Они разгадывали друг друга — одинаково, обе.

— Не нужно. У них наверняка есть работа, — возразила Куини, и старший из эльфов благодарно кивнул ей. — Я просто займусь чем-нибудь своим — я ведь не помешаю?

— Ты не можешь никому помешать, — говорила Винда, приобняв ее за талию. Куини горько усмехнулась — но через мгновение все прошло. Геллерт еще не выгнал ее и, если верить Винде, не выгонит совсем. Она была не одна; никто здесь не станет ей близок так, как казались близки Тини или Якоб, но ведь другое не значит худшее?

Ее взгляд упал на корзину лимонов, и она улыбнулась.

— Я знаю рецепт прекрасного торта, — улыбнулась она Винде, и та, конечно же, ничего не поняла. Они искали друг друга — предполагая, и догадываясь, и ошибаясь.

Сейчас Куини точно знала, как объяснить то, что она имела в виду.

Она обняла Винду и легко поцеловала ее.

*

Геллерт закрыл за ними дверь и погладил Криденса по спине. Тот нервничал или смущался: конечно, еще десять минут назад ему казалось, будто все кончено, но Геллерт пошел ему навстречу, и поцеловал его, и поднялся в его комнату, и оба прекрасно знали зачем.

Феникс проснулся и принялся беспокойно переступать лапами.

— Я не уверен, что он правда перенесет меня отсюда, если я попрошу, — сказал Криденс и распахнул окно. Тянул время, но это лишь подчеркивало то, что происходило между ними. Никакой магии на этот раз и никаких колебаний. Они хотели друг друга не _сейчас_ , а _вообще_ — хорошо, если Криденс поймет это. — Он смотрит на меня так, как будто презирает.

— На меня он смотрит так же. У него просто такое выражение лица.

— Возможно, вас он презирает тоже.

— Конечно, нет. Я ему нравлюсь.

Геллерт погладил алые перья и еле убрал руку, когда феникс попытался его клюнуть.

— Так или иначе, он сам прилетел к тебе, а фениксы знамениты своей преданностью.

Криденс отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Феникс расправил крылья и вылетел в окно, исчез во вспышке пламени. Геллерт обнял Криденса со спины и положил голову ему на плечо. Они оба переступили порог с открытыми глазами, а потом обсуждали феникса. Криденс казался спокойным, только вздрогнул, когда Геллерт стал целовать его шею. Все между ними было очень правильно — не как совершенство, но как начало.

Геллерт отстранился, чтобы расширить кровать чарами. Криденс смотрел на него, закусив губу; он все еще боролся с собой, но уже смирился с неизбежностью поражения. Пожалуй, Геллерту нравилось и это тоже.

— Из чего ваша палочка? — спросил Криденс, чтобы отвлечься от смущения и сомнений.

— Обращайся по имени и на ты, — поправил его Геллерт. Никаких барьеров между нами, все как ты хотел. — Бузина и волос из хвоста фестрала. Ее называют Старшей палочкой; по легенде, ее сделала сама Смерть, и ее владелец непобедим в бою.

Геллерт гладил его шею и затылок, чтобы не разрывать контакт. Мы можем говорить о чем ты хочешь и так долго, как ты хочешь, но не забывай, зачем мы здесь.

— Это правда?

— Увидим. Но она на редкость хороша. На порядок мощнее любой другой, со своим мнением, но удивительно отзывчивая, если признает хозяина достойным.

Криденс коснулся ее, провел пальцами. Геллерт вздрогнул, но не одернул его. Что-то изменилось у Криденса лице; интересно, как много он чувствовал и понимал?

— Она вам подходит.

В первые недели Бузинная палочка слушалась плохо. Искажала заклинания, отказывалась работать в полную силу — но вела себя безупречно, едва возникала настоящая угроза. Геллерт знал: она признала его с первого прикосновения.

Когда-то он верил, что создан для нее.

— Ты помнишь мой символ? Это Дары Смерти; когда-то я хотел собрать их всех. Черта — это палочка, круг — Воскрешающий камень, а треугольник — Мантия-невидимка.

— Как на кулоне, что вы подарили в Нью-Йорке, — кивнул Криденс.

— Я могу подарить его снова. — Геллерт гладил его ладонь большим пальцем, будто снимая боль.

— Я не хочу ничего _снова_.

— …Могу понять.

— Я хочу вас.

Геллерт улыбнулся. Приятно, когда Криденс ведет себя соответственно тому, что он есть.

— Значит, я твой, — пообещал он.

Он сбросил на пол пиджак, начал расстегивать жилет. Криденс следил за ним жадным неотрывным взглядом, почти не дышал. Будь на его месте любой другой, Геллерт счел бы это забавным и стал бы проверять, сколько он выдержит, как именно сорвется. Криденса дразнить не хотелось.

Он шагнул ближе и положил ладонь Криденса себе на пуговицы.

— Может, так тебе будет легче привыкнуть.

Криденс отвел глаза. Его пальцы дрожали, но Геллерт прошептал что-то успокаивающее, обнял за плечи, и скоро к его рукам вернулась ловкость. Порой Геллерт сам удивлялся, как ему хватало терпения; раньше он предпочитал исключительно тех, кто знал, чего хочет, ну или догадывался после первой подсказки.

Жилет, шаривари, галстук, рубашка; Криденс невесомо касался кожи. Геллерт не переставал желать его еще с того раза, когда Криденс вышел из себя и образы восхитительной магии наконец соединились для Геллерта с человеком перед ним — никаких несоответствий, две стороны одного целого.

Криденс разобрался с пуговицами и осторожно провел ладонью по груди, животу; на бриджах запнулся.

— Прикоснись, — кивнул Геллерт. — И помни: тебе можно все.

Криденс взглянул на него — пронзительно и пылко, тоже ведь много думал об этом — и стал целовать. Никакой техники, сперва неуверенно, зато потом — неожиданный напор, даже не ответить; Геллерт прижался к нему всем телом, вот так гораздо лучше, ну наконец-то, а когда ладонь Криденса скользнула под расстегнутую рубашку, застонал чуть громче, чем намеревался. Криденс провел пальцами по позвоночнику, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, а потом замер — отвлекся на шрамы и вдруг пришел в себя. Геллерт хмыкнул и стал расстегивать его одежду. Очень чувствительный, весь из порывов и сомнений. Ладонь возобновила движения — широкая и горячая. Потом Криденс вдруг передумал и толкнул его на постель.

Геллерт поддался, упал вниз, приподнялся на локтях. Криденс начал раздеваться, не отводя взгляда, такой сосредоточенный, что даже забыл волноваться и сутулиться — должно быть, Геллерт неплохо смотрелся сейчас, в распахнутой рубашке и тесных в паху бриджах. Он скинул сапоги и расстегнул манжеты; хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но он ждал Криденса.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — предупредил тот, скидывая рубашку, но оставляя на себе брюки.

— Это исправимо, — улыбнулся Геллерт. Криденсу стало неуютно под его взглядом, и он склонился к нему за поцелуем. — Делай все, что хочешь. Не сомневайся: мне понравится.

Криденс уткнулся ему в плечо, вдохнул запах и сжал его член через одежду. Геллерт засмеялся и подался навстречу, обхватил его ногами.

— Чего хотите вы?

— Чтобы ты меня взял.

Криденс замер и задержал дыхание, чтобы не выдать свою реакцию.

— Это не чересчур?..

У Криденса было несчетное число предрассудков, в которые он не верил, но которые все равно имели над ним власть. Это Геллерт заметил еще в Нью-Йорке. Половина его восхищения магией шла из духа противоречия; он испытывал вину, признаваясь, что никогда не был религиозен. Теперь его смущали и возбуждали технические детали предстоящего. Геллерт хмыкнул и окинул его веселым взглядом:

— Разве что для тебя.

Криденс чуть изменился в лице — злился — и принялся расстегивать его бриджи, с заметным усилием отстранился, чтобы снять их, снова замер, разглядывая Геллерта. Тот развел ноги чуть шире — _приглашая_ , и Криденс вспыхнул и отвернулся. Было забавно наблюдать за всеми этими колебаниями между желанием и неуверенностью, а паузы только подстегивали нетерпение.

— Разденься тоже, — кивнул Геллерт на брюки Криденса. Пока тот возился с ремнем, призвал палочку и наложил на себя нужные заклинания. С непривычки поморщился от холода — Криденс все равно не видел.

-Теперь иди ко мне.

С каждым разом становилось проще. Криденс целовал его и, кажется, дрожал — словно бы от неосознанной магии. Геллерт снова перехватил его руку, направил: бедро, живот, ребра, сосок, опять бедро — приучал к своему телу так же, как раньше приучал к своим прикосновениям. Медленно, долго и невыносимо — для них обоих; Геллерт вдруг понял, что предпочел бы чувствовать его в себе прямо сейчас, безо всех этих прелюдий и подготовок. Но нет. В этот раз все пройдет правильно и обстоятельно. Криденс освоился, становился увереннее; можно было ослабить контроль и просто ощущать его требовательные прикосновения, поцелуи на шее — наверняка останутся следы. Потом Криденс сам обхватил оба члена, прижал вместе, как Геллерт в прошлый раз. Тот довольно вздохнул. Криденс касался Геллерта с каким-то новым любопытством, пытался угадать, как ему больше нравится. Нужно было сразу начинать с _я весь твой_ ; хотя сразу, конечно, это не сработало бы.

— Остановись, — шепнул Геллерт чуть позже. — У нас другие планы.

Он согнул ноги в коленях и потянул руку Криденса ниже, ко входу. Криденс закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к его шее — но не отстранился, повторял за ним круговые движения, делал все так, как он хочет.

— Теперь — внутрь, — говорил Геллерт. — Я давно это не делал; меня нужно растянуть.

Криденс замешкался, и Геллерт дал ему время. На него нельзя давить, только направлять, иначе из него не получится то, что нужно Геллерту. Геллерт постарался расслабиться и не думать, лишь гладил Криденса по волосам, чувствовал, как дыхание щекочет шею, как трется о живот член. Палец вошел легко, и Геллерт подался навстречу — не столько для себя, сколько для Криденса. Тот понял намек и стал двигаться. Чересчур аккуратно, а его плечи были напряжены, не расслаблялись даже под прикосновениями Геллерта.

— Ты слишком волнуешься, — сказал тот, дотронувшись до его щеки. — Посмотри на меня.

Криденс замер и послушался — ищущий блестящий взгляд, лицо одновременно открытое и отстраненное. Погладил слегка изнутри, ловя каждую реакцию.

— Разве маги не считают это греховным? Унизительным? Особенно… с вашей стороны.

— Считают, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Но в основном полусквибы. Не знаю, отчего им так важен пол, когда в мире существует человеческая трансфигурация. Такие еще считают, что должны прятаться от магглов. Что авроры МАКУСА поступали верно, когда убивали тебя. Что меня нужно посадить в тюрьму, пытать и отрезать мне язык. Они неправы, вот и все.

— Я не знал про язык, — поморщился Криденс.

— Забудь и добавь второй палец, — потребовал Геллерт. Он коротко застонал, когда Криденс послушался.

— Это не больно?

— Мне нравится.

Что-то в его словах или тоне сработало. Криденс толкнулся в него как следует, а Геллерт запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза: делай, что считаешь нужным. Криденс делал. Наверное, представлял, что в Геллерте не пальцы, а член: нарастающий требовательный ритм, осязаемое желание, никакого понимания, как сделать приятно. Определенно притворялся, будто бы Геллерт _его_ , но не так, как думал бы это полусквиб, — нет, только подыгрывая Геллерту, пока тот подыгрывал ему, и все-таки по-настоящему. Криденс хотел его себе, и злился, и отчаивался, и боялся, и сходил по нему с ума — конечно, он будет требовать и брать, пока есть возможность. Геллерт не возражал. Он чувствовал, насаживался, тихо стонал; поцелуи становились влажными и нескоординированными, какая разница. Он старался не помнить, когда в последний раз хотел кого-то на самом деле — не отражением чужого желания, не безразличной потребностью тела, не ослепленный отчаянием и мечтами, а именно сам.

Странно и закономерно, что это возвращалось именно с Криденсом.

— Еще?

— Еще.

Геллерт замер, расслабленный и возбужденный, давая ввести в себя еще один палец, зашипел сквозь зубы: слишком резко. Криденс остановился и зачарованно смотрел на его лицо, а Геллерт не скрывал ни признаков дискомфорта, ни признаков желания. Теперь Криденс пробовал менять угол и темп, разводил пальцы, заставляя вздрагивать всем телом. Что-то вокруг вибрировало и жглось, так, что Геллерт почти не мог думать — а потом вдруг осознал, что и правда чувствует его магию — восхитительно, Геллерт даже не думал, что так бывает просто от желания.

— Хватит.

Прекращать не хотелось, но, конечно, нужно. Криденс замедлился, но не остановился, темный и горящий взгляд, натяжение магии. Геллерт собирался настоять — но Криденс нашел наконец правильный угол, и слова оборвались стоном. Криденс сделал так еще. Геллерт вцепился ему в плечи.

— Прекрати, я не могу больше.

Криденс задумался на мгновение — слишком нравилось видеть Геллерта таким — а потом толкнулся внутрь последний раз, неожиданно сильно, и вынул пальцы. Облегчение и разочарование; Геллерт поцеловал его, чтобы успокоиться, а потом сжал его член и направил в себя. С каким-то всхлипом Криденс вошел сразу и до конца, замер, привыкая, встревоженно взглянул на Геллерта.

— Даже не думай сдерживаться, мой хороший. — Говорить стало неожиданно сложно; ощущения заслоняли все мысли. — Я не за этим ждал так долго.

Он намеренно сжался вокруг его члена, так, чтобы Криденс не мог не заскулить и толкнуться в него еще раз. Он двигался неправильно, скорее больно, чем приятно, но сейчас работало и это. Геллерт не стонал больше, только выдыхал громко каждый раз, когда Криденс входил в него на всю длину; подавался навстречу, пытаясь подстроиться, запрокинул голову, чтобы Криденс целовал и прикусывал шею. Попытался помочь себе рукой — Криденс перехватил ее, сам сжал член, слишком сильно, Геллерт прошипел что-то ласковое и злое, Криденс заскулил в ответ. Он уже давно был близок к разрядке, это чувствовалось по ритму и напряжению тела, так что Геллерт даже не пытался сдерживаться, когда ощутил, что и сам подходит к краю.

Потом они лежали рядом, еще касаясь друг друга, еще чувствуя чужую близость. Криденс казался вымотанным и ошеломленным, снова уже думал о чем-то.

— Это было очень хорошо, — сказал Геллерт, обнимая его.

— Очень, — отозвался Криденс. Его голос звучал чересчур осторожно.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Губы Криденса раскраснелись от поцелуев; ему шло. Взгляд был изучающим, недоверчивым, но не как раньше, а будто бы Криденс не верил, что это происходит с ним. Геллерт не сдержал улыбки, и Криденс провел пальцами по его лицу — по скулам, по щеке, под подбородком, заставив обнажить горло. Коснулся уголка рта, и Геллерт поцеловал его ладонь.

Они оба знали: после сегодняшнего дня все между ними уже решено.

*

Даже на следующее утро ему все еще казалось, будто бы теперь все иначе.

Гриндельвальд был повсюду — в мыслях, в ощущениях между мыслями, в непостижимых трансфигурационных формулах, в самих стенах замка, в каждом здесь и, должно быть, во многих снаружи. Криденс отхлебнул чай и встретился глазами с Вебер — любопытство и немного сочувствия, зря он растерялся и согласился к ним присоединиться. Они говорили о зелье. Гриндельвальд снова подсказал что-то гениальное, но Петрашевски вовремя вспомнил, что нельзя просто так сочетать корень асфоделя с тертым рогом дромарога, а если традиционно решить эту проблему клыками чизпурфла, то произойдет нечто непоправимо ужасное, Криденс не уловил деталей. Мысли уплывали, чай был слишком горячим; нужно допить и возвращаться к чтению, занятие с Гриндельвальдом совсем скоро, а он еще не дочитал главу.

— Мы его пугаем. Давайте говорить человеческим языком на человеческие темы? — предложила Вебер.

— Высокие материи должны обсуждаться в лаборатории, а не за чаем, — кивнул Буджардини, как будто это не он пересказывал последние статьи в половине случаев, когда Криденс слушал их разговоры.

Нери и Петрашевски, увлеченно спорившие о глазах тритона, выразительно переглянулись — непременно продолжат — и обернулись к нему. Криденс чувствовал себя лишним, пусть они сами его и позвали; он мешал, он привлекал их внимание. Он просто хотел, чтобы они перебрасывались фразами, как всегда.

— А над чем вы работали до моего зелья?

Вопрос прозвучал очень неловко, но, кажется, этого хватило.

— _Протего Диаболика_ , — вздохнула Вебер. — Это было весьма неприятно. У него сложнейшая формула: даже до нас оно умело превращаться в драконов и расщеплять объекты, а мы учили еще и решать, какие из объектов достаточно преданы Гриндельвальду, чтобы расщеплять было необязательно.

— А Гриндельвальд хотел еще и оговорку насчет тебя.

— Гриндельвальд очень уж многого хочет.

— Он вождь революции, хотеть многого — его работа и призвание.

— Но ведь в итоге у вас получилось, — сказал Криденс и одернул себя: не нужно защищать Гриндельвальда.

— Нет, — развел руками Буджардини. — Два оговорки вместе не работали, пришлось оставлять преданность. Даже Гриндельвальд порой хочет _слишком_ много.

Криденс взглянул на него, чуть нахмурившись:

— Но ведь я прошел сквозь пламя, и я все еще жив.

— Это уже вопросы к тебе, — хмыкнула Вебер.

Нет, этого не могло быть. Сейчас — возможно, тогда — нет. Криденс прекрасно знал, кто перед ним; Криденс хотел лишь узнать свое имя, ничего больше.

— Вы опять говорите так, как будто преданность Гриндельвальду — это плохо, — возмутилась Нери.

— Она искренне верит, что Гриндельвальд заботится об Общем благе, — громко шепнул Криденсу Буджардини.

— За Гриндельвальда мы никого не осуждаем, — провозгласил Петрашевски. — У каждого в жизни случается такой период.

— Просто обычно он не затягивается слишком долго. Мы все-таки не Винда Розье, чтобы повторять за ним каждое слово.

Они жили здесь, в Нурменгарде, но все еще оставались отдельны. Они подчинялись Гриндельвальду, но думали за себя сами; видели, что с ним не так, но и любили по-своему. Это было возможно; Криденс не понимал только одного.

— Почему вы все еще здесь?

— Я задаю себе этот вопрос каждое утро.

— А Буджардини вновь собирается нас покинуть.

— Он собирается ровно каждый год, но есть проблема: у здравомыслящего мага не так уж много вариантов.

— У _любого_ мага не так уж много вариантов. Возможно, Криденс просто еще не понял, насколько маленький магический мир. Он исчезающе маленький.

— Мы можем пойти в школы, но для этого нужно, чтобы исчез кто-нибудь из нынешних профессоров, а они живут по триста лет. Или в Министерства. Политически они еще хуже Гриндельвальда и вдобавок ничего не понимают в нашей работе и умеют только заваливать бумажками. А еще можно быть независимым исследователем, но тогда нужны деньги и связи. Никто из нас с ними не родился.

— К тому же, Гриндельвальд не так уж плох. Пока не случился аврал с клятвами и обскуриалами, он в основном давал свободу действий, слушал по возможности, предлагал идеи.

Снова она. Криденс не хотел спрашивать; ему точно не понравится ответ. Но у него не осталось выбора — он должен был знать.

— Эта клятва крови — вы часто ее упоминаете, я слышал случайно. Что это?

— Очередная странная идея Гриндельвальда.

— Слышал о Непреложном Обете? Это — упрощенная версия.

— Клятвы крови нельзя нарушить, но можно аннулировать. Правда, на это понадобится полжизни. Очень сложные обряды, очень серьезные жертвы.

— В вассальской клятве вассалу нужно принести в жертву сына.

— В клятве вечного союза нужно уничтожить кусок своей души, а если ты поклялся хранить тайну, то придется выколоть себе глаза.

— И Гриндельвальд боится, что кого-то это не остановит, — хмыкнул Буджардини. — Что любопытно, такие клятвы обычно двухсторонние.

Криденс вздрогнул и встретился с ним взглядом — тот склонил голову набок, смотрел с интересом; наверное, Криденс выдал больше, чем понял сам. Всего лишь подозрение. Может, это и не было связано, Криденс наверняка все придумал.

Остальные ничего не заметили, спорили как всегда:

-…Он бы не стал. Это же _Гриндельвальд_.

— Вот именно, _Гриндельвальд_ , так что я бы не стала зарекаться.

— Если убить одну из сторон такой клятвы — она аннулируется? — уточнил Криденс.

— Изящное решение, — хмыкнула Вебер. — С него нам и надо было начать.

Криденсу нужно было обо всем этом подумать — и не забыть про трансфигурацию. Он отставил чашку чая и стал решать, как лучше уйти, но Буджардини взмахнул палочкой, и чашка снова наполнилась до краев. Конечно, все не могло быть так просто.

— Прости, но все мы слишком долго учились у лучших, — он демонстративно взглянул в ту сторону, где должен быть кабинет Гриндельвальда. Намек был полностью понятен.

-…Про обскура или про то, чему он меня учит? — отвел глаза Криденс.

— У нас есть ранжированный список, — уверил его Петрашевски.

Как ни странно, Криденс не так уж и возражал.

*

Она не сразу заметила его: то ли занятия легилименцией приносили плоды, то ли Криденс был тише, собраннее, чем обычно. В нем чувствовались сомнение, неуверенность и стыд — но он пришел поговорить с ней. Куини стало не по себе, вина вспыхнула острее, чем если бы он злился; вина и перед ним, и перед Гриндельвальдом, и не только перед ними. Куини касалась его разума лишь по необходимости. Она не отрываясь глядела на цветы за его спиной — белые перикулиды.

— Они ядовиты, — сказал Криденс, проследив ее взгляд; шагнул к цветам, но не коснулся. Воспоминания отзывались острой болью, но все-таки оставались воспоминаниями. Он снова повернулся к Куини. — Я хотел задать вам вопрос. Но вы ведь это и так знаете.

Тьма его разума клубилась медленно, почти спокойно.

— Я не знаю, — покачала головой Куини. — Я стараюсь держать легилименцию под контролем. Гриндельвальд настоял, и я учусь.

— Вы не учились этому раньше?

От него пахнуло осуждением. Он думал о своем ужасе, когда он осознал, что он такое и что натворил; он вспоминал, как учился держать себя в руках и владеть своей силой. Куини смотрела на перикулиды, на их чистые белые лепестки, совсем как снег, но только живые.

— Без нее я как слепая, — объяснила она. — Я научилась читать людей раньше, чем говорить. Я не знаю, как жить иначе.

Она не знала, зачем говорит это: в Криденсе не было сочувствия, одна тьма. Все было неважно. Лепестки, и руки Винды, и ее губы, и ее смех, Куини будет думать об этом, только об этом.

— Расскажите, что вы видите в Гриндельвальде.

Куини не ждала этого; она подняла голову, заглянула ему в глаза. Он смотрел на нее прямо, и твердо, и требовательно — когда с ним это случилось? Куини все время читала его мысли, но Куини не знала.

— Разве ты мне поверишь? Я ведь на его стороне.

— Не поверю, — кивнул Криденс. — Но я хочу знать, как именно вы солжете.

У Куини не было ответа, но Криденс прожигал ее взглядом. Он хотел Гриндельвальда себе. Он хотел знать о нем все, овладеть его душой так же, как овладевал телом; Гриндельвальд зря ему это позволил, лучше бы…

Это было не ее дело. Ей нужно только смотреть на цветы — и отвечать.

— Я не могу читать его полностью. Я вижу только эмоции — да и то не все. Воспоминания и мысли для меня скрыты.

Это было совсем не то, что Криденс готовился услышать. Тьма внутри него пошла волнами от удивления.

— Тогда как вы можете ему верить? Если он скрывает что-то — значит, ему есть, что скрывать.

— Едва ли. Он просто хочет, чтобы его жизнь оставалась его собственной. — Куини горько поджала губы. — Как и ты.

— Как он вас убедил?

— Чувствовать правду — самое простое для легилимента. По нему сразу видно, что он тоже страдал из-за Статута. Что тоже любил по-настоящему и тоже был отвергнут ради того, как должно быть. Что он искренне верит в то, о чем говорил в амфитеатре. А еще он точно знает, что делать.

Куини видела его ревность и тоску — едкие, черные, как магия обскура.

— А о чем думает Винда Розье? — продолжил он, справившись с чувствами. — Она должна хорошо знать его.

Куини покачала головой.

— Винда — окклюмент. Она не открывает даже то, что позволяет увидеть Гриндельвальд.

Криденс смотрел на нее с удивлением, с разочарованием — не понимал, как это возможно, будто бы он сам не доверился Геллерту однажды. Но Куини знала: без Винды она не справилась бы. Без ее зонта и без ее сознания, непроницаемого, ограждающего от потока чужих мыслей, как Куини вернулась бы к самой себе? Она осталась бы там, в Париже, потерянная и одинокая, под дождем и в слезах. Винда была так красива, так спокойна и так внимательна к Куини, что та сразу почувствовала: только за ней и можно пойти.

— А остальные? Я читал, что окклюменция — редкое явление. Не могут же все здесь…

— Нет. Больше никто нет. Весь ближний круг верит Гриндельвальду так же, как верю я. Но вряд ли тебе это интересно: они видят в нем воплощение идей, не человека. …И я стараюсь их не читать. С ними получается легче.

Криденс нахмурился. Куини и самой казалось, будто с ее словами что-то не так. Но ведь они действительно верили, а она действительно редко читала их, потому что не хотела без нужды лезть в их жизни. Все было в порядке; она поступала правильно и правильно отвечала, и это только Криденс был виноват в том, что не верил — ни ей, ни Гриндельвальду, ни самым простым ее словам.

Потом, много после того, как он ушел, ее взгляд снова упал на перикулиды. Они больше не казались снежно-белыми и полными жизни — посерели, начали увядать. Куини вздохнула и ни о чем не подумала.

*

В библиотеке было пусто и темно, когда Геллерт покинул свой кабинет. День вышел на редкость плодотворным; он не чувствовал себя так спокойно и легко с тех самых пор, как лишился фиала. Утром он быстрее обычного разобрался с Краффтом, с Розье и с письмами. Криденс теперь принадлежал ему — бесповоротно и наверняка, а его магия была чудесна: он испарил все озеро со второй попытки, а под вечер даже возвратил воду обратно. Геллерт не столько учил, сколько наблюдал, то невольно вспоминая все, что произошло между ними вчера, то думая о сегодняшней записке от Вебер — занятная головоломка. После Криденса он размышлял над ней еще несколько часов, почти нащупав решение. Все шло как нужно. Он замер перед местом, где обычно работал Криденс, и улыбнулся; зажег _Люмос_ , чтобы взглянуть, докуда он дочитал трансфигурацию.

На его столе среди книг лежал журнал — тот же номер, что в кабинете Геллерта, та же фотография. Год назад он помнил первую статью наизусть.

Он не мог удержаться. Он не глядел на обложку, с которой улыбался новый, изменившийся Альбус — насмешливо, будто все еще видел насквозь. Он читал слова и формулы. Он почти забыл, как это просто, и изящно, и красиво; почти забыл про глупое название и эпиграф из маггловской сказки, про нотки иронии, про то, как переплетаются в слоге Альбуса уверенность в интеллектуальном превосходстве над людьми и смиренное признание своей глупости перед лицом самой магии.

Он не хотел, чтобы Альбус умер.

Геллерт увидел это неожиданно и отчетливо; понял с таким чувством, словно знал всегда. Альбус был прекрасен, как наивысшее воплощение магии, и мир без него никогда не будет полон.

Он положил журнал на место и погасил свет. У него не было выбора. Альбус обозначил свою позицию и будет действовать — уже действует. Геллерт не сможет переубедить его, переманить на верную сторону. Он не сделал бы это, даже если б мог. За свою жизнь Геллерт пережил не так уж мало: месяцы в МАКУСА, пару лет на фронте под чужими именами, несколько темных ритуалов, медленное осознание, что кроме них с Альбусом нет никого больше, ту ссору и его предательство. Но он не выдержал бы снова быть с ним рядом. Может, он все же боялся Альбуса Дамблдора. Может, он все же его любил.

Все эти мысли были истинны и были ложны — о личном, не о важном, самообман, чтобы забыться. Он обнаружил, что подошел к подножью башни, и стал подниматься наверх.

Альбус никогда не боялся смерти, и Геллерт считал, что не боится ее тоже. Он не лгал, но тогда, в шестнадцать, он представлял собственную смерть, или убийства ради высшей цели, или призраков, вернувшихся по зову Камня, может, инфери — но никогда не думал о смерти Альбуса. Это он с тех пор исправил, а вот о жизни Альбуса помнить так и не научился. После всех этих лет казалось непостижимым, что за словами, и формулами, и скамандерами стоит кто-то настоящий, далекий и полузнакомый.

Геллерт окинул взглядом черные очертания гор и прозрачное звездное небо.

Он мог заключить Альбуса в тюрьму, которую уже почти построил. Он мог запереть Альбуса в этой башне, как запрут однажды его самого, дать ему перо и палочку, работающую лишь в треть силы. Он продолжал бы существовать — искать, и писать, и творить магию из себя самого. Геллерт улыбнулся, проследил глазами линию горных пиков, которую однажды запомнит наизусть. Газеты кричали о его жестокости — преувеличивали, как и положено газетам. Он не был жесток и никогда не обрек бы Альбуса на подобное.

Геллерт вдохнул холодный воздух и закрыл глаза. Все это были ненужные мысли; неважные; лишние. Ни одно решение не было безупречным, но он давно нашел самое правильное. Он выбрал оружие. Он еще много лет назад свыкся с жизнью в пустоте. Нельзя было открывать ту статью без необходимости. Геллерт проследит за тем, чтобы не повторять больше такую глупую ошибку.

Может, без Альбуса мир будет пуст — но зато он будет свободен.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Они лежали рядом и пытались отдышаться, а темнота скрадывала их лица. Не касались друг друга, но Геллерт чувствовал жар его тела, слышал дыхание, и кожа все еще помнила горячечные прикосновения. Криденс быстро учился: и темной магии, и трансфигурации, и занятиям любовью, стоило лишь развеяться глупому смущению. Криденс нуждался в нем, сознавал это и злился, но не мог ничего изменить, только утверждал свое право на него; Геллерту нравилось подыгрывать. Когда в последний раз он испытывал это — иллюзию, будто кто-то подходит ему? Хотя бы иллюзию?

Все тело приятно саднило. Геллерт коснулся своей шеи, надавил; было больно.

— Ты наверняка оставил на мне следы.

Он коснулся губами его плеча, чтобы Криденс не услышал это как обвинение. Тот не услышал.

— Вы легко можете их убрать.

— Могу. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я их оставил.

— Но я хочу.

— Тогда мне придется завязывать галстук, словно какому-нибудь аврору.

— Вы справитесь. В Нью-Йорке справлялись.

Наверное, Криденс тоже не хотел, чтобы его слова показались упреком; он задумчиво провел рукой по его шее и ключицам, а потом поцеловал. Да, Геллерт поступил правильно, отказавшись от Голдштейн, и еще правильней — признав, что это был его приказ. Теперь между ними все стало проще.

— Ты останешься? — предложил он, когда Криденс разорвал поцелуй. — Мы сможем повторить утром. Или сейчас, если захочешь.

— Утром, — решил Криденс. Он склонялся над ним, разглядывал лицо через вуаль темноты, будто бы хотел его — не так, не только так, словно ему нужно было понимать, и знать, и видеть насквозь.

Иногда Геллерт думал, что хотел бы этого тоже.

Криденс касался его лица и думал о чем-то своем, а Геллерт наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущеных ресниц. Альбус тоже любил делать так — смотреть на него. Дотрагиваться. Знать.

Сегодня воспоминания казались почти выносимыми.

— Помните, что вы сказали тогда на крыше? — позвал его Криденс. — Будто хотите для меня того, чего были лишены?

— Помню, — кивнул Геллерт.

— Что вы имели в виду?

…А ведь все шло так хорошо.

— Я говорил про то, что готов дать тебе место в жизни, — начал Геллерт. — Что я готов увидеть, кто ты есть, и не отвернуться от тебя, и помочь овладеть твоей силой.

Он погладил его по щеке; Криденс любил, когда он делал так. Еще Криденс любил, когда Геллерт повторял ему эти слова.

— Но от вас не отворачивались.

— Для начала, меня исключили из школы за эксперименты. Потом…

— Но ведь вам было все равно.

— Почему же? Я всегда хотел, чтобы меня слышали и понимали.

Он хотел, но в те годы, конечно, не подозревал об этом. В Дурмстранге ему казалось, что быть несопоставимо выше всех и каждого — достаточно. Он помнил себя очень глупым и очень наивным; не предполагавшим, что возможно иное; почти счастливым.

Криденса не убедили его слова. Он уже научился чувствовать несоответствия.

— Вы говорили не об этом.

Когда между ними все изменилось, Геллерту стоило вспомнить тот разговор и придумать, как солгать иначе. А может, он и не смог бы, даже если бы попытался. Криденс следил за ним, не отрываясь; его темные глаза блестели от слабого ночного света.

— Не об этом, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Ты хорошо научился различать. В тот день мне нужно было сказать тебе то, что ты хотел услышать. Так что я позволил тебе додумать самому.

Тоже полуправда.

— Это не сработало. Просто показалось… странным.

— Значит, я ошибся.

— Вы не ошибаетесь.

— Да? — улыбнулся ему Геллерт.

Геллерт не имел в виду ничего, и в то же время имел в виду слишком многое — слишком важное. Он любил заигрывать с правдой; порой это возвращалось к нему.

— Скажите мне, — попросил Криденс.

— Мне больше нечего тебе сказать.

Он вздохнул, и отстранился от него, сел на кровати; Геллерт оперся на локоть и положил руку между острых лопаток.

— Останься все равно.

Криденс замер; по напряженным плечам Геллерт видел, что он спорит с собой: сомневается, злится, но все же не хочет уйти по-настоящему.

— Останься, — повторил Геллерт, и Криденс оглянулся к нему, и окинул своим темным взглядом.

Было видно: больше он никогда, никуда не уйдет.

*

— Когда вокруг нет людей, становится гораздо сложнее.

— Голос в тишине всегда отчетливей, чем гул толпы, — кивнула Винда. — Сосредоточься на на том, что ты видишь и ощущаешь. Не слушай ее.

В ее исполнении те же слова казались гораздо убедительнее, чем в учебнике. Куини кивнула и стала рассматривать книги на ближайших полках: «Магические миражи» с изящным серебристым шрифтом, «Чары невидимости: теория и практика» в зеленом бархате. За спиной грохотало чужое сознание — клокочущий водопад, не смотри туда, Куини, вот — «История магглоотталкивающих заклинаний», зачитанная и посеревшая, кому здесь такое нужно? Водопад сегодня тише обыкновенного, Лавгуд сосредоточена: какие-то схемы, немного сбит баланс на башне. Нет-нет — вот лучше Винда. Внимательный взгляд и легкая улыбка, элегантная прическа, яркие губы.

— Ты хорошо держишься.

— Не говори. Так легче сосредоточиться, это нечестно.

Снова книги, «История магглоотталкивающих заклинаний», точно — пустая серая башня, холод и охранные чары, все как он показал, и вид на долину тот же — щиты Винды, светло-зеленые глаза Винды, думай только о ней. Не так уж сложно, если сосредоточиться.

— Я не видела цивилизации с фаустовых пор, — говорила вдруг Вебер. Усталость, ожидание, самое время, сколько можно так жить. Нужно записать правки и показать Гриндельвальду, чтобы потом с чистой совестью…

— Обычно мы выбираемся куда-то каждую пару месяцев, — жаловался Петрашевски, ничем не омраченный внутри. — Тебе просто не повезло. То Гриндельвальда не было, а Розье не давала благословения, то Пламя, то клятвы…

-…Куини? — позвала Винда; как угадала?

— Они меня сбили. Извини.

— На сегодня хватит, — кивнула Винда. — Пойдем.

Куини вздохнула. Когда родители были живы и пытались научить ее контролю, все происходило точно так же: мгновение успеха — и снова мешанина чужих мыслей. Куини ненавидела эти занятия всей душой. По крайней мере, одно теперь стало лучше: Винда учила ее из-за приказа Гриндельвальда, а не для того, чтобы скрыть свои мысли. Это она умела и так.

— Мне показалось, они куда-то собираются. Разве Нурменгард можно покинуть не по делу? — спросила Куини, когда за ними закрылась дверь библиотеки.

— Иногда.

— Это безопасно?

— Конечно. Что они могут знать важного? Они не занимаются настоящей работой.

— А ты? Ты ведь из Парижа, да? Ты часто там бываешь?

— Почти никогда, — улыбнулась Винда. — Если я и выбираюсь из Нурменгарда, то в Швейцарию, спорить с гоблинами.

— Скучаешь по дому?

— Мой дом здесь. Но я всегда рада оказаться в Париже.

— Он очень красив, — кивнула Куини. — Я мало что видела и еще меньше запомнила, но это могу сказать точно.

Винда отвела взгляд, чуть нахмурилась, будто вспоминала что-то. Куини ненавидела, ненавидела не знать, о чем думают другие. Виндой это было еще мучительнее, чем обычно.

— Кажется, я могу освободить пару дней в конце недели, — наконец сказала Винда. Сердце Куини забилось быстрее. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе город еще раз? Гриндельвальд вряд ли будет возражать.

— Это свидание? — спросила Куини. Наверное, покраснела: глупый вопрос, она должна и так знать ответ.

— Это свидание, — кивнула Винда, чуть улыбаясь.

— Тогда я согласна.

Значит, это правда происходит? Теперь это не просто пара случайных поцелуев. Винда позвала, и Куини согласилась. Еще месяц назад она не могла и представить подобное: что она расстанется с Якобом, примкнет к Геллерту Гриндельвальду и ответит на ухаживания его правой руки — женщины, окклюмента, о которой совсем ничего не знает.

Но это случилось. Куини смотрела, как Винда меняется в лице от ее ответа — как в ее глазах проскальзывают искры нежности — и думала, что, может, все это правильно; что такой и должна быть ее жизнь.

— Я очень рада, дорогая. — Винда поцеловала ее руку. — Теперь мне нужно уладить это с Гриндельвальдом.

Оставшись одна, Куини долго смотрела ей вслед. Сердце билось слишком сильно и никак не хотело успокаиваться. Это было настоящее. Это было правдой. Она словно во второй раз шагнула сквозь пламя, но теперь — с надеждой; теперь она не уходила от любви, а шла к ней в объятия.

*

В дверь постучали, и Геллерт отложил «Ежедневный пророк». С первой страницы смотрел глава Международного сотрудничества: новости об его разводе показались кому-то важнее, чем обращение Альбуса. Возмутительно, но только на руку Геллерту, — напомнил он себе. Чем меньше людей прочитают слова Альбуса, тем лучше. Еще лучше было бы, не прочитай их он сам.

_Необходимо осознавать, что означает Общее Благо на самом деле… десятки жертв только среди волшебников… чудом не разрушенный Париж… неизбежная междоусобная война во всей магической Европе, если не во всем магическом мире…_

Нет, он не должен об этом думать.

— Входи, — позвал он и заставил замок щелкнуть. Уже одиннадцать; да, он сам назначил это время, когда еще не знал, что произошло.

_Разве стоят наши легкие неудобства страданий двух миллиардов людей, не так уж непохожих на нам с вами?_

— Я не до конца понимаю, как обосновывается закон Гампа, — начал Криденс с порога; в руках он держал «Элементарную трансфигурацию». — В прошлой главе они пишут, что…

— Постой, — покачал головой Гриндельвальд. — Лучше спроси у Буджаридини или у Лавгуд; я сейчас занят.

Криденс — мгновенно настороженный, мгновенно напряженный — взглянул на его лицо, на «Ежедневный пророк», снова на лицо.

— Что-то случилось?

_Мы знаем о них не многим больше, чем они знают о нас. Власть мага над магглами будет так же разрушительна и абсурдна, как если бы мы выбрали новым министром инженера или хирурга._

Криденс вечно следил за ним, проверял его; по-прежнему не верил, несмотря на все, что Геллерт для него делал. Как только он услышит имя Альбуса, он еще и начнет ревновать. Неприятно, но ведь удобно? Страх потерять Геллерта, дополнительная причина не любить Альбуса — таким нельзя не пользоваться.

— Твой брат снова выступает против меня, — вздохнул Геллерт. Все-таки он предпочел бы избежать этого разговора. — Напечатал эссе, где спорит с моей политикой. Мне нужно решить, чем ему ответить.

Криденс нахмурился, взглянул исподлобья.

— Вы расстроены? — говорил он. Да, все было именно так, как предсказывал Геллерт: ревность и вопросы, едва уловимое натяжение магии, раздражающий взгляд обиженного ребенка. — Но про вас ведь постоянно пишут — даже я уже видел.

_…Жизнь вокруг нас нелепа и подчас трагична; у многих есть мечта отладить ее, сделать разумней и справедливей. У некоторых — есть еще и возможности. И кто-то из них (нередко — самый незаурядный, а потому привычный к своему превосходству) порой уверяется, будто его желания универсальны, мнение — учитывает все, что достойно учета. Будто каждый должен быть рад дивному новому миру, а несогласие проистекает из слепоты. Это даже не ложь — это самообман._

— Пишут, но иначе. Дамблдора могут послушать те, кто не хочет слушать правительства.

Криденс не верил ему. Криденс подошел ближе, не сводя взгляда с его лица. Геллерт был спокоен и бесстрастен; да, он мог оставаться спокойным и бесстрастным.

— Вы хотите, чтобы он был на вашей стороне?

А может, и нет.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был мертв, Криденс. Кажется, я ясно дал понять, для чего ты мне нужен.

— …Хорошо.

Криденс отступил на несколько шагов, и его магия — Геллерт даже не сознавал, насколько привык к ней, пока она не потухла. Теперь Криденса снова не отличить от сквиба; совсем не сложно было ошибиться в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас Геллерт тоже вышел из себя, наговорил лишнего. Криденс опять закроется и отстранится, но разве это плохо? Что-то во взгляде, что-то в позе — Криденс давно не казался настолько похожим на прежнюю версию себя, и Геллерт не мог жалеть о своих словах, не хотел отрекаться от них. Так странно, но пару ночей назад Геллерту придумалось, будто он что-то чувствует к нему, будто они подходят друг другу. Какая глупость. Даже не ложь.

— Про Гампа спрошу у Буджардини, — зачем-то добавил Криденс и вышел из кабинета.

_Но, выбирая сторону, помните: все люди — люди. Все люди равны._

Альбус был так наивен, так глубоко неправ.

*

_Что станет, если волшебники развяжут войну с магглами — и победят? Геллерт Гриндельвальд утверждает, что власть магов приведет весь мир к новой, лучшей жизни. Мои глаза говорят иное._

_Мы ставим одних волшебников выше других из-за чистоты их крови. Мы даже не обсуждаем, стоит ли избавиться от рабства — зачем, ведь домовики ему рады. За сотни лет мы так и не пришли к такому соглашению с гоблинами, что устроило бы обе стороны. Мы вводим глупые законы, подкупаем судей, слишком многое прощаем тем, у кого есть власть или длинная родословная. Мы убиваем. Мы обманываем. Мы предаем._

_Магглы тоже совершают ошибки — те же самые ошибки, ведь такова человеческая природа. Они ничем не лучше нас. Но все-таки это их решения и их выбор, и кто мы такие, чтобы отнять его? Они ничем не хуже нас._

— Что случилось, Криденс?

Он выпрямился в кресле и спрятал газету под стол — глупая привычка из прошлого.

— Ты обещала не читать мои мысли.

Криденс вернул «Ежедневный пророк» на место и раскрыл на прежней странице: ему нечего было скрывать.

— Когда люди страдают, то думают чересчур громко. — Куини села с другой стороны стола. — Я еще не научилась с этим справляться.

— Я не страдаю. Если хочешь — прочитай сама.

Она коснулась страниц так осторожно, словно они могли быть отравлены.

— Он разрешил это читать?

— На это нужно разрешение?

Она еще раз взглянула на него и, не вчитываясь, пробежала статью взглядом.

Они убивают таких как я для развлечения, — говорила Нагини. Они придут, чтобы поработить нас и отнять все, чем мы живы, — говорила Мери Лу. Но Криденсу не было дела до политики. Никто не лучше и никто не хуже. Он не поэтому здесь.

— Все это неправда, — покачала головой Куини. — Я видела разум Геллерта: он верит, что он прав.

— Гриндельвальд умеет убеждать. Он мог убедить самого себя.

— Но если все будет так, как говорит этот Дамблдор…

— Вы любили кого-то из магглов, да? Может быть, я тоже.

Куини подняла на него взгляд.

— Ты про девушку из цирка? Но ведь ты любишь Гриндельвальда.

Он не должен был откровеничать с ней. Она не поймет; он уже говорил ей все это; она не поймет.

— Только это неправда, — сказал он, собирая книги со стола. Она чуть вздрогнула — должно быть, почувствовала, что чувствовал он. — Здесь все неправда.

*

Зря она вчера это сделала. Она была посреди Парижа, на свидании с Виндой — первом настоящем свидании с Виндой! — но, едва разговор затихал на минуту, как перед глазами снова всплывали те строки. Она сразу знала, что не стоит их читать, но тем же вечером вновь отыскала Криденса и попросила номер «Ежедневного пророка», и прочла все до последнего слова.

_Они ничем не лучше нас. Но все-таки это их решения и их выбор, и кто мы такие, чтобы отнять его?_ — слышала она на Елисейских полях, на секунду отвлекшись от рассказа Винды.

_Необходимо осознать, что означает Всеобщее Благо на самом деле_ , — помнила она возле Лувра.

_Это самообман_ , — чувствовала она, выходя из Нотр-Дама, глядя на элегантную фигуру Винды.

— Здесь так много магглов, — жаловалась та, когда они зашли выпить кофе. — Магический Париж гораздо приятнее.

— Мы слишком привыкли к пустому Нурменгарду, — улыбнулась ей Куини. У нее никогда не получились бы такие же круассаны, а ведь их готовили без капли магии. — Здесь очень красиво, а ты замечательно знаешь историю.

— Конечно, я ведь Розье, — кивнула Винда. В эту секунду она показалась Куини надменной, далекой — но ведь Винда не была настоящей аристократкой; она выбрала для себя другую жизнь.

— Как ты пришла к Гриндельвальду? В Америке считается, что чистокровные семьи готовят своих дочерей к тому, чтобы быть женами и матерями, — рассказывала Куини. — И им не надо работать. Пока я была секретаршей в МАКУСА, я очень жалела, что родилась не аристократкой.

Винда рассмеялась и отпила кофе — черный, с сахаром. У нее был непроницаемый разум и теплый взгляд. Куини знала о ней так мало, так хотела знать больше.

— Считаю это упущением МАКУСА. Судя по вам с Абернети, они совсем не ценят своих людей.

— По нам не так-то просто догадаться, на что мы способны, — улыбнулась Куини. Даже она — легилимент! — не ожидала, что Абернети пойдет за Гриндельвальдом и неоднократно докажет свою преданность.

-…В Америке говорят правду, — продолжила Винда разговор. В ее голосе было что-то такое, от чего зарождавшаяся веселость мгновенно испарилась. — Я тоже выходила замуж. Быстро выяснилось, что у меня не может быть детей, и мы развелись.

Она говорила так спокойно; Куини никогда не сможет говорить так спокойно, а ведь они с Якобом даже не успели пожениться.

— Ты не любила его?

— Я выбрала его сама, и он меня устраивал, — подтвердила Винда, элегантная Винда за безупречной стеной. Что-то в ней казалось другим, непривычным сегодня — и Куини не могла разобраться, не умела, не знала. — Я всю юность думала, что буду жить, как — как ты говоришь, жена и мать.

— Я тоже. Я всегда мечтала об этом.

— Когда мы поняли, я не знала, что еще могу делать, кем еще могу быть.

— Я знаю.

— Мой муж был из тех, кто любит говорить о политике, но никогда не подвергнет себя риску. Ему нравились идеи Гриндельвальда; тот как раз набирал первых сторонников. Я читала все памфлеты; быстро увидела, насколько он прав. Это наш мир, и он должен быть открыт для нас. Моя жизнь должна быть открыта для меня. Тогда я подумала: да, я не стала той, кем меня растили, но ведь я все еще чистокровная волшебница и природный окклюмент. Я решила, что он может взять меня к себе. Он взял.

Куини знала, о чем она говорит: не нужно было легилименции, чтобы понять. Точь-в-точь как Куини, только иногда наоборот.

— Ты очень сильная.

— Как и все в Нурменгарде, — улыбнулась Винда, и Куини почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Что случилось дальше? Я знаю о тебе так мало.

— Сперва я занималась мелочами: помогала ему собирать встречи, спускала с рельс маггловские поезда…

— Пассажирские? — поморщилась Куини.

— Не помню, это было пять лет назад.

Значит, не пассажирские; нельзя такое не запомнить. И ведь на Пер-Лашез Гриндельвальд позволил уйти всем, кто пожелал. Он не допустит бессмысленные жертвы.

— Потом он отправил меня в Министерство Франции, и я полгода проработала секретарем главы аврората. Могла бы и дольше, у меня хорошо получалось; но тот… проявлял ко мне излишний интерес. Когда Геллерт узнал, я уже перевербовала пару человек, так что он отправил меня вести переговоры с главами старых домов и с Гринготтсом. А потом я перебралась в Нурменгард, чтобы организовывать остальных.

… _Десятки жертв только среди волшебников_ … Ну конечно же нет; любому ясно, что это всего лишь пропаганда консерваторов из правительств.

— Что-то не так, дорогая? — спросила Винда, чуткая, заботливая Винда.

— Все хорошо, — засмеялась Куини и нашла ее руку под столом. У Винды были холодные, мягкие пальцы. — Все хорошо.

*

— Он все еще сложный?

— Нет. — Гриндельвальд пришел к нему в тот же вечер: легковесное извинение, оценивающий взгляд, краткий разговор о политике (нет, для Криденса ничего не изменилось; ни одна сторона не права и не милосердна). Держался на расстоянии — по меркам Гриндельвальда. — Я сам не хочу.

— Если хочешь пожаловаться на Гриндельвальда, — осторожно предложил Буджардини, — мы с радостью послушаем. Все равно здесь нет развлечений помимо сплетен.

Криденс кивнул и отвел глаза. И почему только сейчас? С первого дня и первого вопроса им было ясно: что-то случилось.

— А если не хочешь — то просто не придавай значения, — кивнула Нери. — Он все исправит, если что-то нужно исправлять.

Криденс злился, когда она присоединилась к ним под предлогом, будто бы тоже ничего не понимает. Хорошо, что промолчал. Она задавала неожиданные вопросы про самые основы, и те вдруг теряли свой смысл; все трое долго разбирались, в чем ошибка, а потом заново обретали его — тот же, но неуловимо иной. Криденсу не хватило бы знаний, чтобы думать так самому, а Гриндельвальд никогда не догадался бы, что какие-то вещи можно не увидеть с первого взгляда.

Гриндельвальд на любой вопрос отвечал парой слов — и ждал неподвижно, когда последние фрагменты мозаики найдут себе место, и Криденс увидит ее целиком. От таких разговоров Криденс чувствовал себя обессиленным — нельзя разочаровать — и еще, наверное, счастливым.

— Возможно, мы зря придумываем драмы и трагедии, — хмыкнул Буджардини, догадавшись, что Криденс не рад расспросам. — Напоминаю: Гриндельвальд отверг все обычные учебники и обрек Криденса вот на это, — махнул он в сторону «Элементарной трансфигурации».

— Думаешь, он просто плохо преподает?

— К Гриндельвальду не применимы простые человеческие _плохо_ и _хорошо_. Я так и вижу, как на первом курсе Дурмстранга он оскорбился слишком легким домашним заданием и с размаху заключил, что больше никто не должен так страдать. Пусть страдают по-другому.

Нери засмеялась, а Криденс опустил глаза. Звучало чересчур правдоподобно, и отчего-то вспоминалось обращение Дамблдора. Нет, Криденс все еще был равнодушен к политике. Дело в чем-то другом.

— Мы скоро едем в Зальцбург, — сообщил вдруг Буджардини. — Я хочу кое-с-кем поговорить о новой работе, остальные — просто так.

— Как вышло, что он тебя отпускает? — не дал ему закончить Криденс.

Его не интересовал ответ, но он догадывался, к чему ведет этот разговор. Следовать не хотелось.

— Мы с ним сразу договорились. Он же не Розье, чтобы читать лекции о _лояльности_. Он меня благословил и даже подсказал, как поизящнее наврать, где я пропадал последнее время.

— Ты уходишь каждый год, — закатила глаза Нери. — Гриндельвальд просто заметил закономерность.

— Не моя вина, что вне Нурменгарда почти нет разумной жизни. Но ведь попытаться стоит? Так вот, у нас есть пять порталов и Оборотное для Лавгуд, — снова вспомнил он о Криденсе. — Да, она тоже в розыске, не знал?

— Однажды она рассказала про свой таинственный отдел незнакомцу, подозрительно похожему на Гриндельвальда, а Гриндельвальд…

-…подозрительно похожий на незнакомца!

-…спас ее от кары британского Министерства.

— Теперь они расплачиваются за свои грехи и презирают правительственные системы безопасности.

— Так или иначе, от Зальцбурга она отказалась.

— И мы даже не станем требовать увлекательных фактов о Гриндельвальде. Только намекать, что они никогда не лишние.

…Зачем отказался? — думал Криденс позже. Он был бы рад покинуть Нурменгард ненадолго. Или насовсем.

Поэтому и отказался, — отвечал он. Незачем искушать себя просветами свободы. Однажды он все равно уйдет, оставит Гриндельвальда позади, так же, как всех, кто что-нибудь когда-нибудь для него значил. У Криденса никогда не было своего места — и уже не будет, что бы Гриндельвальд ни говорил, как бы Криденс ни хотел поверить. Но все-таки сейчас он здесь, почти с ним рядом, и разве получится уйти, не разобравшись, что Гриндельвальд такое, есть ли в нем хоть что-то?.. Не может ведь все оказаться просто и плоско. Не в Геллерте, не так.

Он шагал по коридору на встречу к Геллерту, а стены замка отчего-то казались ему холодными и незнакомыми, как будто он был один здесь, надолго, навсегда.


	9. Chapter 9

Синее пламя гасло. Криденс стоял в центре круга, сосредоточенный и мрачный, красивый и высокий. Он почти не сутулился больше – не сейчас, когда магия подчинялась ему и он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Геллерт ощущал его силу всей кожей – горячие, покалывающие волны. Настоящий Дамблдор, - подумалось вдруг. Геллерт отмахнулся от этой мысли.

Криденс, еще сжимая палочку, оглянулся на него: всегда ждал одобрения. Геллерт шагнул в круг, переступив последние искры. Они не причинят ему вреда.

\- Это не совсем то, что делали вы на Пер-Лашез.

\- Упрощенная формула, иное движение палочкой, - кивнул Геллерт. – Это _Протего_ не подойдет для нападения, не превратится в дракона, а без мага - сразу погаснет. Зато защитит от проклятий и не позволит приблизиться тем, кого ты не желаешь видеть рядом с собой.

Криденс кивнул. Геллерт видел, как он напряжен, как ищет чего-то. Они не касались друг друга несколько дней, с того самого разговора про Альбуса.

\- Ваше _Протего_ превращалось в дракона?

\- Ах да, ты этого не видел, - ухмыльнулся Геллерт. – Как тогда понял, что заклинание другое?

Он положил руку ему на спину, и Криденс не отодвинулся, не отвел глаз.

\- Ощущается иначе, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ты знаешь, что _чувствовать_ заклинания – редкость? Даже ко мне это пришло только с опытом.

От него все еще исходила магия, и Геллерт закрыл глаза, чтобы распробовать ее полнее.

\- Наверное, это просто из-за обскура.

\- Перестань. Если бы тебя нашли вовремя, ты получился бы только сильнее.

Геллерт отогнул воротник его пальто и начал целовать шею. У Криденса участился пульс: он так и не привык к тому, что происходит между ними. Он отвернул голову, открывая доступ к шее. Им было нужно это, им обоим; четыре дня – слишком много, глубоко неправильно. Геллерт вдохнул его запах, обнял за талию, прижался ближе.

\- Когда вы так делаете, мне кажется, что я нужен вам не только для убийств.

Это было и обвинение, и просьба. Криденс так хотел его любви.

\- Ты нужен мне не только для убийств, - подтвердил Геллерт между поцелуями, потому что Криденс хотел это услышать, потому что это было правдой. – Я не так часто встречаю интересных магов.

\- Не так часто?

\- Примерно раз в двадцать лет.

\- Не так уж плохо, если это правда. 

Криденс обернулся; посмотрел так, словно хотел прожечь насквозь. Да, вся его неуверенность и колебания - это ненастоящее, наносное. Еще чуть-чуть – и Геллерт сделает Криденса тем, кем он должен быть.

Криденс провел рукой по его лицу, как однажды делал сам Геллерт. Геллерт поцеловал его пальцы.

\- Аппарируйте нас, - потребовал Криденс. Его взгляд казался еще пронзительней и еще темнее.

Сегодня Криденс касался его так, будто понял наконец: он имеет на это право. Он вошел без подготовки – чуть-чуть больно и очень хорошо, и Геллерт выгибался в спине и стонал, ничего не пряча, ничего не преувеличивая. Он закрывал глаза и чувствовал: сильные толчки внутрь, то ли поцелуи, то ли укусы в шею, и восхитительную, бурлящую магию, готовую перелиться через край. Это чем-то походило на ритуал и чем-то походило на любовь. На бедрах наверняка останутся синяки, и Геллерт сохранит их.

\- Скажите это еще раз.

\- Ты мне нужен.

Геллерт так этого хотел. Геллерту так этого не хватало.

\- Скажите снова.

\- Ты прекрасен. Я хочу быть твоим.

По тому, как ускорился ритм, чувствовалось: Криденс уже близок. Геллерт потянулся к своему члену, но Криденс перехватил его руку:

\- Чуть позже? Я хочу смотреть на вас. …Скажите еще?

Он двигался в нем восхитительно и несовершенно, часто - не каждый раз - выбирая верный угол, и Геллерт вспомнил слова, только когда Криденс укусил его возле ключицы.

\- Я так долго этого ждал, - говорил он. – Я так хочу тебя, мой хороший. Пожалуйста. 

Криденс застонал, толкнулся еще пару раз, вздрогнул; Геллерт чувствовал его семя внутри, и не было сил лежать спокойно, пока он не придет в себя.

Потом Криденс вышел из него, отстранился, окинул взглядом; раньше он всегда избегал смотреть на обнаженного Геллерта, слишком стыдился своих желаний. Он погладил его бедра, и Геллерт развел их шире. 

\- Пожалуйста, - напомнил он, чуть подаваясь вперед, и Криденс словно очнулся. Он сжал его член, обвел кругом головку; смотрел чуть помутневшим взглядом, и Геллерт чувствовал, насколько ему нравится то, что он видит. Не хватало пальцев внутри, но такая просьба смутит Криденса, все испортит; лучше в следующий раз. Оставалось немного.

\- Ты станешь восхитительно сильным, ты уже так прекрасен, мой милый, настоящий Дамблдор, ты…

Криденс остановился, а потом сжал его крепче, почти больно, задвигал рукой быстрее. Геллерт ощущал его злость всем собой: Криденс хорошо умел сдерживать обскура, замер на самой грани, но этого было достаточно. Геллерт излился ему в ладонь.

Когда он открыл глаза, Криденс вытирал руку о простыню. Лицо было неестественно спокойно, но воздух все еще дрожал от его силы. Геллерту нравилось это и нравилось, как во взгляде Криденса мелькает что-то непрочное и опасное; Геллерт не отказался бы, захоти тот взять его снова, хоть прямо сейчас, пусть и слишком рано, неважно, так даже лучше.

Криденс отвернулся и стал одеваться. Геллерт только тогда вспомнил, что именно он сказал, - и как Криденс это услышал.

\- Постой, - позвал Геллерт; движения Криденса стали быстрыми и небрежными, словно ему тяжело было находиться с ним рядом. Геллерт вздохнул. – Это не об Альбусе. Его я всегда звал по имени, и я не думаю о нем без необходимости.

\- У нас с ним нет ничего общего, я слышал рассказы и видел фотографию.

\- Если бы вы были похожи, между нами с тобой ничего не могло бы пройти, - кивнул Геллерт. – Он много значил для меня, а потом предал. Такое надежно убивает любые эротические порывы.

Криденс чуть вздернул брови.

\- Нет, у тебя - совершенно иная ситуация. Мы едва знали друг друга, к тому же, я ведь все исправил.

\- Тогда почему…

\- Случайно. Я ведь говорил: иногда я вижу в тебе то, чего всегда искал. Раньше я встречал это только однажды.

Совсем не то, что он говорил во дворе Нурменгарда, - но признаваться было легко. 

\- Вам настолько нравится моя магия?

\- Ты не представляешь как, - улыбнулся Геллерт. Криденс, полностью одетый, стоял у двери и смотрел с таким выражением, будто больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Геллерт уговорил его остаться. А еще - видеть Геллерта насквозь так же, как когда-то видел Альбус. - И мне нравится не только она.

Геллерт мог ему это дать. Геллерт тоже хотел этого. Это было похоже на темный ритуал и на любовь: нужно просто заставить себя переступить черту.

\- Иди сюда. – Геллерт сел на кровати и завернулся в простыню: становилось прохладно. – Я расскажу тебе все.

Криденс кивнул, но не шелохнулся. Геллерт закрыл глаза и начал говорить.

*

\- Подожди меня здесь, - шепнула Винда ей на ухо. Если бы не знакомая стена окклюменции, Куини бы не узнала ее: все еще не привыкла к ее новой внешности. Они обе выпили по глотку Оборотного зелья, прежде чем войти в магический квартал, и Винда сейчас казалась белокурой девочкой лет двадцати.

Она скользнула к прилавку, сказала пару фраз продавцу и исчезла вместе с ним в подсобке. Да, Куини помнила, в чем дело: Геллерт просил добыть какие-то книги.

Оставшись одна, Куини вздохнула. Она только начинала учить французский, а английских книг здесь, кажется, не было. Она подошла к газетам и пролистала одну из них; с фотографий смотрели какие-то люди, из которых Куини узнала только министра Франции. Ничего важного не писали; ей не о чем волноваться.

Она оглядела зал – и замерла. Неподалеку от входа висели плакаты о розыске; Куини заметила пару таких на улице, но только издалека, не подошла посмотреть, Винда не поняла бы. Теперь она была одна; теперь у нее появилось время.

Куини медленно подошла к плакатам, уже догадываясь, что увидит.

Конечно, Геллерт был здесь: он обвинялся в организации радикалистского общества и призывам к свержению власти – никаких пояснений, его ведь не в чем обвинить по-настоящему. Рядом улыбалась фотография Винды – шпионаж. Под Абернети значилось содействие побегу, под Кэрроу – массовые убийства магглов. Нет, нет, Куини не хотела думать о Кэрроу. Здесь были Нагель и Краффт – пропаганда радикальных взглядов; здесь был Криденс – четыре убийства, хотя сам он помнил только три; Лавгуд и Петрашевски – выдача секретных сведений. Здесь все еще был Кролл – тела не нашли.

Здесь была она, Куини.

Они нашли фотографию с рождественской вечеринки МАКУСА. Та Куини смеялась, счастливая – в те дни она только-только встретила Якоба и еще верила, что у них все будет хорошо. Ее обвиняли в нарушении закона Раппапорт - намеренно выразились нечетко, ведь в Европе браки с магглами законны! - и шпионаже. Значит, Тина выдала ее секрет; значит, пути назад больше нет.

\- Вы совершили ошибку, Куини Голдштейн.

Куини развернулась; потянулась за палочкой, но осеклась. Перед ней стояла очень старая женщина: белоснежно-седые волосы, полупрозрачная кожа, тронешь - рассыпется, мантия, каких не носили и в прошлом веке. Сперва Куини привиделось, будто ее сознание тоже скрыто стеной, но потом она поняла: нет, это едва приоткрытые ворота, за которыми все равно ничего не разглядеть.

\- Вы совершили ошибку, но ее еще можно исправить, - повторила старая женщина. У нее был тихий, бесстрастный голос. – Чем раньше вы одумаетесь, тем больше у вас шансов на спасение.

\- Вы… должно быть, вы перепутали меня с кем-то, - пробормотала Куини, отступая назад. Она видела свое отражение в стеклянных полках. Она выглядела рыжеволосой и веснушчатой, с крупным носом и карими глазами, ничем не похожей на фотографию с плаката. Она не была Куини Голдштейн; нет-нет, не была.

\- Не перепутала, - покачала головой женщина. – Меня зовут Перенелла Фламель, и мой муж обладает даром предвидения. Он попросил передать вам это, и это – ваша единственная надежда.

Она показала Куини брошь – золотую, в виде феникса. Куини поглядывала на подсобку: сейчас Винда придет и спасет ее, как всегда спасала, конечно, придет.

\- Это портал. Вам нужно только сказать, что вы хотите сбежать, и он перенесет вас в безопасное место, - пояснила Фламель. Каждое слово сияло истиной, это видно было даже сквозь узкую щель. – Возьмите же.

Фламель протянула ей брошь, и Куини машинально приняла ее. Дверь подсобки все никак не открывалась, а вокруг никого не было.

\- Оттуда вы доберетесь до Хогвартса, и вас встретит Альбус Дамблдор. Ваша сестра и Ньют Скамандер тоже ждут вас.

\- Мне не нужно это; заберите обратно, я прошу вас, заберите, пока она не…

Перенелла Фламель исчезла – не аппарировала, а словно расстворилась в воздухе. Брошь с фениксом осталась у Куини в руках, твердая и настоящая, опасная, будто громовещатель, вот-вот готовый выдать все ее тайны.

\- Винда! – позвала она, едва дверь подсобки отворилась.

\- Шшш, - улыбнулась Винда, будто Куини была ребенком. – Тебя совсем нельзя оставить одну?

Куини показала ей брошь на ладони. Винда подняла на нее непонимающий взгляд, и увидела слезы на глазах, и догадалась – схватила за руку и аппарировала.

*

\- …Он не встал на мою сторону, а принялся нас разнимать. Думаю, клятва позволила это лишь потому, что мы не стремились причинить друг другу настоящий вред. Но одно из его заклинаний срикошетило, исказившись, о мой щит - и убило Ариану. Позже я пытался понять, как это случилось. То заклинание, даже измененное, не могло оказаться смертельным. Наверное, она была нестабильна из-за обскура. Так или иначе, Альбус обвинил во всем меня; авроры, конечно, поверили бы ему и его брату. Мне пришлось бежать из Англии. Потом я писал ему, пытался встретиться – он никогда не отвечал. А через десять лет в газетах стали появляться его памфлеты в защиту Статута.

Геллерт сидел, оперевшись на спинку кровати, и из-под белой простыни выглядывала белая обнаженная кожа. Он смотрел куда-то перед собой и, конечно, ничего не видел. В голосе звенела горечь. Криденс никогда не думал, что он может быть таким, и почти жалел, что не ушел, что согласился выслушать его.

\- Мы с ним похожи больше, чем мне казалось, - пожал он плечами, потому что не хотел сострадать ему. Наверное, виноват был все-таки Гриндельвальд, иначе он не стал бы оправдываться. Из них двоих верить стоило Альбусу Дамблдору – его Криденс хотя бы не знал.

\- Вы совсем разные, - покачал головой Гриндельвальд. – Ты не понимал, что происходит, и защищал себя, как мог. Он - из трусости отказался от своих убеждений и своих чувств: если бы он не вмешался, дуэль закончилась бы, не успев начаться, никто бы не умер, и он уехал бы со мной.

Он выглядел отрешенным и уставшим, а Криденс не знал, что чувствовать. 

\- Спасибо, что рассказали мне, - попробовал он.

\- Ты единственный слышал об этом.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Посмотрите на меня.

\- Ты все равно не легилимент, мой милый, - засмеялся Геллерт, наконец обернувшись к нему. – Хотя, наверное, легко научишься.

Его странные, прекрасные глаза были серьезны.

\- …Что случилось потом?

\- Он испугался себя и отрекся от себя. Заперся в Хогвартсе и решил, что весь остальной мир тоже должен притворяться и скрываться. На словах отказался от власти, но плетет интриги против меня. Я слишком сильно напоминаю ему о том, кто он есть на самом деле.

\- Разве вы не можете переубедить его?

\- Я не хочу.

\- Но вы все еще любите его.

\- Это не правда.

\- Вы любите того, кем он мог бы стать.

\- Он не стал им и не станет больше.

Криденс прикоснулся бы к его лицу, но, наверное, не время.

\- Вы правда хотите, чтобы я его убил?

\- Конечно. Это лучший выход.

Как ровно и уверенно звучал его голос. Криденс смотрел на него и не мог понять. Сам он никогда не захотел бы смерти Геллерта – не хотел даже в тот день, когда узнал, каким он был на самом деле, когда слово _сквиб_ еще звучало у него в ушах.

\- Не смотри на меня так. – Геллерт поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, а потом придвинулся ближе, потерся носом о шею. - Это значит гораздо меньше, чем ты себе придумал. Прошло больше двадцати лет.

\- И за все это время вы не нашли никого другого?

\- Нашел тебя. – Геллерт коротко поцеловал его под воротником рубашки; простыня соскользнула с плеч. - У меня бывали увлечения, конечно – но это совсем не то. 

Криденс провел рукой по его спине - гладкая кожа, странные шрамы. Криденс хотел понять и знал, что сегодня Геллерт расскажет, что сегодня это отчего-то нужно ему самому, надо только подтолкнуть.

\- Что в нем было такого?

\- Мы подходили друг другу. Мы были равны.

Криденс больше не чувствовал ревности – только какую-то странную тоску.

\- Я – вам не равен, - озвучил он ее.

\- Но, может быть, однажды станешь.

\- Разве этого достаточно?

\- Я не знаю. – Геллерт смотрел ему в глаза, и Криденс не понимал, какого еще ответа ждал. - Надеюсь, что да.

Криденс сжал его волосы; Геллерт позволял ему, глядел из-под длинных белых ресниц, чуть-чуть улыбался. Криденс снова хотел его – несмотря на тоску, несмотря на проблески сострадания. Свободной рукой он гладил его лицо, запоминал черты, как будто впервые. Геллерт послушно приоткрывал губы, стоило надавить, и целовал пальцы. Краем сознания Криденс думал о том, что Альбус Дамблдор с обложки “ _Трансфигурации сегодня_ ” тоже мог бы делать это – наверняка делал, много лет назад или в мыслях Гриндельвальда, и прикосновения Криденса были только отголоском чего-то настоящего.

\- Тебе хватает моего «не знаю»? – уточнил Геллерт, когда Криденс отпустил его и окончательно стянул простынь.

\- Этого уже слишком много, - признался тот.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ответил нет? - Геллерт склонил голову на бок, почти смеялся – снова дразнил.

Криденс склонился за поцелуем, и Геллерт тихо застонал ему в рот. Криденсу так хотелось, чтобы это стало правдой – чтобы Геллерт был его. Что-то темное и тяжелое ворочалось в нем; он мог бы – если Геллерт тоже хочет.

\- Ты собираешься однажды меня простить? – вдруг спросил тот, когда они разорвали поцелуй. Не упрек и не кокетство - только вопрос.

Криденс перехватил его руки и завел их ему за голову.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Не знаю, - добавил, подумав. Он словно бы шагал в пропасть.

Геллерт теперь дышал чаще – то ли от того, как Криденс держал его, то ли чувствовал подступающую к краю магию.

\- Я был влюблен в вас и не понимал этого.

\- Был?

\- Теперь это что-то другое.

Он позволил магии пролиться наружу, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы она удерживала Геллерта вместо него. Тот прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Все хорошо? – уточнил Криденс.

\- Очень.

В этот раз Геллерт по-особенному льнул к нему, поддавался каждому прикосновению; Криденсу хотелось шептать какие-то глупости, но он только целовал его, и двигался в нем, и удерживал руки, позволяя тьме расползтись по запястьям, приковать еще прочнее. Он так хотел знать, о чем думает, что чувствует Геллерт. Может, правда попробовать легилименцию – Геллерт позволил бы? Вот если бы он согласился.

Потом они долго лежали рядом, лениво целуясь, как будто все между ними было настоящим, как будто так и должно быть. Может, так и должно быть, - мелькала в голове у Криденса предательская мысль. Это лучшее, что было в твоей жизни. 

*

\- …Она представилась Перенеллой Фламель и отдала мне вот это, - Куини показала Геллерту брошь. Она все делала правильно, но ей было как-то не по себе: может, просто переволновалась, а может, Геллерт ощущался сейчас немного другим - если приглядеться, что-то незнакомое виднелось у самого дна. Куини старалась не приглядываться.

\- Портал, - кивнул он. – Куда?

\- Сначала - не знаю, потом - в Хогвартс.

\- Разумеется. Все дороги ведут к Альбусу Дамблдору.

Что-то неуловимое в его усмешке - что-то неясное в его сознании заставило ее вздрогнуть.

\- Я его не знаю, - помотала Куини головой. – Я никогда не делала ничего… Я не собиралась брать портал…

\- Успокойся, дорогая, - перебила ее Винда, обнимая за талию. - Ты ни в чем не виновата; ты все сделала правильно.

Озеро Гриндельвальда покрылось неприязненной рябью; что-то про искаженное отражение, про пустоту, про то, как Куини никогда не стала бы, если бы понимала. Куини убрала от себя руку Винды. Что это значит - и что делать?

\- Оставь нас одних, Винда, - приказал Геллерт. Озеро снова стало темнее и таинственнее - догадался, что Куини чувствует, взял себя в руки.

Винда поджала губы, но послушалась. Едва за ней захлопнулась дверь, Гриндельвальд наложил заглушающие чары, будто она стала бы подслушивать у порога. На его запястьях виднелись странные следы. Куини не знала, чего от него ждать. Почему-то вспомнился день, когда они встретились впервые.

\- Я не собираюсь сбегать. Заберите портал у меня, - попросила Куини: не было сил выносить его молчание.

\- Зачем же, если ты не собираешься сбегать? - хмыкнул он, но все же принял феникса из ее рук, провел над ним палочкой. Портал зачаровывал не Альбус; наверное, Фламель, Геллерт не был знаком с его почерком. Он вел не в Хогвартс – Франция, может, даже Париж. Только портал; ни слежки, ни подчиняющих чар, ничего. Сложенные крылья, склоненная голова - расправятся, поднимется, когда придет время. Геллерт позволял читать его: что ему прятать? Винда на месте Куини сама отгородилась бы от его мыслей. Если Куини не собиралась сбегать - зачем ей знать?

Она почувствовала на себе его взгляд, когда сумела сосредоточиться на шаривари - красивые, интересно, что значат? Еще два взмаха палочкой, и он закончил.

\- Я вижу, ты делаешь успехи. Можешь забрать.

\- Он мне не нужен.

\- Не спорь. Я не держу вас здесь силой – ни тебя, ни Криденса. Вы оба можете уйти, как только захотите. Это ваш выбор.

\- Свой выбор я уже сделала.

Конечно, сделала; поэтому и взяла портал, спрятала в карман. Геллерт разглядывал ее, склонив голову набок.

\- Значит, тебе не сложно будет поклясться мне в неразглашении.

\- В неразглашении?

\- Обычная мера предосторожности. Едва ли тебе что-то грозит. Клятва нужна на случай, если ты попытаешься рассказать о том, что видела и слышала здесь – хоть добровольно, хоть под Сывороткой; или если авроры применят к тебе легилименцию, и ты не справишься; или если ты попробуешь передать воспоминания или просто сохранить их в Омуте – в общем, если поставишь дело под риск. Все в Нурменгарде клялись, даже я сам.

Он говорил о клятве, как о чем-то незначительном, но Куини понимала: это видимость. На поверхности озера она могла разглядеть лишь свое отражение.

\- И что случится, если...

\- Клятва разрушит твою память.

\- Всю целиком?

\- Мы пытались ограничить воздействие последним десятилетием - к сожалению, не вышло. 

\- Разве нет других способов? 

\- Они ненадежны. Ты ведь сталкивалась с обыкновенным Обливейтом, ты должна понимать. До разработки клятвы альтернативой был только Непреложный Обет - но я не хотел, чтобы мои сторонники пострадали больше необходимого.

Он говорил так, словно она должна еще и благодарить его - но, может, и должна? Даже совсем недавно, в Париже, Кролл готов был предать Гриндельвальда. Нельзя верить на слово, если рискуешь не собственными жизнью и счастьем, а будущим целого мира. И все же...

\- Я не буду даже помнить… - свою сестру, или свой дом, или Якоба (пройдет мимо - не оглянусь, не вздрогну, не выцеплю из толпы взглядом) - ...кто я? Почти нет разницы с Обетом.

\- Но ведь тебе ничего не грозит, - улыбнулся ей Гриндельвальд. - Займись окклюменцией, если волнуешься, что тебя поймают авроры. До моих воспоминаний в МАКУСА так и не сумели добраться. Может, даже Винда справилась бы.

Он казался таким безмятежным, снисходительным - просто будь как я, разве ты не можешь?

И ведь он прекрасно понимает, что не смогу, - догадалась Куини. Сейчас он заставит - и мне никто, никогда не поможет.

\- Заберите у меня портал, - сказала она, сама не ожидая от себя этих слов и этого тона. - Я никуда не уйду из Нурменгарда – даже с Виндой. Я буду здесь, и никто ничего не узнает от меня, я все равно не могу читать ни вас, ни Винду, так что зачем…

Геллерт вздохнул, как будто имел дело с упрямым ребенком. Куини умолкла на полуслове.

\- Это самая обыкновенная практика. Дай мне руку, Куини.

Что будет, если она откажется?

Геллерт смерил ее взглядом, внешне спокойный, закипающий раздражением внутри.

Она не откажется.

*

\- Я могу зайти?

\- В любое время. 

Геллерт расстегивал жилет перед зеркалом – готовился ко сну. В комнате было непривычно тесно: сегодня он не сузил кровать обратно, сохранил достаточно места для двоих. От этих мыслей становилось тепло и странно; Криденс не хотел так.

Чтобы отвлечься, он отвернулся к карте Нурменгарда: заметил ее давно, но никогда не было времени рассмотреть. Он нашел _К. Голдштейн_ в одной комнате с _В. Розье_ ; нашел _М. Нери_ и _А. Петрашевски_ , все еще работающих в подземельях; _Р. Лавгуд_ , в одиночестве застывшую на башне. Он нашел спальню Геллерта и их двоих.

\- Почему меня назвали _К. Дамблдор_?

\- Вопрос к тебе, - хмыкнул Геллерт. Беззвучно подошел, обнял за талию. Босяком он был непривычно ниже Криденса. – Гобелен подписывает нас так, как мы называем себя сами. Сегодня утром ты значился просто Криденсом.

\- Это не то, что вы думаете.

\- Это все неважно, мой милый.

Они поцеловались – легко и лениво, словно делали так каждый вечер; словно они любили друг друга, жили обыкновенной жизнью и им было хорошо; как могло бы случиться у Куини с ее магглом, или у Криденса с Нагини, или у Геллерта с Альбусом Дамблдором.

Потом они остались в темноте, обнаженные, не переставая касаться друг друга. Волосы Геллерта серебрились от бледного ночного света, когда он склонялся над Криденсом и впускал себе в горло, медленно, и глубоко, и мучительно хорошо. Слишком хорошо - как будто совершенство Геллерта нарушало самые непреложные законы мира, как будто их связь была хуже - лучше - любого церковного греха, ведь грех - в человеческой природе, а то, что происходит между ними, просто не должно существовать. Ведь Геллерт не может по-настоящему хотеть его (лжет, ошибается - наверное, все сразу), а синее пламя на Пер-Лашез пропустило Криденса только потому, что Геллерт видел ту дуэль в будущем, а значит, никак не вышло бы сгореть.

Геллерт слегка отстранился, посасывая головку; он потянулся за палочкой и, не выпуская член изо рта, наложил заклинания – не на себя, на Криденса. Тот поморщился - своеобразные ощущения, - но промолчал, только закрыл глаза и крепче сжал волосы Геллерта. Геллерт коснулся его там, чуть надавил, медленные круги вокруг входа; было неприятно влажно, но просто нужно расслабиться, сосредоточиться на ощущениях в члене, мягких волосах в руках. Геллерт ввел палец внутрь - совсем не больно, только как-то стыдно, но ведь Геллерт давал делать так с собой, а значит, все в порядке.

\- Еще?

\- Ладно.

Вот теперь - впрочем, можно потерпеть. Это тоже по-своему хорошо: он был так открыт и делал ради Геллерта что-то настолько противоестественное. Интересно, Геллерту поэтому нравилось, или…

Он вздрогнул и застонал в голос: слишком хорошо, слишком неожиданно, и еще раз, и…

\- Не нужно.

Геллерт замер, не убирая пальцев с того места.

\- Не надо, я не хочу.

Геллерт перестал. Он вынул пальцы, и выпустил член изо рта, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедер, как будто успокаивая.

\- Настолько мне не доверяешь? – спросил он, когда Криденс пришел в себя и снова начал перебирать его волосы.

\- Нет. Пока - нет, - поправился Криденс.

Геллерт встретил его взгляд; кажется, ему это казалось забавным.

\- Это не про доверие, а всего лишь про удовольствие.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Как скажешь.

Геллерт снова взял в рот его член, по-прежнему твердый; снова позволил двигаться в нем так глубоко, как только можно. Потом они лежали рядом и целовались, а позже Криденс попробовал сделать для Геллерта то же самое. Это оказалось куда сложнее, чем выглядело в исполнении Геллерта, но тот успокаивал и направлял, и можно было научиться - Криденс хотел бы научиться. Криденс хотел бы научиться всему.

Геллерт уснул первым, все еще касаясь его, и Криденс долго смотрел, как лунный свет серебрит белые волосы и ресницы.

*

Этим утром он не знал человека, который смотрел на него из зеркала. На скулах все еще виднелся неестественный румянец, а на шее уже проступали новые следы: Криденс почти осознал, что ему – можно, почти перестал сдерживаться. Геллерт правильно сделал, что дал ему шанс. Он хмыкнул и наложил маскирующие чары – не исцеляющие, конечно, не их. Он не знал человека в зеркале, потому что тот был просто Геллертом – блестящим магом и политиком, у которого все слилось воедино, все перемешалось: чересчур увлекся средством; выбрал цель не потому, что так нужно, а потому, что невыносимо угадывать, как Альбус поступит, оставшись в живых. Он не хотел знать себя таким; обычно он представлял себя символом, силуэтом из книжки по истории магии.

Впрочем, Винда ничего другого и не увидит, а если увидит - не поймет; разве что соблазнит свою подопечную Голдштейн, если еще не успела.

\- Юлали Хикс задержана МАКУСА по подозрению в поддержке терроризма, - говорила Винда. Геллерту потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, о чем речь: саббатикал, Кастелобрушу, клятва крови (как вообще случилось, что он давно, давно не думал об этом?). – Нам повезло: она училась на одном факультете с Абернети, и мы составили довольно убедительную историю, как они вместе организовали ваш побег.

\- МАКУСА все еще не смирилась с тем, что свой побег я организовывал сам?

\- Хотят оправдаться перед Конфедерацией. Вы _не должны были_ оставаться способны организовывать побеги.

\- Сколько продлятся допросы?

\- Несколько недель. Она пропустит начало семестра.

\- В Кастелобрушу уже нашли замену?

\- Местного эксперта, - кивнула Винда. - В связях с Дамблдором не замечен.

\- Проследи, чтобы ей не позволяли пересечь границу. 

\- Конечно. Абернети разбирается в американских законах; он уже придумал план на случай, если ее оправдают.

\- Я жду статей в прессе: даже друзья Дамблдора поддерживают меня.

\- В завтрашнем _Пророке_ это станет одним из главных заголовков. Если хотите, часа через три нам пришлют черновик.

\- Я буду занят; прочти сама, я доверяю твоему мнению.

Все складывалось лучше, чем он ожидал. Они позволят Хикс выкарабкаться: она хороший нумеролог, а без влияния Альбуса может и пересмотреть политические взгляды. На этот раз они оставят лишь легкую тень подозрений, Геллерт даже не будет вмешиваться лично - но если Альбус снова вовлечет третьего в дело, которое касается лишь их двоих, Геллерт пойдет до конца.

\- Я могу идти? – уточнила Винда, неверно истолковав его молчание.

\- Не сразу. - Он выдержал паузу, чтобы заставить ее напрячься, догадаться, о чем он спросит, найти слова. - Что ты думаешь о Голдштейн?

Теперь по лицу Винды ничего не удавалось прочесть – как будто ей было, что скрывать, как будто за ее щитами скрывалось хоть что-то.

\- Она предана вам, - сказала она, и голос ее был холоден и ровен. – Для Куини все это очень тяжело. Она не революционер по природе, по-настоящему она ищет только любовь и семью. Но она предана вам, и она сделает все, чтобы оставаться преданной вам.

\- Она разочарована, - возразил Геллерт.

\- Вы оттолкнули ее.

\- Я разочарован тоже.

\- Но вы искали ее из-за видения, а в ваших видениях не бывает ошибок, - нахмурилась Винда.

\- Я видел, что она подскажет мне путь к Криденсу, - кивнул Гелерт. - Она уже сделала это. 

\- Она талантлива.

\- Но едва ли полезна.

\- Я тоже была бесполезна когда-то.

Ее голос дрогнул: вот оно, ну конечно. Геллерт чуть улыбнулся и посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Ты пришла ко мне потерявшимся ребенком, но еще - чистым листом. Ты была готова стать той, кто нужен мне, - и стала. Голдштейн совсем другая. Она всегда будет искать причины и оправдания для верных поступков. Она скована привязанностями и традиционной моралью – той, которую волнует красота человеческой души, но которая безразлична к страданиям человечества. Она не готова на настоящие жертвы. Она не одна из нас.

По лицу Винды пробежало что-то – а потом она снова взяла себя в руки.

\- Я могу ей помочь? 

\- Ты можешь попытаться. Но у меня в свое время так и не получилось.

Она посмотрела на него так, будто видела впервые; точь-в-точь дезиллюминационная маскировка в тот миг, когда обстановка сменилась слишком резко, и она не успела подстроиться.

\- Ей хватит смелости воспользоваться порталом? – вернулся Геллерт к делу.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы она сделала это?

\- Я хочу быть готовым к тому, что может произойти.

\- Я не знаю. Вы заставили ее принести клятву.

\- Как и тебя.

\- Это другое. Я была готова. – Она запнулась, сдерживая себя, но потом, решившись, все же договорила: - Ваш обскуриал ни в чем не клялся, я уверена в этом.

Геллерт запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

\- Они похожи, но они – полные противоположности друг другу, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Мой обскуриал не согласится на клятву, и он принадлежит Нурменгарду не меньше, чем ты или я. 

Он чувствовал: сейчас она не верит его словам. Зато ему нравилось, как они звучали.

\- Она сбежит? – вернулся он к делу.

\- Она не хочет.

\- Желания здесь ничего не значат.

\- Я сделаю все, чтобы она не сбежала.

\- В прошлый раз любовь не удержала ее на месте.

\- В прошлый раз она любила не меня, а какого-то маггла.

Она сбежит, - убедился Геллерт.

\- Тогда иди к ней, пока она здесь - и напомни Нагелю про Абефорта. Вероятно, нам все же это понадобится.

Винда нахмурилась - сомнение; он давно не замечал в ней сомнения, - но не стала возражать.

Если бы она понимала, как отразить и повторить меня, - думал Геллерт позже, глядя, как Криденс сосредоточенно произносит заклинание, - она бы не боялась, что Голдштейн покинет ее. Она просто никогда бы больше не привязалась к тому, кто на это способен.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Густое черное зелье булькало на слабом огне; пахло чем-то сладким и затхлым. Его придумывали так долго — готовили еще дольше, а теперь тесты показывали, что если Криденс выпьет его, то на пару часов потеряет способность к магии и, вероятно, в довесок получит паралич конечностей. Где они ошиблись? Геллерт видел все расчеты, он не мог пропустить…

— Смешайте яд крильмара с шипами рыбы-льва и добавьте лирный корень. Посмотрим, не в них ли дело, — сказал он Вебер, и та испуганно кивнула. Пора бы уже привыкнуть к нему — хотя, конечно, в последний год ему не хватало на них времени. Геллерт подобрал со стола свитки и принялся читать снова.

— Может, я плохо порезала мандрагору? — спрашивала Нери где-то за спиной. — Меня пугают мандрагоры.

— Тогда зелье не покраснело бы. Оно стало бы оранжевым или вроде того.

— Дело в рецепте, а не в исполнении. Это же мы, нам не полагается легких путей.

…рыба-лев, лирный корень, мандрагоры, против часовой стрелки двадцать раз, дать настояться — в финальном этапе все правильно, пропорции верны, Геллерт лично пересчитывал формулы. Это хорошее зелье, выверенное, почти изящное — только не работающее.

Запертую дверь подергали, когда не поддалась — слишком громко постучали.

— Войди, Редин, — вздохнул Геллерт. — Не желаешь ли доказательно позлорадствовать?

— Разве что без конкретики, — верно оценила она длину свитка. — Из-за вас никто не пришел на чай. Так нельзя.

— Отработаем завтра! — предложил Петрашевски.

Лавгуд не удовлетворилась обещанием, обошла лабораторию и огляделась. Геллерт отложил свиток. В конце концов, они здесь с самого утра; никому не помешает перерыв на метанаучные сентенции.

— Вы все-то лечите обскуриала? Я думала, вы давно забросили.

— Все-то лечим, — вздохнул Буджардини: вспомнил о своей незаконченной нумерологии.

— Вам снова все сразу было _очевидно_? — обратилась она к Геллерту.

— Только яд крильмара, но над этим уже работаем,

— Яд крильмара не поможет, когда сомнительна сама основа.

— Когда кто-то впервые воспользовался палочкой, это тоже было _сомнительно_.

— При всем уважении, Геллерт.

— Поэтому мои цели гораздо скромнее.

— Этот подход — для речей и дуэлей, но не для серьезных вещей. Ограничьтесь политикой, Геллерт, и не мешайте работать.

— Но, Редин, вы не работаете вообще, — не стерпела Нери.

— Ничего не знаю, с Розье я ругаюсь больше вашего, это должно засчитываться. Геллерт, я прошу вас, уберите Розье.

— К сожалению, она полезна, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Найди мне человека, способного ругаться с гоблинами и при этом симпатичного вам всем– я с радостью ее заменю.

— Вы уже пять лет так говорите, а сами даете ей все больше полномочий.

— Ты же никого не предложила.

— С нашей стороны предложения принимаются? — влез Буджардини.

— Да, особенно по зелью, — кивнул Геллерт: достаточно отдохнули. Он наложил копировальные чары на пергамент и, прикоснувшись к нему палочкой, отправил в свой кабинет. — Думайте про ошибку, завтра утром обсудим. Редин, пойдем.

— С Нурменгардом все в порядке? — обратился он к Лавгуд, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

— Тише, — шикнула она на него, быстро взбегая по лестнице. — Они услышат, что я порой занимаюсь делами, и моя репутация навеки разрушится.

Геллерт усмехнулся и последовал за ней.

— Вы видели башню? — обернулась она к нему, сверху вниз с лестничного пролета.

— И в будущем, и в настоящем, — кивнул Геллерт, поднимаясь на ее уровень. — Изящная работа; с поверхности не разглядеть.

— Остались только подземелье и жилые части.

— Зелье тебе мешает?

— Не слишком. Я могу работать из того Нурменгарда. Осталось года два. …Когда-то я думала, что весь замок займет год, не больше. Могла бы уже давным-давно благополучно скрываться от правосудия на каком-нибудь австралийском пляже.

Геллерт кивнул. Она казалась слишком бледной — то ли от усталости, то ли от того, что пять лет не переступала порога замка.

— Когда-то я думал, что справлюсь со Статутом за пару лет.

— Ставлю, что вам осталось четыре. Не удивлюсь, если меньше.

Будет удивительно, если за восемь лет (всегда умножал ее оценки на два) Альбус так и не справится с клятвой. Может, все же раньше? Криденс талантлив и учится быстро. Хочет впечатлить. Жаль, что в видении Геллерт не разглядел их лиц — может, понял бы, сколько ждать ту самую дуэль.

— А как же _сомнительные основы_? Не помешают? — отмахнулся он от своих мыслей.

Лавгуд только пожала плечами.

— Это же не публикация в «Трансфигурации Сегодня». Вам правоты и не нужно.

*

В зимнем саду зацвела вишня — два деревца, розовое и белое. В Ильверморни была чудесная вишневая аллея; Куини когда-то бродила по ней и думала, что будущее — близко, что любовь — вот-вот найдет ее, и тогда все станет просто и прекрасно. Теперь от прошлого осталось лишь два тонких деревца; одна любовь миновала, другая — только зарождалась, но все это было не то, не так, словно бы жизнь обманула ее или она обманула жизнь. Где-то за стеной звучали шаги и смех; хорошо, что эти люди никогда не заходили сюда, к цветам и к Куини, хорошо, что она умела теперь не глядеть на их многоголосые мысли.

Дверь приоткрылась — тьма и огненные протубернацы. Что-то случилось. Куини не читала его, нет, но сложно не чувствовать после всех тех дней. Он не ждал увидеть здесь Куини; отвернулся и ссутулился.

— Проходи, — позвала она. Все лучше, чем оставаться одной. — Почему ты не с ними? Я думала, они нравятся тебе.

— Вряд ли это взаимно.

Он поколебался, но прошел вперед, к широкому окну — как будто не надоели еще эти неизменные, холодные горы.

— Тебе не нужно скромничать. Даже Геллерт от тебя в восторге, — попыталась Куини, но тот только пожал плечами.

— У Гриндельвальда свои причины.

Он успокаивался: распрямлялся, голос звучал уверенней и четче. Мгла в сознании улеглась туманом — до тяжести густым, таящим неизвестную опасность, но по-своему завораживающим. Куини не знала, что изменилось: он или она, — но сегодня ее совсем не удивляло, что Геллерт решил взять его себе.

Она одернула себя, улыбнулась:

— Я рада, что у вас все наладилось.

— Ты обещала не читать мои мысли, — обернулся к ней Криденс: темный взгляд, напряжение в бровях и плечах.

— Это и не нужно, — покачала головой Куини. — Ты даже выглядишь иначе. Тебе идет.

Криденс взглянул на нее, но не нашел лжи. Тогда он снова развернулся к окну, вздохнул, признался:

— У нас не все в порядке. Мне то и дело кажется, что все хорошо, но это не так.

Куини видела: каждое слово дается ему с трудом. Почему он говорил ей это? Он ведь тоже ни во что ее не ставил. Рассчитывал, что она передаст Геллерту? Хотел поговорить хоть с кем-то? Напоминал самому себе?

— Дай ему время, — предположила Куини. — Любовь не всегда рождается с первого взгляда.

— О любви нет и речи, — отмахнулся Криденс. — Я умираю. Он что-то делает по этому поводу — мне только что сказали, что сегодня он _наконец-то_ зашел в подземелья. Но ведь это просто притворство. Я знаю, он вел бы себя совсем иначе, если бы ему было важно. С зельем получится то же, что с _Протего_ : он попытается, но убедится, что это лишнее. Он и так знает, что я сделаю то, для чего ему нужен. У него было видение. Что случится со мной после — какая ему разница.

Он обернулся к Куини, и та поежилась.

— Ему не может быть все равно. — Она снова оправдывалась — за себя, за Геллерта. Она так устала от этого. — Ты ведь очень сильный, ты полезен.

— Вы говорите как он.

— Ему хорошо с тобой.

Всполох, а потом — туман еще гуще. Угадала.

— Он легко откажется от этого.

— Ты ему небезразличен, — продолжала Куини. Нет, она не оправдывалась — просто говорила, что видит, так же, как однажды Геллерту. Это всего лишь честно. — По нему сразу понятно. Да он и не стал бы иначе сближаться с тобой. Он ведь сомневался сперва, когда я только рассказала ему про твои чувства. И давай признаем: если бы он не хотел попробовать, то нашел бы другой способ повлиять на тебя.

А вот теперь — промахнулась. Не нужно было напоминать, как у них все началось.

— Он захотел только потому, что ему оказалось удобней захотеть, — пожал плечами Криденс. Мгла внутри него зашевелилась; в ней проступали какие-то очертания, уродливые, пугающие. — Я знаю его: он на это способен.

— Никто на это не способен, — попыталась Куини образумить его. — Он всего лишь человек.

— Но человек с редкими способностями к трансфигурации и темной магии, — туманно ответил Криденс, уже не ей, себе.

Потом Куини снова осталась одна. С розовой вишни упало несколько лепестков — как жалко. Куини навсегда останется здесь, в этом замке, запертая снегами и горами. У нее будет Винда — прекрасная, заботливая, добрая Винда, — но ее ведь недостаточно.

Вторая вишня стояла нетронутая, безупречная в белой дымке своих цветов.

*

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — спросил он феникса. Тот встрепенулся и издал громкий скрежещущий звук — наверное, Криденс разбудил его.

— Прости. Геллерт говорил, что ты приходишь к Дамблдору в час нужды, — но, может быть, Геллерт врал и об этом. Я не знаю. Его нельзя слушать. Никого здесь нельзя слушать — все насквозь пропиталось им.

Кроме насмешек Лавгуд или Буджардини — но ведь тоже всегда о нем; все здесь — о нем, и никто не мог и не хотел выбраться наружу. Можно говорить что угодно, но все равно принадлежать ему, так же, как принадлежал Криденс — и то, что он думал на этот счет, не имело веса. Феникс склонил голову набок, словно дожидаясь, решится ли Криденс; Скамандер писал, что волшебные птицы невероятно умны. Наверное, он понимал, что Гриндельвальд такое. Поэтому он и смотрел на них обоих с презрением.

— Ты можешь унести меня отсюда? И Геллерт, и книга Скамандера считают, что можешь.

Феникс расправил крылья; по ним пробежали искры пламени. Это было похоже на _да_. Это было похоже на _только скажи куда_.

Криденс не знал.

— Мы можем найти Нагини — ты помнишь ее? Я бы хотел встретиться с ней снова. Но ведь я бросил ее одну. Она меня не простит.

Феникс протянул лапу — возьмись за нее.

— Мы можем найти Модести — ты ее не видел, она была моей сестрой, — продолжал Криденс. — Но я не хочу, чтобы она снова оказалась в опасности. А ведь меня будут искать авроры. И Гриндельвальд.

 _Гриндельвальд_. Феникс недовольно поскреб жердочку, и Криденс виновато улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, о чем вообще думаю. Как я могу сбежать? Все слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — потому что это и не правда. Рано или поздно он просто поставит меня перед этим фактом. Я не смогу так. Я должен закончить это сам. Но без него я тоже не смогу — да, я справился в прошлый раз, но это нельзя сравнивать, тогда все только начиналось. Я хотел бы уйти; конечно, я хотел бы, это было бы правильно. Но…

Так странно. Они с Нагини могли полюбить друг друга, но уйти от нее оказалось просто. У Криденса словно бы не было выбора. Между ними с Геллертом — лишь невесомые чары иллюзий, и все же…

Феникс запел.

Скамандер называл пение фениксов неверотяно прекрасным; конечно, Криденс не поверил. Напрасно. Криденс никогда не слышал ничего подобного, не имел слов, чтобы это назвать. Будто бы мелодия раздавалась не снаружи, а внутри; касалась не слуха, а самой души, и та дрожала, отзываясь. В этих звуках была печаль и была сила; глубокая горечь и жажда оставить ее позади. По спине пробежали мурашки, сердце забилось чаще — но это был не страх, наоборот, та самая решимость, которую Криденс знал, но с которой никогда не встречался один на один: растворялся в обскуре, тянулся к Нагини. Но все-таки раньше он находил ей выход. А сейчас?

— Если мы сбежим, то отправимся в Англию. Я хочу увидеть Альбуса Дамблдора. Может, он убьет меня, а может, я что-нибудь пойму.

Феникс нетерпеливо переступил на жердочке. Палочка лежала в кармане; больше у Криденса не было ничего, что имело бы настоящую ценность, уйти можно прямо сейчас — только нужно подумать еще раз.

— Если мы сбежим, он будет нас искать. Сперва нужно выучить подходящие чары — я не отказываюсь, нет, но он так быстро нашел меня в Париже. И…

Феникс перестал петь, снова протянул лапу — и тогда Криденс почувствовал. Магия Гриндельвальда обвивала ее, как серебряная цепь — изящная и прочная, слишком тонкая, чтобы Криденс смог разорвать ее своей силой.

— Он следит за тобой, — понял он. Феникс фыркнул, недовольный, что ему говорят такие очевидные вещи. Криденс чуть улыбнулся. Конечно, Гриндельвальд не дал бы уйти так просто. Но зато он был не один здесь; феникс пел ему, феникс знал про Гриндельвальда. Отзвуки мелодии все еще слышались где-то — в том самом месте, где зарождались чувства.

*

— Я конфисковала запасы Лавгуд, — хмыкнула Винда в ответ на удивленный взгляд Куини. В руках у нее была бутылка вина, в голосе — что-то по-детски злорадное, и Куини рассмеялась.

— Сложный день?

— Не сказала бы. Разве нам нужен повод?

За окном уже стемнело, и Куини собиралась спать; хорошо, что на ней ее лучший пеньюар, плохо, что уже стерла макияж. Винда призвала домовика и потребовала бокалы, а сама разглядывала ее — не так, как некоторые мужчины, а будто мимоходом. Не оставалось сомнений, чем закончится вечер. Куини так долго была одна.

-…Может, все наладится. Я говорила с ним сегодня, и он не злился на меня, — рассказывала Куини потом. Она приподняла голову с колен Винды, чтобы отхлебнуть вина. — Даже сказал спасибо.

— На тебя невозможно злиться, — улыбнулась Винда. Она гладила волосы Куини; Якоб тоже так любил. Куини вздохнула.

— Просто ты меня еще не знаешь. …Как люди без легилименции узнают друг друга?

В детстве она мечтала найти такого же, как она. Им не нужны были бы слова, у них не было бы секретов. Они знали бы друг друга наизусть, сливались воедино. Они любили бы по-настоящему — так, как не любили до и не полюбят после. Да, Куини смогла полюбить и без этого, но любовь получилась неполной, несовершенной, иначе бы она закончилась; иначе бы Якоб женился на ней и прошел бы за ней через огонь. Может, она просто не понимала чего-то, очевидного всем остальным? Может, дело было в ней, и Винда знает ответ?

— Они просто притворяются, что знают, — покачала та головой. Куини разочарованно вздохнула.

— И Гриндельвальд?

— Особенно Гриндельвальд.

— Но это ужасно.

— Это всего лишь действительность, дорогая.

— Но это значит — всегда быть одному.

— Не знаю. Наверное. Я не пробовала иначе.

У нее был тихий голос, как будто бы она признавалась в чем-то важном — но она и не могла пробовать иначе, она же не родилась легилиментом, как Куини.

— В Нью-Йорке я никогда не была одна, — пожаловалась Куини. Это закончилось так давно, так навсегда, что к глазам подступали слезы.

Винда замолчала, словно думая о чем-то, и даже ее пальцы застыли без движения. Куини потерлась щекой о ее колено, но Винда не заметила.

— Тебе правда нужно, чтобы я сделала это? — спросила она взамен.

Ее голос звучал странно, и Куини сразу поняла, о чем она: о стене, конечно, о ней. Это все же случилось.

— Да! — Она поднялась с колен Винды, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. — Да, мне нужно это, пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, кто ты — по-настоящему знать, не придумывать. Я хочу полюбить тебя.

Винда заправила ей за ухо упавшие на лицо пряди.

— Я люблю тебя уже. — Она смотрела ей в глаза, как будто здесь было о чем думать, как будто она решалась совершить что-то важное, а не просто вернуть все на свои места. — Иди сюда, — позвала она наконец, определившись.

Винда поцеловала ее — уже знакомо, еще непривычно. Одуряющий запах духов, полные мягкие губы, холодные пальцы с колкими ногтями, ледяная стена разума — Куини тихо застонала в поцелуй и обняла ее, прижимаясь всем телом. Винда гладила шелк пеньюара, Куини выгибалась в спине, и — лед таял, поддавался; Куини вдруг ощутила чужую жизнь совсем рядом, прохладный бриз из-за плотной шторы, осталось только сделать шаг и одернуть ее.

— Сейчас? — попросила Куини.

— Если хочешь, — кивнула Винда. Казалось, она делает усилие над собой; какие глупости, она просто отпускала себя, становилась той, кто она есть.

Куини коснулась ее разума; сердце билось часто-часто, она зябко поежилась и, наконец, увидела. Ее взгляд цеплялся за каждую мелочь; она хотела знать все, без системы и порядка. Перед ней открывалось:

…Поезд горел, и языки пламени красили сумрак в оранжевый цвет. Порой раздавались крики — конечно, тот поезд был пассажирским, конечно, кто-то выжил. Винде не было до этого дела. Она смотрела на Гриндельвальда, на его мертвое и вдохновленное лицо.

— Помоги выжившим, — обернулся он к Винде. — Нужно, чтобы у членов Конфедерации не возникло разночтений.

Винда кивнула и шагнула вперед, достала палочку. От ближайшего вагона к ним шагал мужчина — странно хромал, держался за плечо.

— _Авада Кедавра_!

Зеленая вспышка; он упал. Винда левитировала его поближе к огню и оглянулась на Гриндельвальда.

— Замечательно, — кивнул тот. — Не связывайся с аврорами, если они появятся. Жду в Нурменгарде.

Он аппарировал, и Винда осталась одна — но она знала, что делать, она это умела.

— …Винда! Только послушай меня.

Хотелось расплакаться, но она ни за что бы не стала. Винда шагала по садовой дорожке к освещенной аллее; вдали виднелись белоснежные стены Шармбатона. За ней бежала Элиза — такая красивая, в роду вейлы, но нельзя оглядываться. Элиза только что поцеловала ее, но главное — была полукровкой, вдобавок женщиной.

— Винда! Прости, мне показалось, что ты тоже…

Они стояли в паре на факультативе по окклюменции и легилименции. Никто не знал Винду так, как она, и Винда не знала никого лучше, чем ее.

Винда остановилась и взглянула ей в лицо. Она могла это сделать, у нее были на это силы.

— Винда?..

— Я Розье — на этом все, — сказала она, и сама удивилась, как строго прозвучали ее слова. Она не чувствовала себя так; она не была такой, она была прозрачной и невесомой и жаждала чего-то иного. — Потом я выйду за Малфоя, и стану Малфой. Нам не о чем говорить.

— …Мне кажется, Кролл не слишком предан Общему благу. Вы бы видели его лицо, когда он понял, что именно Кэрроу подразумевает под фразой _заменить маггловского премьера_. Вы уверены, что нам нужны такие люди?..

— …Кэрроу берет пример с тебя.

— А я беру пример с вас. Чем меньше магглов, тем короче война, верно?..

…Ее разум походил на ночную пустыню — выжженную, бездвижную, продумываемую леденящим ветром. Она делала ужасные вещи, как будто так и нужно. Это все Гриндельвальд, во всем виноват Гриндельвальд, Тини была права, Якоб был прав. А Винда вторила ему, не лед, а зеркальное стекло. Куини убрала ее руки со своих плеч. Они только что целовались. Она только что целовалась с той, кто мог бы убить Якоба лишь за то, что он немаг, и ни разу не вспомнить об этом после. Куини смотрела в ее лицо так, как будто не видела никогда раньше — она ведь и правда не видела.

— Что-то не так, милая?

— Я тоже полукровка. И женщина.

Пусть Винда откажется сама, пусть Куини не нужно будет…

— Не волнуйся из-за той глупости, — вздохнула та с облегчением. — Мне было всего шестнадцать, я была очень наивна и, к тому же, обручена. С тех пор многое изменилось: я нашла Гриндельвальда. И тебя.

Она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться лица Куини, но та отшатнулась и встала на ноги.

— Я не могу, я не знала, — призналась она, и стало легче. — Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Это была ошибка. Я думала, что ты другая.

Винда ушла сразу. Куини опустила глаза, чтобы не смотреть ей в лицо, но чувствовала ее всей собой: непонимание и боль, и разъедающую злость, и свинцовое одиночество, как будто ты один в пустыне, и ни одна звезда не горит над твоей головой.

Куини соврала ей. Она всегда знала. Она все это слышала раньше, обо всем читала, конечно, они все здесь такие. Куини просто… Просто Гриндельвальд… Куини лгала им обеим.

*

Криденс кормил феникса, когда дверь отворилась — без стука, без предупреждения, как будто так и надо.

— Ты не пришел ко мне, — Геллерт переступил порог и запер дверь привычными чарами.

Казалось, он думал о чем-то другом. Криденс отвернулся, стал смотреть, как феникс доедает последние зерна. Ему не было дела до того, что случилось: с Альбусом Дамблдором, или с Министерствами, или с чем угодно еще.

— Я не хотел вас видеть.

— Перестань, не надо снова.

Геллерт подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо. Криденс отодвинулся — да, снова, совсем как в первые дни. С тех пор Геллерт ничем не изменился — так почему должен меняться Криденс?

Геллерт хмыкнул, не стал настаивать. Отошел к окну и принялся наблюдать за ним. Криденс чувствовал его взгляд, пока убирал корм, осторожно гладил феникса по огненным перьям, смотрел, как волны искр разбегаются прочь от его прикосновений.

— Вы наконец поладили? Приятно видеть.

Криденс промолчал. Геллерт отвернулся к окну и начал рассказывать:

— Сегодня я нашел важную ошибку в рецепте зелья. Несочетаемость ингредиентов, как обычно — они меняют свойства от того, с чем взаимодействуют, а взаимодействуют со всем, чем могут; но я уверен, что выявил, в чем дело.

— Вы даже не разочарованы.

— Конечно, — удивился Геллерт. — Мы только-только вышли из тупика. …Ах да — ты же ни разу не видел, как это работает. Хочешь в следующий раз пойти со мной? Возьми рецепт во втором ящике моего стола, если интересно. Он для тебя откроется.

Криденс знал все, что он делает. Конечно, Криденс хотел бы пойти вместе с ним. Геллерт объяснял бы ему, что происходит, в этой своей манере — вот все, что тебе нужно знать, теперь соединяй — и Криденс бы, наверное, соединял и видел; Буджардини переглядывался бы с Вебер, о чем-то догадываясь, и это было бы стыдно, но хорошо; а потом Геллерт, пожалуй, увлекся бы, забыл про него, зато стал бы сосредоточенным и вдохновленным, как если бы накладывал сложное проклятье. Конечно, Криденс хотел бы войти в его кабинет и взять его бумаги, словно у Геллерта нет от него секретов. Мелкие подачки, мираж чего-то общего — так просто, но это работало.

— Куини рассказала про наш разговор, верно?

Ничего неожиданного — но Криденс, пожалуй, надеялся, что этого не случится. Все здесь так, как нужно Гриндельвальду.

— Да, — признал тот. — И знаешь, ты переоцениваешь важность пророчеств. Они показывают мне путь, это правда, но не отменяют причинности. Будущее зависит только от наших поступков в настоящем. Может, ваша дуэль появилась в моих видениях именно для того, чтобы я нашел способ сохранить тебе жизнь. А может, ты прекрасно выжил бы и без меня, и моя роль — в чем-то ином. Я знаю не больше твоего, но что-то из того, что я сделаю или сделал, окажется важным. Будет прекрасно, если это еще и спасет тебя.

Так много слов, такая простая суть.

— Вам просто все равно.

Геллерт не стал возражать снова. Он подошел, положил ладонь между лопаток. Нужно было оттолкнуть его, но чем больше он говорил, тем тяжелее становилось это сделать.

— Конечно, мне не все равно. Я так долго искал тебя. Я так хотел тебя найти.

Криденс не стал отвечать. Он знал цену его словам: Геллерт даже не хотел его, пока Куини не сообщила, что это было бы полезно. Дыхание Геллерта коснулось его шеи, и одно это уже будило в нем волнение. Как Криденс станет жить после?

Геллерт отступил на шаг, скинул пиджак, взялся за жилет.

— Я не хочу сегодня, — попросил Криденс, но Геллерт не слушал. Криденс и сам бы не поверил себе.

— Я сделал это в девятьсот пятом году, — говорил Геллерт, расстегивая рубашку и обнажая светлую кожу. — В январе Альбус написал свой первый памфлет в защиту магглов, выступил против всего, во что мы верили. В марте за меня всерьез взялись в международном розыске, даже смогли ранить; я скрывался в Восточной Европе, там меня и искали, но я не мог аппарировать на дальние расстояния. … Ты ведь видел? Но не вглядывался.

Он сбросил рубашку на пол и повернулся спиной.

— Чувствовал, но не смотрел, — кивнул Криденс. Никогда не решался. Ему казалось, что эти шрамы — что-то запретное, даже хуже, чем Альбус Дамблдор. Они были еще белее остальной кожи Геллерта; начинались между лопаток, спускались вдоль позвоночника вниз, как искусный орнамент.

— Какое-то время я прятался у старой приятельницы из Дурмстранга. Ей хотелось практики в темных ритуалах, а я был молод, импульсивен и вне себя — от очередного предательства Альбуса, от того, Статут по-прежнему существует, и от того, что все еще не нашел таких сторонников, которых хотел видеть рядом с собой, только обыкновенных людей. Не знаю, кто из нас уговорил другого на это.

Криденсу хотелось притронуться, но он только смотрел. Наверное, это было очень больно — Геллерт разбирался в колдомедицине, простые раны он залечил бы без следа. Жаль, Криденс не умел читать руны.

— Что это?

— Договор с будущим, — ответил Геллерт. — Мне хотелось сторонника, равного мне по силе и по-настоящему преданного мне. Того, кто не просто полюбит и поймет меня, но еще и останется на моей стороне.

Это казалось недостаточным. Такого мог бы желать Криденс — но не он, не Геллерт.

Геллерт обернулся к нему, и подошел ближе, и провел ладонью по лицу.

— Я родился в пятом году, — подумал тогда Криденс.

— Да.

— Значит?..

— Я не знаю. Я не это имел в виду.

Криденс представил себе это. Может, он родился со склонностью к магии только для Геллерта. Может, семья отказалась от него только ради Геллерта, и ради Геллерта Мэри Лу запрещала ему быть тем, что он есть. Все, чтобы стать таким, как нравится Геллерту: достаточно сильным, чтобы иметь ценность, достаточно слабым, чтобы не смочь уйти.

— А взамен? — спросил он, потому что уже знал: темная магия не дается просто так.

— Ничего.

— Так не бывает. Вы не откупились бы одними шрамами.

— Тогда я решил, что ритуал не сработал. Во мне не изменилось ровно ничего.

— А что должно было?..

Геллерт не ответил. На его лице была написана печаль, и Криденс не знал, маска это или нет.

…Потом Геллерт уткнулся лицом в подушку, прогнулся в спине, и Криденс водил пальцами по старым рубцам, по рунической вязи. Жаль, это не он их оставил. Магия здесь отличалась так же сильно, как кожа: в серебристый шелк его силы вплелись темные нити, грубые и неуместные, как правда порой вкраплялась в его речи.

Криденс вошел в него, и Геллерт приглушенно застонал, подался ближе, пытаясь насадиться. Он был такой красивый и принимал его так хорошо, предлагал Криденсу все, чего тот хотел, и ничего из того, что нужно было ему на самом деле. Он был как мираж — прекрасный оазис, к которому идешь, умирая от жажды, и который дает тебе лишь песок. Может, Криденс был создан для него.

Криденс дернул за темные нити, и Геллерт вскрикнул, будто от боли, а потом совсем расслабился в его руках. Если бы Криденс мог вытянуть нити, не разорвав шелк, он так и поступил бы — и больше бы никогда к нему не прикасался.

Криденс не мог. Поэтому, когда Геллерт повернулся к нему, и заключил в объятия, и зашептал глупые нежности, доласкивая, Криденс принадлежал ему душой и телом и ненавидел их обоих за это.

…Феникс поскребся и захлопал крыльями; Криденса выдернуло из полудремы.

— Я обычно выпускаю его на ночь, — пояснил он Геллерту. Завернулся в одеяло — и так стыдно, как он мог забыть о фениксе? — и растворил окно. В лицо дохнуло снежной свежестью. Феникс издал трель — отголосок той самой мелодии — и Криденс еще острее ощутил свою вину. Он снова поддался.

— Ты что-то слышал. Только что, — заметил Геллерт, когда феникс вспыхнул и исчез в небе.

— То же, что и вы.

— Неверно. Песни фениксов раздаются лишь в разуме того, к кому они обращены. …Вы и в самом деле нашли общий язык.

Криденс не знал, как ответить, не выдав свои неоформившиеся планы — но ответа и не требовалось. Геллерт услышал что-то в собственных словах; умолк, склонил голову набок; смотрел словно сквозь него; думал о чем-то. Криденс поежился, закрыл окно, вернулся в постель.

-…Рецепт выйдет гораздо проще; как раз пропустим все сомнительные места. Почему я не подумал раньше?

Геллерт погладил его по щеке — и с ним, и не здесь. Криденс поймал его взгляд, не понимая.

— Слезы феникса обладают огромной целебной силой, но ими почти не пользуются в зельеварении: фениксы редки и своенравны. Но если он сам пришел к тебе — если поет — если согласится для тебя заплакать…

Он улыбнулся, слегка взволнованный и все еще расслабленно-сонный. Наверное, Криденсу полагалось радоваться: сейчас Геллерт думал о нем. А когда-то действительно хотел его — точнее, не его, Криденса, а кого угодно, способного занять это место. И все же что-то было не так. _Я не это имел в виду_ — совсем не похоже на Геллерта. Геллерт всегда знал, что делает.

— Как красиво выйдет, если сработает. _Прилетают к Дамблдорам в случае крайней нужды_.

Тогда — одно слово, и Криденс понял тоже; совсем как его объяснения, ты знаешь все, теперь соединяй.

Смысл ритуала заключался не в том, что ритуал способен дать. Манера Геллерта мыслить навыворот, из будущего вычислять настоящее, призом платить за жертву; те слова про темную магию и любовь. Очередная неуязвимая двусмысленность: если не поймешь, то думай, что я тебя хотел; если догадаешься, то чувствуй, будто я подпускаю тебя ближе. У него всегда все красиво работает.

Геллерт призвал перо и пергамент, набросал несколько строк, чтобы не забыть утром. Отложил, обернулся к Криденсу.

— Теперь доволен?

Криденс посмотрел на него — чересчур красноречиво. Геллерт рассмеялся, лег рядом и обнял. Криденс прижал его к себе еще ближе.

Он снова долго не мог уснуть: гладил теплую кожу Геллерта, слушал мерное дыхание Геллерта, вдыхал запах Геллерта. Пытался представить, что Геллерт обрек его на эту жизнь и на это чувство, просто чтобы избавиться от того, настоящего Дамблдора.

А еще — что это было напрасно.

*

Она стояла перед ним — ни одной мысли враздрай, ни одной лишней нотки в голосе. Невероятный талант к окклюменции; по Геллерту вот всегда заметно, что с ним происходит.

(Пожалуй, это даже лучше, если правильно пользоваться.)

— …С тех пор я ее не видела, — договорила Винда и встретила его взгляд, готовая принять последствия. Но ей нечего было бояться — не от Геллерта.

— Это было неизбежно, — кивнул он только. Очень глупо впускать кого-то в сознание без подготовки, да еще и в страхе, что этот кто-то осудит часть твоей жизни. Конечно, именно ее он и увидит, конечно, он ее осудит. Но что еще от них ждать: Винда — совсем не Геллерт, да и Куини никак не Криденс.

(Криденс тоже захотел бы так. Может, показать ему что-то через Омут?)

Винда глядела на него, не мигая, как ящерица. Он молчал и ждал.

— Что мне с ней делать?

Ее голос наконец дрогнул.

— Мы никого не держим силой, — напомнил Геллерт. Не каждый подходил для их дела; после пяти лет на его стороне и полдюжины отбывших приятелей пора бы принять это. — И насчет Голдштейн я уже принял меры предосторожности.

— Вы говорите так, словно…

— Она сбежит, и сбежит не одна.

— Они никогда не ладили.

— Но теперь у них есть общая цель.

Она осмыслила его слова и кивнула, потом подумала еще чуть-чуть — и улыбнулась.

— Раз ваш обскуриал сбежит с ней вместе — вы их вернете.

Иногда Винда как будто забывала, что это она отражение Геллерта — не он ее.

— Только если они захотят вернуться.

— Вы сделаете так, чтобы они захотели. — В ее уверенности сквозило самодовольство.

— Проследи, чтобы французский аврорат оказался занят, когда они сбегут. Криденс может постоять за себя, но не умеет прятаться. Авроры легко застанут его врасплох.

Винда кивнула, уже прикидывая что-то в уме.

— Методы?

— Как обычно.

Винда кивнула, но все еще глядела на него — холодно, как ящерица — и чего-то ждала. Хорошо, что она заинтересована в деле лично: сделает даже лучше обычного. Слишком ясно понимает, что случится с Голдштейн, если ее поймают. Геллерт вовремя уговорил ее на клятву: она не рискнет сбежать в одиночку, позовет Криденса, а он ведь до сих пор до конца не понял — и не поймет, пока не попробует.

— Почему вы просто не поговорите с ними? — спросила наконец Винда. — Не убедите остаться? Вы ведь можете.

— Я сделал достаточно, чтобы у Криденса были причины вернуться. Почувствовать себя свободным, ощутить, будто у него есть выбор — и сделать его, на этот раз по-настоящему и навсегда.

Криденс был — обскуриалом. Он мог послушно льнуть к рукам, но это лишь видимость; сопротивление всегда пылало в нем подземным пожаром. В Нью-Йорке он так легко поддался словам мистера Грейвза, будто бы всегда его ждал; в Париже сбежал вместе с этой Маледиктой; в Нурменгарде вот-вот договорится с Куини. Иногда бесполезно тушить огонь — лучше дать ему насытиться и погаснуть.

— А Куини? — напомнила о себе Винда. У нее был взгляд ящерицы, но ее руки перебирали палочку в кармане, не могли остановиться.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Она развернулась на каблуках и пошла прочь. Взгляд Винды на спине, лед ее стен, стыд от неловкого вранья — нет, нельзя срываться на бег, можно лишь крепче сжать брошь в кармане. О чем им теперь говорить? Винда должна понимать, что все, начинавшееся между ними, — ужасное недоразумение. По крайней мере, шагов не слышно. Завернув за очередной угол, Куини оглянулась: все в порядке, она одна. Сердце почти успокоилось, когда она дошла до западного крыла — где-то здесь спальня Криденса, может, получится его застать. Такие разговоры нельзя вести в библиотеке.

Она сразу угадала, которая дверь — Криденса; чувствовала его разум, туманный и горький.

— Входите. Ваши шаривари на тумбочке, я уже нашел. О, — он оглянулся, смутился, не отвел взгляда. — Нужно было догадаться. Он никогда не стучит в дверь.

Криденс оглянулся на пустую жердочку и растворил окно. Кровать еще была не заправлена. Если бы Криденс слышал это _Помоги выжившим_ — что бы для него изменилось? Он понимал с самого начала. Почему он все равно мог быть с Гриндельвальдом, прикасаться к нему, любить его? Наверное, и сам был не лучше.

Неважно, зябко поежилась Куини. Она не справится одна, значит, у нее нет выбора.

Куини закрыла за собой дверь и наложила Заглушающие чары. Едва ли они помогут — вокруг целый замок магов посильнее нее, — зато она будет знать, что сделала все возможное.

— Я передумала здесь оставаться, — сказала она прямо. — У меня есть портал, — она достала брошь с фениксом и протянула ее Криденсу. — Пойдем со мной.

Он отшатнулся, посмотрел на нее настороженно и цепко. Подозревал ее, но не мог понять, зачем это Геллерту. Геллерт и так знал, что он хочет уйти, Геллерт дал ему феникса, какой смысл в еще одной ловушке?

— Ты был прав с самого начала. Они — ужасные люди, а я догадалась только сейчас.

Криденс не поверит — и что ей делать? Одну ее сразу же поймают авроры; Гриндельвальд, пожалуй, сам и наведет их на след. Но если Криденс присоединится к ней, то Гриндельвальд, конечно, так не поступит, наоборот, сделает все, чтобы тот не пострадал. А значит, и у Куини появится шанс.

— Куда ведет портал? — спросил Криденс наконец. — В Париж?

— В _безопасное место_. Я не знаю точно.

— Тоже феникс. — Возможно, Куини показалось, но он улыбнулся на мгновение — и помрачнел снова. — Это связано с Дамблдором?

— Я не знаю.

— Куда ты хочешь попасть, когда мы сбежим?

— Я не… К сестре. Или хотя бы к Ньюту Скамандеру.

Ньют расколдовал Якоба, но зато он любил Тину и не боялся нарушить закон. Может, он захочет помочь. Куини не на кого больше было надеяться.

— В Англию? — уточнил Криденс, и Куини кивнула. Его волновало что-то в ее словах, но она старалась не заглядывать ему в разум. Он отошел к окну — не чувствовал холода, погруженный в сомнения. Куини ждала его решения. Он не пойдет с ней, — думала она. Криденс любит Гриндельвальда все равно, а значит, он не пойдет с ней. У него нет никого за стенами Нурменгарда. Он нигде больше не встречал принятия и любви.

— Нужно будет сбить его со следа, — заговорил наконец Криденс, но это еще не звучало как _да_. — Я уже искал подходящие заклинания, но я с ними не справлюсь. Что ты умеешь?

— Не много. Я простая секретарша, — призналась Куини.

— Мы сможем изменить внешность?

— В лаборатории хранится Оборотное зелье. Я его достану.

— Стереть магический след от портала?

— Никто этого не может.

— Как мы доберемся до Англии?

— Я легилимент и немного учила французский.

Криденс оглянулся на нее с сомнением. Да, в прошлый раз это не сработало, но тогда она была одна в чужой стране, только-только разругавшись с Якобом; теперь должно быть легче, просто обязано быть легче.

— Меня ищут авроры и будет искать Гриндельвальд, — продолжил он.

— Я тоже в розыске. Мне нечего терять.

Криденс посмотрел ей в глаза; по мгле его разума пробежала рябь, и что-то сдвинулось с места.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Я просто узнала, кто Винда на самом деле. И Гриндельвальд.

Его разум всколыхнулся: темная разрушенная церковь, руки Грейвза, слова Грейвза, отчаяние, когда все рушится и не за что ухватиться.

— Нет, не так, — покачала головой Куини. — Для нее я значила что-то. Но от этого не лучше.

На подоконник спикировал феникс. Он склонил голову на бок, окинул их темным умным взглядом и издал пару немелодичных нот. Криденс осторожно погладил феникса и пододвинул к нему кормушку. Куини вспомнилось: Криденс нашел его крохотным птенцом, жалобно пищащим в развалинах церкви, бывшей когда-то домом. Он вернулся туда за документами, готовый бежать из страны. Совсем один, без палочки и без денег, лишившись семьи и чуть не погибнув от рук авроров.

Куини никогда не думала об этом раньше.

— Я постараюсь решить, что нам делать, — сказал он. Не хотел давать пустых обещаний.

Куини кивнула и пошла прочь.

*

Скоро все разрешится.

Геллерт стоял возле гобелена и смотрел на вечерний Нурменгард.

 _К. Голдштейн_ второй день пряталась в своей комнате — с тех самых пор, как однажды ночью выкрала из лаборатории Оборотное зелье. _К. Дамблдор_ — ну что за имя, он весь из противоречий — все еще сидел в библиотеке, готовился к побегу, как к экзамену, до последнего искал хоть что-то, что сможет помочь. У Геллерта была пара идей; он подскажет и научит, когда Криденс вернется. _Если_ Криденс вернется, — поправил он себя и улыбнулся.

Скоро все разрешится.

Лавгуд с _детьми_ сидели в лаборатории — не работали, конечно, никогда не станут работать в такой час без Геллерта. Тот дважды постучал палочкой по гобелену; Нурменгард отозвался.

-…Выбора никакого не было: если бы не Гриндельвальд, пришлось бы идти в чиновники, — рассказывал Петрашевски; совсем не узнать голос, сколько экспрессии, манера выделять каждое слово; забавно, как преображаются люди, когда Геллерта нет рядом. Криденс тоже менялся — но не в лучшую сторону. Лишь Геллерт знал, каким он бывает.

— Ну и посидел бы в Министерстве, чай там тоже есть, — фыркнула Лавгуд.

— Заполнение формуляров неполезно для души. Я хочу быть человеком и думать иногда о чем-то — а ей было все равно, у нее убеждения.

— Политика — не повод расставаться.

— Да? А по-моему, сказать человеку «Я люблю тебя, но только без дела твоей жизни» — все равно, что сказать «Я люблю тебя, но только, пожалуйста, без рук, ног и головы».

— Настоящая, темномагическая, экспериментально верифицируемая любовь бывает только за бессмертную душу, — очень серьезно согласился Буджардини. Вероятно, Геллерт когда-то что-то им сказал. — А связь души с формулярами еще не выявлена, это ты напутал. Хотя, конечно, направление многообещающее.

Ничего нового. Геллерт снова ударил палочкой по гобелену, и голоса смолкли, оставив за собой слабое послевкусие. Альбус; все напоминало Альбуса; еще минута — и пройдет. Интересно, Альбус мог еще его любить? Хотя бы за бессмертную душу?

Он не должен об этом думать; такое все равно ему не нужно. То, что есть у него сейчас — лучше. При всей неустойчивости — гораздо прочнее; при всем несовершенстве — реальность, а не полумечта из полудетства.

…По коридору шла Винда — конечно, в его кабинет. Отлично: можно перебить мысли делом. Геллерт закрыл глаза и окунулся в стену: для него Нурменгард становился податлив и чуток, хорошая работа, Редин.

— Скамандера видели в Рио-де-Жанейро.

Геллерт подался вперед в своем кресле; хотелось вскочить на ноги, но он сдержал себя.

— Дамблдор так убежден в его неуязвимости? — хмыкнул он. — Скамандер несколько раз пережил встречу со мной, но лишь потому, что никогда не был целью. Я бы на их месте не обольщался.

— Можно отправить в Бразилию Кэрроу и Нагеля. Их обязанности возьмем на себя мы с Абернети, — предложила Винда, но Геллерт покачал головой.

— Я займусь этим лично. Я дал Дамблдору понять, что не стоит решать наши проблемы  
через третьи лица — а он _снова_ отправил вместо себя _Скамандера_.

Геллерт хотел распорядиться насчет порталов, но что-то в лице Винды заставило его осечься. Он пригляделся; никогда не видел у нее такого выражения; она смотрела на него с сомнением.

— Вы уверены, что он не провоцирует вас? — предположила она, приподняв брови — то ли осторожно, то ли надменно.

— Я уверен, что провоцирует, — кивнул Геллерт. Альбус рассуждал о гуманизме и ценности каждой человеческой жизни — а потом обращался со своими сторонниками, как с шахматными фигурами. Первую Геллерт всего лишь заблокировал; вторую — срубит. — Но это не значит, что я должен отсиживаться в Нурменгарде. …Если тебе есть что сказать, я слушаю.

— Я пыталась поговорить с Куини. — Геллерт не удержался и усмехнулся, но взгляд ее сегодня потерял цепкость; ей не было дела даже до Общего блага, не то что до выражения его лица. — Сперва она избегала меня, но вчера вдруг начала извиняться, делать вид, будто все снова в порядке. Получалось плохо. Я уверена, что она не стала бы притворяться, если бы не собиралась вот-вот бежать.

— Мы уже говорили про это.

— Если вы уедете сейчас, я не смогу вернуть — их обоих.

Геллерт замер — и кивнул. О чем он думал? Она была права.

— Я не говорил, что собираюсь в Бразилию прямо сейчас. Даже Скамандер не вывезет змеезуба в Англию за два дня.

Лишний риск, — крутилось у него в голове; может, Скамандер там уже давно, но заметили только сейчас. Альбус получит яд, и тогда — через три месяца — фиал…

…Едва Винда ушла, он аппарировал прочь из Нурменгарда. Он видел выражение ее лица; все-таки придется заменить, зато Лавгуд будет счастлива. Подумать только — из-за Голдштейн. Как будто можно сравнивать — знала бы Винда, во что складывается: Скамандер, змеезуб, Бразилия, фиал, _Альбус_ ; как сложно смотреть на это — и ждать.

Он занес палочку, чтобы снег вспыхнул синим; увидел перед собой ее лицо; злость поднялась волной — вдруг схлынула. Он вдохнул холодный воздух и закрыл глаза. Даже за опущенными веками было светло от луны, снега, звезд. Где-то здесь каждый вечер пролетает и вспыхивает феникс. Есть только настоящее и будущее; все они в Нурменгарде.

Мысли затихали. У Геллерта тоже была своя стратегия. Розье и Голдштейн — разменные фигуры, о ней не стоит и вспоминать, но Криденс вот-вот выйдет в королевы, а однажды — поставит мат. Не так уж важно, чем будет до той поры занят черный король в своем углу доски. Геллерту давно уже ничего от него не нужно.

…Когда Криденс вернется, научу его играть в шахматы, — думал он позже, потому что остаточную тоску легче всего было трансфигурировать в нежность. Криденс очень неглуп; он быстро разберется. Они станут играть вечерами, и Криденс будет смотреть этим темным пристальным взглядом, пытаясь разгадать, чего хочет Геллерт, — а может, наоборот, они будут говорить за игрой о минувшем дне, о магии и о политике, о будущем и никогда больше не о прошлом; друг о друге. Это будет очень хорошо.

Криденс будет скрытно и забавно счастлив, когда впервые выиграет у Геллерта.

Геллерт не играл лет двадцать; если достаточно забыл, почти не будет ему поддаваться.  
*  
Геллерт все знал.

— _Я не могу взять тебя с собой. Ты ведь сам показал: он за тобой следит. Если я возьму тебя, то это будет не по-настоящему — словно бы я хочу, чтобы он нашел меня и вернул обратно. А я… Я не хочу._

Криденс проснулся от поцелуев — плечо, шея, уголок губ. Геллерт встретил его взгляд и усмехнулся: наверное, лицо было слишком растерянным. Криденс привлек Геллерта ближе. Тот прижался всем телом; Криденс чувствовал, что уже наполовину возбужден, почему он всегда так хотел Геллерта, почему Геллерт всегда был таким… Он провел ладонью по его спине, слегка потянул за магию шрама — Геллерт вздрогнул и вздохнул, но убрал его руку.

— В следующий раз, мой милый, — пообещал он, доводя его до готовности; значит, сегодня Геллерту хотелось сделать все самому, почти как в первое время. Криденсу не очень нравилось такое: он становился совсем беззащитным в его руках, терял волю, ничего не мог сделать, только ждал прикосновений — нуждался в них. Но Геллерт не любил однообразия, и лучше уступать порой, чем надоесть. Когда Криденс мог только сдавленно скулить ему в плечо, Геллерт остановился; оседлал его; погладил по лицу; смотрел сверху вниз своими потрясающими глазами — с каким-то новым выражением. Криденс не думал и не называл; только чувствовал.

— _Ты можешь сразу отправиться к Альбусу Дамблдору. Если повезет, Геллерт поверит, что я в Хогвартсе. Это было бы разумно: единственное место, где он точно меня не достанет. — Феникс издал трель и протянул лапу знакомым жестом. Криденс покачал головой. — Я знаю. Наверное, если бы я правда хотел уйти, то решился бы еще в прошлый раз. …Это какой-то побег понарошку: как в детстве, когда я собрался жить вместе с беспризорниками, но в тот же вечер столкнулся с матерью на улице. Или — как Нью-Йорк и Пер-Лашез._

Они завтракали вместе, не выбираясь из постели — так уже бывало пару раз, когда у Геллерта не было срочных дел. Они касались друг друга, то намеренно, то случайно; говорили о чем-то неважном; Криденс никогда не умел так, даже с Нагини. Геллерту шли по-утреннему растрепанные волосы; Криденс рассматривал его украдкой, но Геллерт то и дело ловил его взгляды. Криденс мог бы быть счастлив с ним. Если бы они были другими людьми — если бы Криденс был другим человеком, — они могли бы быть счастливы.

Потому он и должен закончить это.

— _К тому же, другой Дамблдор подойдет тебе не хуже меня. Наверняка гораздо лучше. Я не хочу попасть к нему сразу. Он, наверное, как Геллерт: если посчитает меня полезным, то ни за что не позволит понять. Но ты-то и так все знаешь. Я заберу тебя, если смогу. Если… если я снова окажусь здесь — не возвращайся. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится Гриндельвальд. Тебе не нужно быть здесь просто от того, что я — Дамблдор, а у него есть идеи про зелье. Я много думал об этом. Если я снова окажусь здесь, то зелье будет только лишним._  
— Возможно, скоро мне предстоит отправиться в Бразилию. Я еще не решил, — говорил Геллерт, застегивая рубашку.

— Надолго?

— Пара дней. Я хочу взять тебя с собой.

— Разве я уже чем-то могу быть полезен? — спросил Криденс, стараясь не выдать ни разочарования, ни тоски. Он уже представлял, как все отложит и они еще немного побудут вдвоем, вот так; а теперь взамен представил, как Геллерт взял бы его с собой. Только его. Вот так.

— Не знаю, но, мне кажется, ты устал от Нурменгарда.

Геллерт поймал его взгляд в зеркале и улыбнулся. Может быть, Геллерт еще не выяснил как, куда — но Геллерт знал.

И строил планы на будущее, когда Криденс к нему вернется.

— Я только буду вам мешать. На нас нападут какие-нибудь авроры, и вам придется следить, чтобы меня не убили.

— Ты всегда мог за себя постоять, мой хороший. — Геллерт подошел и погладил его по щеке. Смотрел так, как будто видел не Криденса, а чистую магию в человеческом обличии. — Иногда — в неявной форме, но ты делал это всю жизнь. Может быть, в этом все и дело.

Криденс не стал переспрашивать.

Геллерт поцеловал его на прощание.  
*

Сегодня Криденс казался густым, непроглядным туманом, но Куини и не хотела всматриваться. Она и так знала, каково это — оставлять любимого позади ради того, во что веришь.

Криденс тщательно прикрыл за собою дверь и подошел ближе. Вспышка пламени; Куини отшатнулась, но Криденс даже не вздрогнул; феникс. Криденс погладил перья, и искры разбежались от его пальцев, чтобы не обжечь. Феникс немузыкально чирикнул, но туман Криденса всколыхнулся, словно это было настоящее пение. В его памяти мелькнули лица сестры, подруги из цирка — Геллерта. Он отвернулся от воспоминаний.

— Ты сюда не вернешься, — повторил он фениксу, и тот заклекотал. Куини слышала, что фениксы были необычайно умными птицами — и невероятно преданными. Так зачем же?..

Феникс ласково клюнул руку Криденса и взлетел, исчез в вихре пламени. Криденсу стало чуть-чуть больнее.

— Достань портал, — приказал он, и Куини послушалась.

— Прямо сейчас? — Пальцы дрожали; брошь чуть не упала на землю. — Я думала, мы только обсудим план, разве мы не…

— Не здесь.

Он схватил ее за руку, зажав брошь меж ладоней. Куини попыталась вырваться, не успела. Портал все понял даже без слов. Мир сжался, закружился, Куини ненавидела порталы, вдруг они окажутся посреди аврората, вдруг этим все и кончится, вдруг…

Мир остановился, и Криденс выронил ее руку. Не аврорат; чей-то дом, пыльный и старый. Куини прислушалась: было пусто и тихо, но это ничего не значило. Если авроры найдут ее…

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я не успела… — зашептала она.

— У тебя были дни, чтобы передумать.

Криденс прислонился к стене; казался бледным. В первый раз порталы особенно неприятны. Он говорил тихо, но тон его голоса — наверное, он прятал это всю жизнь, как обскура.

В нем столько же от слабого несчастного ребенка, сколько в Гриндельвальде — заботы и понимания, а в Винде — человечности, — напомнила Куини себе. Все они стоили друг друга; все были миражами.

Криденс обошел комнату, выглянул в окно.

— Париж?

— Мне кажется, это дом Фламелей, — решила Куини.

— Здесь кто-то есть?

— Наверху.

Криденс кивнул и вышел в прихожую. Куини поспешила следом.

— Фламель обещала доставить нас к Дамблдору.

— Ты ей веришь?

Нет; Куини никогда больше не поверит окклюменту. У Фламель были свои цели и свои причины. Вдруг она работала на авроров? Вдруг — на Гриндельвальда, и все это окажется ловушкой? Криденс может быть каким угодно, но он прав: они должны бежать, скрываться ото всех.

— Здесь есть чары, — сказал он, постояв у двери. — Старые; их наложили не для нас. Они не помешают нам выйти.

— Охранные чары? — предположила Куини, растерявшись. Неужели из Гриндельвальда вышел настолько хороший учитель?

— Может быть. Я не разбираюсь. …Ты не чувствуешь этого?

— Никто не чувствует.

Он взглянул на нее недоверчиво и темно.

— Аппарируй нас, как только выйдем на порог. Лучше — за город, но это неважно. Любое укромное место подойдет. — Он говорил так, будто бы знал, что делает; решимость обреченности, — подумалось Куини. У нее не оставалось даже этого.

-…Пер-Лашез, — узнал он, и туман стал еще гуще.

— Я совсем не знаю Париж, — извинилась Куини. Вокруг было пусто: утро посреди недели, лишь несколько силуэтов вдали. — Я тоже не хочу вспоминать.

— Это неважно, — с трудом кивнул Криденс, а потом достал из кармана два флакона и вырванную из книги страницу.

— Здесь — отвлекающие чары, нашел в библиотеке. Ты сможешь их наложить?

— Попытаюсь. Я не слишком сильная волшебница.

Она попыталась разобраться; чувство было, как в Ильверморни на экзамене. Криденс глядел на нее, ждал ее; в первый раз она чуть не уронила палочку, но после второго…

— Я все еще здесь, — напомнил Криденс, потому что она разглядывала ближайший памятник, смутно думая о чем-то. — Теперь на себя.

Сам он достал склянки с Оборотным: бурую и мутно-зеленую. Куини вздохнула. Даже притворяться они должны какими-то отвратительными людьми.

— Не знаю, поможет ли это, — говорил Криденс. Снова начинал волноваться, беспокойная, ищущая мгла; на его разуме сосредоточиться было проще, чем на словах. — Может, он видел, какие книги я читаю. Может, знает, что я догадался про феникса. Или услышал, как ты говорила мне о портале. Он может следить за всем, что происходит в замке.

Криденс не знает, — поняла Куини и крепче сжала брошь в руке. Даже не предполагает, что она могла рассказать Винде и Геллерту — и все равно рискнуть, потому что иного выхода нет. Куини ни за что не признается ему. Это ничего уже не исправит.

— Феникс зачарован? — переспросила она, чтобы отвлечь его.

— Если повезет, Геллерт решит, что мы у Альбуса Дамблдора, — кивнул Криденс.

— Он мог перенести нас сразу к Дамблдору? Но зачем тогда — нам обоим нужно в Англию. …Тебе ведь нужно?

— Он равен Геллерту, — уклончиво ответил Криденс. — Я не пойду к нему, пока не буду готов.

…Она могла бы уже быть в безопасности. Если бы он отдал ей феникса, она уже объясняла бы Дамблдору, что произошло в Нурменгарде. Он просто воспользовался ей — ради чар или ради легилименции. Такой же, как Гриндельвальд.

Нельзя на него злиться. Они начали это вместе.

— Тебе не обязательно с ним сражался, — попыталась образумить его Куини. — Если он друг Ньюта, то, конечно, не нападет на тебя.

Она сразу знала: не сработает. Гриндельвальд хотел, чтобы Криденс убил Дамблдора — и, конечно, взрастить ненависть ему было не сложнее, чем сотворить любовь.

— Дело не в этом.

— Но как же я? Мне нужно попасть к Ньюту.

— Нам все равно по пути. Я нашел кое-что.

Конечно, он не сказал, что именно, — только протянул ей зеленую склянку.

Куини дождалась, когда он выпьет свою, скривится от боли, отвернется — и выронила брошь за ближайший памятник.

Ее жизнь зависела от него. Он совсем как Гриндельвальд. Ему не нужно было знать.

*

Криденс до сих пор помнил дорогу. Он нашел это место в те дни, когда еще не сбежал из цирка; проходил мимо, но не решался даже остановиться возле витрины. Тогда он был полон смутных мечтаний — что могло бы быть, кем он мог бы стать; тогда он надеялся найти семью, настоящих волшебников, которые признают его своим и с которыми он придет сюда вместе.

Он нашел нечто совсем иное — и не знал, как избавиться от этого.

— Я получил палочку от Геллерта, а значит, на ней могут быть следящие чары, — соврал он, словно был смысл врать легилименту. Куини кивнула, но он знал, что она знала: дело в другом. Волшебник должен выбрать палочку, и палочка должна выбрать волшебника — это сквозило в каждой строке книг о заклинаниях или трансфигурации. Куини не могла оспорить его право, что бы ни думала о промедлении.

Неузнаваемая в облике пожилой усталой женщины, она вошла в магазин за ним следом. Наверное, Криденс казался сейчас ее сыном: ему было лет пятнадцать на вид. Насмешка над воспоминаниями; все мечты давно разбились. Те, что остались, нужно разбить самому.

— Нынешняя — вишня, перо феникса, тридцать пять сантиметров. Жесткая, — говорил он позже. Хорошо, что хозяйка магазина понимала английский — он и не подумал, как бы стал объясняться. — Нет, я не знаю мастера. Нет, я не выбирал ее сам. Работает хорошо — но я хотел бы свою собственную.

— Проверьте эту, — предложила хозяйка. Смотрела на него с любопытством — Криденс надеялся, что дело лишь в языке. — Вишня и волос единорога, тридцать четыре сантиметра, средней жесткости. Лучше начать с чего-то похожего, верно? Взмахните.

Он оглянулся на Куини. Что будет, если магия выдаст его? Об этом он тоже не подумал. Взял палочку осторожно, как будто только сейчас узнал, на что они способны в его руках. Хозяйка ободряюще кивнула. Странно было делать что-то новое без Геллерта, его ладоней на плечах, без холодной и чистой силы рядом. Он был один здесь.

Палочка казалась слишком хрупкой, тонкой в его руках. Криденс вспомнил Куини: невесомую, ускользающую магию обыкновенного человека; попытался вообразить, что он такой же, показать лишь верхний слой, спрятать все остальное. Взмахнул палочкой. Стекла в окнах задребезжали — на этом все; он выдохнул и не понял, отчего нахмурилась хозяйка.

— Из вас выйдет очень необычный волшебник — но эта палочка вам не подходит.

-…Все в порядке?

— Думаю, да. Она просто не захотела с вами работать. Вы прежде не подбирали палочку, верно? Они зачарованы выпускать искры, когда узнают своего владельца. — Она задумалась, отвернулась к полкам. — Может, лучше эта? Осина, сердце дракона.

Он попытался притвориться еще полнее. Вторая палочка странно задрожала от первого же прикосновения. Третья — не отозвалась вовсе. Это продолжалось и продолжалось; хозяйка разглядывала его со все большим вниманием, но не решалась спросить. Куини за спиной волновалась все сильнее; он тоже хотел уйти, но был несогласен признавать поражение. Здесь так много палочек — конечно, хоть одна подойдет ему. Настоящему магу — хоть одна бы подошла.

— Я не знаю, в чем дело. Моя нынешняя палочка работает хорошо, — неловко извинился Криденс, возвращая очередную коробку.

— Не расстраивайтесь, — улыбнулась ему хозяйка. — Такое бывает; если вы похожи с вашим… отцом?

-…Старшим братом.

— Если вы похожи, неудивительно, что его палочка признала вас. Волшебные предметы и волшебные создания разбираются в крови не хуже, чем кое-кто из чистокровных родов.

— Но я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего, — возразил Криденс.

— Покажите мне вашу палочку, — вздохнула хозяйка. — Я наложу чары совместимости.

Он не хотел. Вдруг она поймет о нем что-то важное? Но не послушаться — значит вызвать подозрения: будто бы ему есть, что скрывать.

Когда он взмахнул палочкой после, из нее пролился каскад золота. Хозяйка устало улыбнулось.

— Мне жаль, но вы не найдете ничего лучше. Идеальная пара, не каждый день такую встретишь.

…Геллерт так хорошо знал его: прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Даже когда они едва встретили друг друга — угадывал и понимал. Криденсу хотелось возразить, но лишь кивнул и положил палочку в карман. Та откликнулась на прикосновение привычным ласковым теплом.

Он едва удержался, чтобы не переломить ее пополам.

*

Последним вошел Нагель. В прошлый раз Геллерт созывал их всех еще в Париже, когда забирал Криденса себе. Аколитов стало на одного меньше, Париж за окном сменился на привычные горы, а сам Геллерт едва верил, что тот день и сегодняшнее утро разделяли лишь несколько недель, но все-таки — ничего не изменилось с тех пор. Он взмахнул палочкой, и карта зажглась в воздухе; две точки пылали алым.

— Сегодня двое моих последователей, допущенных до Нурменгарда, решили покинуть нас, — начал Геллерт. Абернети кивнул, казался взволнованным: конечно, они с Голдштейн знали друг друга еще с МАКУСА. Лицо Винды было непроницаемо.

— И вы позволили им? — спросила она.

…На ее место можно взять Мильфёй из французского аврората, если тот сперва завербует себе преемника, конечно.

— И я им позволил. В конце концов, мы сражаемся за свободу каждого мага. И нам нужен лишь такой обскуриал, который понимает, зачем и почему он на моей стороне.

Геллерту нужен лишь такой Дамблдор, который хочет идти за ним, любит его, никогда больше не предаст. Этот побег — словно прививка от драконьей оспы.

— Он до сих пор вам нужен? Кролла вы убили за одно сомнение.

Винда вела себя так, будто это Геллерт виноват в том, что случилось у них с Голдштейн. Но Голдштейн разглядела ее душу, не душу Геллерта, и не Геллерт создал ту бездну внутри. Он лишь однажды наполнил ее смыслом.

— Кролл клялся мне в верности, Криденс — еще нет. Кролл был одним из многих, а Криденс — ключ к нашей победе, — напомнил Геллерт. — Но ты права: любой должен платить за измену. Он заплатит тоже — после того, как поймет свою ошибку сам.

— Где они сейчас? — спросила Кэрроу, искоса разглядывая Винду. Геллерт улыбнулся ей в благодарность, и алые точки замигали на карте.

— Криденс попытался сбить нас со следа. Своего феникса он отправил в Хогвартс; без сомнения, сейчас тот в кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора. Портал Куини Голдштейн сперва исчез — ненаносимое на карту место, подозреваю дом Фламелей — а потом появился на Пер-Лашез. Конечно, Фламели — не заслуга Криденса, но вот с фениксом он придумал замечательно. Если бы я не знал о портале, это могло бы сработать.

Он видел по их лицам, что голос или слова опять выдают его; Нагель прятал усмешку, а Винду подводила ее вечная маска. Если не Мильфёй, то, пожалуй…

— Но вы знаете о портале, — кивнула Винда. — Они в Париже?

— Голдштейн может быть где угодно. Если она нашла с ним общий язык, то, конечно, уже в Хогвартсе — но она никогда его не понимала.

Винда поджала губы, но приняла правила игры:

— Они могли остаться у Фламелей и выбросить портал для отвода глаз.

Геллерт покачал головой.

— Криденс не доверяет никому, а еще — у него есть цель. Он, конечно, сразу покинул их дом.

Это заклинание было чуть сложнее; есть в каждом приличном аврорате, но, конечно, накладывается не в одиночку и не на расстоянии. Аколиты глядели на взмахи его палочки, завороженные. Большинство людей так и не привыкали к его способностям, как часто бы их не видели.

— Смотрите, — он указал на завихрения в магическом поле — сразу бросались в глаза на мелкой ряби волшебного квартала. От одного их вида Геллерт кожей чувствовал прикосновение его магии — жалящее электричеством, окутывающее темнотой. — Без сомнения, это он.

Винда подошла ближе к карте и прищурилась.

— Я хорошо знаю магической Париж. Он выбирает себе палочку. — Она посмотрела на Геллерта со скрытой насмешкой.

— Это имеет смысл, — кивнул тот. Однажды Криденс выбросил его кулон с дарами смерти. Теперь — избавлялся от палочки, прекрасно ему подходящей, просто потому, что это подарок Геллерта. — Краффт, отправляйся туда — сейчас же. Никто не должен запомнить встречу с Криденсом. Я не хочу рисковать.

Геллерт взял со стола пустую чернильницу, превратил в портал, левитировал Краффту. Тот поймал ее и исчез.

— Авроры тоже видят это? — уточнил осторожный Абернети, кивнув на карту. — У них наверняка есть опознаватель.

— Если смотрят, — кивнул Геллерт. — Но, я надеюсь, они сейчас заняты.

Он перевел взгляд на Винду.

— Адское пламя на оружейном заводе в Сент-Этьен.

— Изящно, — кивнул Геллерт. Любопытно, чья это идея; точно не Винды.

— Мы решили, что это удачно подчеркнет ваши слова на Пер-Лашез, — добавил Абернети, предугадав вопрос.

— Но есть еще кое-что, — вмешалась Кэрроу. — Час назад отряд Тесея Скамандера отправился в Париж по его личной инициативе. — Геллерт медленно кивнул — _опять Скамандеры_ , — и Кэрроу продолжила: — Впрочем, с ним только пятеро авроров. Скамандер действует тайком: министр все еще не простил им с Треверсом Парижа и не хочет вмешиваться в дела континента.

Геллерт знал наверняка: никакие авроры не смогут навредить Криденсу. Геллерт видел, как тот сразится с Альбусом — живой, сильный и красивый, колдующий так, как только Геллерт может научить его. Но видения бывают обманчивы; однажды Геллерт уже оказался неосторожен.

От прививки от драконьей оспы можно умереть — исчезающе редко, но такое бывает.

— Я встречу их лично, — заявил Геллерт. Он хотел дождаться, когда Криденс доберется до Англии, поверит в своей побег и пожалеет о нем, но планы всегда можно изменить. — Винда — со мной; больше никто не нужен. Я не хочу, чтобы Криденс решил, будто мы чрезмерно опекаем его.

Винда чуть нахмурилась, но кивнула. Геллерт повернулся к Нагелю.

— Как обстоят дела у Абефорта?

— Все готово. Обскуриал, конечно, еще не прибыл.

Может, и не прибудет. Захочет вернуться в Америку или отправится искать маледикту из цирка — он был влюблен в нее? Наверняка был; но никогда не спрашивал, осталась ли она жива. Всегда предполагал о Геллерте худшее.

Может, Криденс не станет жалеть о побеге; окажется более похожим на Альбуса, чем считал Геллерт.

— Винда, задержись. Остальные — можете идти.

Две алые точки горели на карте Европы, а где-то за стенами, в пустой спальне, висел пустой гобелен.


	12. Chapter 12

Он никогда раньше не бывал в этой части магического Парижа. Наверное, именно так его мать представляла себе мир волшебников: узкие грязные улицы, засушенная рука в витрине, редкие прохожие в странных одеждах. Уже повечерело, но фонари горели тускло, через один; с каждой минутой Криденсу становилось все неуютнее. Куини шла за ним, и он порой оборачивался на стук ее каблуков.

Криденс хорошо помнил карту, но с трудом отыскал нужное место. Вывеска терялась среди потрепанных розыскных плакатов (два Геллерта проводили его взглядом, совсем другим взглядом: фотография старая, еще из МАКУСА). Лестница вела в подвал; пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы уловить гул голосов внутри.

— Это здесь, — решил Криденс. Сейчас он войдет внутрь, отыщет того, кто ему нужен, сядет рядом, чтобы сперва понять, кто он такой, а потом… — Как люди ведут себя в таких местах? Вы знаете?

— Разговаривают. Пьют. Все как обычно.

Она смерила его взглядом: растерянность и испуг. Возможно, ей казалось, будто он знает, что делает.

— Если повезет, то здесь мы встретим человека, который поможет нам добраться до Англии, — сказал Криденс. — Высокий, рыжеватый, с голубыми глазами — но сначала мне нужно поговорить с ним.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Случайность. Его упомянула Лавгуд. Я спрашивал про другое, — про Альбуса Дамблдора, что он такое, можно ли ему верить ( _В вопросах трансфигурации — только ему и можно. Кроме нее? Разве что в алхимии и критике Министерства_ ). — Но потом проверил газеты — в основном слухи, конечно, но ничего другого у нас нет.

Куини вздохнула и опустила глаза. Думала, наверное, что феникс уже давно в Хогвартсе. Криденс отказывался чувствовать вину за то, что не подумал о ней; она сама предложила сбежать с помощью портала, а еще это из-за нее они с Геллертом…

— Заказывай эльфийское вино, — посоветовала она наконец. — Так обычно поступают те, кто приходит не пить.

…Криденс узнал его сразу. Он был такой же, как на фотографии в «Пророке», разве что на пять лет старше; мрачный и молчаливый, окруженный шумными магами потрепанного вида, то английский, то французский. Это был его брат, настоящий брат — кузен, точнее. От Геллерта передалась привычка забывать об этой детали.

-…новая акция Геллерта Гриндельвальда, — донеслось до Криденса, и тот отвернулся от бармена, едва договорив заказ. — Вы были на Пер-Лашез? Похоже, он серьезно решил остановить маггловскую войну.

— Таким, как Гриндельвальд, нет дела до магглов и их войн, — фыркнул Абефорт. — Вы же не поверили в болтовню об Общем благе? Когда желают блага, то утруждаются взрывать заводы по ночам, а не посреди рабочего дня.

— Ну, а чего он тогда хочет?

Абефорт пожал плечами и отхлебнул какого-то дымящегося напитка.

— Очевидно, это отвлекающий маневр, — говорил кто-то третий. Криденс не видел его лица. — Во Франции сегодня происходит нечто важное — может, даже здесь, в Париже.

Криденс нахмурился. Если Геллерт отследил их…

— Когда он проводил свое ралли, то и не думал никого отвлекать.

— В тот раз он действовал открыто, но это же не значит, что так происходит всегда, — сказал Абефорт; хмурился, думал о чем-то сложном и неприятном.

— Он хочет проникнуть в Министерство?

— У него и так полно шпионов. Муж моей сестры работает в Департаменте внутреннего аудита; у них столько чисток, что он не видел детей со времен ралли. Однажды ему приснилось, что он поймал на шпионаже самого себя и не знал, докладывать ли начальству.

Геллерт ищет его — понял про феникса? Что еще он знает? Криденс покосился на Куини; она то и дело нервно оглядывалась.

— Что-то случилось?

— Он работает на Нурменгард. Тот, кто к нам спиной.

— Он знает о нас?

— Нет.

— Что он?..

— Не здесь. Делай, что нужно; мы должны попасть в Хогвартс как можно скорей.

Ему недоговаривали — снова; снова придется действовать вслепую. Куини казалась искренней и наивной, но ведь однажды она выбрала Гриндельвальда, сама и от всего сердца. Насколько ей можно верить? Она рисковала гораздо большим, чем он сам: она не нужна Геллерту, а тот не бывает снисходителен к тем, кто стал бесполезен. Могла скрыть все, что угодно, — только бы поскорее оказаться у того Дамблдора.

— Я не лгу. Он правда…

— Ты обещала не читать мои мысли.

-…обскуриал, — продолжал тот, кто работал на Нурменгард. — Для чего еще он может пригодиться Гриндельвальду? Все мы знаем, кто станет самым серьезным его врагом — если, конечно, не примкнет к нему.

— Ставлю три галлеона, что примкнет, — пожал плечами Абефорт. — Гриндельвальд не станет убивать того, кого можно совратить. А если бы Дамблдора нельзя было совратить, он не прятался бы в школе от всех постов, которые ему предлагает Министерство.

— Но ходят слухи…

— Всего лишь слухи. Обскуриалы не контролируют себя и не представляют никакой угрозы волшебнику такого калибра.

Куини склонилась к уху Криденса:

— У того, кто работает на Нурменгард, жена в аврорате. Поэтому все верят, что он знает что-то о Гриндельвальде. И Абефорт — Абефорт верит тоже. Возражает, чтобы возразить. Он не должен узнать про нас. Давай просто притворимся, что…

Даже если она лгала, она всего лишь хотела безопасности. Но Криденс — Криденс искал правды, собирал ее по крупицам, недомолвкам. Какие-то он получит здесь.

Он покачал головой и поднялся на ноги.

*

— Я хотел бы поговорить — наедине. По делу.

Абефорт смерил Криденса скептическим взглядом и пожал плечами. У него был простой, открытый разум; ни запаха крови, ни оптических иллюзий, ни живой темноты внутри. Обыкновенный человек. Себе на уме, но самый обыкновенный.

— А она? — кивнул Абефорт на Куини. Резкий тон, мысли лишь о том, хватит ли им галлеонов на портал. После Нурменгарда даже это казалось восхитительным.

— Все равно узнает, — пожал плечами Криденс.

Потом они переместились за стол в углу, подальше от шума. Криденс то и дело поглядывал в зачарованное окно, за которым виднелось ночное море. Любая мелочь до сих пор удивляла его; в чем-то он совсем как Якоб. Абефорт заметил его взгляды, хмыкнул, ничего не сказал и не подумал. Криденс мог выдать их — и тогда…

— Нам нужно добраться до Англии, — начал тот: хотел сперва получить портал, только потом задавать вопросы. Он никому не верил — ни ей, ни ему.

— Это я уже понял. Тридцать галлеонов за портал до Денвера, сорок — до Косого переулка. До центра Лондона, — пояснил он, увидев непонимание Криденса. — Никогда не был в Британии? Акцент американский. Впрочем, это не мое дело.

Абефорт рассмотрел их внимательнее; у него были мутно-голубые, цепкие глаза. Криденс казался ему странным: слишком юная внешность, неестественный напор, — но он не видел их настоящих лиц и ничего не знал; чувствовал только: с ними что-то не так.

— Впрочем, я предупреждаю сразу, — продолжил он. — Я не помогаю приспешникам Гриндельвальда. А если и помогу случайно, то сообщу властям. Не думаете, что я боюсь авроров; у меня есть связи.

Он не лгал. Он ненавидел Гриндельвальда. Помнил лицо — юное, насмешливое, золотые кудри, разноцветный взгляд; он знал его и знал про него, и он ненавидел.

— Мы не приспешники, — сказал Криденс, и что-то в его голосе насторожило Абефорта еще сильнее. Родственники жертв? Беглые сторонники? Хорошие, но не отличные актеры?

— Мы не с Гриндельвальдом, — попросила Куини. — Нам нужно добраться до Англии как можно скорее. Будет удобнее отправиться сразу в Лондон. У нас есть деньги.

Если бы она была самой собой, он бы поверил. Все мужчины верили ей, когда она была самой собой — если не считать Ньюта Скамандера и тех, что в Нурменгарде. Но сейчас Куини выглядела невзрачной пожилой дамой, и это не работало, даже не стоило пытаться.

— Завтра утром, — решил Абефорт. Он им не верил.

— Почему не сейчас? — нахмурился Криденс. Оборотного зелья не хватит: у них осталась лишь пара глотков.

— Я пьян, — Абефорт указал на ополовиненную кружку огневиски, — а создание порталов — работа серьезная.

А теперь — лгал. Его рассудок был ясен, он легко сделал бы все, что нужно.

Криденса его слова тоже не убедили.

— Завтра мы, скорее всего, уже не сможем отправиться в Лондон, — со значением сказал он, но Абефорт только пожал плечами.

— Тогда сегодня я, пожалуй, возьму с вас аванс. Я говорю: завтра утром. Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас расщепило где-нибудь над Ла-Маншем?

Он хотел вызвать авроров. Он сам еще не осознал это, не намерение — тень намерения, но Куини знала.

Она обернулась на Криденса, но тот не смотрел на нее. Он был тьмой и вихрем, и его нынешний вид — молоденький юноша с нежными голубыми глазами — не мог скрыть того, что внутри.

-…Лучше Ла-Манш, чем Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — произнес он тяжело и веско. У него не было выбора. Он не умел лгать, и у него не было ничего, кроме правды — да и той совсем чуть-чуть.

Лицо Абефорта не изменилось, но Куини видела: в этот миг тень обрела плоть. Абефорт спрятал руку в карман и нащупал монету — она обожгла ладонь и потухла. Сердце Куини пропустило удар. Он был готов к их появлению; его давно уже вели к мысли о них по приказу Гриндельвальда; Гриндельвальд ждал их здесь, и они послушно пришли в ловушку.

— Тебя зовут Криденс Бэрбоун, верно?

Мертвое лицо красивой женщины — матери — и заплаканная сестра рядом. Он знал все, думал о готовящейся смерти Альбуса Дамблдора, противился ей, несмотря на все разногласия, точно так же, как Куини попыталась бы защитить Тини. И теперь…

— Меня зовут Аурелиус Дамблдор.

Надо уходить — сейчас, немедленно; но Криденс был тьмой и вихрем, и он принадлежал Нурменгарду. Он никогда не спас бы ее, потому что он такой же, как все там.

А она…

— _Аурелиус?_ Это он так сказал?

Криденс кивнул. Абефорт ненавидел Гриндельвальда и думал о том, что авроры уже получили спешат на помощь — если, конечно, хоть кто-то остался в Париже. Встать и уйти; затеряться среди немагов; у немагов найдутся способы пересечь Ла-Манш, верно?..

Истекали минуты. Она слушала чужой разговор.

*

Всю свою жизнь до Нурменгарда он мечтал найти семью. Ему казалось, что если связь будет кровной, неоспоримо существующей, то и остальное станет настоящим. Он был очень глуп.

— Да, в нашей семье был Аурелиус. Не думаю, что это ты. Тот Аурелиус давно умер.

— Меня спасла Лита Лестрейндж. Она тоже плыла на том корабле. — Абефорт ему не верил. Наверное, он не поверил бы себе и сам. — Это правда, что Альбус Дамблдор от меня отказался?

Не то, что он хотел узнать на самом деле; но именно с этого все началось, тогда, на Пер-Лашез, и он не мог удержаться.

— Хорошо, что ты хотя бы задаешь вопросы, — закатил глаза Абефорт. — Гриндельвальд — лжец. Альбус об Аурелиусе даже не слышал. В те годы он уже заперся в Хогвартсе и вовсю изучал — что он там изучает. Мы не писали друг другу. Дела семьи все равно никогда его не волновали. …Думаешь, нам стоит говорить об этом при ней?

— Она все равно легилимент.

Они оглянулись на Куини. Та опустила взгляд, но ее лицо впервые за весь день казалось спокойным. Абефорт хмыкнул, словно понял что-то — они знали общее, скрытое для Криденса. Это ловушка? Авроры, или Геллерт, или Альбус Дамблдор, или кто-то еще — не так уж важно, Криденс просто хотел разобраться, какая разница, что случится потом.

А может, Абефорт просто лгал ему. Тоже.

— Что случилось со мной? — напомнил Криденс. — Если Альбус Дамблдор не знал обо мне, то…

— То все неблаговидные действия, которые Гриндельвальд приписал ему, совершил я, — пожал плечами Абефорт. — А может, они не были столь неблаговидны. Или настоящий Аурелиус утонул, а ты — кто угодно другой.

— Гриндельвальд считает, что я сильный маг. И ко мне прилетел феникс.

— Из грязнокровок тоже получаются сильные маги, а феникс — всего лишь легенда. Я видел твою фотографию в газете; ты совсем не похож на Гонорию. Гриндельвальд лжет — вспомни, что он болтает про общее благо, как тебе вообще пришло в голову ему поверить? Хотя, — добавил Абефорт, вглядевшись в его лицо, — с него сталось бы посчитать это правдой. Он всегда был уверен, что сказки и пророчества говорят именно то, что ему хочется услышать.

Точно так же, как настойчиво называл кузена братом или как уверял, что прошлое осталось в прошлом. Геллерт, конечно, мог. Отчего-то эта мысль приносила облегчение.

— Что случилось? Почему вы отдали меня? — продолжил Криденс и вдруг понял: ему все равно. Не имеет значения, что произошло в его детстве и чья это вина. Важно лишь то, что это скажет о Геллерте; где он говорил правду, где солгал, а где убедил самого себя.

Абефорт встретил его взгляд.

— Гонория не любила своего сына, а мне было семнадцать и я только что потерял всю семью. Я отдал его той, кто готова была его полюбить.

— Меня любили так, что я стал обскуриалом.

— В отличие от некоторых, я не провидец. Никто не мог знать, что корабль затонет.

— Вы хотели, чтобы она держала меня подальше от магии.

— Магическим миром правят такие, как Гриндельвальд и мой брат. Конечно, я этого хотел.

— Вы думаете, мир магглов чем-то лучше?

— Едва ли. Но я был молод и глуп, и ничего о нем не знал.

Так близко к тому, что рассказал Геллерт; так просто. Геллерт перенес вину на Альбуса, но остальное — всего лишь объяснил, как увидел.

— Расскажите мне об Альбусе Дамблдоре. И о том, что случилось с нашей семьей.

Абефорт залпом допил свой напиток; задумался о чем-то; неохотно кивнул.

— Если Гриндельвальд хочет, чтобы ты его возненавидел, то мои слова не причинят никакого вреда. Чтобы понять, что представляет из себя Альбус, вообрази Гриндельвальда и обремени его желанием казаться добродетельным человеком. Желанием достаточным, чтобы не взрывать поезда с беззащитными магглами, но, конечно, не таким огромным, чтобы хоть немного подумать о собственной больной сестре.

Криденс держал себя в руках и слушал. Ему нужно было это знать.

*

В бар зашли еще двое. Геллерт переглянулся с Виндой, и та кивнула: авроры.

Абефорт скосил взгляд на дверь, не переставая говорить. Куини оглянулась украдкой. Криденс ничего не заметил — слишком занят, конечно, сосредоточен на том, где истина, а где мираж.

— Мы можем забрать их сейчас, — шептала Винда. — Авроры ждут подкрепления.

— Нет. Мы должны помочь — а главное, дать выбор.

Геллерт слушал. В баре было слишком шумно, чтобы речь Абефорта разобрал кто-то еще; но Геллерт знал пару полезных чар.

-…Она была обскуриалом. Гриндельвальд, конечно, знал, собирался использовать в своих целях — так же, как собирается использовать тебя, — рассказывал Абефорт. На его лице застыла гримаса отвращения. Он всегда ненавидел Геллерта, с самого первого дня, потому что всегда ненавидел Альбуса. — Альбус бы не возразил. Он тогда был до крайности тщеславен: он — так талантлив, переписывается с самим Фламелем, — а мы что? В одном Гриндельвальд не соврал: из Альбуса никогда не получалось любящего брата. Он забыл о смерти матери, забыл о сестре — Геллерт то и Геллерт это. Хуже старой Бэгшот с ее племянничком Гелли, умницей и красавицей; выгнали из Дурмстранга за то, что он чуть кого-то не убил — ну и что, с кем не бывает, мальчик просто любознательный. Они с Альбусом глядели друг на друга влюбленными глазами и мечтали, как прогнут под себя весь мир. Они хотели забрать Ариану, хотя прекрасно понимали, что с ними она не протянет долго.

Геллерт знал, что на Абефорта можно положиться: он любил Альбуса достаточно, чтобы помешать убить его, но все же не настолько, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть одно хорошее о нем слово.

— Потому что она была уже слишком взрослой? — уточнил Криденс.

Абефорт покачал головой.

— Потому что лишь любовь может поддерживать в обскуриале жизнь.

Криденс склонил голову набок: усомнился.

— Меня не любил никто, но я все еще жив.

— Ненадолго.

— Мне хватит.

Геллерт улыбнулся. Какая пара могла бы из них получиться, если бы…

Еще получится.

— Что случилось потом? — напомнил Криденс: Абефорт не спешил продолжать. Тянул время для авроров.

— Мы заспорили. Гриндельвальд, по слухам, и сейчас не отличается терпением — а тогда бывал откровенно буйным. Я назвал то, что они делали, своим именем, и он запустил в меня _Круциатусом_. Альбус бросился нас разнимать. Ариана прибежала на шум, чье-то заклинание попало в нее. Она умерла. Скажу честно: я не видел, кто это сделал. Альбус утверждает, что не видел тоже, но я помню, как он смотрел на Гриндельвальда, когда это случилось.

Геллерт тоже помнил. Тогда все и разрушилось, от того взгляда, даже не от слов после. Альбус не видел, что произошло, но в тот миг был убежден: это сделал Геллерт. В тот миг Альбус навсегда от него отказался.

Вошел еще один аврор — Тесей Скамандер, легко узнать, похож на брата. Оглянулся; угадал Криденса. Геллерт сжал в руках палочку, готовый вмешаться, как только тот соберется атаковать.

— А потом Геллерт сбежал? — продолжал Криденс.

— Что, для тебя он уже Геллерт? И откуда вы беретесь. Мой братец, помнится, все то лето ходил с таким видом, словно на нем собралась жениться вейла. …Впрочем, примерно так оно и было.

Криденс восхитительно злился. На слова Абефорта можно было не обращать внимания, если сосредоточиться на этом ощущении — силе и тьме, как во время ритуала; вихре, сдержанном лишь хрупкой волей.

-…Они правда любили друг друга?

Его голос дрожал. Он знал столько же, сколько сам Геллерт; обо всем догадался в тот раз, не сразу, но ведь понял. Все равно не верил до конца.

— Если хоть один из них способен на любовь, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, — пожал плечами Абефорт. Что он мог понимать — хоть тогда, хоть сейчас. — На похоронах матери Альбус три часа обсуждал с Гриндельвальдом свой доклад в Каире. А он, прошу заметить, не был худшим из двух.

Ограниченный полусквиб, не больше; таким даже не вообразить, чем была для них та встреча — первая встреча с равным, говорящим на твоем языке, с твоим отражением и продолжением, способным пойти не за тобой, а рядом. Потом все рухнуло, конечно. Абефорт тянул Альбуса назад, в примитивный мирок приличий и традиционной морали, и Альбус поддался. Если бы не это, Альбус все еще был бы с Геллертом — невыразимо прекрасный, могущественный и счастливый.

— Так что подумай еще раз, Криденс Бэрбоун, на чьей ты стороне, — продолжал Абефорт. — Не знаю, может ли тебя кто-то спасти — но Гелли тебя точно убьет. От моего брата тоже советую держаться подальше. Слышал, как он втянул Ньюта Скамандера в войну? А ведь тот просто писал книжки про зверюшек. Я бы поглядел, кто из них с Гриндельвальдом первым предал бы второго, останься они вместе.

…Они бы никогда. Как он осмелился — как он мог — движение палочкой, свист воздуха.

Абефорт откинулся на спинку стула; без сознания; из носа текла струйка крови; тихо заскулил от боли. Геллерт сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Он разберется с ним позже, когда тот очнется; пока хватит кошмаров и боли.

Авроры уже вскочили, нацелили палочки; только и ждали, когда он выдаст себя. Криденс озирался по сторонам, испуганный, но почти не удивленный. Геллерту стоило держать себя в руках — но, конечно, это не имело значения. Он взмахнул палочкой, снимая трансфигурацию с себя и Винды, и ступил в центр зала.

— Если здесь остались непричастные маги — прошу вас, уйдите. Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали, — сказал он, медленно обернувшись вокруг своей оси. Нельзя упускать случай подчеркнуть, что он гораздо великодушнее авроров.

Послышались хлопки аппарации. Геллерт повернулся к Криденсу; короткое движение палочкой — теперь можно видеть его лицо. Эффектный трюк, когда точно знаешь, кто скрывается под Оборотным. Один из авроров послал в Геллерта проклятие; тот отмахнулся не глядя. Криденс посмотрел на него, поджал губы, отвернулся.

— Не злись на меня, мой хороший. Я же обещал: ты волен уйти, но я все равно буду тебя защищать. Не лишняя предосторожность, видишь? Абефорт Дамблдор послал сигнал в аврорат, и Куини Голдштейн, — еще одно движение палочкой, — и Куини Голдштейн не сочла нужным сказать тебе.

Криденс обернулся к ней; волна магии чуть не выплеснулась наружу. Геллерт прикрыл глаза, ее вдыхая. Очередное предательство, верно, Криденс? Может, так он быстрее поймет, что случай в Нью-Йорке совсем ничего не значил.

В Геллерта летели несколько _Ступефаев_. Он отбил их, лишь одному позволил пролететь мимо и разбить чей-то бокал.

— Я помню про вас, — обратился Геллерт к старшему Скамандеру. Тот смотрел так, словно ненавидел за что-то — ах, да, Геллерт убил его невесту, Лестрейндж. — Проявите немного терпения. Мне не хочется повторять нашу последнюю встречу. Разве что в одном, — он снова говорил только с Криденсом. — Пойдем домой, мой милый. Ты узнал все, что хотел.

Криденс отвернулся и покачал головой. Геллерт прекрасно понимал, что это ничего не значит. Они подходили друг другу; Криденс был рожден для него.

Краем глаза Геллерт заметил жест Скамандера; теперь авроры целились в Криденса. Тот потянулся к палочке, но Геллерт успел быстрее. Несколько сложных пассов, формула шепотом — и пространство вокруг Криденса исказилось. Ни одно заклинание не попало в цель.

— Позволь мне защитить тебя — а лучше, защищайся сам. Ты более чем способен на это, — говорил Геллерт, шагнув к Криденсу навстречу. Он на самом краю; нужно совсем чуть-чуть. Если Криденс убьет их, то будет проклинать себя — а Геллерт примет его в объятия и скажет, что никогда не видел ничего красивее.

Пурпурная вспышка чуть не задела ухо Криденса. Геллерт не отводил от него взгляда, медленно шагал ближе. Криденс достал палочку, озирался по сторонам, будто никак не мог решить, от кого защищаться: от авроров или от Геллерта.

— Ты видишь, кто они такие? Ты даже не выбрал сторону, а они уже шлют в тебя проклятия.

Еще шаг. Геллерт поставил антиаппарационный барьер: ни к чему выжившие, если Криденс все же сорвется. Магия пела в воздухе, такая знакомая, такая…

— Не нужно сдерживаться, мой хороший. — Теперь Геллерт мог говорить вполголоса; только они двое здесь имели значение. — Они все равно не пустят тебя в свой мир. Тебе нечего терять и нечего искать.

Криденс дрожал всем телом, держался за стол так сильно, что побледнели костяшки пальцев.

Геллерт знал, какие слова подтолкнут его — что он жаждет и боится услышать, о чем мечтает настолько сильно, что не примет никогда.

— А я — для меня ты всегда будешь прекрасен. Я никогда не откажусь от тебя.

У него были белые, невидящие глаза. Совсем как в Нью-Йорке.

*

— _Эннервейт, Эннервейт_! — просила Куини. Сознание Криденса дрожало, едва удерживалось, чтобы не обрушиться наружу; разум Гриндельвальда — собранная, расчетливая нежность. Нужно бежать; этот Дамблдор был ее последней надеждой. — Ну же, _Эннервейт_!

Абефорт застонал и пошевелился; мысли путались, ничего не разобрать.

— Аппарируй, чего ждешь, — неотчетливо пробормотал он. Ему все еще было больно — так больно.

— Если мы аппарируем, он убьет нас, как на Пер-Лашез.

— Убьет — который из двух? — хмыкнул Абефорт.

Где-то за спиной Куини Геллерт отразил каскад заклинаний; она плохо понимала, что происходит, но — брызги чар во всех направлениях, легкое усилие в его разуме. На самом деле он думал о другом.

— Только не падай в обморок, — встряхнул ее Абефорт. — Если ты одумалась и не хочешь к нему возвращаться — вон авроры. Кто-нибудь обязательно проводит тебя на допрос.

Куини затрясла головой. Ей нельзя к аврорам, ее больше не будет, останется только лишенные самой Куини душа и тело. Минуту назад ей казалось, что она согласна, но теперь оцепенение спало. Кто-то смотрел на нее; она не могла разобрать намерений, слишком шумно, она металась от разума к разуму — пока не наткнулась на стену.

Стена была холодна и высока — еще выше, чем прежде. По льду змеились трещенки.

— Пойдем со мной, Куини. — Винда оказалось совсем рядом; опустилась возле Куини на колени; протянула руку — одернула.

Абефорт схватил со стола стакан, достал палочку, принялся шептать что-то. Так сосредоточен, что почти забыл о боли, а руки дрожали. Ближайший аврор — глядел только на Гриндельвальда, хотел сдаться и прикидывал, в какой миг тот окажется более к нему расположен. Брат Ньюта — ненавидел; его любимая рассыпалась в прах на Пер-Лашез, Куини никогда не верила, упрекала Криденса в несправедливости, закрывала глаза.

— Я смогу тебя защитить. Я знаю его; он простит нас, — уговаривала Винда.

— Но я — но я его не прощу.

Винда глядела на нее снизу вверх — совсем некрасивая в чужом теле; трещины ширились, множились, разбегались по стене. Куини не хотела ждать, когда все рухнет. Однажды она уже заглянула на ту сторону.

— Если хочешь, мы не вернемся в Нурменгард. Геллерт не станет нас искать, а с аврорами я справлюсь. Если не примешь помощь, то погибнешь, — продолжала Винда, и Куини знала — даже без легилименции — что она сделает все, что нужно.

— Мы все уже погибли, — покачала головой Куини. — Он об этом позаботился.

Стена пошатнулась, но Абефорт торжествующе улыбнулся — портал готов, сейчас, сейчас… Клубилась тьма; кто-то рассчитывал шансы на побег; кто-то помнил, как отважная девушка сгорала в холодном синем пламени; а кто-то отчаялся понять, в кого из двух стрелять, почему проклятия никак не попадут в цель.

Она была одна здесь, и скоро ее не станет совсем.

Геллерт шагнул к Криденсу, что-то сказал, так странно, слишком много лжи и слишком много правды — а потом Криденс услышал. Волна отчаяния, и надежды, и боли, и любви, всего на свете; это было темно и страшно, и Куини чувствовала чью-то боль, чей-то нарастающий эйфорический восторг, чей-то страх и чью-то ярость.

Кто-то схватил ее руку.

— Лондон? На счет три.

Винда вскочила на ноги, и стена пала, обнажив пустоту и горечь. Куини отпрянула; это она виновата; так нельзя, но — _Ступефай_ , не приближайся.

Один.

Геллерт — совсем рядом, расширенные зрачки и ложь, и Криденс ненавидел его, не мог удержаться, любил его, ждал его магии и рук, ненавидел.

Два.

Обскур в нем стал еще сильнее, чем в Нью-Йорке, никто здесь не переживет это — кроме них двоих, всегда теперь их двоих, потому что Криденс прекрасен и полностью его, потому что так и должно быть.

Три.

Куини сжала руку Абефорта, и все оборвалось.

*

…И ничего не случилось.

— Лучше бы ты промолчал. Геллерт.

Он все еще оставался на грани; сейчас одумается.

— Я говорю правду. Ты невероятный, и ты очень важен для меня. Не только для Общего блага. Для _меня_.

По-прежнему дрожал, но глаза потемнели. Конечно, Геллерт говорил правду; если бы Криденс мог ощутить себя со стороны, то понимал бы. Еще один шаг, и Геллерт провел ладонью по его лицу. Криденс прикрыл глаза. Он принадлежал Геллерту с тех самых пор, как кто-то, похожий на директора магической безопасности МАКУСА, впервые коснулся кого-то, похожего на никчемного сквиба.

Криденс оттолкнул его.

Он шел к Скамандеру. Тот поднял палочку, предостерегая, но ждал; сделал знак другим.

Скамандер планировал это, — понял Геллерт. Стиснул на палочке пальцы.

— Не дайте ему меня уговорить.

Незнакомый голос; незнакомые слова.

— _Криденс_. Не приближайся к нему; я не смогу помочь, если…

— Прошу вас. Это будет катастрофа — для всех, для вас тоже. Делайте со мной, что хотите, но он не должен меня уговорить.

Скамандер смерил его взглядом и кивнул. Протянул руку, разжал ладонь.

Но Криденс ведь принадлежал Геллерту с тех самых пор. Он подходили друг другу. У них все было хорошо. Это Альбус прислал Скамандера. Они не собирались убивать Криденса; нет, гораздо хуже; они с самого начала хотели…

 _Ступефай Максима_ — для всех, кроме Скамандера. _Круцио_ — для него одного.

…Не стоило это делать, — вздохнул Геллерт. Скамандер корчился от боли у его ног. Непростительные заклинания вредны, и ни один аврор не стоит того, чтобы разрушать душу. Даже если он работает на Альбуса и пытается забрать у Геллерта его обскуриала.

Геллерт снял проклятие; оглушил и Скамандера тоже. Стало тихо. Геллерт чувствовал себя обессиленным и пустым.

Впрочем, нужно действовать. Геллерт знал, как поступить; у него не было другого выбора. Он снова поднял палочку над Скамандером. Стереть Круциатус, стереть решение Криденса, добавить мгновение темного вихря, как из Нью-Йорка. Жаль, Скамандера нельзя убить: слишком много времени уйдет, чтобы подделать следы обскура. Есть вещи поважнее личных желаний. На правку воспоминаний ушло около минуты; с остальными аврорами дело пошло быстрее.

Над телом Винды Геллерт задержался. Когда Криденс передумал, она уже была без сознания. Это сделали Абефорт или Куини — и сбежали. Геллерт хмыкнул. Не суметь защититься от Абефорта или Куини. Просто нелепо.

— _Обливейт_ , — сказал он, мгновение поколебавшись. Она очень раздражала его в последние дни; и все-таки — лишь пять лет жизни.

Приближаться к Криденсу не хотелось — но времени мало, нужно завершить начатое. Геллерт опустился рядом с ним на колени; не смотрел в лицо. Сжал руку — до боли сильно. Снял барьер. Взмахнул палочкой. По потолку побежали трещины.

Когда потолок рухнул, они были уже в Нурменгарде — настоящем, где никого не бывает, где только холод и тишина. Геллерт левитировал Криденса на кровать и обновил _Ступефай_ , чтобы тот не вздумал очнуться. Отвернулся. Попытался не думать.

…Вот они и вернулись домой. Почему Геллерт вообще ожидал чего-то другого?

Потому что пророчество. Потому что тот давний ритуал. Потому что слишком хорошо помнил, как Криденс плакал в его руках и тянулся за прикосновениями. Потому что Криденс смотрел так, будто бы Геллерт — весь его мир. Потому что он был прекрасен; потому что казался то окончательно сломленным, то неожиданно сильным; потому что Геллерт отчего-то всегда недооценивал его.

Неважно. Одно заклинание — и это никогда больше не будет иметь значения. Криденс не узнает. Геллерт изменил память всем свидетелям, глубокое вмешательство, настоящие события уже не восстановить.

Лицо Криденса казалось спокойно, как во сне; будто бы ничего не случилось, будто бы он просто ждал Геллерта до самой ночи и задремал, даже не раздевшись, в его постели.

Геллерт прикоснулся к его лицу. Рассматривал черты, словно в первый раз. Кто бы мог подумать, что он…

Нет, все это ненужно. Геллерт призвал флакон умострильного зелья — отчего-то чувствовал себя рассеянным и уставшим, как после видения, а заклинание должно быть безупречно, ведь Криденс возвратится мыслями к этому часу не раз, не два и не десять. Досчитал до ста, чтобы дождаться эффекта. Сосредоточился на заклинании.

Потом Геллерт опустил палочку и выдохнул. Теперь все так, как и должно было случиться. Теперь он приведет Криденса в сознание, и…

— _Ступефай_ , — напомнил он еще раз. Прямо сейчас — смотреть ему в глаза? Рассказывать, что сталось с аврорами? Утешать? Выслушивать, как Криденс рад вернуться, и знать, что десять минут назад тот был готов на все, только чтобы покинуть Геллерта.

Это всего лишь Криденс, — одернул он себя. Растворил окно, вдохнул морозный ночной воздух. Вспомни, каким ты его нашел — отвратительно беспомощным, нелепым, бесполезным. Он все еще такой же. Люди не меняются. Он влюблен, а теперь к тому же верит, будто бы сам выбрал остаться. Если тебя так уж задело то, что случилось, — просто отстранить от него через пару дней, сделай так, чтобы он сам чем-то тебя разочаровал. Это всего лишь справедливо: в конце концов, он тебя предал. Держись на расстоянии. Он будет сходить с ума от тоски и отчаяния, вернется к тому, чем был; сделает ради тебя все, что угодно, если порой снисходить до поощрений. От тебя не потребуется много. Просто…

Нет, нет; невыносимо; Геллерт не может так, не хочет и не будет. У них ведь все было хорошо. Криденс прекрасен; и Геллерт подпустил его к себе так близко; они понимали друг друга; и Криденс ведь — _его_ , теперь уже точно. Все это не могло быть совпадением. Тот ритуал сработал, конечно, сработал. Только…

Только пророчества, даже самые истинные, не сбудутся, пока он не исполнит их сам. Почему ритуал должен быть устроен иначе? Геллерту даны все условия. Последний ингредиент он должен добавить сам.

…Конечно, это определенный риск. Накладывать чары на самого себя — значит, снижать их стабильность. Пророки чрезмерно чувствительны к ментальным заклинаниям, а Геллерт еще и увлекался темной магией. Любому другому волшебнику он, конечно, отсоветовал бы подобное — но все-таки он был Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, и в руках он держал Бузинную палочку.

Он оглянулся на Криденса еще раз. Хотелось его ударить; хотелось его поцеловать.

Геллерт вернул второй, иллюзорный Нурменгард — свою привычную спальню.

Сосредоточился.

Поднял палочку.


	13. Chapter 13

Последний раз он был здесь только этим утром, но все казалось по-новому отчетливым и близким, словно он вернулся домой после месяцев отсутствия. Криденс никогда не чувствовал этого раньше. У него никогда раньше не было дома.

На какой-то миг он и правда поверил, будто хочет его потерять.

— Выпей, — Геллерт протянул ему флакон с зельем. Он казался уставшим и печальным. Наверное, это Криденс расстроил его. Так глупо было пытаться сбежать, чтобы тем же вечером возвратиться обратно. — Это укрепляющий настой. Ты все еще дрожишь.

На вкус зелье отдавало мятой и чем-то горьким. По телу пробежала волна тепла, а потом снова стало холодно. Геллерт, похоже, знал об этом: он забрал у Криденса пустое стекло, лег рядом и обнял. Не злился; ни в чем не обвинял; просто был с ним. Криденс уткнулся в его плечо и закрыл глаза. Он заново узнавал этот запах, жар кожи, едва уловимый привкус магии.

Криденс вернулся.

— Я пытался подобрать другую палочку, — признался Криденс. — Но не нашел ничего лучше той, которую подарили вы.

— Снова _вы_? — пожурил его Геллерт, поглаживая по волосам, как ребенка. — Перед Абефортом ты называл меня по имени.

— Что подарил мне ты, _Геллерт_ , — попробовал Криденс. Теперь уже нечего терять.

— Так лучше, мой милый. — Геллерт коснулся губами его щеки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты перестал дрожать.

Криденс прислушался к себе. Усталость и слабость, но не как в Нью-Йорке, скорее как в Париже. Странно, что он потерял сознание. А ведь ему казалось, будто он почти научился удерживать контроль.

— Я их убил?

Геллерт только вздохнул и прижал его к себе крепче.

— Ты защищался, — он говорил вкрадчиво и тихо, и так хотелось ему поверить, отдаться каждому его слову и быть его. — И ты всего лишь разрушил здание. Вряд ли кто-то серьезно пострадал, они же не магглы.

Криденс почти ничего не помнил. Паника, замешательство и слова Геллерта; миг, когда он сдался, позволил всем тем чувствам захлестнуть его; отрывочные, расплывчатые сцены глазами обскура. Он был слишком растерян, не знал, кого атаковать; в него попало несколько проклятий, он заметался; в него попало что-то еще. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно, ведь это совсем не то, чего хотел от него Геллерт. Но Криденс чувствовал лишь облегчение.

— А ты?..

Он оборвал себя. Нельзя о таком спрашивать.

— Я был занят тобой, — понял Геллерт.

Хорошо. Значит, ничего непоправимого. Криденс выдохнул и обнял Геллерта за талию. Если бы Криденс был сильным и умел поступать правильно, то мог бы никогда больше к нему не прикоснуться. Может, не так уж и плохо, что Криденс — всего лишь Криденс.

— Что случилось с Куини? — вспомнил он. — Я не хотел, чтобы она пострадала.

Геллерт вздохнул.

— Она предала тебя, мой хороший.

— Не тебе об говорить о предательствах, — по привычке огрызнулся Криденс, а потом вспомнил, что сделал сегодня. Геллерт ни разу его не укорил. -…Прости.

Геллерт тихо засмеялся; он и не думал злиться. Криденс гладил его по спине через рубашку. В каждом прикосновении мерещилось что-то неизведанное, он чувствовал себя нерешительным и робким, как в первый раз.

Это от того, что совсем недавно он надеялся — боялся — навсегда лишиться этого.

— Так что случилось с Куини? — напомнил он.

— Сбежала вместе с Абефортом.

В его голосе слышалась досада — совсем не насчет Куини, догадался Криденс.

— Что ты хотел с ним сделать?

— Не знаю. Я не планирую так далеко вперед, когда выхожу из себя.

Он улыбнулся и принялся расстегивать манжеты. Криденсу нужно было коснуться его кожи. На запястье она казалась еще белее и тоньше, через нее просвечивали вены — такие голубые, словно вместо крови в нем текло холодное пламя с Пер-Лашез. Криденс поцеловал ямку, где запястье переходит в ладонь, и долго не хотел отстраняться.

— Ты знал, что он будет говорить, но все равно позволил мне его выслушать.

— Лучше так, чем отпускать тебя к Альбусу.

Криденс развязал его галстук; водил пальцем по шее и ключицам. Геллерт прикрыл глаза и следил за ним из-под ресниц.

— Думаешь, он убил бы меня?

— Я не уверен.

— Но ведь ты знаешь его.

— Тот Альбус, которого я знал, был моей стороне.

Геллерт погладил Криденса по лицу. Криденс всегда будет на его стороне. Что может заставить его передумать? Геллерт лгал, играл его чувствами и никогда не оставлял выбора; использовал, чтобы избавиться от того, кто имел для него значение на самом деле. Но Криденс все равно был здесь, с ним, расстегивал неподатливые пуговицы, обнажая кожу, и задавал бессмысленные, но нужные вопросы.

— Ты мог рассказать мне все сам. Когда понял, что я пойду к нему.

— Зачем? Ты все равно захотел бы проверить.

— Чтобы мне казалось, что ты говоришь мне правду?

— Это был бы знак сомнения. Но я уверен в тебе — что бы ты ни узнал.

Эти слова не значили ничего хорошего; наоборот. Но в них слышалось что-то похожее на _ты мне нужен_ , и в них — хотя бы в них — Криденс не сомневался. Наверное, ему никогда в жизни не было так легко и спокойно.

Геллерт сбросил с себя остатки одежды. Вернулся к Криденсу. Не соверши Криденс ошибку, он никогда больше не дотронулся бы до него, а потому теперь — не мог перестать. Геллерт казался расслабленным под его руками; глубоко дышал. Потом открыл глаза, о чем-то вспомнив.

— Раньше ты так хотел отыскать семью. А теперь даже не спросил Абефорта о своих родителях.

Говорить об этом было стыдно, но — можно. Геллерт и без того знал, как жалок он всегда был, как отчаянно хотел стать чьим-то.

— Раньше… мне казалось, что только с семьей может получиться иначе. Что если между нами будет настоящая, неопровержимая связь, то меня примут.

Геллерт задумался, кивнул. Рано или поздно он использует это против Криденса. Криденс не возражал.

— А потом? — Геллерт погладил его по шее, расстегнул воротник рубашки. — Ты нашел неопровержимое в чем-то еще?

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза; Геллерт смеялся. Он прекрасно знал, какого Криженс мнения о происходящем между ними, и при этом он мог…

Совсем недавно Криденс разозлился бы.

— Я передумал искать, — ответил он теперь.

Геллерту понравился ответ. Он склонился над Криденсом и поцеловал.

-…Мне кажется, он изменился, — сказал Криденс, когда Геллерт отстранился. Обвел еще раз линии шрама, медленно, вдумчиво. Всего лишь предположение, одностороннее и жестокое; видимость, прикрывающая пустоту; _может быть_ , как и все, что давал ему Геллерт. — Совсем слегка. Как будто растеклись чернила.

Геллерт задумчиво хмыкнул, а потом покачал головой.

— Не должен. Я слежу за такими вещами. Наверное, ты научился чувствовать четче.

Посмотрел на него; улыбнулся и пояснил:

— Темная магия влияет на душу. Я всегда проверяю, не переступил ли я черту. Ни разу не переступал.

То, что их связывало, — темная магия. А может, совсем ничего.

— Что с тобой случится, если…

— Ничего непоправимого. Душа пластична и легко заживает, если дать ей время. Но пока она повреждена, маги становятся склонны к необдуманным действиям. Мне не хотелось бы разбираться с последствиями. Не придется, впрочем: я не делал ничего предосудительного уже лет десять.

Криденс не хотел даже думать, какие вещи Геллерт определял как предосудительные. Что-то в его голосе казалось легким и естественным; он будто бы говорил сам с собой, но смоторел Криденсу в глаза и отвечал на его вопрос. Уверенный в каждом слове; ласковый; обнаженный; хрупко-красивый. В конце концов, Криденс и сам далеко не безгрешен, а еще, с этого дня — тоже виноват перед ним.

— Я хочу быть твоим, — решил он вдруг и принялся снимать одежду, чтобы обозначить намерения.

— Ты и так всегда был моим, — улыбнулся Геллерт. ( _Не ложь, просто ошибка. С этим можно жить._ ) Он помог Криденсу раздеться, но остановил, как только поцелуи стали слишком настойчивыми. — Лучше завтра. Мы оба слишком устали.

Геллерт быстро заснул; Криденс тоже чувствовал себя вымотанным и опустошенным, но еще долго смотрел на него, а потом растворил окно, чтобы вдохнуть холодный чистый воздух.

Да, он словно вернулся домой.

*

В молчании они вышли из лаборатории. Все утро Криденс не задавал вопросов, если не предложить прямо; только наблюдал, запоминал, о чем-то думал. Сколько всего он понимает? Геллерт учил его сразу правильно, от сути к деталям, а значит, Криденс неминуемо пропускал самые простые вещи, которые знает каждый первокурсник.

Совсем так же, как он учился самой магии. Геллерту нравилось об этом думать.

— Они ведь не найдут зелье, — сказал Криденс. Он замер на верхнем пролете лестницы, дождался, пока Геллерт поднимется к нему.

— Я не был бы так уверен. Мы зашли в тупик всего неделю назад, что угодно может случиться.

Криденс бросил на него один из своих странных темных взглядов и кивнул, совсем не убежденный.

— Слезы феникса решили бы наши проблемы, — напомнил Геллерт.

— Я знаю. Я не мог поступить иначе.

 _И не хотел_ , — знали они оба.

Геллерт взял его за руку. Криденс не сжал его ладонь в ответ, но и не отстранился; о чем-то думал.

Геллерт чуть улыбнулся. Когда-то он сам был таким же.

— В кабинет. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Они молчали всю дорогу, и шаги отмеривали оставшиеся им секунды.

— Это Омут памяти, — объяснял Геллерт потом. — Он хранит воспоминания. Не лучший способ показывать видения, но Винда не уберегла нужный артефакт на Пер-Лашез.

Серебряные нити медленно вращались в чаше, и Криденс смотрел на них с откровенной жадностью. Пожалуй, Геллерту льстило это. Можно наполнить Омут чем-нибудь любопытным, но не слишком важным, и забыть на видном месте. Заглянет ли Криденс в него самовольно? Геллерт улыбнулся, погладил его по щеке — в потом вспомнил, зачем они здесь, и снова стал серьезным.

— Прикоснись к поверхности.

Видению было так много лет, но Геллерт никогда не мог до конца привыкнуть. Серые голые стены, накрепко запертая дверь, которую не отворяли годами. Окно без стекол, впускающее в башню ветер. Болезненно тощий, изможденный старик, которому осталось только рассмеяться и умереть.

— Кто он?

Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо. Криденс подался ближе к нему. Он разглядывал башню и старика недоверчиво и осторожно.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь? — спросил Геллерт, хотя, конечно, знал ответ.

— Здесь нечего чувствовать. Он не маг. _Больше_ не маг.

Старик пошевелился, услышав что-то, и поднял голову. У него была белая кожа и выцвевшие глаза; если приглядеться, один — темнее. Геллерт почувствовал, что Криденс дрожит, и крепче сжал его плечо.

— Мы все еще в Нурменгарде? — спросил Криденс. Он теперь смотрел в окно — только бы не на старика. — Горы очень похожи.

— Да. Я расскажу позже. Сейчас — смотри.

Геллерт помнил все наизусть, а потому только наблюдал за Криденсом: как меняются выражения его лица, как хмурится, когда видение становится сумбурным и отрывочным, как вздрагивает от зеленой вспышки.

Потом Геллерт взял его за локоть и позволил круговороту воспоминаний замедлиться, выпустить их обратно. В кабинете было тепло, привычно и уютно; их тюрьма снова притворилась замком. Криденс глядел на него со страхом в глазах. Наверное, Криденсу казалось, будто такие как Геллерт не умирают.

— Кто это сделал? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Может, он еще не родился.

— Ты проиграешь войну?

— Не обязательно. Вожди революции нередко становятся ее жертвами; кто-то должен брать на себя ответственность за ее грехи и ошибки. Но перед этим я рассчитываю перестроить мир так, как считаю нужным, и выбрать, кому передать палочку. Нам не о чем беспокоиться.

Криденс посмотрел в глаза Геллерту, и страх исчез с его лица, сменившись чем-то другим.

— И ты все равно продолжаешь?..

— Это мое видение, Криденс. Они всегда исполняются, так или иначе, что бы я не выбрал.

— Как давно ты узнал?

— Мне было пятнадцать. Почти сразу придумал, за что мне будет интересно пострадать.

Криденс обнял его и положил голову ему на плечо. Да, Геллерт все сделал правильно. Криденсу нужно было это увидеть.

— А Нурменгард?..

— Их два. Тот, который ты знаешь — тот, что был изначально, — скоро останется лишь иллюзией.

Геллерт закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на бесконечных слоях магии, окутывающей это место. Он будет снимать их один за другим, чтобы Криденс увидел и понял.

Он мягко отстранился и достал палочку.

Криденс смотрел только ему в глаза.

*

Геллерт пытался отдышаться и наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Криденс задумчиво гладил его по груди, по ребрам, животу. Не хотелось развязывать ему руки; будто бы Геллерт принадлежит ему, делай что хочешь, в мире только вы двое.

Не совсем так, конечно же.

— Я много об этом думал, и я это сделаю, — сказал Криденс.

— Сделаешь что?

Геллерт наблюдал за ним и чуть-чуть улыбался, расслабленный, с растрепавшимися волосами. Если бы его руки были свободны, он, наверное, обнял бы Криденса, прижался к нему всем телом. Тот слушал бы его дыхание; ему было бы так хорошо.

Не сегодня.

— Я убью Альбуса Дамблдора.

Криденс не смотрел Геллерту в лицо, но это было и не нужно: все его тело напряглось, как только он понял. Через несколько мгновений он выдохнул и стал таким же, как прежде.

— Но у меня есть условие, — продолжил Криденс.

— Я согласен.

Криденс хмыкнул. Что еще ждать от Гриндельвальда? Говорить не хотелось, лучше развязать веревки. Заклинание Геллерта оказалось совсем простым: одно прикосновение — и растаяло. Криденс принялся растирать запястья. Он боялся не того, что Геллерт возьмет свои слова назад; только того, что эта просьба скажет о нем самом.

…Лавгуд расхохоталась, услышав, что они собираются сделать, посмеивалась даже тогда, когда коснулась палочкой их переплетенных пальцев. Геллерт то опускал взгляд на их руки, то смотрел Криденсу в глаза. Он казался еще бледнее обычного; взволнованное нетерпение проглядывало из-под его привычной маски.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, содействовать мне всеми возможными способами, когда я попытаюсь убить Альбуса Дамблдора?

— Обещаю.

Его голос звучал выверенно и спокойно, как на Пер-Лашез; Криденс подавил приступ раздражения. Тонкая лента огня сплела вместе их соединенные руки. Странно было касаться его, называть по имени при посторонних.

— Обещаешь ли не препятствовать мне ни словами, ни делом, не переубеждать, не вызывать сомнений?

— Обещаю.

— И если я умру, не успев сделать это, — обещаешь ли ты, несмотря на клятву, сразиться с ним сам?

Геллерт смерил его долгим взглядом. Они не договаривались об этом. Он откажется. Альбус Дамблдор чересчур дорог ему, Криденс просит слишком многого, никогда не получит то, что нужно, и…

— Обещаю.

Теперь их руки сковывала цепь из трех горящих лент. Криденс чувствовал ее жар; жар нарастал, пока цепь сужалась, затягивалась плотнее. Геллерт погладил его большим пальцем, успокаивая. Цепь сомкнулась, обожгла мгновенной болью — исчезла.

Почему Геллерт согласился?

— Непреложный Обет заключен, — объявила Лавгуд. Она не смеялась больше.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Геллерт, неподвижный, с нечитаемым лицом, как будто бы ничего не случилось.

Криденс поднес к губам его руку и поцеловал свежий шрам. Геллерт улыбнулся, а Лавгуд закатила глаза.

— Я поменял слова. Прости, — с трудом выговорил Криденс потом, когда они остались одни. Геллерт все еще рассматривал шрам.

— У меня нет возражений. Я не хочу сражаться с ним, но если у тебя не получится, то это станет неизбежно.

— Разве? У вас есть клятва.

— Он может уничтожить фиал в любой момент. Я не остановил его. Помнишь, как я отменил поездку в Бразилию?

Сразу после Парижа, несколько недель назад. В тот день ничто в Геллерте не выдавало, что речь шла о чем-то важном.

— Значит, он сделает это?

— Если хватит решимости, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Должно хватить.

— А если нет?

— То я принес тебе Обет, и нам доподлинно известно, что я его не нарушу.

Он соглашался слишком легко. Криденс коснулся следа от Обета. Нет, магия ощущалась ясно и четко, не подделка.

…Если вспомнить, в дни после возвращения Геллерт и правда вел себя странно. Словно бы тоже не хотел разлучаться ни на минуту, словно бы тоже чуть не остался один навсегда. Тогда Криденс решил, что просто придумал это, потому что слишком сильно этого хотел.

Что-то изменилось. Ни один из них не мог разобрать что.

— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я тоже поклялся? — спросил Криденс, помолчав. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым.

Геллерт покачал головой.

— В этом нет нужды. Я доверяю тебе; мне кажется, это действеннее.

Криденс любил и ненавидел, как легко Геллерт видел его насквозь.

— Пророчество говорит, что у меня есть выбор, — напомнил он.

— Ты его уже сделал.

Криденс не стал спорить: в конце концов, это было правдой. Подошел к Геллерту, чтобы коснуться его запястья.

Настоящая, неоспоримая связь. Все, о чем он когда-то мечтал.

Геллерт взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.


End file.
